


Some boys fighting their past and present

by WDWUNE



Category: Hunter X Hunter, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Aizawa is so done, Analyst Midoriya Izuku, Bakugou Katsuki Swears A Lot, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Embarrassed Killua Zoldyck, Embarrassed Midoriya Izuku, Epic Bromance, Eventual Killugon, F/M, Friendship, Izuku and Killua have PTSD, Killua Zoldyck Being a Little Shit, Killua Zoldyck is a good friend, M/M, Mentor Nedzu (My Hero Academia), Midoriya Izuku Needs A Hug, Midoriya Izuku is a Good Friend, Midoriya Izuku is a Ray of Sunshine, Nedzu & Midoriya Izuku & Killua Zoldyck friendship, Oblivious Gon Freecs, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Gon Freecs, Smart Nedzu (My Hero Academia), Supportive Class 1-A (My Hero Academia)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:26:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 71,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27239509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WDWUNE/pseuds/WDWUNE
Summary: Izuku and Killua (+Gon) become not only best friends, but something more.They go on adventures, discover tons of secrets (and almost die of heart attack), learn to open up, face their past and rediscover the purpose of their lives. And they have each other.Izuku and Killua wants to inspire everyone, and show them a bright light of hope, no matter who they are, like their best bros had shown them.Gon is oblivious as usual, but he is somehow capable of falling in love.Nedzu discovers two Young geniuses and teaches them the way of world domination, and get attached to each other on the way.Will they survive the upcoming storm of bombshells and villains though?Or, Gon, Killua, Alluka and Kalluto get yeeted to another world after some brief shenanigans. This completely changes the world. Enjoy, as all hell breaks lose. *Nedzu cackling*The 2 chapters in the end are the prologue.(I am bad at summaries lol)
Relationships: Alluka Zoldyck & Kalluto Zoldyck & Killua Zoldyck, Bakugou Katsuki & Killua Zoldyck, Class 1A & Gon Freecs & Killua Zoldyck, Gon Freecs & Alluka Zoldyck & Killua Zoldyck, Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck, Midoriya Izuku & Gon Freecs & Killua Zoldyck, Midoriya Izuku & Yagi Toshinori | All Might, Midoriya Izuku/Uraraka Ochako, Nedzu & Midoriya Izuku & Killua Zoldyck, dekusquad - Relationship
Comments: 231
Kudos: 61





	1. Journey’s x start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gon is pissed  
> Izuku realizes something important  
> Killua feels something special  
> Kacchan’s superiority faces a threat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pretty much episode 1 and the start of episode 2 in the anime. 
> 
> At the start it is almost the same as canon but things get really different as time goes by.
> 
> About a year or two after Gon and Killua parted ways. They met again on whale Island and went on the Black Whale on Kalluto’s request, and shit went wild when Gon used an accompany card to escape the older Zoldycks.

Killua never expected he’d end up studying in the very same classroom with Gon, in another world. No part of this was expectable. But then again, what happened to Killua that could be expected?

And here he is. Actually going to school with a bunch of immature kids and seeing Gon’s brain on the brink of explosion every ten minutes. 

“Since you’re all third years, it’s about time you thought seriously about your future. I’ll pass the handouts for your future plan now but I assume that you all want to get into the hero course, right?” The teacher asked. The whole class was full of excitement, and everyone were showing off their quirks...all but one poor embarrassed guy, Gon and Killua. Gon’s nen hasn’t fully recovered, and Killua doesn’t want to reveal his power yet. 

_Honestly, I feel bad for this guy, whatever his name is. A shame he doesn’t have a backbone. Also what’s with these morons, do they think they can be a hero with only their quirk?_ Killua, who had lots of near death experiences, scoffed at these kids who probably weren’t aware that being a hero is dangerous.

Over the short period of time he spent here, he realized that being a hero is really similar to being a hunter. You gain lots of money, prestige and most likely power. You can access certain restricted information and have limited privileges.

For heroes, there were more rules and restrictions , but also much more fame and popularity. 

“Yes, yes, you all have good quirks.” _Except one. That’s pretty painful, duh._ “I’m sure you all want to be heroes.”

The teacher stated the obvious. Some of these kids wanted money, others wanted fame and prestige. There were yet others who wanted power. Gon was always looking forward to a good fight and other adventurous, thrilling stuff. 

Killua himself wanted to use this position to gather information about this world and how to go back. Of course, this is also the only “fun” path that they can take. 

They can, of course, use the underground or even become villains, but Killua and Gon completely detested the idea. Just...no. Killua has had enough of killing since long ago. 

They also tried asking Nanika, who said that her wish granting powers can’t function here. 

What’s weird about the students is that, amongst all of them, only one wanted to save people and to help people. It happened to be that poor quirkless guy. 

“Teacher! Don’t lump me with those extras in the same group! I’m not staying at the bottom with them!” Bakugo exclaimed.

_Such Ego. Annoying. I do hope Gon doesn’t do anything stupid._

The rest of the class had similar feelings.”That was uncalled for, Katsuki!” 

“SHUT UP LIKE THE EXTRAS YOU ARE!” Even Killua rolled his eyes. _His ego is even taller than Heaven’s arena I’ll give him that._

Gon was still protesting, as expected.“What was that for, Katsuki-san!”

”YOU DEKU LOOKALIKE! WHAT DO YOU WANT! “

_Deku? The green haired hermit?_

Bakugo began to approach Gon menacingly, explosions forming in his hands. 

_Wait Gon, no! Don’t give him the reality check! Keep him in the dark for a little longer!_

“You think I’m scared of you? Come at me, you self obsessed meanie!” _Ah yes, Gon’s vocabulary when he is angry._

”Guys, guys, calm down. I’m sure we shouldn’t stop the lesson thanks to some petty dispute, right sensei?” Killua tried to end this here and now, but since it’s Bakugo and Gon he does not succeed.

”OI, YOU DONT GET TO ORDER ME AROUND!”

”Bakugo, calm down. You’re aiming for UA, right?”

”UA?”

”Last time I checked, they were like the top 0.2%!”

”And their entrance rate is super low!”

“Shut up extras! I aced all the tests! I’m the only one who can get into UA in this shitty school!”

Sure, this school is shitty, but he wasn’t the only one who aced all the tests. _I aced them too you ass. “_ I’ll definitely surpass All Might and become th strongest hero!” 

All Might. The symbol of peace. Imagine the world if he was replaced by you. Killua thought.

Killua genuinely respected All Might for being a true hero and a great inspiration, and always saving people with a smile.

If someone like that existed in their world? It’d be much more wholesome. Maybe that’s what this world was like before All Might came along. 

But something was off about him. He was hiding something. Not necessarily ill-intention, but still something big.

There was also another thing about All Might that bugged him. What if All Might fell? The sole pillar of society will crumble and nobody knows what’ll happen. Hopefully he won’t get to find out...

”My name will be inscribed amongst the top of the list of top earners! And it will all start from UA!” _God help me with this guy. How full of himself can he get?_

“Anyways, is Midoriya, Freecss and Zoldyck aiming for UA too?”

Yes. Killua and Gon went for UA because it will give them the best time here. 

As for Midoriya, he’s the resident hero fanboy of their school. Every time something _slightly_ related to heroes or quirks were bought up, he’d be really eager to join your conversation. Plus, he wrote loads of stuff in his notebook and muttered all the time.

On top of that, Gon fries his brain every time he does this, probably because of Gon’s simplicity. Too bad he doesn’t have a quirk, must have been such a bombshell.

One half of him was really pissed at how he was all talk and actually does nothing and has literally no spine.

The other half of him was really impressed by how he’s still chasing his dream after years of bullying, neglect, denial, and more. 

Speaking of bullies...

Bakugo looked like his world turned upside down. Seriously, what is up with his surperiority complex?

On the other hand, as Midoriya flinched when his teacher spoke and raised his head a little, he finds the whole class’s eyes looking and fingers pointed at him. _Seriously, what’s the matter with this world? Being quirkless doesn’t equate to useless and I’m pretty sure Midoriya is far from that._

“Midoriya, Freecss and Zoldyck, are you kidding me?”

”Well no, Freecss punched me really hard that other day and he said he was being merciful. He wasn’t kidding. And is Zoldyck really quirkless?”

_Gon, what have you done? Wait... I know. I’ll show some of my cards. Enough to prove I’m stronger than Assuki”_

”He probably is. He doesn’t show it.”

”Yeah he’s scared of us finding out. Definitely is.”

Killua didn’t talk much at school, except to Gon. That’s partially because he didn’t bother doing so. It kinda made him an alien of sorts, though. And it also caused the rumors that he’s quirkless. 

To avoid being picked on, he has no choice but to reveal his power. Part of it will be enough.

”First of all, I DO have a quirk. Next, I don’t talk much because I do not want to associate with you extras.”

He activated some of his electricity hatsu, to fool his classmates that it was his quirk. 

“Now I hope you all are happy with this explanation.”

“Wow...he does have a Katsuki level quirk.”

”He sounds like Katsuki, when he does speak, now that i think about it.”

”Is he Katsuki, but classy?”

“Midoriya, there’s no way you could get into UA without a quirk.” _Is UA like that too? Such ridiculousness._

“A-actually they k-kinda got rid of the rule.I c-could be the first one!”

Midoriya was finally standing up for himself, although shaky and not confident, it was something. 

The comment set Bakugo on fire and he attempted to blow up Midoriya’s desk, sending him flying to the back of the classroom and landing on his ass.

“Listen up DEKU! I am going to be the ONLY FUCKING ONE to get into UA from this fucking useless school and you are NOT ruining my plans. This applies to YOU two too!!!”

Gon was on the verge of losing control of himself, while Killua simply shrugged it off. 

DEKU, or good for nothing ,was what everyone in class called Midoriya. And he sorta agreed. While he’s probably really smart to actually think about so many stuff and make god knows how many notes, he let people treat him as a doormat and get stepped over just because he’s quirkless. Can he at least say a no?

“No wait K-kacchan, i-it’s not like I want to compete with you or a-anything! B-believe me!”

_This makes you sound even weaker. Plus, it’s not like he’s gonna accept this anyways._

“I-its just that it was our goal s-since we were kids. We won’t k-know unless I try, right?”

_Hah?!! Try?!!_

_You gotta be kidding me, Midoriya. You should take YOURSELF more seriously._

Too bad he antagonized Bakugo even more.

”UNLESS YOU TRY? WHADDYA MEAN? YOU TAKIN THIS TEST FOR FUN?!!!!! WHAT THE HELL CAN YOU DO? YOU’RE QUIRKLESS!!!”

_Assuki is too preoccupied with Midoriya to roast me. Good for me but poor Midoriya._

”AND YOU! ALBINO FREAK AND DEKU LOOKALIKE!”

_...nevermind._

“WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE, KATSUKI YOU MEAN BASTARD? I’LL GIVE YOU A LESSON!”

Oh no, Gon’s expression is really tense. Looks like Bakugo’s gonna get beat up. 

”Wait Gon, don’t lose control of your temper and let me handle him!” Killua tried to de-escalate the situation. 

”But he’s such an entitled asshole!” “Can you at least wait for a little? “ 

Before Gon could reply, Killua turned to Bakugo.

“What do you want? Do not expect us to be bossed around like Midoriya here. I have a spine. And I will go to UA. You will not stand in my way just as I will not stand in yours. Now teacher, I’m sure it’s better for us to continue, right?”

”FUCKER! DO NOT ATTEMPT TO IGNORE ME! “

”Tch. So you really don’t know when to stop. **Well I will make you.** ”

Killua shot a milder version of his murderous death glare towards Bakugo, but the explosive teen was just a little scared.

”Y-your little trick doesn’t s-scare me, shrimp! I’ll fucking end you!” _You’re the one trembling, Assuki._

”DON’T YOU DARE! I’LL KILL YOU IF YOU DO THAT”

_Gon, you’re going to get into trouble. Even I can’t pull you outta this._

“Wait. Wait. As much as I want to beat you up, I respect the teacher. Let’s fight after school. Gon, don’t— “

”FUCKING COWARD!!!! YOU WERE JUST LOOKING FOR AN EXCUSE!!!!” Bakugo yelled.

”ehehehehe Don’t tell me you don’t care about your grades?” Killua threatened.

“FINE! I DO!”

”Sensei, I’m absolutely sorry for making this unecessarily lo—GON!!!!!!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!”

Gon and Bakugo were already fighting. It’s too late to stop them.

“DIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!” They both screamed. 

_oh godammit no..._

”GON FREECSS! DETENTION!”

”I REFUSE! BAKUGO WAS THE ONE WHO WAS WRONG HERE!” _Gon please, make this easier for us._

”Gon, you got yourself into this, so just accept it, baka” “EVEN YOU KILLUA!!!!!! KATSUKI WAS BEING REALLY MEAN!!!”

”As much as I hate him I won’t deal with him here in such a baka-ish fashion.”

”Yes, I’m a baka, and I don’t think I’m wrong!”

”What the hell is this response!”

...

The argument continued for a whole minute. Nobody had any idea what was happening. Some people were already trying and failing not to laugh. 

It’s not every day you see someone acknowledge that he’s a baka himself.

”Still, sensei, I’m curious why As-Katsuki doesn’t get any detention. Not like I’m questioning, but...”

”Oh. Well...uhh...B...Bakugo wasn’t the one who fought first...?” The teacher replied hastily, trying to generate a legitimate reason to defend Bakugo.”

”That’s clearly a lie but I understand you have your reasons. I’ll accept this explanation...”

... _for now._ Killua finished the sentence in his mind. 

Damn teacher had to be quirkist too. Oh God.

On the streets

“SOMEONE! HELP! THE VILLAIN STOLE MY PURSE!”

A sludge villain can be seen speeding through the streets. “Catch me if you can!”

” Where are the heroes!”

All Might walked out of a store in his true form. Seeing this, he immediately transformed. 

“It’s fine now. Why? Because I AM HERE!!!!”

All Might pursued the villain and attempted to punch him, but the villain escaped to the sewers in time. Thankfully he dropped the stolen purse.

”Here’s your purse, good lady. Dammit, I let him escape.”

In the sewers, the sludge villain let out a sigh of relief. 

“Guess Imma get a body”

Back at Aldera junior high, a few hours later

“Wow! That incident this morning was all over the headlines! I gotta hurry up and write it in my notebook at home! Kamui’s new move is pretty interesting—“

As Midoriya muttered while he put his notebook into his bag, it was snatched from his hand by Bakugo.

“We’re not done yet, DEKU!”

“Katsuki, what’s that?” “Hero analysis for the future no.13? Seriously?”

”It’s fine, r-right? Kacchan can you g-give it back?”

Instead of giving it back, Bakugo exploded the book with his fists, making it scorched and burnt.

”T-that’s mean...WHAT?!!!!!”

Midoriya could only gasp, then shriek in horror when Bakugo threw his notebook out of the window like it was nothing.

“I want to be able to be the only student from this medicore junior high to enter UA. I’m a perfectionist, you know?”

_He’s petty! But roasting him can wait, I want a meaningful conversation with Midoriya! Can’t wait to lecture him on getting a backbone!”_

“So don’t apply to UA, damn nerd!” As he spoke, Bakugo was grinning angrily and he put his hand on Midoriya’s shoulder as smoke steamed from his plam, and then from Midoriya’s elbows.

Midoriya looked up to Bakugo, as if he was to fight back. _Finally! You have a backbone! Thank God! Now I just have to kick some exploding ass..._

But Bakugo sent him a death glare that made him flinch and look down as Bakugo and his two cronies walked away.

_...what..._

“Come on, you could at least say something back”

”Don’t say that, he’s pathetic. He still can’t face reality.”

_Yeah he’s pathetic, but that’s because he denies himself, baka._

“Also, if you really want to be a hero that badly, there’s a quick way to do it. Believe that you’ll be born with a quirk in your next life, and take a swan dive off the roof!”

_That’s REALLY mean. Okay this is too much. Time to step in, lest he jump. I’m betting my money on that he doesn’t, but I’m worried that he will._

_His huge nen potential aside, this is just too..._

_Wait..._

_I’m trying to help someone that I am complete strangers with? Why am I doing this?_

_I felt..._

Midoriya flinched again and turned to Bakugo with a look of anger in his eyes, who was making sparks with his hands.

”Wh—“ _Quick! Get Midoriya to stand up for himself! This might be the only chance!_

”Oh I didn’t want to intervene, but Assuki, if you were to instigate a suicide, shouldn’t you tell said person to jump off your ego instead?” _Wait shit, what did I do?_

“WHAT? ALBINO FUCKER, WHAT DID YOU CALL ME AND WHAT DID YOU SAY ABOUT MY EGO!!!!!! DONT YOU DARE!!!!”

_Albino fucker? Tch, so uncreative._

“Oh sorry, your ego is so huge I can’t avoid making a joke out of it. And Midoriya, sorry for making fun on top of your pain.”

”I-Its okay”

”Do you realize who you’re going up against?”

”Do you have a death wish?”

”So, why did you guys follow Assuki? Tis’ but an asshole who’s all bark but no bite!”

_’Kacchan being roasted! Who is this Zoldyck, and what is he made of?_ ’ Thought Midoriya. 

”WHAT DID YOU JUST FUCKING SAAAAAY??!!!!!”

”Oho how much I enjoy antagonizing you! Man, look at that, it is really fun to think that you’d be wanting to end your misery a minute later! “

”K-kacchan b-being roasted what in t-the world...” Midoriya whispered.

“Its... not even impressive. Izu—Midoriya, I have something to discuss with you, please stay for a bit.”

Killua stood in front of Midoriya, unleashing a portion of his strength and surrounding himself with electricity. His hair is sorta raised and his body slightly glowing. It was a real sight to behold and Midoriya wished his notebook was with him. 

“DAMN! WE FIGHT ANOTHER DAY!... phew... i’m scared...”

”Its clearly because you’re weaker, but sure.”

”It’s not!”

“K-k-k-kacchan i-i-is s-s-scared......” Midoriya said to himself quietly.

As Bakugo and his two friends walked away, Midoriya let out a sigh of relief.

”I-idiot! If I really jumped, you’d be instigating a suicide!” He gripped his bag really tightly as if he was to rip it apart in anger.

_So he does feel something is wrong._

Realizing that they never had an actual conversation, Killua was even more willing to talk.”Izu—Midoriya...we need to talk. Actually, is it okay that I call you Izuku? I’m somehow used to call people with their first name.”

”S...sure...Zoldyck.”

”Call me Killua.”

“S...sure Zol-Killua what d-do you want?”

_Oh God. Is your self confidence so low that talking to another person makes you nervous?_

“Why do you let that exploding asshole push you around like a mobile punching bag? “

The boy blinked a bit when he first heard the question. Why haven’t he ever thought about it?”Kacchan? It’s not like I could do anything about it either. I’m quirkless and I’ve probably gotten used to this. I’d appreciate a break though. Ever since his quirk manifested it got worse and worse...”

“Just because you’re quirkless doesn’t mean you have to let him treat you like a doormat.” Killua let out a half disappointed half annoyed sigh. “And it feels like you’re... trying to... go easy on him...?”

Izuku was now drowning in shame. Why haven’t he thought about things like that?

Oh right.

He was thinking of Kacchan as the same Kacchan who was his best friend. The all powerful, always winning Kacchan. “Wait, you’re actually right.”

Good. He wasn’t shaking anymore. 

“Izuku, you wanted to be a hero since you were little, right?” “Yes, why do you ask?” “Because you sound far from confident. It’s nothing to be embarrassed about.”

”N-no it’s not that. Almost everyone made fun of me because of my dream. It’s impossible, it’s unrealistic, it’s a wet dream, they say. “

“Oh. Well, if you aren’t going to take your dream seriously, nobody else will. Why do you not prove them wrong?”

”Interesting. What do you mean?”

_Oh God. He...can’t say he’s worse than Gon. Sometimes being straight forward and simple minded like Gon has advantages. He’s literally all talk from what I’m seeing._

”Duh, have you actually did anything to make your dream come true? Like train your body or your mind? Standing up for yourself when people push you down? “

”Applying to UA is easy. Just grab a paper and fill it in. But so far the only thing I’ve seen you do is to write in your notebook nonstop and mutter all day, _baka.”_

”You’re pretty smart. Few people have such complex thought processes and i’m sure that’s not all of it. I’m sure that you’ll understand. If you truly wish to be a hero, you know what to do.”

“I-I...” Izuku was speechless, for it was the first time that he viewed things in this perspective. Killua was right.

Every time he talked about his dream, or did something about it, he got even more humiliation. Over the years it crushed any little confidence he had. 

Nobody told him that he should give it a try.

“It seems as though you were waiting for something, am i right? But you don’t have to. All it takes is that you do something. Everything else is meaningless. Don’t give a living fuck to what they say about you.” As he walked past Izuku, he felt that he had to say these words. Maybe because Izuku was chasing his dreams and trying to become a hero even if he is quirkless, and did not give up after so many years. If anything, he was impressed.

Izuku, who looked at him with determination that somehow reminded him of Gon, finally got to the point.

”Y-you’re right! I have done next to nothing to make my dream a reality! But anyways, I have to ask you something. Even if I’m quirkless, can I become a hero?”

_What is this nonesense? What the hell?_

”B-baka! You aren’t supposed to ask me! Don’t give a shit about what everyone else says. If you want to be a hero, go and be one. You are the one who is stopping yourself, trying to get permission even though it is unecessary. It is your dream. Nobody can stop you. You are supposed to ask yourself that question, and prove to yourself that you can be a hero!”

“T-thanks Killua, you really opened my eyes...”

”It’s okay. Work hard, Izuku. I’ll be waiting for you in UA.

As Killua left the classroom, tears flowed from Midoriya’s eyes like a mini waterfall. Killua didn’t know whether Izuku will take his advice, for it should not matter to him...yet.

Wait. 

He felt like it mattered. He hoped Izuku will hear his advice, but he didn’t know why.

As Izuku walked up to the fish pond to pick up his notebook, he couldn’t see it. “You damn fishes, don’t tell me you ate—“

”...these notes and observations are amazing. Izuku, I take back what I said about the notes. Such detailed observations, suggestions and analysis may help a lot in being a hero, and also proves that you’re really smart. Damn, you really are something. Still you need to work a little more on everything else and stop being a pushover, though.” _And your ginormous aura reserve, power was literally under your nose for years._

”K-killua can you give that back?”

”Ah, sure! But why wouldn’t you share the notes? They’re pretty amazing. Don’t worry! I’m not a villain! “

”It’s just pretty...how do i put it...”

”Its okay if you don’t want to. Also those notes can help a lot if you were to be a hero. You’ll understand soon. Gotta go, bye Izuku!”

”Bye Killua!”

Later that day

As Izuku walked back home, he was still depressed, thinking about everything.

_You decided back then, didn’t you? That’s right. Don’t worry about what other people think! Hold your head up high and plunge forward_! Midoriya thought as he walked forward, laughing to himself maniacally. _Thanks Killua, you reminded me that it is my dream._

”Hahahaha Hahahaha— wait what is this, a villain?”

Midoriya’s shining eyes turned into a look of horror. 

_Shit! This is not going to end well, gotta go!_

“A middle sized invisibility cloak...”the sludge villain grinned.

Midoriya tried to run away, but his efforts are in vain. He was grabbed by the villain, who started to force the sludge into him. His notebook fell off his hands.

As the villain forced sludge into his throat, he said “ don’t resist, it will only take 45 seconds. You’ll feel better soon.”

But this didn’t make him feel better. Midoriya tried his best to grab the sludge but his efforts are in vain. 

“You can’t grab me. I’m made of sludge. But thanks for your help man, you’re my hero. Looks like coming to this city is worth it.”

“H...h...”Midoriya tried to say something, but he cannot.

_My body...there’s no strength...I’m dying...am I dying? Somebody help..._ As Midoriya thought, he became weaker and weaker, almost dying.

All of a sudden, the sewer lid blew open and...is that ALL MIGHT?

“It’s alright now...” 

”Why? Because I AM HERE!”

All Might punched the Villain and Midoriya found himself lifted out of the now shattered sludge.

Before he fell unconscious, Midoriya tried to get a good look at his idol who saved him. “All...Migh...”

Killua was walking home, when he felt some sort of weak villainous aura. 

“Gotta check that out... wait... Izuku... he’s probably in danger...”

He rushed to the aura’s origin, only to see All Might and an unconscious Izuku. 

“Phew... “

Izuku was safely placed on the ground, All Might trying to slap him awake with some really fast slapping skills. 

“Hey! Wake up young man! Wake up!”

“All Might, this is not the proper way to wake someone up. Let me do it.”

”Wait young man—“

Killua electrocuted Izuku with weak electricity, zapping him a little and waking him up.

”—AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA—“

As the boy woke up, he saw All Might with Killua and freaked out.

“I’m glad you’re okay.” All Might sighed. Midoriya still freaked out. “But anyways, thanks for your help, young man. This villain was really pesky.” He continued. 

“I’ve captured it safely.” All Might took out a bottle full of green sludge.

Killua sweatdropped.“It’s not safe, All Might.”

_He looks really different in person!_ Midoriya thought. He was still dazed. 

“Oh my god...its All Might! It’s All Might! An autograph—where should I...”

All Might handed him the notebook. ”Here. I signed.” 

“OH MY GOD HE ALREADY DID!!!!” Midoriya saw the All Might signature and bowed agressively. “T-THANK YOU! IT WILL BE A TREASURE! A FAMILY HEIRLOOM!”

Killua ,who was watching All Might slap Izuku, burst out in laughter. “Oh Izuku, you ultimate fanboy...”

”Now if you excuse me, I have to take this villain to the police. Gotta go, see you on the other side of the screen!”

”Wait, already?”

“Pros are constantly fighting enemies and time.”

Without stopping, All Might jumped to the air.“Wait...there are...still...many...things that I want to ask!” Izuku gripped his legs and followed him to the sky.

”Shit! I must stop him! He is going too far—“

Killua also launched himself to the sky.

All Might felt something on his leg, then paused. “ALL MIGHT!!!!!!!!!”

“Let go of me! I appreciate my fans, but your fanaticism is too much!”

“He can’t let go of you. He’ll die if he does that. Also we should land first. | I’ll die!!!”

”That’s true...You too? It’s dangerous! And you’re not even holding me!” “Killua? When did you come?” “You know him?”

“Yes. I felt some villainous aura so I headed here, but turns out you saved him. And then I wanted to stop him from launching into the air. Plus, if I were to hold you, I might accidentally electrocute the two of you. Anyways, gotta land!!!”

”I-I HAVE A L-LOT OF THINGS I WANT TO ASK Y-YOU DIRECTLY!!!!” Midoriya cried out as the wind dragged his face and hair back.

_Is it just me, or why does he resemble Gon so much? First the determination, then the recklessness, now the uncanny resemblance... his hair is normally green, but now it raises up like Gon’s. Is he Gon’s twin brother or something?No shit, I’m overthinking this! Actually, let me take a photo.”_

After quickly taking a shot, Killua shot himself to the walls of a building and glided his way to the top.

“O-okay! I get it! Close your eyes and mouth for now!”

All Might landed on the same building around 15 seconds later.

”Phew. Sorry for the mess.”

”T-that was scary!” Midoriya muttered.

_“_ Good grief. If you talk to the people downstairs, I’m sure they’ll let you down. I seriously am outta time, so I really must go.” All Might directed, starting to walk away. 

“Or... you can also ask me to... nevermind, it’s probably illegal.” Killua came from behind.

“Wait! Um…” Midoriya called after All Might. 

“No! I will not wait!” All Might argued. 

“But-” Midoriya reached out his hand to All Might.

( _Midoriya’s mind:)_

_‘You should probably give it up.’_

_‘I’m sorry, Izuku!’_

Within a moment of hesitation, Midoriya retreated his hand and put it back next to his body.

_‘What the hell can you do? You’re quirkless!”_

_No! I’m denying myself! I can do it! At least give it a try!_

All Might continued walking away, until Midoriya yelled in a confident, yet shaky tone.

“Even though I don’t have a quirk, can I become a hero? Can even someone without a quirk become a hero like you?”

_Wait crap, what am I doing?_

_(Killua’s mind:)_

_While he’s still asking for validation, he is clearly more confident than before. A good sign._

All Might stopped to look at Midoriya, eyes screwed shut looking for an answer. Killua’s eyes are locked on them both and waiting for the million dollar response from behind.

“Without a quirk...?” All Might whispered before suddenly gasped as he tried to keep himself from falling while steam came from his body, uttering, “Oh no, holy shit, goddammit…”

Midoriya didn’t notice All Might’s real form just yet.“It might’ve been because I don’t have a quirk, but I’m always made fun of. Maybe that’s why, I don’t know, but I think saving people is super cool. Saving people with a fearless smile. I want to be the greatest hero, like you!”

_Yeah, that’s more like it! This is the confidence! Go Izuku! Wait...WHAT THE HELL IS THIS! ALL MIGHT!_

They both looked up, only to see smoke over All Might, baffled at what is going on.

When it cleared away, a skeleton looking man with the same features as All Might stood in his place. Killua assumed that it was All Might, but he still had trouble believing it.

_Maybe this is the secret All Might is hiding? No, we can’t know for sure. Plus, if he’s still being a hero despite such drawbacks, it’ll only prove more that Izuku can be a hero!_

Midoriya, who felt his world turned upside down, gasped at the sight before screaming out loud for a few seconds.

“Y-Y-YOU’RE DEFLATING!...WAIT, U-UNTIL NOW...Y-Y-YOU’RE A FAKE!...A-AN IMPOSTOR! SO SKINNY!” Midoriya exclaims as he looks left and right.

“I am All Might…” All Might sighed before blood came from his mouth again, making Midoriya scream again.

“No way! All Might is fearless… He saves everyone with a smile… He’s the greatest…” Midoriya continued to deny.

_Fearless...but the smile is merely a smokescreen..._ Killua thought.

_“A fearless smile, huh?”_ All Might smiled softly before lifting up his shirt, showing a scar that was on the left side of his upperbody, covering almost all of it.

_Wow...he’s continuing hero business as usual despite such injuries? That’s some admirable devotion. No wonder he is such a great hero._

At the moment, Killua felt his admiration for All Might starting to come in. He respected All Might even more in the way that, despite such drawbacks, he was still working really hard to keep the peace in society.

Even though he might die from the huge injury he have one day.

Even though his true form may be exposed.

Even though... 

Killua felt a huge degree of respect towards this man. _No wonder he is the symbol of peace... such devotion..._

“That can’t be… 5 years ago? Was that when you fought Toxic Chainsaw?” Midoriya asked. “You are well informed...” All Might responded and put his shirt down.

_Such a fanboy. But I am 90% certain that the likes of Toxic Chainsaw are too ordinary to deal such degree of damage to the symbol of peace. And that injury...it is most certainly not from a chainsaw. Maybe a punch?_

“I asked that it not be made public. I will save people with a smile! The Symbol of Peace cannot be daunted by evil. I smile to show the pressure of heroes and to trick the fear inside of me.”

_Wise move. But for a man being the number one hero isn’t he a bit too careless? If Villains know about this we’re doomed after all... hold on... if the villain is so strong that it can deal such damage..._

“Pros always risk their lives. Therefore I cannot simply say, you can be a hero without power.” All Might finished, narrowing his eyes at Midoriya. 

_Was this necessary, All Might? What if you broke him? And what is with that biased attitude... wait, maybe he’ll change his mind if he sees Midoriya’s heroic attitude provided that it exists? Well Midoriya still hasn’t proved that he isn’t a guy in gakuran who’s all talk..._

Midoriya’s gaze weakened and he looked at the ground. “I..see”

All Might paused at the door that he had started walking to.

“It’s not bad to dream.” All Might admitted before stating, “But you also have to consider what’s realistic, young man.”

As he walked down the stairs, Midoriya yelled again. 

“JUST YOU WAIT, ALL MIGHT! I LOOK FORWARD TO THE DAY I PROVE YOU WRONG!”

”Thats...a little ambitious...”

_He did it! He believes in himself!_

“Hey Izuku, glad to see ya having some confidence in yourself. Also All Might was really cold not gonna lie.”

”Yeah... WAIT, WHEN WERE YOU HERE KILLUA”

”I was here this whole time overheard everything. Sorry, can’t help but to eavesdrop a little.”

”It’s okay, not a private conversation anyways. Anyways let’s get going.”

”Sure! We jump off the roof!” ”Wait, wha—“

Without warning, Killua used Godspeed andjump off the roof, carrying Izuku with him, and hopping between buildings, and finally landing on the street.

”You realize that quirk usage in public is not allowed, right?”

”Oh shit. No.”

“It’s okay, you said you’re new here.”

”Yeah... WAIT, SHIT”

Killua realized that All Might dropped something important. This is NOT going to end well.

Plus he needs All Might to trust him. He doesn’t know why, but he felt that it is necessary.

“Wow... that fanboy really is...” All Might muttered as he walked down the stairs of a building. 

He didn’t feel a thing when Killua approached him, running.

”AL— OLD MAN!!!!”

”...huh? The young man from a while ago?”

”Y-y-y-you dropped the sludge! I don’t know where it is though.”

”what is it— SHIT! Lets part ways and go!”

”Sure! Also be more careful...”

Killua returned to Izuku after approaching All Might.

The two boys walked their way home, which was on the same way.

They heard an explosion from a few streets away, which made Midoriya stop, then hurry.

”Wait! Izuku, where are you going!”

Midoriya simply ignored him. ”A villain! I wonder who’s fighting!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s the preview! Next chapter, heart x of x a x hero !!!
> 
> Killua: What is the heart of a hero?  
> Izuku: I have no idea.  
> Killua: same... IZUKU!!!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!!!!!  
> Izuku: I DON’T KNOW! MY—  
> Alluka: No spoilers! 
> 
> All: GO BEYOND, PLUS ULTRA!!!!!  
> Killua: Midoriya’s gonna save a certain someone’s ass...”  
> Bakugo: SHUT


	2. Heart x of x a x hero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuku’s life is about to be changed  
> Killua knows what he wants to do now  
> All Might makes them cry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A KUDO OH MY GOD THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU ITS A TREASURE A FAMILY HEIRLOOM

In the villain scene, civilians lined up and were spectating behind the police. Meanwhile the police and heroes were standing there, attempting to contain the villain. There was fire all around, and it was a narrow alleyway. Not many heroes in this area can do something about it.

“A child was taken hostage!” Exclaimed one of the bystanders who noticed Bakugo in the sludge.

“YOU COWARD!!!” Death arms charged forth to attack, only to have his efforts in vain. He punched and landed his fists on slimy fluid which slid off right away.

”WHAT IS THIS !!!!! I CANNOT GRAB HOLD!!!!!”

The villain knocked Death Arms backwards, then proceeded to attack the others.

”Death arms!!!!” Two other heroes rushed to catch him, and leaped back when the sludge attempted to grab them.

”DON’T COME NEAR ME!!!!!!!” The villain shouted as Bakugo tried to break free.

“I WON’T LET SHITTY SEWAGE LIKE YOU SWALLOW ME!!!!!! YOU LITTLE—“ Bakugo cried out, trying desperately to break free, making explosions all around them.

“Such power! I’ve hit the jackpot! With this quirk, I can get my revenge on that guy!” The sludge villain beamed.

Mt.Lady ran to the scene, only to stop as she saw the alleyway. “W...wait. I need at least two lanes for this to work.”

Kamui woods, who also just arrived, grabbed Bakugo’s friends and transported them to safety. “I’m really bad with explosions. Gonna leave it to someone else.”

“Thanks for that. I have my hands full fighting the fire. The fire truck’s not here yet?” Backdraft questioned while putting out the fire. Glancing at Death Arms and the other heroes, Backdraft asked, “How are things over there?”

“He’s sticky and hard to grab, and a child with a strong quirk is struggling against him. Thanks to that, it’s a minefield. It’s hard to do anything against this triple play!” Death Arms answered while Bakugo tried getting free until the sludge villain reached to grab Death Arms and another hero before they jumped back again.”

All Might looked through the crowd to get a look at the situation. When he saw the sludge villain, All Might gasped, thinking back to when Izuku was hanging onto him.

 _‘It was back then! I was too distracted by my time limit! I can’t believe I made a mistake like this after admonishing that fan. Pathetic…’_ All Might squeezed his gut.

The two boys walked down a street, Izuku flipping through his notes in his notebook, deep in thought, trying to contain his tears.

_‘He still can’t face reality, even though he’s already a third year in junior high.’_

_‘It’s time for you to think seriously about your future.’_

_‘You also have to consider what’s realistic.’_

Midoriya sighed as his eyes started to fill with tears.

Trying to wipe them away, Izuku thought _, ‘Even a top hero said… Don’t cry! You knew, didn’t you? The reality. You knew. That’s why you tried ever so desperately. You were averting... no! You tried only to avert the reality, but not to change it!_

A few drops of tears came from Killua’s eyes too. He can’t even imagine what’d happen if Gon rejected him due to his past, or left him alone. And Izuku was rejected by the entire fucking world, cast away and not taken seriously. 

He wanted to help, and he didn’t even know why.

As they continued walking, another explosion went off.

‘Is this where the explosion earlier was…? Hang on, does that mean I came out of habit without noticing?’ Izuku realized.

The boys decided to take a closer look. 

_‘_ Did it get away from All Might?!’ Izuku gasped when he decided to watch, seeing that it was non other than the sludge villain, whispering out loud, “Did he drop it? If he did… then it’s my fault.”

“So that was where the bottle landed... I still can’t believe All Might was so careless...” Killua whispered in realization.

He didn’t notice the bottle falling off All Might until All Might left the building.”

”No, it’s not your fault... All Might shouldn’t be so careless.”

Civilians wondered and asked others what the heroes were doing, while some explained the situation. The boys looked through the crowd when they heard a junior high student was captured.

 _‘Caught…? It’s been like that for a while? How can they bear that suffocation? I thought I’d die after a few seconds. Wow...’_ Izuku thought, putting his hand over his mouth in a horrified fashion. 

Even Killua felt a little bad when he saw the student struggling against the sludge.

A civilian whispered to another, “Anyway, wasn’t that villain the one All Might was chasing earlier?”

Others started more whispers, wondering if he was here and why he wasn’t doing anything.

 _‘All we can do is wait for a hero with a more suitable quirk!’_ Izuku thought.

 _The pros will deal with it! Just wait!_ Thought Killua.

All Might, who just ran out of time, clenched his shirt in frustration. _“Pathetic!”_

 _“Do your best! I’m sorry! I’m really sorry!”_ Izuku pleaded in his mind as he noticed All Might’s skinny form.

 _DAMMIT! WHAT THE HELL IS THIS, ALL MIGHT! CAN YOU NOT HOLD ON FOR TEN MORE SECONDS?_ Killua thought in frustration. He was slightly irritated by how nobody went to help, himself included. 

_Dammit... I want to get him out of here... but I can’t... if I use any electricity I’ll also damage Bakugo... if I run I’ll..._

All Might furthered his grip on the pole he leant onto. “ _Pathetic_!”

_”Help will arrive soon!”_

_”how...”_

_“Pathetic!”_

_”Someone... a hero will soon... please...”_ Izuku begged in his mind _._

_”how... I can’t save him...please...”_

Bakugo continued to try and fight off the sludge while Izuku, seeing that it is Kacchan, covered his mouth. Even Killua, who despised Bakugo, stared in horror. That suffocation looked **really** horrible. _Sure, he’s an asshole, but still he didn’t deserve this!_

Bakugo glanced over at the crowd, making Izuku gasp again.

It was this moment that he felt a sudden urge.

He ran.

His notebook fell off when he pushed through the crowd and ran straight towards the villain, but he was too preoccupied to notice.

“STOP!!!” One of the heroes shouted.

”That fucking brat...” the sludge villain muttered.

Bakugo opened his eyes to see Izuku running straight towards him. “Deku...”

 _“Why did I run out? What am I doing? Why? “_ Izuku panicked, but he didn’t turn back.

_Izuku! What are you doing! What the hell is this— wait._

_“What do I do? What do I do at a time like this?”_ Izuku wondered and remembered his notebook. _Oh right. Page 25!_

“TAKE THAT!!!!!” Izuku yelled as he threw his schoolbag at the villain.

The villain receded to look at Midoriya, but it was due to this that Bakugo can breathe again. 

_Pathetic!!!_ Both Killua and All Might thought.

 _“He was already a hero himself! I thought he didn’t do anything. I thought he was all talk. But that person was me! Pathetic!!!”_ Killua reflected in half anger, half frustration.

_Why... how..._

“KACCHAN!!!!!!!” Midoriya screamed in tears as he tried to get a hold on the sludge villain.

“Why are you here...” Bakugo asked in a surprised, yet indifferent tone.

“I don’t know!” Midoriya continued to try and grab the sludge.

_‘You should probably give it up…’_

_‘How can you even stand in the same ring as me…?’_

_‘It’s been my goal…’_

_‘He saves everyone with a smile…’_

“But at that moment...” Midoriya held his tears and his expression turned into a smile. One that was ready to accept any fate. “You looked like you were asking for help!” 

_That...that’s... Izuku! He’s shining so brightly! At a time like this!!!_

_I was too preoccupied with whether I could, and ignored whether I should!!!!!_

_I reprimanded him, but I wasn’t even acting like a hero!!!!! Just what symbol of peace I am!!!!!_

_Pathetic!!!!_ They both thought. _What are you waiting for?_

All Might steams and grows in size.

Killua’s body, meanwhile, was surrounded by more and more lightning.

_Young man, are you thinking what I’m thinking?_

_I guess so! Wait... why did I rush out..._

“Don’t you dare get in my way!!!” The sludge villain stretched his slimy hand towards Midoriya.

“He’ll die in vain! Is he suicidical!” Death arms shouted as he and the other heroes went to save him before an explosion and a ball of blue lightning went off.

_Well since I rushed out... might as well finish this._

The smoke cleared, Midoriya opened his eyes to see All Might holding the villain, while a white haired boy his age held him and Bakugo...wait... KILLUA?

“All Migh...killua...” he whispered as they were dragged towards the crowds.

“Even though I admonished you, I wasn’t putting what I said into practice!!!” They both said in a loud tone.

”PROS ARE ALWAYS RISKING THEIR LIVES!!!!!” All Might added.

“ALL MIGHT!!!!!” The sludge villain lunged towards him.

”DETROIT...SMAAAAAAASH!!!!!!!!”

All Might punched at the sludge villain while Mt. Lady covered the citizens, heroes, and the three kids from the wind of it. When the wind stopped blowing, All Might breathed heavily while steam came off him.

The heroes and citizens stared at All Might before they noticed the sky being significantly darker and then started raining. 

“Rain?!”

”He made clouds?!”

Everyone stared as rain began to pour down. All Might raised his fist into the air while everyone cheered, All Might glancing back to look at Midoriya. He also looked at the other boy who rushed out in surprise. “He’s good too— wait, isn’t he the other guy that flew with me a while ago?”

Killua meanwhile also looked at Midoriya who is drowning in anexity beside him, with a proud-ish smile. 

_You’re a better hero than me, Izuku._

After this, the heroes(+ Killua because he decided to do so) collected the scattered sludge and delivered it safely to the police. 

The cameras all flashed at All Might. Bakugo was mainly praised by the heroes for his bravery and, of course, his quirk.

Izuku was mainly reprimanded by the heroes for being reckless. 

While Killua was also getting a lot of appraisal for using his “amazing quirk” to save the other two. The reporters even tried to take photos of him but the requests were quickly denied with a threat. “You are violating my privacy. If you insist on continuing I may sue you.” The death glare sent reporters retreating.

And he was displeased by the heroes’ attitude. _“Is it only the quirk that matters?”_ Being the brave kid he is...

”You all are missing the point. We both were acting reckless, but you only reprimanded him. In fact, he deserves the praise more than me. Even though he didn’t have a flashy quirk, he still acted. I only came out because I saw what he did.”

“Quirkless weak ass kid. Boo so reckless. Flashy quirk. Wow so strong I want you as a sidekick. Are you guys seriously judging a person by his quirk? Can you see clearly what is happening? ...”

”He actually roasted the heroes...”

The other heroes and Izuku sweatdropped, while All Might shot him an approving grin. Killua responded with a thank you smile. It was clear that they both approved of Midoriya.

_You two are amazing..._

Before the heroes or Killua continued, Izuku said with a smile. “let’s go, Killua. Best not stay here for any longer. “

 _Oh my god. Now he’s really shining so brightly, that I feel the warmth of his glow._ Killua thought. 

Gon once felt similar to this, but after seeing his dark side, Killua didn’t really feel that much of it anymore.

The sludge villain incident was all over the news, with Bakugo and All Might’s face on the screen. In some shots Izuku and Killua can also be seen, much to Killua’s dismay. 

As the two boys walked in a quiet alleyway, Izuku sighed. “I wanted to apologize to All Might...but he’s still getting interviewed. Maybe I’ll leave a comment on his website...”

“Baka! You don’t have to apologize! All Might is probably regretting what he said now!”

”B...but I was really reckless back there...”

”Good to see you know that’s reckless, baka.” Killua smacked Izuku in the head. But then he changed tones.

”But at the same time, that was really heroic. I take back what I’ve said before, you’ve done much more than a lot of people will to be a hero. No, you ARE a hero.”

”W-w-w-wait b-b-but you also did the same!”

”Yeah sure I did, but after lots of hesitation. I focused only on whether I could save him. You, on the other hand, thought first about whether you should.”

”B-b-b-but I don’t know why I rushed out!”

”Same—“

“DEKU!!!! WHITE FUCKER!!!!”

The boys turned around to look at Kacchan running towards them.

 _“_ I never asked you two for help! And you both didn’t help me! Got it?! I was fine by myself. You’re a quirkless failure playing without a full deck! And you! Don’t think you can look down on me! You...”

Before Kacchan could continue, Killua cut him off with a tch. ”We know, ungrateful asshole.” And then he shot him a sharp glare.

“DON’T FUCKING LOOK DOWN ON ME!!!!!” Bakugo shouted at them before turning back around, screaming as he walked away, “YOU DAMN NERD!!!!! YOU TOO, ELECTRIC FREAK!!!”

“Tch. Fucking ego.”

And so the boys walked away, only to see a familiar figure...

“I AM HERE!!!!!”

“A-a-all Might? W-why are you here? Weren’t you surrounded by (those stingy) reporters back there?”

_Because he sees what you truly did..._

All Might, who appeared in his full might, simply laughed as usual. “Getting away from them was but a piece of cake! Why? Because I am..”.*cough cough*

After coughing out blood and returning to his skinny form, Izuku screamed out of panic and worry for his idol.

All Might assured him to calm him down, and he started. “Young man, I come with a thanks, a correction, and a suggestion... if you hadn’t been there to tell me about your life...I would have turned into a guy in bodysuit who was all talk...thank you...”

Killua felt tears coming down from his eyes again. “I want to say the same to you, Izuku...except the bodysuit is a gakuran instead...I don’t normally say these out aloud...but I think it is necessary just this time...thank you...wait baka did I just embarrass myself...”

“B...but...this can’t be, it’s my fault in the first place...I got in the way of your work...and it was actually Killua—“

”Baka nonesense you ran out like a real hero too—“

”This is not important, young man. You have acted out there just like real heroes would have...it was none other than the timid quirkless you that I was able to act...”

 _“_ Top heroes have stories about them from their school days. Most of their stories have one thing in common: Their bodies moved before they had a chance to think.”

Midoriya stared at All Might, before looking at the ground and starting to cry. He remembered what his mother said.

_”I’m sorry Izuku! I’m sorry!”_

He held his shirt as tears formed, bent to the ground with All Might looking at him. Killua felt tears dripping from his eyes too.

_Their bodies moved before they could think?_

_Hold on._

_Is this why I felt a sudden urge to help Izuku, and a need to save Assuki from the sludge?_

“That’s true for both of you, isn’t it?l

”Y-y-yes...” they both answered. “W-well Izuku|Killua here inspired me—“

”A-All Might, as much as we both want to thank him and to encourage him, get straight to the point.”

_That’s not it mom! Back then, the words I needed you to say were—_

”You can be a hero!”

“See... even All Might approves. Now have some faith in yourself.” Killua, who was also crying, patted his classmate’s shoulder.

_Izuku... you have no idea how much you helped me here..._

_You helped me realize that I want to help everyone in need, to save and inspire everyone I can reach..._

_...Gon, Kurapika, Alluka, Ikalgo, Kalluto, Izuku..._

_Intentionally or not, I did something for all of them..._

_Sure most of them probably did much more for me, but..._

_For the first time..._

_...I had a real goal..._

_I WANT TO BE A HERO TOO!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s the preview! Next time, Confrontation x and x confession!!!
> 
> Alluka: Nii-chan, who are you confessing to?
> 
> Killua: Alluka its nothing like that I SWEAR!!!!
> 
> Alluka: Nii-chan is it Gon?
> 
> Killua: Alluka noooooo—
> 
> Alluka: Well then, nii-chan, I’ll take that as a yes.
> 
> Killua: What? You can’t just—
> 
> Alluka: GO NII CHAN, PLUS CONFESSION!!!! 
> 
> Killua: *sweatdrops* its “GO BEYOND, PLUS ULTRA”.


	3. Confontation x and x confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuku starts his “story of how he became the greatest hero”  
> Killua decides that he should tell Gon his feelings while he still can.  
> Gon doubts his worthiness  
> Aunt Inko (almost) breaks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay here’s something that you Killugon shippers will enjoy. 
> 
> Not romance, but still...

”You can be a hero!”

Hearing this, both boys cried. Izuku in particular, felt tears forming in his eyes and flowing down his cheeks, holding his chest tightly...

“See... even All Might approves. Now have some faith in yourself.” Killua, who was also crying, patted his classmate’s shoulder.

Izuku crouched on the ground, tears from his cheeks rolling onto the floor. The one who he most admired just said the words he wanted to hear for years.

_‘Huh? Midoriya? No way!’_

_‘You’re quirkless! How can you even stand in the same ring as me?’_

_‘You should probably give it up.’_

_‘I’m sorry, Izuku!’_

_No, you all. I can be a hero._

All Might continued. “As such, you are worthy of being my successor and inheriting my power.”

”Huh?” Izuku uttered, looking clueless.

”T-Then why am I here? Shouldn’t this be some sort of top secret?” Killua asked. 

”Young man, you are also worthy. But seeing that—“

”Izuku is worthier. He’s quirkless, but he’s braver and more heroic than both of us. He deserves your power, not me.”

”Well...uh... you both were heroic and... yeah, Izuku needs the power since you already have one. Seriously, I was expecting you to be salty.”

”HAH? If I was, I won’t be here with him, baka”

”It’s not every day that someone other than Aizawa and Gran-Torino sensei calls me a baka. I absolutely love it!”

”...All Might... “

Izuku’s expression was still clueless as before.

“What’s with that face? It’s just a suggestion. The real show starts after this. Listen, young man.” All Might took a step closer to Izuku before he finished as blood came from his mouth, “You need to decide whether or not you will accept my power!” 

_‘_ Wh-What is All Might saying…?’ The boys blinked. 

All Might wiped his mouth. “I’m talking about my power, you two.”

Izuku gasped as All Might began saying how people called his quirk a boost of strength, and how he always dodged the question, saying how the Symbol of Peace needed to be natural-born. 

“But young man, I will tell you the truth.” All Might raised his arm up before spreading them out, exclaiming, “My quirk was passed on to me like a sacred torch.” 

“It was passed on to you…?” Izuku muttered. 

“That’s right. And next, it is your turn.” 

“W-Wait! Wait a minute!” Izuku protested.

”It’s true that there’s a lot of debate as to what your quirk actually is, and nobody’s ever figured it out, it’s definitely one of the world’s largest mysteries, people are constantly talking about it online. Well the idea of passing a quirk and inheriting it just makes literally no sense to me. I’ve never driven anything like that before powers are supposed to be unique to every individual I mean since the first superpowers nobody is able to give someone else their power like a present this is crazy this is true—“

He was cut off as he felt someone’s finger tapping and pressing on his forehead.

”Baka! You always start with denial, tch, such nonesense! If he was lying he wouldn’t go so far as to find you and then tell you everything! And he won’t tell me either!” Killua half-scolded him while pushing his forehead with his finger. 

“Wh...?!” Izuku paused from his muttering. “Hey! What was that for!”

 _“_ I may hide a lot of things, but I don’t lie! The power to transfer power, that is the quirk I inherited!” All Might explained. Raising his hand up, a light started glowing in All Might’s palm, stating, “I was crowned with ‘One for All’!” 

“O-n-e f-o-r a-l-l” the boys repeated.

“That’s right.” All Might confirmed.

 _“_ It is the crystallization of power that spins together the voices of those who need help with a courageous heart.” 

“Why are you…” Izuku responded, unsure, “Why are you giving me something so great?” 

“I have been looking for a successor. And then, I thought it would be all right for you to inherit it.” All Might answered, noting, “You are just a quirkless hero fanboy, but you were more heroic than anyone else back there! —well except your friend here...but he already has a really powerful quirk to be honest.”

”You earned it, Izuku. Don’t get complacent though.”

 _“_ Never mind!” All Might laughed, sighing, “Well, it’s up to you, though. What’ll you do?” 

_‘-to encourage me, he even told me his secret… Is there...? Of course there isn’t. There’s no reason for me to turn him down!’’_ Izuku thought, wiping his tears.

He stood up to face All Might to declare, “I’ll do it!”

_Amazing! He can definitely be a hero now..._

_...Wait, what about his huge nen reserves.._

“A quick response! I was expecting that!”

The boys walked back home after parting ways with All Might.

“H-hey...”

”What is it?”

”I...uhh...t-t-thank...y-you...”

“W...why? I haven’t done anything.” 

“w...well you did tell me to be c-confident and a-actually do something to become a hero. T-t-to be honest if it w-wasn't y-you there I might have a-already broken or something—“ Izuku’s blushed and tears surrounded his eyes again. 

_So this is what it feel likes. Guess I’ve been too embarrassed to say a thank you to anyone, but he’s trying his best even when he’s dying from embarrassment!_

_To think about it... I haven’t ever told Gon how I feel about him!_

_What if he dies tomorrow?_

_I’ve almost lost him twice. No, six times._

_I’ve gotta tell him when I still can!_

_You love him?_

_Dammit inner baka thoughts, why do you come out at such a time! No! Its just..._

_You didn’t deny it._

_SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!_

”K-Killua? Hello?”

“T-t-thank you too Izuku. You helped me realize something...” Killua also seemed to cry a little.

”H-h-h-h-hey...”

”W-W-What is it?”

“C-c-c-can we be friends?”

This also reminded Killua of his past. Before he met Gon, he didn’t have any friends.

In fact, he had almost no idea what a friend was.

While he had friends when he was very young, Izuku was probably the same. Plus, both of them didn’t have the best childhoods, although rather polarized. 

He wanted to help Izuku like how Gon helped him.

Flashback: the hunter exam, when Killua was confronting his older brother.

”You will not become a hunter. There is no fire in you, only darkness.” Illumi said as his hostile aura engulfed Killua, making him sweat in horror.

”I wasn’t wanting to be a hunter!”

”That’s good...”

_Gon..._

“I want to be Gon’s friend! To hang out with him like any other kid would! “ Killua gathered whatever confidence he still has and said his desires out loud. “I know it’s a distant dream, but...”

_You are light..._

”An assassin cannot have any friends... I will put you back into the right track... plus, you do not deserve any.”

_Shining so brightly that I cannot look directly..._

_even so..._

”I want to be worthy of his friendship!”

_Is it okay for me to stay by your side?_

“IDIOT!!!! YOU ARE ALREADY HIS FRIEND! YOU DON’T HAVE TO EARN IT!!! “ Leorio yelled. “DON’T LET THIS CREEPY BASTARD MANIPULATE YOU!!!”

Flashback 2: Greed Island

“—let’s enjoy the game!”

Killua said as the two of them started walking

”Killua...” 

”hm?”

“Thanks.

I’m glad that you came with me...no...

**I’m glad that I got to meet you!”**

“Call it out, baka.” Killua said. “You’re embarassing.”

”Why? I really mean it.”

_No._

_You’ve got it backwards._

_Gon,_

_I should thank you._

_I’m the one who’s glad..._

_...that I got to know you..._

Flashback 3: against Rammot

Killua, who was trying to protect Gon and Palm in his 30 day nen disablement period after Gon fought Knuckle, found Rammot, who was searching the area for prey.

He wanted to fight Rammot, but he can’t. He was under the control of Illumi’s needle. It forced him to run from battles that he had no full chance of winning.

He’s already punched a few times by Rammot. He’s struggling in the inside.

_“RUn. hUrRy.”_ Illumi’s voice echoed in his head.

_”NO!” He said to himself, only to get heavy pain from the needle._

Rammot punched him again, due to him being distracted.

 _”_ Gon...”

Rammot kicked him as he looked back.

“I will...”

The chimera ant laughed maniacally in a teasing tone.

“...protect you...”

Killua’s expression changed to one of heavy emotion. That of regret, but also of anger.

”...because...”

Tears streamed from Killua’s eyes.

”...we’re friends.”

He stood up and tightened his grip.

”You’re my dear friend!”

Rammot looked at him, confused.

”stop it... don’t look at me like that...” Rammot said.

Killua looked at him, tears and blood covering his face, ridden with anger and regret.

“...I can’t stop myself...” Rammot continued. “I’ll kill you! I’ll kill you! I’ll kill you”

 _rUn_ Illumi’s voice rang through Killua’s head.

_SHUT UP!_

The pain hit his head again. Instinctively, he reached out his hand and pressed his head.

_rUn_

_I WONT LISTEN TO YOU!!!_

_ rUn...RuN...rUn...RuN...rUn... _

Illumi’s voice echoed in Killua’s head at a much faster pace, attempting to subdue him.

_SHUT UP!!!!!!!_

_ rUn... _

“I don’t want...”

Killua said, moving his hand away and raising his head.

”...to lose you!”

Rammot charged towards him, screaming.

_ rUn... _

“Gon is...” 

Killua said as he felt the pain again, pressing his head.

His Memories with Gon filled his mind.

_ rUn _

”...my...” More memories.

_ RuN _

“...DEAR...” More memories, causing Killua to resist even harder.

_ rUn _

More memories came across his mind and faded

_”It has to be Killua!”_

Gon’s reply when they played a volleyball match against Razor came through Killua’s mind.

“MY VERY DEAR FRIEND!” Killua yelled.

Rammot swinged his feathery arms at Killua.

”AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA—“ Killua yelled, feeling something on his forehead.

”—AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA—“ Killua continued yelling as he looked upwards and pulled out the needle.

Rammot’s punch landed on air instead of Killua. 

“he...disappeared?” Rammot, who saw everything, was confused.

Behind him, Killua smiled at himself as he tightened his right fist. 

His head was bleeding.

He started laughing as he looked closely at the needle.

”...he fooled me good...”

”Illumi must have planted this...”

He turned around to face Rammot, pointing at his head injury, where the needle was.

”...inside my head...”

He was smiling, even though it wasn’t the best situation.

Afterwards, he successfully protected Gon and demolished Rammot in one move. 

He was free from Illumi’s influence.

Due to helping Gon.

But also thanks to Gon.

Flashback ends.

”B-baka... y-you already are...” Killua’s eyes were still covered in tears as he recalled some old memories. He knew he was blessed with such great friends like Gon and he’s trying to make Izuku feel the same. 

_Gon...thank you..._

And also that Izuku could probably help them get home.

“T-t-t-thank you...” 

Izuku was really happy and grateful that, for the first time since he was diagnosed quirkless, someone considered him a friend. He had Kacchan when they were still little, but now he’s merely a mobile punching bag to him. A useless pebble on the road, as Kacchan always said. 

He might even have forgotten what having a friend felt like.

Gon came home from detention. 

Being the energetic outgoing ray of sunshine he is, he visited his neighbors almost without embarassment. He brought Alluka and Kalluto too because he doesn’t want Killua to slaughter him.

“Hi! Nice to meet you! I’m Gon, Gon Freecss ,your new neighbor! “

“I’m Kalluto Zoldyck, and this is my sister, Alluka.”

”M-midoriya Inko, nice to meet you too. C-come in”

“Wait, Midoriy— are you Izuku’s mom?”

”Well yeah—“ Aunt Inko (I have decided to call her as such) replied with a slightly worried tone. It’s probably because almost everyone at school were very mean and hostile to him. 

“O-oh don’t worry I have nothing against him—“

“Y-You’re his classmate? W-well can I ask you some stuff later?”

”Yes, and sure! “ “Gon you sure this is a good idea”

And then Aunt Inko was asking them about Izuku nonstop. 

“Is Katsuki-kun still bothering him?”

”Wait, still? He’s always like that? Don’t tell me...”

”He did what? I’ll call his mom. Looks like my boy is hiding it again.”

”Again?!!... wow must have been hard for him. Anyways please tell his mom, this is really serious, maybe you should tell the school too...”

And then Gon told him how Izuku was bullied at school, only for aunt Inko to say “this is only part of it.”

Gon was a little shocked as he thought aunt Inko was not taking this seriously. Obviously it was the opposite.

”I’m not saying I’m not concerned, but still I thought he stopped doing that. It’s already going on since kindergarten and apparently got worse over the years.” Aunt Inko started crying.

”Its okay to not talk about it if you’re not comfortable—“

“I’m fine, don’t worry. I tried telling the school, but they didn’t even take it seriously. Sometimes they would accuse my boy of things he didn’t do, such as trying to beat up Katsuki-kun. In reality he was the one getting beat up but the school doesn’t really care.”

”Wow... that’s... I-I mean, I was homeschooled and didn’t know about all these bad stuff—“

“It’s just us. Those schools generally don’t care about quirkless people like my son and put all their attention and care on those with super powerful quirks like, say, Katsuki-kun ‘s explosion.”

”Wow...that’s really unfair!”

”Yeah, the world is.”

”But fortunately for me I’m on really good terms with kastuki-kun’s mom and she also treats this seriously.”

And then they talked about Izuku for some more. (I can’t really write this part)

For this whole time, Kalluto was silent. He didn’t know how to respond.

Outside of Izuku’s home:

“Wait Killua, you live here too?”

”Well, I’ve just moved in. Looks like I’ve gotten lucky.”

”T-thanks—“

”Huh? There’s nothing to thank me for? Anyways let’s go home and part ways. See ya tomorrow!”

”B-bye!”

Killua had no keys, so he rang the bell of his new home, and nobody opened the door. He rang it again, still no one. And then he pressed it over and over frenziedly but still nothing happened.

_Wait...ALLUKA AND KALLUTO ISNT HOME? AND GON SHOULD BE BACK NOW WTF WHAT THE HELL IS THIS OH NO THIS IS BAD EXTREMEL—_

*sniff* *sniff* “And then Katsuk—“

”W-w-wait! Aunt Inko, if you don’t want to talk about this just stop. Plus, its the past and I’m sure Katsuki kun will be stoppe— OH HI IZUKU”

”OH MY GOD YOUR BACK MY BOY I WAS WORRIED WHEN YOUR CLASSMATE S—“

Killua was really confused by the situation.

”Izuku...what in the name of All Might is this...”

”I am as clueless as you...”

“At least Gon, Kalluto and Alluka are safe...”

A while later 

“Mom, what were you two talki—“

”Didn’t y-you say Katsuki-kun d-didn’t bother you s-since last year? Izuku don’t keep it a secret please, just let me know...”

”But mom I don’t want you to be worried...”

”I’m even more worried when I found out you were covering it up while bearing all of it yourself... w-wait don’t get me wrong I’m not angry or something I’m just—“

”Wait mom, how did you know—“

”I told aunt Inko because that was really unjustifiable and I hope she can help. Turns out it happens regularly and she’s already trying really hard to help Izuku”

“BAKA, YOU TOLD HER EVERYTHING ABOUT IZUKU?”

”YES I’M A BAKA, AND I DID!!!”

The others just sweatdropped. Gon just admitted that he’s a baka.

”YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT MAY HAPPEN? WHAT IF HIS MOM GETS TOO MUCH SHOCK FROM THIS AND PASSES OUT? WHAT IF IZUKU DOESNT WANT ANYONE TO KNOW ABOUT IT!!!”

”Wait guys calm down—“

”BUT THAT DIDN’T HAPPEN!!!”

”Damn, there’s no arguing with you at this point... anyways, Mrs Midoriya, Gon didn’t see the worse ones.”

“Didn’t you just scold me for telling her?”

”Yeah, but since you told her already, might as well let her know the rest.”

”Killua-kun, please call me Inko. Also he’s been through a lot of these and I don’t think these are something new. Not saying I don’t care, and thanks for telling me, but he’s probably been through the same before.”

”I’m sure this one is **really** serious. In fact I’m going to give you 5 seconds to prepare. I’m usually indifferent to these but this one is utterly outrageous and I’m genuinely concerned if Katsuki-kun does that on a regular basis.”

“What could it...” “Aunt Inko, if Killua is concerned about someone he just met then it’s probably really serious.” Gon and Kalluto added.

”So, five seconds has passed. I’ll start.”

“What is it?”

”Well, that asshole literally told him to **b** _ **elieve that he’ll be born with a quirk in his next life and take a last chance dive off the roof**. _This was after he exploded Izuku’s notebook, threw it off the window and smoked his shoulders all while screaming stupid insults.”

Everyone in the house was caught off guard, except the two who were there. The atmosphere was dead for a few seconds.

“Nobody deserves this! He’s so mean!” Gon’s comment finally broke the silence.

”I kinda feel bad for your new friend, nii-chan”

”Just what kind of asshole is he?”

”OHMYGODIZUKUUUUUAREYOUOKYOUDIDNT JUMPRIGHTPLEASETELLMEYOUDIDNTMYBABYDONT LISTENTOKATSUKIKUNYOURAMAZINGPLEASEDONT JUMPILLBEVERYSADPLEASEIZUKUUUUUUU—“

“mOm—“ Izuku squealed in embarassment.

“What on earth is this...” the other boys sweatdropped at the awkwardness of this situation.

”Okay mom, first, I don’t have any intentions of committing suicide nor will I have any in the future. Next, I-uhh- well- K-killua kinda-uhh- how do I put it—“

“Wow, that’s reassuring... wait you’re gonna say it aloud you sure?”

”He pretty much told Kacchan “If you want to insigate a suicide, tell him to jump off your ego instead.” Kinda roasted Kacchan.”

Alluka, Kalluto and Gon broke into laughter as aunt Inko already indirectly showed them how egoistic Bakugo can get. 

“Oh m-haha god Nii-chan haha y-you made a good h-joke for the fffirst time BAHAHAHAHHAHA” “HAHAHAHAHA Killua I never saw you being so ironic “

”Baka, it’s embarrassing, stop it.” 

“oh my god... kacchan ... being ... the joke... this is Killua Zoldyck for ya...” 

“Oh and Kalluto... I’ve never seen you laugh.”

”what? I didn’t, baka.” Kalluto’s face reddened. 

”And your antics are the same as nii-chan.”

“...”

“Alluka, keep your ideas to yourself.” Killua said as he also blushed.

“Izuku? Izuku? Why you staring and muttering at the air?” 

“Izuku? Hello?”

”Hello?”

”He’s not used to my roasting skills. Plus all his mixed feelings for Assuki its gonna take a while.”

”Hello?” 

“Hello?”

“—joke is really hard and on top of that its kacchan of all people thinking back his ego really is on another level so yeah that’d make sense but still im amazed by how he decided to just make fun of kacchan that was useful but im not sure if i can learn i—“

”Seriously, I can’t comprehend a word. I wonder how he does that.” Gon said, looking really confused as steam started coming from his ears and he started sweating.

“— i just have to find his... no its not that... this is really hard but seriously did he just give kacchan a run for his money with that glare—“

”I can understand part of it, but— GON!!! DON’T FRY YOUR BRAIN!!!! ITS NOT EVEN MATHS!!!!!”

”Killua-kun will he be okay?”

”Yeah, he fries his brain whenever he tries to comprehend complicated stuff. We’re used to it by now.”

“— that glare was vicious and gave a slight i want to kill you vibe but hes clearly holding back but what kind of power does it take to do this it seems really villainish no wait doesnt eraserhead do this too he stares at villans with that vicious gaze no wait it’s probably related to his eraser qui—“

”Gon don’t—“ 

More smoke came out of Gon’s ears like a kettle. Sweat poured down on his face and he passed out, lying on top of Killua.

”GON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!”

”—so this is actually helpful in hero work as you intimida—OH GOD WHAT HAPPENED”

“Congrats, Izuku, you just indirectly caused Gon’s brain to short circut and fry itself.”

”I-wha— what? I-I-I’m s-sorry—“

“You don’t have to literally apologize about everything baka”

A while later

“So you two are his friends? “

”We’re not close.” “We just became friends.” “I don’t think I deserve Killua” 

“ba—“ Killua was cut off.

“Oh my god how wonderful my little izuku finally has friends he’s growing up too fast ” His mom gushed as tears gathered in her eyes.

 _Well that explains the waterworks._ Killua thought.

”MOm!!!” Izuku half groaned half yelled in embarrassment for the second time. Gon is trying his best not to laugh while Killua sweatdropped at the awkwardness of this situation. “I can relate to when Gon says something embarrassing, though this is a whole other level...”

“Okay anyways, where are my nonexistent manners, we haven’t introduced ourselves. I’m Killua Zoldyck, he’s Gon Freecs and that kid is my sister Alluka. This other dude is my brother Kalluto.”

”The surnames seem pretty weird.”

”Yes, I was expecting that. We’re not from around here. We moved here to try and attend UA. I’ve known Gon for more than a year, but we separated for a while until recently.”

”YEAH, KILLUA IS MY BEST FRIEND IN THE WORLD!”

”Gon... that’s embarrassing...” Killua blushed like he usually does, but this time he smiled.

“Anyways, there’s also Phinks-san with us! “

”Wait Gon not now—“

”Is it Phinks as in the Phinks who just popped up out of nowhere got into top 100 pro heroes and always beats up villains like a boss hes really cool but I still wonder whats his quirk might as well ask him...no wait it’s probably not that guy... but his debut is the same time as when Killua and Gon joined our class thats clearly related for sure...I wonder how he came up with the Ancient Egyptian theme its really cool and creative and even his name sounds like the Sphinx as in those in front of the pyramids—“

”Does he do this often?” The boys and Alluka asked. 

”You have absolutely no idea...” 

“Hello? Hello? Izuku are you there or are you daydreaming?” Killua waved his hand Iida style in front of Izuku but nothing happened. 

“Huh, looks like I have to resort to such methods.”

”Wait what are you going to do—“

”BAKAAAAAAAA WAKE UUUUUUUUUP or I’ll electrocute you!!!!!!!” Killua yelled while banging Izuku’s forehead.

”—but it doesn’t explain why he must swing his hand and why he must aim— OH.” Izuku tried to cover his reddened cheeks but it made him look even more embarassed.

_Oh God he’s going to fry Gons brain until all his brain cells(literally only one) are dead_

That night, at Gon and Killua’s home

”Gon, I’ve wanted to tell you something since I met you, and it got deeper and deeper over time, but I never did. I’ve decided that I’ll tell you now. This **does** concern you.” Killua said half serious, half emotionally. _I don’t want Gon to feel left alone, like when we fought fought the ants. I kinda did when I told him he’s in second place though._

“Sure, I’m happy to listen!”

”Okay so I...I... well... uhh... thanks for being my best friend and always being with me...I’ve thought that since we met, and if it wasn’t for you I couldn’t be who I am today. “

”When you said you’re glad to have known me, I brushed it off saying it was embarassing.”

”But no. You’ve got it backwards...I was glad to have known you...”

”Wha— wait Killua, it should be me thanking you instead! And of course I’m glad too!”

”Nah, you also did a lot to help me, both intentionally and not. Remember how I always do the crazy stuff while you stop me?”

” **Baka~** But I was serious about that. There were many times I thought of it. Every time you proclaimed loudly that I’m your best friend, or you’re lucky to have me, or something, I was embarrassed because I wasn’t used to it. I was used to hiding my true feelings, because I couldn’t risk to show it to my family until these few years, and I kinda got used to it.

But every time that happened, I thanked you in the inside.

_No, it is me who is glad..._

_Gon...you’re my best friend in the world and this will never change..._

_You shine so brightly that I can’t look at you directly sometimes. You are the light of my life, Gon._

_No matter what, I’ll stay by his side!_

_BECAUSE YOU ARE MY DEAR FRIEND!!!_

_Thank you, Gon._

Then the chimera ant incident changed a lot of stuff. I saw your dark side. The version of you, fueled by vengeance and hatred. I was a little scared, not only about the unfamiliarity, but also that it reminded me of my past. 

It only concerned me further when you said

”This is not your concern, Killua.” 

That was really heartbreaking you b-b-b...”

“I’m a baka that’s for sure!!! I didn’t even take you, my best friend’s feelings into account!!! But after all these you still chose to stay with me and not leave, thanks K-k-ki—“

Both boys burst in tears as they confessed their true feelings to each other. _No romance yet, just friendship._

”I did that to you too. Sure, I felt that I’ve been left alone and you’ve ignored me, but then...uhh... remember when I said

”As far as I’m concerned, you’re in second place.”

That one was utterly fu— I mean not very considerate. I thought about it more and more and I started regretting saying that.

I-I always thought you were pretty selfish, b-b-but I can be selfish at times too.”

“NO! I was the selfish one! I always said that you were my best friend on earth, but turns out I never considered your feelings! I mean, look at our time in Greed Island, I specifically made you injured badly because I wanted to win against Razor with my best friend, but I never took your condition into consideration! And then the time when we kicked ant ass... yeah that’s better left unsaid.”

”And there was also that time I told Meleoron that you’ll reject him at first but eventually cave in! Thinking back, I realize that I gave no respect to your feelings and that was really bad. I started to doubt whether I deserved your friendship!”

”No, its okay. Yeah sure you were pretty selfish and you DID give me lots of trouble(sorry) , but to be honest its the first time making friends for both of us. We’ve already gone pretty far, and I’m sure we’re going to go even further.

Is it “Go Beyond, Plus Ultra” they say in UA? We’ll do the same.

We’ll grow up, be a better person, but we’re still friends. Thanks to you I’ve got much braver, stronger, successfully escaped my family, rescuing my sister on the way, quit killing, to name a few. But really, I didn’t help you that much if you don’t count cleaning up your messes. I did mind, but I never told you and never bothered to make you apologize until that one time.”

”Yeah... I still feel like crap from that... but really, after we parted ways I realized you were right to do that! I only cared for my feelings... I was so much of a baka back then... dammit... why does it have to be so hard...

in the end you left me and I came to the conclusion that was the c-consequence of not caring about your feelings, and I had no chance to say a thank you for being my best friend in the world!

I spent my time alone because I didn’t want to m...make more trouble b...b..b 

I t-thought I could start over! 

y...your evil brother had to make things worse and I can do nothing! “

Gon cried even louder, and as usual, tears came out of Killua’s eyes but he was silent.

”N...n...no I’m the one who’s sorry! I didn’t even bother saying a thank you or something when I had the chance! 

It was until he stabbed your chest, that I realized there was some things I should do when I still have the chance! I should have cherished the opportunity of telling you how I felt! And then you had to suffer for me to learn it the hard way!”

”But i was just being a hinderance, making trouble for you once again, And...an.. 

I knew weakness was frustrating, but not THAT frustrating!”

”G...Gon...”

”K...k...k...kil—Killua...“

”I...i....its a-all over n-n-now, _b...b...baka_ “

At that moment both of them didn’t know what to say. 

Killua reached his hands to Gon slowly while Gon falls over Killua’s shoulders.

And then they embraced each other, Gon crying out loud and Killua making silent tears. 

Both of them fell unconcious in each other’s hands. 

**I probably made this scene too medicore and probably made the quality suck so if you have any suggestions comment it.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyways, here’s the preview! Next chapter,
> 
> Roaring x muscles!
> 
> Alluka: Nii-chan, did you just hug Gon?  
> Killua: Wait why—“  
> Gon: Yes! We had something important to tell each other, and we cried in the middle! I-I-It was a meaningful confe—  
> Killua: GON NO  
> Alluka: Ooh, confession? Ehehehehe nii-chan I see where this is going...   
> Killua: ALLUKA IT IS NOT LIKE THAT I SWEAR AAAAAAAAA  
> All Might: Are we just gonna ignore the fact that young Midoriya’s gonna get buff  
> Izuku: Wait I’ll get what  
> Killua: YES! Because I’ll get buff too!   
> Gon: I’ll look forward to it!  
> Alluka: See? Gon loves nii-chan.   
> Killua: ALLUKA STOP SHIPPING ME AND GON PLEASE STOP  
> Alluka: Nope! 
> 
> All: GO BEYOND, PLUS ULTRA!!!!!
> 
> Alluka: Yes nii-chan, go beyond, plus ultra, confess to Gon...  
> Killua: Wait no—


	4. Roaring x Muscles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuku stands up to Kacchan for the first time  
> Killua kicks some Kacchan ass  
> Bakugo gets a rival
> 
> This is a long fucking chapter with probably over 10k words
> 
> 10 months is such a long skip damn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you have any ideas for stuff that happens in the 10 month skip please comment. I’ll make additional chapters or oneshots.
> 
> You can also suggest who to replace in 1-A  
> (Not Mineta, Shinso has the sole privilege of kicking the g-rapist out of 1-A)  
> and indoor combat training pairings.

6:30 AM the next day

Gon and Killua fell asleep after their long emotional conversation. (No ,Alluka ,not those) 

All Might told Izuku and (optionally) Killua to go to Dagobah beach at 6:00 AM. And now he’s an hour late. 

Being _really_ late when the symbol of peace invited you. 

_Baka, did I just do that... well nevermind Imma have a breakfast..._

“A VISITOR IS HERE! A VISITOR IS HERE!”

Just as he was about to enter the kitchen, the doorbell rang. Who would visit so early in the morning? Please don’t be...

Wait. 

_What on earth is this baka doorbell sound Izuku I swear I’m going to kill you dammit_

He decided to walk towards the door, but stopped.

_Shit. Hope it isn’t Illumi. Or hisoka._

And then he walks again

_No wait, its likely_

And so he stopped.

_Baka! What are the odds!_

And then he walked again, and put his finger on the lock...

_Wait no. What if he really is here we’d be so screwed_

So he stopped. 

_UGH! WELL FINE, I’ll OPEN IT_

_And then, prepared for the worst, Killua opened the door with utmost caution._

“Oh hello Killua-kun— why so tense?”

“Pheeeeeeeew~ “ he let out a breath of relaxation. He was relieved that it wasn’t someone dangerous.

”Anyways, is there anything I can help you?”

”Oh yes! Have you seen Izuku? I can’t find him when I woke up! Does he happen to be with you guys?”

”No...?”

”OH NO HE COULD HAVE BEEN KI—“

”Relax Inko-san , I know you’re concerned, but I have a possible idea. You know how he wants to be a hero? Well yesterday he somehow decided that he IS going to work on it, and so I guess he’s off training now. “

”Oh thank god. I’ll make him some breakfast. Any idea where he is?”

_She’s really caring unlike that old hag! Wait why do I find her like Mito san in an uncanny way help—_

_Wait, if she goes she might know All Might’s secret!_

“I’ll make the breakfast, and I think I know _exactly_ where he is. “

“Thanks Killua-kun.”

_Good thing I somehow had a copy of his training schedule, or else I might risk his mom knowing about All Might’s secret. Anyways...lets get it done..._

(Izuku’s not supposed to get the schedule this early, let alone him, but for plot purposes I’ve decided to make it otherwise.)

Dagobah muncipal park

Izuku was struggling really hard. He’s using up all his strength to...

Pull a gigantic fridge with All Might on it?!!

And All Might, who was in his buff form, made it a little painful to watch. “Hey hey hey! This is such a comfy fridge to sit on!”

Izuku suddenly slipped, his face landing straight on the sand. “If you can move it even a little, it’ll be a little easier.”

“Well yeah, but don’t you weigh 274 killograms?” Midoriya sighed while trying to stand on his feet.

”No, I lost some weight, so I’m only 255 killograms now, in this form.”

“Anyways, why am I dragging trash in this beach park...”

“It’s cause you know, you’re not a proper vessel. “ All Might replied, taking pictures of Izuku who was laying on the sand and crying like a fountain.

“Dammit... All Might, your spot is really good...” Killua muttered from a distance. He just arrived, and he can’t resist taking a few photos of this (not so) rare sight. He then removed his clothes, preparing to walk in at the right moment...

“WHAT YOU SAID NOW IS THE COMPLETE OPPOSITE OF WHAT YOU SAID BEFORE!!!!!!” Izuku cried

“An unpre—“

”I’m pretty sure All Might means your current body. It DOES need some work.” Killua appeared in front of them, flexing his muscles that got larger than usual.

“wait Killua when—“

Yes, Killua decided to do a nen flex and join in the fun. He didn’t want to make Izuku feel worse but he’s confident that this won’t. 

You see when All Might “flexes his muscles like the people by the poolside”? Killua is doing the same, except less buff(still hot though). There was the time that he flexed in front of Ikalgo in the hospital, and his body at that time is clearly larger than he usually is, even after the chimera ant invasion. 

He probably pulled an All Might in front of clueless Ikalgo lol.

“...Oh hi young... wait what should I call you”

”Please call me Killua, All Might.” 

“Wait... I don’t remember Killua being that buff... Killua, how the heck did you get so buff over the night?”

”~ Its a _secret_ ~ “

”please?” 

“n-o-p—SHIT I FLEXED ALL NIGHT OH NO MY ENERGY’S GONNA GET USED UP OH SHIT OH F OH NO—“ Killua returns to his original body, still buff but not as muscular.

He accidentally activated buff mode last night and forgot to turn it off.

”...nevermind...” 

“He’s probably flexing like I do, except he’s strong even when he doesn’t.”

”Correct! Now Izuku... you have any idea what you’ve done...” Killua asked, tone suddenly turning serious.

”N...n...no...? S...should I b...be s...scared?” Izuku stuttered.

”BAKA!!!YOU SHOULD!!! YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW WORRIED YOUR MOM WAS?!!! YOU SHOULD HAVE TOLD HER CLEARLY THAT YOUR’E OFF TRAINING, BUT NO, YOU HAD TO MAKE HER WORRIED, YOU DIDNT EVEN LEAVE A NOTE! SERIOUSLY IM SCARED THAT SHE’LL GET OVERANEXITY SOON THANKS TO YOU—“

”Wait young Killua I understand what he does isn’t very responsible but—“

”AND YOU, ALL MIGHT!!! DID YOU JUST MAKE HIM SKIP BREAKFAST—“

”WAIT, YOUNG MIDORIYA, YOU SKIPPED BREAKFAST? THAT’S WHY YOU CAME EARLY?”

”Wait you didn’t know?”

“Yeah you saw the schedule”

“oh my bad. ANYWAYS, IZUKU, YOU HAVE ANY IDEA THAT WHAT YOU’RE DOING IS REALLY UNHEALTHY ? “

”I-I-I’m s...sorry...I just felt like I have to work much more and much harder...”

”That’s the spirit!” Killua and All Might exclaimed. 

“Still, there’s no point in rushing and it might even make things worse.”

”Now lets have breakfast! I’ve prepared for each of you!”

”Shit, I realized I didn’t have breakfast...”

”ALL MIGHT!!!!! I SWEAR I AM GOING TO GET RECOVERY GIRL’S TELEPHONE NUMBER AND HAVE HER LECTURE YOU!!!!!!!!!!”

”he’s scary sometimes...” Izuku sweatdropped.

“Okay so All Might, what’s wrong with me?”

“I was talking about your body.” All Might explained to Izuku, who looked up at All Might as he started explaining how his quirk worked. 

“An unprepared body cannot inherit it fully.” All Might finished, before adding, “The limbs will come off and your body will explode.”

”E...e...explode?!!” The boys were rather shocked, trying to picture Izuku with his limbs exploding. I can’t even think of it.

Midoriya shook his head. “Then, I’m picking up trash in order to train my body?” 

All Might gave a thumbs up, confirming, “Yes! But that’s not all. After some research on the internet yesterday, I discovered that part of this beach park’s coast has been like this for many years.” 

All Might punched the fridge Izuku was just dragging, from above, squishing it into a thin layer of metal scrap. 

“Sugoi...” Killua exclaimed. Gon had that power, but he couldn’t pull that off at an instant. All Might can.

“Yeah,” Izuku stated. “Due to ocean currents, trash thrown from elsewhere flows here. And people use this as a cover to illegally dump their trash.”

 _like meteor city?_ Killua thought. “I don’t know, maybe this is meteor city many years ago, heck that old hag, Chrollo and Feitan DEFINITELY looked Japanese. Shizuku and Nobunaga are Japanese names too and those two look even more Japanese so it isn’t strange... but that doesn’t explain why Hanzo’s homeland Jappon literally looks like and sounds like Japan... maybe its related? Am I over thinking—“

“K-k-killua are you pretending to be me”

”Yeah young Killua, that’s creepy.”

”—OH wait did I just mutter nonstop Izuku style?”

”YES!” All Might and Izuku said at the same time.

”This does help me organize my thoughts, as if I’m speaking out my thoughts. Too bad it’s gonna leak a lot of secrets...”

_No wonder Izuku’s so smart_

_“_ You will restore the horizon for this whole section!” All Might finished, smashing a wardrobe declaring, “That is your first step toward becoming a hero!” 

“My... first ... step...?”

“Young Midoriya, you want to go to U.A., right?” All Might asked. 

“Yes.” Midoriya replied softly before exclaiming, “Yes! Because it’s where you went! So if I’m going to go, I thought it would definitely have to be U.A..” 

“You’re a go-getter fanboy!” All Might laughed. 

“Oh, you haven’t seen his room, All Might. Here, I’ll show you.”

”Wait KILUA NO PLEASE NOOOOOOOOO” Izuku, about to die of embarassment, covered his face with his arms and looked away from the other two. But his tomato-ish face was clearly visible.

Killua showed All Might a photo he took of Izuku’s room. The reaction was...

”OH MY GOD YOUNG MIDORIYA YOURE SUCH A GO GETTER FANBOY HAHAHAHAHAHAHA DAMN I HAVE TO SHOW THIS TO NIGHTEYE JESUS CHRIST IT HAS BEEN SO LONG SINCE I MET A DIE HARD FAN LIKE YOU”

”Sir...Nighteye? Y...your former sidekick?”

”Sir nighteye...he doesn’t feel like a fanboy...”

”Yes! Here, I’ll show you guys a photo of his office I took secretly. “

And the reaction was...

”OH MY GOD HE HAS THOSE LIMITED EDITION POSTERS I WAITED FOR LIKE DAYS TO GET THEM BUT THERES ALWAYS TONS OF PEOPLE IN FRONT OF ME DAMMIT IT SHOULD BE GREAT BEING ALK MIGHTS SIDEKICK AND THAT 5th ANNIVERSARY POSTER WAS SO COOL IT SHOWED THE TEXAS PUNCH WHICH WAS C—“

”Izuku no—“

”So what do you two think?”

”This is DEFINITELY Izuku’s office. You time travelled.”

”I...I...That’s exactly how I want it!”

”See?”

”Well, this is really Nighteye’s office. Anyways I’m gonna show you his home too.”

”Izuku! Killua! All Might!” 

“Gon? How’d you find us?”

”Well, Izuku’s mom was worried sick after you left and didn’t come back so I decided to help him find you! I followed your scent and ended up here!”

”OH SHI— WAIT LET ME CALL AUNT INKO REAL QUICK AAAAAAA—-WAIT NO GON DONT DO IT”

”Hey? Aunt Inko? Yes! Sorry for the delay! Anyways they met All Might and they got too preoccupied! Yes! Can you imagine Izuku’s reaction? Well to be frank it isnt his first time but I’m gonna have to keep it a secret because it concerns public safety. What? Oh dont worry All Might is training with them promise to keep it a secret? Ah sure good bye!”

“GON DO YOU HAVE A FU— AN IDEA WHAT HAVE YOU FU— DONE ? ARE YOU AWARE OF THE POSSIBLE CONSEQUENCES? WHAT IF ALL MIGHT’S SECRETS GET REVEALED? OR IZUKU’S CURRENT STATE? DO YOU HAVE AN IDEA THAT IT CAN CAUSE REAL DANGER TO THEM? JESUS CHRIST! “

”He’s like Aizawa-kun fused with Hawks-kun but also really kiddy...”

“He’s at it again...”

”I-I’m sorry...”

”Hey aunt inko? Yes, we had the wrong person. It was really embarassing. Anyways we’re training. It’s okay! We’re good!"

"Wait what do you mean there’s school today OH NO I FORGOT”

”SHIT! WE’LL BE LATE!” The kids exclaimed.

”No swearing you two!” Gon replied.

Bonus: 

“You guys were comparing Sir Nighteye’s office and Izuku’s room? Well I’m showing you something as impressive!”

”Gon what are you—BAKA NO”

”Behold! The otaku room of Killua, my best friend in the world!”

”Sugoi...OH MY GOD HE HAS THAT LIMITED EDITION ALL MIGHT PLUSHIE AND HE HAS SOME POSTERS TOO...Wait... how did you get Eraserhead merch...” 

“I have my ways...” Killua responded, showing his signature cat expression.

Bonus ends

The trio arrived school in time.

Gon and Izuku became fast friends, as Killua expected. Both of them had that extreme recklessness, Izuku rushing out to save Assuki yesterday and Gon... don’t mention it.

“Hey Killua, I heard you saved Katsuki the other day. Is it true?”

”Well I did rush out but—“

“Wow... you’re amazing Killua! As expected of my best friend!”

”Baka! It’s embarrassing!” Killua blushed at Gon’s statement. 

“Wait... how is having a friend embarassing...” Izuku asked.

”I don’t actually mean it. Gon is really my best friend and you’ll find out why in time. H-Honestly, I’m glad I got to know him.” Killua was trying not to cry while he explained. 

“Thank you Killua! You mean a lot to me too!” Gon said, cheeks turning slightly red.

Gon always talks about his friendship with Killua , but It’s the first time Killua did the same. He’s not really used to it.

”Oh and speaking of which, Izuku, were you the ‘random quirkless kid’ that ran out to save Katsuki yesterday?”

”W-w-well... yeah...I-I-I...u-uhh...u-um…I just…I wanted to…." Izuku felt a wave of shame at the mention of what he did.

His face went red and he covered his face desperately like he usually does.

”Why so embarassed? That’s pretty cool!”

”H-huh?”

”I mean, the only ones who did something were you, Killua and All Might. You’re more heroic than all of them there!”

”W-w-what...r-really?!!”

”Yeah! So I think that what the mean people at our class said the other day... I think they’re wrong. You can be a hero, Izuku!” Gon said in his usual cheerful tone.

“H-h-huh—“

“WHAT THE HELL IS THIS SHIT!!!!”

Kacchan approached the trio from behind and yelled at them. He was angry. Well, he’s angry all the time but **especially** today.

_Oh god not again..._

“YOU HAVE A PROBLEM WITH IT, BASTARD?” Gon yelled back.

”Wait Gon don’t agitate him—“ “Calm down Kacchan—“

"You actually think DEKU can be a hero? I heard what you guys were talking about and I'm just going to say it. Deku didn't do anything to help me! He was just a worthless pebble by the road, like he usually is. There is no way he's going to be a hero!"

Gon opened his mouth to defend Izuku, but was stopped by Killua. 

As much as he desperately wanted to roast Kacchan again, he also wanted to give Izuku a chance to stand up to Bakugo.

“psst Gon...let Izuku handle this...”

_Izuku... show us what you’re made of..._

“H-h-hey...K-Kacchan...someone told me… ‘You can become a hero’. That it was because of what I do to achieve it… Th-That’s why…”Midoriya looked Bakugo in the eyes as he declared

”I’m going to be a hero, and you can’t stop me!!!”

_Wow... That’s a huge change..._

”FUCKING DEKU!!! WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!!! DON’T GET COCKY!!!!” Bakugo was apparently even more pissed by Izuku’s statement.

“You’re just jealous that someone is more heroic than you!” Gon interrupted out of impatience.

“WHAT THE HELL DID YOU SAY? ARE YOU FUCKING STUPID?”

”YEAH I’M STUPID!! AT LEAST I ADMIT MY WEAKNESSES UNLIKE YOU—“

The whole class was staring at the 4 of them, who were next to the door, this whole time. 

There was mixed responses but most of them didn’t give any care to this. Some even booed at Izuku.

 _Fucking quirkist assholes._ Killua thought.

And then when Gon admitted that he’s stupid again, everyone laughed, Including the teacher from behind.

It was too hard not to laugh at it.

Too bad Killua was the only one who noticed, and he didn’t until now.

”Guys knock it off everyone’s looking at us” 

"THE THREE OF YOU... YOU GUYS ARE IRRITATING!!!!" Bakugou growled, small explosions popping off his hands.

"You really think you can be a hero without a quirk? You'll just end up like yesterday, where you couldn't do anything to help! You'll get in the way of the real heroes and be nothing but a liability."

“Katsuki-san that’s mean and—“

”Says the stupid baka who got himself stuck inside a pile of living sludge and made so much fire that Kamui Woods had trouble saving him...”

“YOU SAID WHAAAAT?!!!! HEY CAT FACE GET BACK HERE!!!” Kacchan’s hands started to glow and steam as he made explosions. Killua wasn’t even mildly intimidated though. 

”What did you just call Killua—“

”Cat face? Interesting... Never expected you to be someone who looks into details...” _How did Assuki notice my cat expression? He doesn’t strike me as someone who’s that attentive._

”CAT FACE!!!!! OF COURSE I DO!!!!”

”Okay boomer”

”OI WHAT DID YOU JUST—“

Not wanting this to evolve into something troublesome, Killua dragged Kacchan into his seat.

“HEY!!! HOW DARE YOU!!!!” Bakugo was still making explosions.

”Bakugo! Do not continue!” The teacher warned. “Please... I don’t want any more school property destruction... I just want my job done...” the teacher sighed.

Killua was probably the only one who heard it. _Damn irresponsible. No wonder he gives Assuki special treatment and is biased towards Izuku. Still, I appreciate him trying to stop Assuki._

Not wanting to piss off the teacher, Kacchan shut up, but his expression was really angry and it doesn’t feel like he can hold back much longer.

”Cat face, eh? Here’s one.” Killua gave Kacchan a smug cat face and stuck out his tongue.

Bakugo was about to stand up and beat him up but he stopped after being glared at by the teacher.

”hrrrrrmph... that cat faced asshole is pissing me off... I’ll have him pay...”

”Some big words you got there grenade”

”WHAT—“

”Bakugo! Silence!” The teacher warned.

”fine!”

“Yep... I’m so nice...” 

“Killua... you aren’t...” Gon and Izuku sweatdropped.

“Midoriya! Freecs! Take a seat at once!”

”Yes sensei...” 

As Izuku walked past Killua, he gave him a proud-ish smile.

The other boy returned him a slightly concerned and... amazed? look.

_You’re starting to be something... just a start, though._

* * *

Kacchan spent most his life on the top of the food chain.

Ever since he got his “powerful” quirk, he was surrounded by praise and flattery. 

He was the strongest. The coolest. The sole order.

He gets to boss people around. To bully everyone who pisses him off.

There was never a person that even came close to him in terms of power. Until now.

His superiority complex is challenged.

And he does not allow that.

He will end Killua Zoldyck's whole fucking career, he swore to himself.

And beat Gon and that damned DEKU into the trash can.

He hates them so much that Gon and Killua can feel his malicious aura from the other side of the school.

* * *

After school

Killua knows Kacchan will come after them. 

And he has a plan.

It's not like he's scared of Kacchan, but he wanted to give him the beating he deserves.

So he tells Gon and Izuku to leave quickly and discretly.

"Why?"

"I have to deal with Assuki. Myself, since he'll pick on me that way."

"K-k-Kacchan? B-B-Be careful..."

"Oh Izuku... Assuki isn't even vaguely strong... it's just... he's the strongest one in your social circle..."

"What do you mean?" Izuku asked out of curiosity.

"You will, hopefully, know soon. Especially if you get into UA. Be prepared for people even stronger than Assuki."

"Sure..."

"Now, now, time to bait Assuki... ehehehehehe this will be fun... very fun..."

Killua laughed maniacally, thinking about how his plan will work out. 

* * *

Two weeks later

Killua told the other boys to leave first again. He didn’t succeed last time, so he’ll succeed this time.

“FOUND YOU, CAT FACE!!!”

Kacchan and his handful of cronies approached Killua, who was alone on his way home.

But actually.

He took a detour home, along places that Bakugo usually goes, on purpose.

He wanted a private confrontation with Bakugo. 

Just them, no extras.

Kacchan showed an expression that told everyone he wanted to kill Killua. In the most painful way possible. His eyes were burning in anger and hatred.

_He’s fallen for it. Good. Wait... how did he bring so many people... this is NOT according to plan..._

_regardless, I’ll do it._

”Assuki... I’ve been expecting you...” Killua answered, trying to sound calm and unexpecting like Hisoka usually does. 

“WHAT DO YOU MEAN, YOU’RE EXPECTING ME?!!!!”

“Yes, you have a problem with my intellegence?” 

“You realize who you’re up against?” Asked one of the cronies.

”Do you have a death wish?” Asked another

”Yes, and no, to answer your questions. As for Assuki...”

”WHAT DID YOU CALL ME CAT FACE”

”Assuki! Assuki! Assuki! Assuki Assuki Assuki!...” Killua teased. Seeing Bakugo’s angry expressions were so fun. 

He is the second funniest person to poke fun of, the champion being Izuku Midoriya the goofball himself. 

Everytime he sees Bakugo going into rage he tries hard not to laugh. While mildly threatening, his antics are really... amusing. Like certain anime characters...

(I’m looking at you, Inosuke)

“WHAT?!! YOU DARE REP—“

”Yes Assuki, I dare. Assuki Assuki Assuki Assuki Assuki—“

”Hey don’t get so cocky” crony 3 warned

”Yeah he can make you so broken you wish you weren’t born.” Crony 4 added.

”Okay Boomers”

”WHAT DID YOU JUST FUCKING CALL ME!!!!!!”

Bakugo, clearly on fire, started making explosions.

”Boomer. You explode, and explosions go boom. Satisfied boomer?”

”THAT IS CLEARLY AN EXCUSE FUCKING LITTLE PIECE OF SHIT!!!!!!! CAT FACE!!!!!! ANSWER ME!!!! LOOK AT ME IN THE EYE!!!!!!!”

”No, baaaaaaakaa~ “ 

“CAT FAAAAACE!!!!!! ANSWER ME YOU SON OF A BITCH!!!!!!”

”Well I hate to say it but my mom is worse than a bitch so...”

”HEY!!!!! TAKE THIS SERIOUSLY!!!!”

Kacchan makes even stronger explosions and does it in front of Killua, trying to intimidate him. 

“I’m not even slightly scared...”

”FUCKER !!! I’LL KILL YOU!!!!”

Killua wanted to fight Bakugo, but he didn’t want to risk teachers or the police knowing. They both could get into trouble.

Nor did he want other classmates to be present... just... no. It will be a rather huge hinderance to both of them.

If possible, he wanted it to be a secret between themselves.

So naturally, to scare off the others, this leaves only one option.

”sigh. I hate doing this.”

Killua enters his bloodlust mode, scaring away everyone but Kacchan. “I’m not trying to cause any harm to you, so please leave me alone. I can’t guarantee anything if you don’t.”

”W-w-what...i-is...this...”

”I....i....its scary!!!” 

The cronies trembled in extreme fear as they have never experienced something so threatening. They can’t take it either, so they left Bakugo and all ran for their lives. 

_Trash level, as expected._

“FUCKING COWARDS!!!! GET BACK HERE!!!!” Bakugo yelled. He was also a little scared, eyes wide open with veins, but not as scared as his classmates.

“So that’s why they are extras... makes sense... no wonder you’re so egoistic...”

”DAMN EXTRAS!!!! I KNEW THEY WOULD RUN!!!!!” Bakugo yelled, ignoring Killua.

”Hey, Assuki. “

”WHAT IS IT CAT FACE”

”I want to fight someone. But most of the whole fucking school are weak ass extras, as you see.”

Huh? 

“So...?”

”Let’s get straight to the point. I want to fight you. One on one. “ 

_From my observations, he’ll accept. He wants to show he’s much better than me. Too bad he isn’t even close..._

“WHAT?!!! OF COURSE!!!! I CANT WAIT TO BEAT SOME SENSE INTO YOUR FUCKING ASS!!!!!... wait. Then why didn’t you fight a while ago?”

Bakugo tried to sound confident, but he was trembling inside. That this fucking prick will beat him hard.

”You don’t want to get caught do you...”

”Yeah... good point.”

”Anyways, come with me.”

”CAT FACE!!!! TELL ME WHAT YOU’RE PLANNING FIRST!!! OI!!!! DONT PLAY LITTLE TRICKS AGAINST ME IT WONT WORK!!!!!!”

”shh...we’re going to Dagobah beach... the trash filled one...”

”HUH?!!! WHY?!!!! YOU SCARED THAT YOU’LL LOSE????”

”...no... I’m scared that it will be too humiliating for you...”

”FUCKING CAT FACE!!!!! WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY—GET BACK HERE!!!!!!”

”Baaaaaaaka~”

Killua ran towards the furthest corner of Dagobah beach, prompting Bakugo to give chase. 

The trash and the remoteness caused this part of the beach to be almost untouched. Killua kept this in mind and lured Bakugo here.

Izuku was training with All Might, trying to lift the trash. 

He has already cleaned a good portion of the trash. Not much, but more than Killua was expecting.

Killua could see him trying his best and showing no signs of quitting. Hopefully he can stay like this for 10 months.

”Hey Izuku!!!!” Killua yelled as he ran.

No response.

Izuku was running towards 

_He’s really into it!_

All Might, who noticed him, simply smiled at his direction. 

“Oh hi A— _phew that’s close...”_

The end of the beach

”HEY CAT FACE!!!!! YOU COWARD!!!!! DON’T RUN!!!!! FIGHT LIKE A FUCKING MAN!!!!!” Bakugo yelled.

”I was going to... anyways, let’s fight now.” Killua said casually as he removed his school uniform, revealing his body.

”STUPID CAT FACE!!!!! DONT SHOW OFF!!!!” Bakugo continued yelling at Killua, who was flexing in front of him, pissing him off even more.

”Yeah, yeah, shut up and fight me.”

Bakugo charged towards him, propelling himself with explosions. 

Killua, on the other hand, stood there without moving.

”DON’T IGNORE ME CAT FACE!!!!!” Bakugo yelled as he aimed his palm towards Killua, about to explode his face.

However, the explosion didn’t touch anything. Killua wasn’t there.

”Wait, where did the fucking coward go?” Bakugo asked furiously, looking around to find Killua.

”WHERE THE FUCK DID YOU GO—“

”I’m here, baaaaka~“

Killua snuck up on him from behind and jumped up, trying to hit him with his newly renamed “thunder slap”. 

“Wha— SNEAKY LITTLE BRAT!!!!!” Bakugo tried to move sideways and dodge. 

“Hey! I’m not a brat! I’m the same age as you!” Killua snorted in disagreement and turned around swiftly.

And then he slapped Bakugo from the right with a little electricity.

”I DONT FUCKING CAR—OW!!!!! THAT DIDNT EVEN HURT, CAT FACE!!!!!!” Bakugo yelled, trying to play tough.

He “NOW FUCKING DIE!!!!” Bakugo tried to create a focused, powerful explosion with his left, swinging it towards Killua, who was not looking at this direction.

“I WAS HOLDING BACK, BAAAAAKA” Killua punched Bakugo’s jawbone with a strong uppercut, sending him flying backwards. 

“OWWWWWW— THAT DIDNT EVEN PUT A S-SCRATCH ON ME!!!!!!” Bakugo yelled as he landed, still playing tough. 

“Dude, you’re bleeding. Still... you’re much stronger than the average teenager...”

”HAH!!!! YOU KNOW YOUR PLACE, CAT FACE!!!!” Bakugo yelled in satisfaction as he got up and blasted himself on top of Killua.

”Trying to dive-bomb a professional?” Killua laughed as he shot a bolt of lightning at Bakugo, who was trying to explode him from above. “In your dreams!!!”

“Tch-ouch... yo-ouch-you’re so ouch-annoying, cat face...” Bakugo said as he was stunned and immobilized. 

“This is less than 3% of my power you know... d-d-d-don’t get me wrong I don’t mean you’re weak but we’re n-n-not trying to kill each other right?” 

_Why do I sound so much like Izuku?_

”YOU ONLY STUNNED ME BECAUSE YOU CAUGHT ME OFF GUARD, CHEEKY LITTLE BASTARD!!!!”

”I’d only hit you when I catch you off guard, which, unfortunately, I’ll always do.” Killua said as he activated all his aura nodes simultaneously.

”... then... I’LL GET SERIOUS, CAT FACE!!!! DONT YOU DARE FUCKING DISAPPOINT ME!!!!!”

 _If anything, you’re the one who’ll disappoint me._

The effects of Killua’s lightning wore off from Bakugo.

This time, he didn’t take any chances. He made the biggest explosions possible and charged head on towards Killua.

“ **DIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!** ” He yelled, Kacchan style. 

“Wow... simple but strong... that’s one thing he has that nobody else does...” _It does feel like something coming out of Gon, though._

Within seconds, Bakugo was already in front of Killua.

_He’s going to explode me directly. I’d better dodge backwards._ _I don’t think he’s that smart.._

As he expected, Bakugo exploded in front of him, but...

_Hold on. A smoke screen?_

Bakugo created a smoke screen in front of him, trying to create confusion. 

He then blasted past Killua and went behind him.

_Shit, this is not going to end well..._

Killua was there. Standing. Not noticing him. Bakugo saw clearly. _Hah! Cat face think’s he’s so smart, but I’m the better one!!! I’ll show him!_

So he went after Killua’s supposed location. _He’s even dodging backwards. Perfection!_

And then he created the biggest explosion he’s ever created up till this point in his life. _He’ll fucking regret picking a fight with me!!!!_

**“DIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!”**

***BOOM***

“Wait where’s—“

The explosion didn’t hit anything again. He should be there, shouldn’t he? 

“BAAAaaaaaaka, HERE!!!!!” 

“HOW!!!!!!—OWWWWWWWW”

_Christ... that was close... I mean I did hold back to a mere 3% of my power, but..._

_And when I say 3% I’m being humble..._

Slight flashback

When Killua realized what was happening, Bakugo was already mid-air, almost behind him.

_I see... time to use his trick against him..._

_...although with a slight personal touch._

So Killua stayed there, activating his super quick reaction time and waited for Bakugo to enter his aura detection range.

_2.5 meters_

_2 meters_

_1 meters_

_56 cm. NOW!!!_

Just as Bakugo was 300% confident that he’ll hit Killua, and he’s about to explode...

Killua jumped off to the side.

**“DIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!”**

***BOOM***

By the time Bakugo attacked, he was already behind him. 

_Yes!!! But there’s more to be done..._

Killua landed, then bounced back to punch Bakugo with a little nen added into the equation. _Sorry Katsuki, that’ll hurt a little._

“Wait where’s—“

” **SMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!!!!!!!!!”**

Killua yelled and smashed Bakugo’s Stomach All Might style. 

“-OOF—“ Bakugo is sent flying a few meters away and knocked out instantly.

_I see... this is interesting..._

Killua pulled out a notebook and started mumbling and writing nonstop, Izuku style, but not as fast.

“I only won because of that punch, and I probably lack attacks that deal actual damage. Most of my attacks are just support skills speed boosts autopilot and special effects in a video game, but it is seriously underdeveloped when it comes to attacks that deal damage to HP or shield. While I do deal damage it is far from enough to defeat stronger opponents like Shauapouf, or Illumi. My skills will only be able to give them a really hard time and make it extremely hard for them to defeat me, but I don’t have the firepower to defeat them easily. Now that I think about it Shauapouf is the physically weakest of the royal guards, which means he has the least HP and defense. I’ve outrunned him by leagues but I can’t face him head-on. Illumi can’t outrun me, but he has his ways to catch up. If I had Gon’s sort of attacking power, I could theoretically deal with him at the spot, or at least do some defensive hit and run tactics. Actually, I might even be able do deal some damage to Menthuyopi-ish opponents. I’m able to place hits on them and stun them, so if, in that time I had much stronger hits, I could have dealt him some damage. Adding the fact that I can constantly dodge these attacks, it will wear him out much faster since I deal much more damage. In that case... all might’s punches are the ideal. I dont need to focus on attack and instead I focus on speed and reaction, so Gon’s charging is definitely a no—“

**”DAMN DEKU!!!!!! DONT BUTT IN AND BE A FUCKING NERD!!!!!!!”** Hearing his muttering, Bakugo yelled in discontent from a distance.

“—All Might also has the speed while he attacks so it is a better reference for me— hey, I’m not Izuku!”

“DON’T BE LIKE THAT DAMN NERD CAT FACE!!!!! I MIGHT LOSE CONTROL AND FUCKING KILL YOU!!!!!!” 

Bakugo tried to blast himself and charge towards Killua, but he’s too tired. Can’t really fight anymore.

”I mean, it IS an effective way to organize thoughts.” Killua explained as he continued writing. “Plus, mine’s nowhere as incomprehensible and fast as Izuku’s.”

”You’re still acting like a Nerd”

”You have a problem with it?”

”OF COURSE CAT FACE!!!! I FUCKING HATE NERDS LIKE THAT DAMN DEKU!!!!!!!”

”So it’s because of Izuku... you know, Kacchan, you’re letting personal feelings get in the way.”

”What?!! I’m not!!!—WHAT ARE YOU CALLING ME DONT CALL ME KACCHAN IT SOUNDS LIKE STUPID USELESS DEKU WHINING!!!!!!!!”

”You realize he’s only calling you Kacchan because he genuinely respects you right?” Killua said as he approached where Bakugo was lying.

”I DONT FUCKING CARE—huh, that might be possible considering it’s the damn fucking nerd. Still, DONT CALL ME KACCHAN!!!!!!!”

”I’ll still call you Kacchan. Your strength is pretty respectable and if you improve your attitude, you _might_ make a really powerful hero.”

”STOP IT YOU FUCKING LITTLE SHIT!!!!!!”

“Baaaaaka~ don’t tell me you prefer Assuki?” Killua said straight at Bakugo’s face.

”FUCK YOU!!!!!!! I PREFER NONE!!!!!!!!”

”Then don’t call that damn nerd Deku, okay...?”

”NEVER!!!!!! WHO ARE YOU TO BOSS ME AROUND!!!!!!”

”Huh, so at least let me call you something, okay?”

”FINE! HAVE IT YOUR WAY!”

”Yay!!!~”

”Kacchan?”

”Zoldyck? What’s it?”

”I appreciate the name change but if you call me Zoldyck might as well call me Killua.”

”Fine... Killua, what’s it?”

”Guess who’s the strongest ones at school? “

”You. Hands down. Definitely.”

”Excluding me of course... that’d be obvious otherwise...”

“DAMN CAT FACE!!!!! DONT GET COCKY!!!!!!”

”Yep... I’m so humble~”

”FUCK YOU!!!!!! THATS NOT HUMBLE!!!!!”

”Anyways... it’s that fucking Deku lookalike?”

“Hah?!! Gon?!!! Well he used to be, but unfortunately not now...” _Gon... you screwed up so bad..._

”Used to?”

”Yes. His quirk was temporarily disabled, and even when he’ll finally be able to use it again, it will be severely weakened. It’ll take him months or even a year or two to regain his strength. _Hopefully not a few years or even never..._

”Finally? He wasn’t using his quirk?”

”Well yeah, he’s naturally strong. And he works out with me frequently...” Killua said as he was still flexing.

”Oh... FUCKING KILLUA!!!!!! STOP SHOWING OF!!!!!!!”

”Baaaaaaka~ of course I won’t~”

”HEY!!!!!!!”

”Anyways... how about that FUCKING DEKU?”

”Huh? Didn’t you think he’s fucking useless?”

”Well he is, but since you have your eyes on him...”

”Hah!!! I’m not sure how he’ll turn out, but he’ll be a worthy opponent for both of us in a year plus a few months. Not now though. Not even close.”

”I KNEW IT!!!!! HES STILL FUCKING USELESS!!!!!”

”Just so you know... he’s not...”

”How about... the Tsubasa guy who didn’t make it to ninth grade and didn’t appear today ?”

”HAH?!!!!! THAT FUCKING GLUTTONOUS FLYING NEWT?!!!!! OF COURSE NO!!!!!!!!” Killua laughed in shock and disbelief when he heard this. “Plus, I have a bad feeling about his disappearance..”

“Then... your younger brother? I heard he has a paper manipulation quirk that’s pretty strong, like Best Jeanist’s”

“He still has a long way to reach my level, nor does he have Izuku’s immense potential. Honestly, I didn’t expect you to not get it...”

“THEN WHO THE FUCK IS IT?!!!!!!”

”It is... you and me, Kacchan.”

”Huh? Didn’t you just defeat me completely?”

”Admitting defeat? That’s not like you. Not how Izuku describes you. Call him a fucking useless nerd but he admires you in every single way.”

A few days ago.

“I don’t get it. Why do you still feel good about Assuki?”

”Yeah, that guy’s a complete asshole even to us! And he’s even bullied you and been extra mean to you for years!”

“What’s the problem with it?”

”HAH?!!!! BAAAAAKA, you’re—“

“He’s a piece of work, but his goal, his confidence, his physical strength, and his quirk are way more amazing than mine.” Izuku explained to Gon and Killua.

“Now, now, don’t deny yourself like that...”

”I’m serious... “

Now

”By the way... why do you want to be a hero? You don’t seem like one...”

”HUH?!!!!! I want to be the strongest!!!! The one that always wins!!!!!!”

”Wait... that’s it...”

”Yeah?!!!! What did you expect, fucking Killua!!!!!!”

”Huh. I don’t know why your goal is more respectable than Izuku’s. Still... you’re not as bad a person as I thought...”

”I’M NEVER BAD YOU FUCKWIT!!!!!!”

”...I take that back...”

“But yeah, that was a good fight. I’ll defeat you one day!!!!”

”Like I’ll let you... but yeah, I look forward to the day that you can land a hit on me...” _Why am I sounding so much like Hisoka its a little creepy..._

”TCH!!!!! ITS FUCKING EASY!!!!!”

”Wait till ya try...”

“I’LL WIN ONE DAY!!!!! JUST YOU WAIT!!!!!”

”I’m always waiting! Don’t disappoint me!”

And so, the epic rivalry between the angry ones have offically started its first page. More is to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s the preview! Next chapter,  
> Entrance x exam!
> 
> Kalluto: Guys, good luck on the entrance exam!  
> Gon: Thanks Kalluto! We’ll do our best!  
> Killua: Tch, we’ll ace it.  
> Bakugo: THERE YOU ARE, CAT FACE!  
> Killua: What is it Assuki  
> Bakugo: HOW DARE YOU BEAT ME IN BATTLE!!!!  
> Killua: what is wrong with you  
> Bakugo: HEY! FUCKING ANSWER ME!  
> Killu: no. Baka~  
> Bakugo: GET THE FUCK BACK HERE
> 
> Uraraka: Hi guys~  
> Izuku and Killua: OH MY GOD ITS A GIRL!!!!!  
> Gon: Is communicating with girls really that hard...  
> Izuku and Killua: YOU HAVE NO IDEA  
> Bakugo: take it losers  
> Killua: you don’t have any girls either boohoo  
> Bakugo: you said WHAT?
> 
> Alluka: Gon Beyond, plus... DATING!!!!!
> 
> Izuku and Killua: ouch  
> Killua: by the way, author kun...don’t tell Assuki or I’ll kill you.  
> Bakugo: THAT SNEAKY LITTLE SHIT! WHERE DID HE GO!  
> Me: laughs from a distance


	5. Entrance x Exam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Killua and Iida are impressed by Izuku  
> Gon is the only one who talks to a girl  
> Izuku and Killua save Uraraka  
> RIP UA budget

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suggestions still open

7 **kudos 1 bookmark oh my god thank you all!!!!!**

I have decided to skip Izuku’s training because I don’t know how to write it lol. I’ll post all my oneshots in a seperate fic.

5.5 months later:

It’s already deep into Autumn, and over half of the ten months had already been over.

Izuku showed completely no signs of quitting, which All Might and Killua were glad to see.

_Impressive... even for me before I had nen, this isn’t easy. His determination is strong, like Gon’s._

_Still, there’s still 4 more months._

As Izuku’s training schedule was very packed (according to himself), they didn’t have any time to hang out or do something like that. 

He isn’t the only one who trains, though.

Gon and Killua also mediates regularly, especially Gon, who has to re-master his nen.

And Killua has to train his hatsu late at night so the least people know about his power. 

When they have time, they’ll sometimes join Izuku and All Might in their training.

This afternoon is one of those times.

All Might is casually riding a scooter, while Izuku ran beside him, carrying a huge metal safe.

Gon and Killua were doing the same, trying to spend their time with Izuku, their only friend in this world, as much as possible.

Izuku was puffing and panting heavily in tiredom. Killua and Gon, on the other hand, were casually running and had no problem whatsoever, showing little to no signs of being tired.

Well, only a tiny bit from Gon, whose breath became quicker.

_Oh no, at this rate he can’t take much more..._

Due to months of severe overwork, it has taken an even larger toll on Izuku’s body, which was nowhere near being strong, or even averagely capable.

_I’m honestly astonished that he’s still going._ Killua, who didn’t know Izuku was overworking, thought.

And the effects has finally gotten to Izuku.

His steps became slower and slower, until he couldn’t catch up and stopped.

Then, amidst the nausea, he fell.

*splat*

“Wait Izuku no—“ Killua was the first to notice, and he tried catching him but it was too late.

Then Gon and All Might heard the thud and Killua’s concerned-shocked voice.

They both stopped to turn around.

”Ne Killua, what’s wrong— is he okay?!!!!”

“Not sure...but...this is a little serious...don’t worry, no serious damage. Also he’s conscious.” Killua replied while picking Izuku up.

”Hey, hey, what’s wrong? There are only 3 months left! You won’t make it! Wanna give up? Wanna take it easy and rest today?” All Might asked in a demanding tone.

“All Might-san, ... you seem more like you’re pressuring him...” Gon pointed out bluntly.

”Huh? Well I suppose you’re right...”

“But yeah, I agree that he should take a rest.” Killua added.

“Wait...” Killua seemed to realize something. “Something’s off. He’s...”

“Overwork...?” All Might also realized the same thing. “The ‘Aim to Pass: American Dream Plan’ was adjusted wi—“

“Huh, so you weren’t sticking to the plan?” Killua asked. 

“W-w-w-well...u-uhh...y-y-y-yes... I-I-I- I have to work a lot more than other people, or I won’t be able to catch up…” Midoriya muttered to them both, trying to pick himself up. “...and to save people with a fearless smile, like you!!!!”

”He’s looking far into the future—“

“DO YOU HAVE AN IDEA WHAT YOU’RE DOING?!!! OVERWORKING WILL ONLY HAVE THE OPPOSITE EFFECT , BAAAAAAAAAKA!!!! DON’T YOU WANT TO ENTER—“

”But he turned out alright—“ Gon added, being optimistic as usual. All Might stared at him with a weird expression.

“—AND YOU!!!! GON, HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I EVER TOLD YOU TO NOT BE SO FUCKING RECKLESS!!!! AND NOW YOU’RE ENCOURAGING HIM—“

”...sorry...” the other boys said.

”That said... I absolutely like your devotion and strong will, you ultimate fanboy!!! Still...”

”Says the one who has Eraserhead merch...” Gon added mischievously. 

“Gon!!!!!” “Hehe...”

“Yes! What young Killua said is absolutely right! I appreciate it too, you go getter fanboy!!! But if that’s the case, then you really can’t rush things now. I understand your feelings though. Leave it to this old guy to adjust your plan!” All Might said as Killua handed Izuku to him and he swinged Izuku around.

”...All Might... you’re not old...” Gon and Izuku sweatdropped.

”Of course he is, baaaaaaaka.”

“Everyone older than Kurapika is old to you...”

* * *

6AM, the day of the entrance exam

“ **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA** ”

All Might, who walked out of the pickup car, and Killua, who just arrived from his usual early morning training session looked at the origin of the screaming.

Izuku was seen standing and screaming on a hill of trash, shirtless and buff.

He continued screaming as All Might and Killua made their way to the pile of trash. Gon was still supposedly at home sleeping or mediating.

“Hey, hey, hey…” All Might gaped before admiring. There’s not even a speck of dust left! Seriously?!” 

“Wow... he’s amazing!!! “ Killua also gasped in awe. “He’s done it!!! The absolute madman!!!! “

_He reminds me of Gon even more now..._

Waves washed against the clean shore. 

“For an average person, he’s impressive!!! He’s cleaned not only where All Might told him to, but the rest of the beach too!!! I can’t believe it!!!”

“He finished at the last minute! More than perfectly! Oh my, oh my…” All Might awed before turning into his muscular form, finishing, “...goodness!”

“All Might... your antics are scaring me...”

”So does your likeness to Aizawa...”

”what—“

Izuku was standing and shaking until he fell off the pile. All Might swooped in to catch him but Killua leaped up immediately and caught him first.

”Y-y-y-you’re a-amazing...“ Killua wanted to commend Izuku but he was speechless and in tears.

He’s pretty touched that Izuku not only remained diligent and determined for these 10 months, but also that he’s done much more and worked much harder than he needed to.

_I shouldn’t have doubted your strength! Take this, salty Nighteye!!_

_Still... this is just the first hurdle..._

The boys landed next to All Might. 

Midoriya looked up at All Might and whispered, “All Might, Killua... I did it... I did it!”

“Yeah, you surprised me, you entertainer! Teenagers now are absolutely amazing!!!!!” All Might put Midoriya down and pulled out his phone, adding, “Here, take a look.”

All Might gave the boys the photo that he took 10 months ago.

Izuku back then was crying like a waterfall. His body was so skinny and weak that time.

_Like mine before I went to the hunter exam, except that it’s not durable and versatile either. I’m seriously scared of the parallel..._

“This is…” Midoriya muttered trying to process the image. 

“It’s you ten months ago. You did good. You really did!” All Might finished, looking at Midoriya’s muscular upper body to see his progress. 

“Now, let’s take another photo!!!” Killua said, literally doing so.

“It’s in a rush, but you have certainly become a suitable vessel!!!!” All Might congratulated Izuku. 

“I feel like I’m cheating.” Izuku muttered doubtfully. He still can’t believe that he was going to be All Might’s successor.

“B-b-baaaaaaka... it’s in no way c-c-cheating... it’s y-your own effort...” Killua reassured, but he was the crying one.

_Oh not this part ..._

_its kinda like how Gon refused Hisoka giving him the examinee labels he needed to pass, even though he’d have obtained them before due to his own hard work._

_And also like how Gon refused Hanzo’s surrender without fighting too..._

_Why is he so much like Gon..._

“Y’all and Gon did all this for me, I’m too blessed.” Izuku continued, starting to tear up. 

_Same... I’m blessed with great friend like Gon, Leorio and you too..._

“What are you saying? It’s your hard work as young Killua said!” All Might laughed before instructing, “We’ll have to fix those leaky eyes of yours. Now, it’s time for the award ceremony, Izuku Midoriya!” 

“Yes, sir!” 

All Might plucked a piece of his hair off his head. 

_Hold on... don’t tell me..._

“This is something I was once told: ‘ _Something that you receive because you’re lucky and something that you are given because you are recognized are different in essence_.’ Take that to heart. This is power that you earned because of your own effort.” 

“Yeah... All Might pretty much summed it up...”

“ **Eat this**.” All Might grinned. 

_Wait...what?!!!_

“Huh?” 

“HAH?!!! ALL MIGHT, THIS IS SO ANTI-CLIMATIC!!!!!!”

“T-t-t-this is not what I imagined!!!!” Midoriya yelled. 

“There’s not much time! You’ll be late for the exam! Come, come, come!” All Might rushed. 

“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA~”

”What is going on between them...” Gon, who was really confused looked from a distance. A huge drop of sweat came out of his forehead.

* * *

U.A. High

“We made it…” Midoriya gasped for air before he began walking to enter. 

_In the end, I didn’t have time to test out the power I received from All Might..._

Midoriya covered his mouth with a gross expression, whispering, “I swallowed the hair, but did I really receive his power…?”

“You probably did.” Killua tried to reassure him.

_Pretty sure he did. Aura was pouring into him nonstop a while ago, into a... separate reserve...? Its stopped now so it should be done._

“OUTTA MY WAY, DEKU!!!!” 

They boys turned around, seeing Bakugo walking towards them. “YOU TOO, CAT FACE, DEKU LOOKALIKE!!!!!”

“Kacchan!!!!” Izuku exclaimed. 

“Hi Kacchan~ nice to meet ya~” Killua greeted him.

”Katsuki san don’t—“ “He won’t.”

“Don’t stand in front of me. I’ll fucking kill you.” Bakugo spat. 

“R-R-R-Right…! L-Let’s do our best!” Izuku stuttered with overly exaggerated gestures as Bakugo walked past him. 

“You can’t kill us!!!—“ “Gon, he’ll be roasted soon.”

“Hey, isn’t that Bakugo? The one with the sludge villain?” a student whispered. 

“Oh, he’s the real thing!” 

‘Ever since that day, Kacchan didn’t really do anything to me.’ Izuku sighed.

”That’s because you were too preoccupied with training...”

”Oh well? That’s a great thing.”

“That’s right!!! I’m just scared of him out of habit!!!!” Midoriya shook his head, declaring, “I’m different from before!!!”

He looked at the building before him, “Remember these past few months! Take the first step to be a hero!” 

“Yeah! Go, guys!!!” Gon cheered.

Midoriya began to walk toward the school again before he tripped over his feet, beginning to fall face first to the ground. _Or...I’m gonna embarrass myself here..._

“Izuku, are you ok—whoa~” Killua looked at the falling Izuku then he also tripped. 

Both their faces almost touched the ground, but they were stopped midair by a brown haired girl with a round face. 

“huh?!” They both muttered in unison.

Izuku started freaking out when he noticed he was in midair, which was a few seconds later.

Killua noticed the girl, so he looked at Izuku and his cheeks turned red. Izuku looked back, also slightly flustered.

_Ohmygodagirlagirlrelaxbakarelax_

The girl put them back onto their feet before she put her fingers together. “Release!”

”Are you alright?”

They didn’t answer.

“It’s my quirk. Sorry for using it without asking first. But it’d be bad luck if you fell, right?” the brown-haired girl smiled, her pink cheeks adding to the smile.

“It’s okay! Thanks for saving my friends anyways!” Gon said.

Killua wanted to say something to protest but he was too embarrassed and flustered to say anything. The same goes for Izuku.

”Oh there’s another one of you?”

”Yeah! These two are my friends! Especially Killua here, he’s my best friend in the world!!! They get easily flustered in front of girls... and they can be clumsy at times!”

”Hey! I’m not...”

”Baaaka, you’re the clumsier one... also cut that part it’s embarrassing...” 

The girl tried not to laugh at their behavior and walked away.

“I talked to a girl!!!” Killua and Izuku said at the same time.

***didn’t actually talk***

“Killua...Izuku... you didn’t...”

”Baaaaaka, you’re a girl magnet...of course you don’t understand!!! You have an idea how hard this is!!!!”

”...but Killua, you guys still didn’t talk to her...”

“...huh, I suppose you’re right...”

“...I....talked....to...a...girl...”

”Yeah, let’s leave him to live in his dreams...”

* * *

The Auditorium

The seats were filled, and Present Mic walked onto the stage.

“For all of you young listeners, welcome to my show today!!!!! Everybody say HEY!!!!!!”

”HEY!!!!!!!!” Gon yelled passionately in a cute fashion.

*silence*

Everyone else on the stage stared at him.

“T-thats embarassing, baaaka”

* * *

Meanwhile in the recommendation exam waiting room, the to be examinees were just near the hall, and they heard Gon’s “hey”.

“HEY!!!!!”

“Now THATS a passionate guy!!!! I love him!!!!”

* * *

“Thanks, young listener!!!! I love that!!!!!! In that case, I’ll quickly present y’all the rundown of the entrance exam. ARE YOU REAAAAAADY?!!!!!!!!”

”YEAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!” Gon yelled passionately again.

”I’m speechless. We are reaching embarrassment levels that shouldn’t be possible.”

* * *

Meanwhile in the waiting room

“YEAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!”

”Oh my god!!!! I’m entering UA with this passionate guy!!!!”

”He’s weird...” A cold guy split into two sides said. 

“No, I do NOT want to see this guy. He has that asshole’s eyes.”

* * *

“It’s the Voice Hero, Present Mic! Wow! I listen to him every week on the radio. I’m so moved! All the teachers at U.A. are pro heroes!—” Midoriya gushed. 

“Shut up.” Bakugo whispered next to him.

”Let the cinnamon roll have fun...” Killua said.

“Okay, so as said in the application requirements, you young listeners will soon be conducting mock urban battles!!! The exact venue is on your examinee card, please check it now!!!”

“In other words, they won’t let you work with your friends, huh?” Bakugo whispered to Killua and Midoriya as they looked at their exam cards. 

“Y-You’re right. Even though our examinee numbers are consecutive, we’re assigned to different battle centers.” Midoriya agreed, looking at his and Bakugo’s card. 

“Hmm... I’m in center B and Gon is in center C...” Killua said as he examined Gon’s and his examinee card.

“Wait, I’m in center B too!!!!”

”now THIS is interesting... don’t look at me like that Kacchan...”

“Don’t look. I’ll kill you.” Bakugo whispered, adding, “Damn, now I can’t crush you.”

”Same”

“Don’t get cocky, cat face!!!!!”

Present Mic continued explaining everything, from the different types of faux villains to the sort of behavior that can lose your marks.

A hand was raised straight among the crowds.

”Excuse me, may I ask a question?”

“Okay!” Present Mic announced, a spotlight landing on the student.

It was a tall, sturdy guy with typical glasses, short dark hair, and the businessman sort of look.

“On the printout, there are four types of villains. If that is a misprint, then U.A., the most prominent school in Japan, should be ashamed of this foolish mistake.” He corrected.

_Wow... they’ll explain it later, no need to be so harsh... the villain has a shape and I think... huh, this might be fun..._

“In addition, you over there with the curly hair-” the glasses student pointed to Izuku.

_WAIT, me or him?_

Izuku pointed to himself as the student explained, “You’ve been muttering this whole time. It’s distracting. If you’re here for a pleasure trip, then you should leave immediately!” _WHAT?!!!!! Is that a legitimate argument?_

“I’m sor—” Midoriya covered his mouth while a few students chuckled.

Gon, who was puffing with anger was about to stand up, but Killua stopped him. “Please let me handle this.”

”You don’t have to be so aggressive, baaaaaaaka. He clearly doesn’t mean to do that. Plus, I’m sure Present Mic sensei will explain everything in good time. I believe that it is here for a purpose, not a misprint. Don’t get me wrong I appreciate your devotion.”

”I see... thank you... “ The sturdy glasses man sat down, not wanting to waste time. 

“Alright!!! Thank you, examinee number 7111 and examine 8202!!! The fourth villain is...”

Present Mic resumed explaining how the final robot is something that everyone should avoid and that it contains no pointa.

“Thank you very much. Please excuse my interruption.” Killua and the other guy both stood up, bowed and sat back down.

“That’s all for me! Finally, I’ll give you listeners a present-our school motto! The hero Napoleon Bonaparte once said: ‘A true hero is someone who overcomes life’s misfortunes. “

“Go beyond, plus... ULTRAAAAA!!!!!”

“Now, everyone, good luck suffering!” Present Mic finished, the screen behind him also showing the words ‘Plus Ultra’.

 _Good...luck...suffering?!!!_ Killua and Izuku thought. Gon was too optimistic to care, though.

* * *

Exam Venue B

 _‘It’s about time to give everything I got from my training with All Might these past ten months. I will become. The hero I always dreamed of being_.’

Izuku was shaking as he ,Killua and a large group of students stood outside the gate to take the exam.

He slapped his face to stop his nerves. 

“What is this? It’s like a city! They have more than one of these on the school grounds? 

U.A.’s amazing!” some students assembled at Battle Center B wondered 

“Hey Izuku... why so tense?” Killua asked out of a sudden.

“Mock battles, how can everyone be so confident?” Midoriya whispered , looking at the other students in the group.

”Hah?” _Easy._ “Don’t think of yourself so lowly! You’re pretty smart, and on top of that, you have Al—that guy’s power now!!”

”Y-y-yeah right...”

‘They even have equipment to go with their quirks.’ Izuku noticed about a certain blond haired Frenchman before seeing the brown-haired girl with a round face from before, observing

“Oh, it’s the person I met at the school gates! The nice person! _”_

”It’s her?” Killua blushed a little. “Gotta thank her for earlier—“

Killua and Izuku walked towards the girl, only to be stopped by the Sturdy glasses man from a while ago.

“That girl appears to be trying to focus. What are you doing here? Are you taking the entrance exam to interfere with everyone else?” the glasses student questioned them.

”Baaaka, of course we’re not—“

“-about to trip in front of the school gates, right?” a student remarked.

“The one who winced after being called out.”

“At the very least, we have one less rival to worry about, huh?”

The people started muttering and saying stuff about Killua and Izuku.

‘I feel like the others think they lucked out because I’m here…’ Midoriya said sadly.

”You don’t have to care what they say, baaaaaaka.”

”At the very least... I’m glad Gon isn’t with us...”

”Why?”

”Because he’d have lost control and beat them up. Still... I’m kinda wanting to beat them up...”

* * *

“STAAAAAART!!!!!!” Present Mic announced suddenly.

The students stared up at him confused, except one of them who dashed to the middle of the city.

”There’s no countdown in a real fight... gotta go!!!!!!!” Killua said. The crown turned to look at him with weird eyes.

”He’s right!!!!! What are you waiting for!!!!!!! Run!!!! Run!!!!”

‘Huh? Huh?’ Izuku looked at Present Mic before gaping as he saw the students running ahead. “What?!!! I-I’m behind already?!!!!! AAAARGH—!!!!”

He ran after them to catch up.

_I’m behind... wait, don’t worry!!! Calm down!!! Everything’s fine!!! I have All Might with me!!!!!!_

Flashback: the beach, after he ate All Might’s hair.

“All right! You swallowed the hair, right?” All Might asked when Midoriya finished swallowing, a pure look of disgust on his face.

”Y-yeah, but I don’t feel anything.”

“It’s normal!!! you’ll feel something in two or three hours.” All Might instructed Midoriya when he said he didn’t feel anything.

Midoriya sighed. “I’m so nervous. I need to hurry back, take a shower, and eat breakfast.”

Killua was trying to detect any aura flow. He used Gyo to optimize the detection efficency.

He didn’t see anything at first. _Hmm... that’s why it takes an hour or 2?_

“You have become a proper vessel, but it was one that was made in a hurry. You didn’t even get to take it for a test drive. Prepare yourself for the physical repercussions it’ll have on your body.” All Might explained.

“Huh?” Midoriya asked.

“I don’t have time to explain in detail, so I’ll just tell you this. When you use my quirk, One for All, squeeze your buttocks and yell this inside your heart...

Flashback ends

A robot appeared in Izuku’s path, breaking him out of his thoughts, staring at the robot in shock. _One point!_

“Target accquired!!! I’ll kill you!!!”

_It’s coming!!!! Move!!! Move!!!! Move...why can’t I move?!!! Baka, why?!!!!_

A laser shot at the robot, the Frenchman from a while ago yelling, “Thanks for distracting it!”

 _“_ Merci!!!! We made a good team. With you as the bait of course! But I don’t think we’ll meet again. Adieu!!!!” he waved as he ran for more points.

* * *

“6 minutes... 2 seconds... oh shit...”

_Oh no! Oh no! Oh no! Points. I need points fast!_

Izuku thought as he saw the scattered remains of the robots all over the place.

Midoriya looked around, and he spotted the brown-haired girl ~~his crush~~.

_The nice person!_

_S_ he touched a couple battle robots. “Release!!!!! _”_ The robots, which just floated, were sent crashing down to the ground. “That’s 28 points!”

 _‘What? 28?’_ Midoriya widened his eyes.

The sturdy glasses man with leg engine-kicked a robot, muttering, “45 points!”

 _“_ 45?!” Midoriya muttered out loud.

Finally, the strongest of them all comes crashing down.

Killua, whose hair spiked up into different directions, and his whole body glowing in a blue aura, surrounded by strands of white electricity.

He was seen dashing around the place, punching, kicking, shooting, electrocuting and short-circuting robots every few seconds. “Yes!!! 100 points!!!!!” 

“ONE-HUNDRED...?!!!” Everyone in the place stared in shock. Izuku almost passed out. “WHAT IS HE MADE OF??? “

“Bye-bye!!! I’ll leave the rest to you guys!!!! I’m sorry I stole so many points!!!!” He yelled with a smuggish cat grin. “If not for my competition with Gon, I would’ve stopped at 60!!!”

_Sixty?!!!!! That’s below Gon’s level?!!!!!_

* * *

The ground in the fake city started shaking as buildings came crashing down, gaining the students’ attention.

A huge robot appeared in front of the students, crashing a building in its path. It’s the zero pointer!!!!

_I’d love a good fight, but I think that it’s here for a reason. I’m leaving it alone._

”Bye baaaaaakas, gotta go!!!!!!” Killua dashed away to behind the crowd.

Midoriya stared at the robot in horror. “Isn’t it a little too big?” 

“It isn’t.” Killua gave him a quick answer before retreating even further.

The robot punched at the ground, sending a dust cloud over the students before they ran away while Izuku fell. 

_‘This isn’t funny! I have to run away! I'll get points as I run… Shoot, shoot, shoot, I’m still at zero points_!’ Izuku thought, scrambling away.

“Less than two minutes left!” Present Mic announced.

“Two minutes?!” Izuku screamed. Remembering his training the past ten months, he winced, ‘ _It’ll be wasted. Everything All Might gave me… will be wasted!’_

_Move!!! Move!!! Why can’t I move!!!!!_

The sturdy glasses man stared at him with a disapproving look while escaping.

“OUCH!!!!”

Izuku stopped crawling, looking back to see who it was, realizing it was the brown-haired pink cheeked girl who saved him from falling.

_‘It’d be bad luck if you fell, right?’_

_It’s her!!! She’s in trouble!!!!_

The robot rolled on, surely to crush her until Izuku turned around, running towards the robot.

_Wait, what am I doing?!!! Turn back!!!! Turn back!!!!!_

The veins in his fist started glowing brightly as he yelled... “ **SMAAAAAAAAAAAASH!!!!!!!!!”**

And so he jumped up to the 0-pointer’s head, smaaaaaashed it, and absolutely destroyed it. 

Falling was a problem, though.

* * *

Killua ran pretty far away already.

_Shit. Izuku’s probably in some huge trouble. Gotta help him!!!!_

He then ran back to where the robot was, only to see the brown haired round faced girl who saved them from falling a while ago, just lifted herself out of the rubble.

”Quick!!! Hop on my back!!! Let’s get outta here!!!!”

”No... your friend is there... he jumped up and tried to hit the robot to save me...” 

“EH?!!!!!!” Killua exclaimed in shock. 

_Izuku, you baaaaaka!!! You reckless baaaaaka!!!! You risked your own life to save someone you just met!!!!!!! That’s absolutely ridiculous, but very heroic..._

“So yeah, I want to help him to fall safely. By touching him when he falls.” The girl said as he walked to one of the robot remains, planning to lie on it. 

“Wait. Since you offered...”

”Huh?”

”Please carry me bridal style so I can intercept him!!!! I’m gonna fall any time and I’m not sure where he’ll land!!!!”

“HAH?!!!!!!!” Killua’s upper face turned purple and his cheeks turned really red In embarrassment and shock. 

”Please?”

”WWWWWAIT NONONO ITS EMBARRASSING I CANT TAKE IT HHDIEEHWUIWJRJRM” Killua started rambling as he couldn’t process what is happening. 

_Ohmygodagirljusttoldmetocarryherbridal_

_stylewhatdoidohelpiwishgonwashere_

Back on the air.

 _Wait, this is All Might’s power. I’m able to jump this high now. Landing should be a piece of cake-cake-cake-cake…’_ Izuku realized while his legs and arm shook in the air.

_You’ve became a proper vessel, but it was one that was made in a hurry._

_Oh yeah! I’m such an idiot! A mere ten months was just barely enough time._ Midoriya gritted his teeth, an imagery of a glass barely cracking formed in his head.

_I just barely hold this borrowed power. I was being conceited for a second! I’ve only been given the right to stand at the start line!_

_‘Think! What to do? What to do?_

_Detroit Smash! If I aim that move at the ground!_

_Both my legs and my right arm are broken. I only have my left arm! And the timing, if I’m too early or too late, I’ll die!_

_Even if I succeed, I still don’t have any points!’_ Midoriya planned.

“As we speak, he’s falling!!!”

Killua looked up to see a familiar figure falling through the sky. “IZUKU!!!!!!!!!”

_Killua? I’m sorry! I’m sorry! I’m really sorry!!!!! I disappointed you both!!!!! All Might!!! Killua!!!!_

Without hesitation, Killua carried the girl bridal style and rushed below Izuku.

“I-I-I-I—“ His face inflated, becoming a red steaming balloon. “H-help” he squeaked. “I’m not used to being with girls other than my younger sister!!!”

Izuku continued crashing down to the ground, panicking and muttering nonstop.

The girl slapped him in the face, sending him flying.

“Ow—“

And then he floated, hovering slightly above ground. 

“So close... I’m glad he’s safe...”

“Release!!!!!” And Izuku was released to the ground slowly.

And then she held her head, then threw up, puking rainbow in the process.

**Gon: Author-san, is that what really happened?**

**Me: well yeah according to the anime—**

**Kacchan: FUCKING BULLSHIT!!!! REWRITE THIS SHIT!!!!!!**

**Killua: You’re only jealous, baaaaaaaka~**

**Kacchan: GET THE FUCK BACK HERE CAT FACE—**

Okay I’m not sure if Uraraka really blurted out rainbow or not lol.

I’m safe…” Midoriya relieved before looking up at the girl and sighed

“No, they saved me… Is she all right? She looks uninjured, at least? I’m so glad, and thank you!” 

“H-e-l-p~” Killua continued squeaking in embarrassment.

“O-oh right!!! Sorry!!! I’ll get down here!!!” The girl said.

Izuku moved his one unharmed arm to move his body, mumbling to himself, “ ...If I get one point...”

”Wait, you have none...?” Killua asked in shock and concern. The girl seemed to look... concerned? too.

“TIME’S UP!!!!!!” Present Mic yelled. Izuku took his last breath before passing out.

”H-h-h-h-h-h-hey...” Killua tried to talk to the nice girl, but he was still stuttering in pure embarrassment. _I have to act up! Don’t be such a joke!_

”H-huh?” The girl looked at him.

_Oh no! The gaze! The shiny gaze! The irresistible shiny gaze! Help!_

”I-I-I-I-I-uhh... THANKSFORSAVINGMYFRIEND” Killua said, still flabbergasted.

”What? Thanks for saving my friend?”

”Y-y-y-yes. I’m sorry for my hesitation.”

”No! I’m sorry for putting you in such a situation.”

”Baaaaaaaka~ you only wanted to save him...”

* * *

“What was with that guy?”

“Why was he acting all jumpy if he had a quirk like that?”

“Whoever he is, there’s no doubt that he’s a great guy.”

Students whispered to each other about Izuku’s actions, the sturdy glasses guy staring at Izuku, Killua and the pink-cheeked girl.

“They’re missing the point. Didn’t they see? He jumped out to save the girl. He was aware of the remaining time, his own safety, and the points he needed to pass, and even so, he did not hesitate at all!” the glasses guy observed.

“If we had not been in an exam… of course I would have done the same!” the glasses students vowed to himself before realizing something. “Wait...” 

_Oh no! He’s not gonna pass this way. Crap..._

Killua heard the glasses guy, and also snapped out of his thoughts. _HOLD ON!!!! HE HAS A POINT!!!!!!_

”Hey... are you thinking what I’m thinking?” He tried to pat the guy’s shoulder, only to find that his 163cm body isn’t tall enough. 

“Huh? You realized it too? That there was some more to the exam?!!!!”

”Well ye— wait. I was only referring to that he was the most heroic of us all. I mean we both and the girl are also relevant people but... hold on... YAAAAAAAAAY!!!!!!!!”

”Why are you suddenly in joy?”

”Because my friend can pass!!!!! Still... we shouldn’t take any chances. I don’t know about you, but I’m going straight to present Mic and giving him half my marks. “

”I’m going too! He deserves my marks!” Said the guy. “Tenya Iida, by the way.”

”Killua Zoldyck. Please refrain from calling me Zoldyck. I have my personal background, Tenya-san.”

”Hey! Calling people with their— oh okay, understandable.” Tenya replied with a smile. 

“Also Tenya-san,” “hm?”

”You don’t have to give all your marks. You totally deserve to pass. Maybe give him an additional ten or something so he can get a pass.”

”No! I am giving him more. He totally deserves it. It is my pleasure.”

”I see... let’s not talk about this now... can I climb on your back by the way...”

“No!!!”

”You don’t have a choice.” Killua smiled with his typical cat expression.

“GET DOWN HERE— well you do make a great neck pillow... hey! Please do not snore on me!!!”

”zzz....zzz...”

* * *

“Okay, good work.” a sort, old lady walked around, giving people gummies.

The Frenchman from before pointed at the lady, explaining, “The mademoiselle is the backbone of U.A.” 

She made her way to the unconscious Izuku.

“Oh dear, you were hurt this much by your own quirk?” she said out loud, before thinking, “It’s as if his body is not used to his quirk yet.” _Hold on. Is it the kid All Might told me about?_

She bent down to him, and gave him a really gross kiss, healing him up mostly. 

The blond explained how the old lady’s; Recovery Girl, quirk worked while Midoriya’s body began to heal.

“Are there any more injured?” Recovery Girl asked to the students.

”If the exam is set up like this... my theory is confirmed...” Tenya said. 

“Zzz... zzz... zzz...”

”Hey!!!! Zol-Killua-kun!!! Get down here at once!!!”

”zzz...in your dreams...zzz...”

”AAAAAAARGH!!!!!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s the preview! Next time:
> 
> What x I x can x do x for x now !!!!!
> 
> Alluka: NII-CHAN!!!!
> 
> Killua: Huh—
> 
> Alluka: Did you just cary a girl bridal style
> 
> Killia: Wait I can explain—
> 
> The girl: Well yeah he did and he saved me in the process
> 
> Alluka: Way to go Nii-chan!!! GO BEYOND, PLUS FLIRTING!!!!!!!!!
> 
> Killua: I’M NOT—
> 
> Gon: Oh? Killua’s dating?
> 
> Killua: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA HELP MEH
> 
> The girl in question: Hey, shouldn’t we all focus on whether he passes?
> 
> Killua: Huh, good point. 
> 
> Tenya: Want to find out? Read the next chapter! It will come out before next week!
> 
> All except Izuku: GO BEYOND, PLUS...ULTRA!!!!!!


	6. What x I x can x do x for x now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> YEAH!!!!!  
> THEY FINALLY ENTER UA!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aizawa’s gonna die from this  
> KilluGonDekusquad assemble
> 
> Lovestruck Ochaco. Who will she choose?

**Thanks for still supporting me despite this being real shitty, guys!!!**

**Also please comment down below who you want to be replaced. There will be a total of 3 class 1-A students.**

**No Mineta because Killua will give him hell.**

**One week later**

Killua and Gon came over to Izuku’s apartment for dinner, in a futile attempt to cheer him up.

“Izuku?”

”Izuku?”

”Izuku?”

Izuku’s mother asked worriedly.

Izuku was staring and smiling at his fish with empty eyes before getting out of his weird trance.

Gon was wide eyed, asking, “Hey, are you all right? Why are you smiling at the fish?” 

_Gon... you didn’t know yet..._

“Oh, sorry! I’m fine!” Midoriya reassured her, beginning to eat his dinner. 

_You’re definitely not..._ Killua thought.

“From self-scoring, I know that I just barely passed the written exam. But that was cancelled out by the big fat zero in the practical exam...” Izuku pressed his hand weights, aimless blank eyes looking towards the ceiling.

“Baaaaaka~ we can’t say for sure! Plus, I feel like you’re getting full marks in written...”

”Really? It isn’t like you to be so optimistic, Killua.”

”Hehe...”

”What are you hiding—“ Izuku asked with owlish eyes.

“Ehehe...hehe...nothing...hehe...”

”You’re so suspicious...”

‘I hadn’t been able to contact All Might...’ Izuku sighed.

“The results should arrive today or tomorrow, right?” his mother tried to comfort him.

“Yeah…” Midoriya murmured. _He’s feeling like crap about the results don’t talk ab... she doesn’t know. Best not let her worry._

“Jeez, I think it’s amazing that you even applied to U.A.!” his mother smiled nervously.

”Yeah!!! It’s cool!!!! And the time you saved that girl!!!!!” Killua cheered.

”Go, Izuku!!! You can do it!!!!”

“Yeah…” Izuku whispered.

“So empty...unlike you...” Killua said as he poked Izuku’s cheeks nonstop.

”Aha-aaa-stop-aaa-please—“

”Nope, unless you smile.”

”Fine...” Izuku tried to put up a fake smile.

”I’ll take that~”

He couldn’t even tell his mom about All Might. 

“All Might! After you saw potential in me, I’m sorry I didn’t live up to it! But I did what I thought was right.”Midoriya sighed, picking up his dumbbell.

”Baaaaaka~ You’ll pull through!!! “

”But I got zero points there...”

”It is only your assumption...hehe...”

”Why do I feel like you’re hiding something?”

* * *

The door slammed open.

“IZU...IZU...IZUKUUUU!!!! IT’S HERE!!! THE LETTER IS HERE!!!!”

”Gon, Killua!!! Your letters are here!!!!”

Aunt Inko came crawling through the floor, crying and yelling. Kalluto simply stood there dumbfounded.

”Care explaining?”

”Hey Kalluto, don’t ask me, I have no idea either...”

Aunt Inko handed the letter, which had a U-A stamp to Izuku. Killua and Gon also got their letters.

On their letters, it said: 

_The three of you open together._

“H-h-huh?!!!” Izuku was clearly scared and embarrassed that he won’t pass.

”It’s okay!!! Izuku, we’ll enter UA together right?”

”Y-yeah...” 

Gon opened the letter casually

Killua opened it in a reverse direction, being a little cursed but also wholesome like he usually is. 

Izuku stared at the letter, put it down...

And then he tore it apart. “Ugh!!!”

* * *

**“I AM HERE AS A HOLOGRAM PROJECTION!!!!!!!”**

“ALL MIGHT?!!!!!!!!” Gon and Izuku freaked out as they saw a hologram of All Might. “Killua, how are you not surprised—“

”I knew this beforehand. Warned ya, there will be—“

”Wait, this is from UA, right? Izuku checked the disc and his surroundings.

**”Yes!!!! I had to do some paperwork, so sorry for not being able to contact you guys. In fact, I’ve especially came to this town to work in UA!!!!”**

_And find a successor, except you’ve already found one and made Sir Nighteye salty._ Killua extended the sentence in his mind.

“All Might is working at UA?!!!” Izuku gasped as he heard the good news. He then stiffened his head to see if he made it in.

**”Well, I’m sure y’all are wanting to know Izuku’s score, but first... here’s your score, young Gon!!!!!”**

“I love how he calls you young Gon.” Izuku commented.

”It’s... a little funny...” 

**You’ve scored a whopping 72 marks at the practical part, being the third highest score...**

”Awww... I lost!!!! NO!!!!!!!!”

”I wonder who’s the first and the second...” Killua smiled.

Izuku let out a sad expression, thinking that he can’t get in.

”I guess it’s you, actually. I’m on for a plot twist.” Killua added, hoping to cheer him up.

**However... you got 5 out of 100 marks in written!!!**

“WAIT, WHAT?!!!!!!” Izuku suddenly screamed out of nowhere.

”I’m honestly surprised that he has marks and hasn’t completely fried his brain.” Killua commented sarcastically.

”hEy~” 

**Seriously young Gon, work on your studies.**

”I will, All Might-san...”

**NEXT!!! IT IS THE ONE THAT ALL OF US WANT TO KNOW!!! IZUKU... MIDORIYA!!!!!!**

**ALL MIGHT!!!!! STOP GIVING US SO MUCH SUSPENSE!!! YOURE GOING TO—MIDNIGHT SENSEI DONT STRANGLE ME AAAAAAAA—**

“Seeing nii-chan getting dragged away amidst him roasting someone is so fun.” Alluka, who just came, added.

”ALLUKA!!!! EVEN YOU!!!!! Oh the humanity...”

”Killua... I feel so bad for you...”

**But yeah, this hot guy is right. All Might-san, your script sucks.**

**Midnight please—**

“I...I’m hot...” Killua stuttered.

**Anyways, back to what we’re talking about. First, you scored a really good 87/100 score in the written part!!! Good job!!!!**

”Why are you two so smart...”

”Secret!” Killua said. “Baaaaakas like you won’t understand.”

”Hmph...” 

**however...**

**even though you passed that part, you got zero combat points in the practical.**

”ALL MIGHT!!!! I’M SO SORRY!!!!! IT’S SO FRUSTRATING!!!! GUYS!!!! I’M SORRY!!!” Izuku bursted into tears of sadness and frustration.

”Wha— we’ll definitely help you make it there!!!” Gon said.

”Hold up... All Might’s being too obvious here...”

”What?” The other boys asked.

”No Spoilers!”

**But if that was all to it...**

”HUH?!!!” Izuku and Gon gasped.

”SEE?!!! I TOLD YA, BAAAAAAKA!!!! GWHAHAHAHAHA YOUR REACTION IS SO FUNNY BWAHAHAHAHAHA—“

”P-p-please...” Izuku continued crying.

Seeing that he got even sadder, Killua and Gon proceeded to hug the green eyed cinnamon roll in between them. “I’m sorry...”

**I am an entertainer as well! First, lets take a look at this video!**

**All Might, use my full version. It’s way better.**

**Huh? Sure.**

”Killua...” “Oh don’t worry you impatient people you’ll know in no time!”

The video: Killua’s and Tenya’s selfie.

**”Hey Killua... stop sleeping on me... “**

”Oh my god Killua your sleeping pose is so cute—“

”Baaaaka, it’s embarrassing...” Killua replied to Gon as he blushed.

”Wait. He’s the scary guy from there!!!” Izuku realized.

**”...zzz...zzz...AUH!!! Sorry!!!”**

**“Do not worry, it is okay!!! Anyways, we are now recording our epic journey of g—“**

**”No spoilers, Tenya-kun”**

**”Ah! You two! You’re the cute embarassed guy with fluffy white hair! And you’re the sturdy engine guy with glasses! “ The girl from a while ago caught up to them as they headed for the UA office.**

“It’s the nice girl!!!!”

”The one who saved you guys!!!”

”S-s-shes...” Killua blushed at the mention of her. He tried covering his face but failed miserably.

”Nii-chan is loovestruck~”

”Alluka no—“

**”H-huh?!!” Killua stuttered, cheeks growing red.**

**”You’re the girl from a while ago? Are you coming to—**

**[redacted due to spoilers]**

“Killua! How dare you do such a thing!”

”Hehe” 

**“Yeah! “**

**”Okay... now we have three... lets see if this works...”**

(skipped video until they arrived)

**”Y-y-y-you go first.”**

**”Okay! U-um... excuse me...”**

**”What is it, young listener?”**

All Might paused the video.

**“They came directly to negotiate in person! What are they trying to do? Watch to find out!!”**

All Might continued the video

**“Do you know who I’m talking about? Um, kind of plain-looking…” the pink-cheeked girl asked Present Mic. “With the curly green hair like this guy’s and the freckles...”**

”It’s me!!!” Izuku exclaimed.

”She loves you...” Killua teased.

”No, she loves you, nii-chan!!!” Alluka re-teased.

”HEY!!!!” They both blushed.

**“Is it possible for me to give him some of my points? I heard him say, ‘If I can just get one point,’ so I thought maybe he was still at zero points.” she asked.**

**”No!!! It should be I who gives him the points!!! I was being very impolite and indecent to him, so it is only suitable that I give him the points as a just compensation!! Plus, it will be utterly un-being of UA, such a prestigious hero school to not accept someone who rushes out to help despite the dangers!!! Please, I humbly ask you!!!”**

”He...he’s...” Izuku cried again. “He’s so good... I shouldn’t have misjudged him...”

”He said he was the one who misjudged you.”

**”Baaaaaka~ of course I’m the one who does. Think about it. Half my points aren’t mine. They are stolen from everyone else’s hard work!! I stole their kills! So it is only natural for me to give them to someone who deserves the points! And I believe that it is none other than him! “**

**”Wait then we can also—“**

**”No. You two are amazing. You should join us in UA too. If you give out your points you might fail. But I’ve counted, and I won’t. “**

**“Therefore, I give away half my combat points!!!!! Both of us will pass this way!!!!!”**

”K-k-k-k-killua... I’m so blessed to have good friends like you...” Izuku cried as he fell onto Killua’s lap.

”You don’t have to thank—HEY!!!! DONT SLEEP ON MY LAP!!!!”

”But Killua, didnt you just sleep on Tenya-san’s back?”

”Oh right. Let him lay here then.”

**”He saved me!!! Please!!! Please!!!”**

**”Yeah!!! He was the only one!!!”**

**”I agree!!! I am even willing to give every single point of mine!!!”**

**“Tenya-san don’t—“**

**”Oh young listeners!!! I appreciate your concern for your friends!!! But first, you can’t give any even if you want. Next, there is absolutely no use in giving him your points! “ Present Mic said as he patted the girl’s head.**

**Video ends**.

”Wait... so I pass or not...”

 _“_ **How can a hero course reject people who save others and do the right thing? Call that lip service? Bring it on! This is the job that requires risking one’s life to put that lip service into practice!!!”**

”So...”

**”Combat points aren’t the only thing that we count...”**

**” Rescue points!!!!And they’re given by a panel of judges. It’s the other basic ability we at U.A. look at!!!!”**

**“Izuku Midoriya, 60 points! Ochaco Uraraka, 45 points!!!! You both pass.” All Might explained.**

**“On a side note, young Killua, your combat points alone, which tally a total of 100, claims the top position... “**

**”But he also got 15 rescue points, the same as young Uraraka!!!! He has a grand total of 115 points, the highest in UA history!!!!”**

“Wait...All Might...Killua...Gon...Mom... I PASS!!!! I DID IT!!!!! THANK YOU!!!! THANK YOU!!!!!T-T-THIS IS TOO CRAZY!!”

”It’s all your hard work, Izuku! No need to thank us—“

”WOOOHOOO!!!! 115 POINTS!!!!! TAKE IT GON, I’VE BEAT YOU HARD!!!!!! GUYS BRING ME THE CHAMPAGNE!!!! GON, YOU’RE PAYING FOR LUNCH ON OUR FIRST DAY!!!” Killua was screaming all over the place in joy.

”Is he always like this?”

”When he gambles too much.”

”He does too much WHAT?”

“Shh, He’s a certified gambling and chocolate addict. Keep him away from the first...”

**“Come, you three!!! This is your hero academia!!!!!”**

**All Might said as he held his hand out.**

“Yes...Sir...” They uttered to the All Might on screen. 

* * *

“Gon...Killua...I did it...”

”I got the highest mark... thanks for y’all’s support...”

”I’m glad you both made it...”

”UWAAAAAAAAAAAAH—“

The cinnamon rolls cried and hugged each other on the sofa.

”Better take a photo before nii-chan notices...”

”It’s pretty sweet... my boy is growing up...”

”So THIS is what’s like to have friends supporting you... cool...”

Alluka, Aunt Inko and Kalluto were watching them from a distance. They kinda overheard everything but thankfully didn’t get the parts about All Might.

* * *

That night.

“ALL MIGHT—“ Izuku and Gon yelled, running towards the skinny man who is actually All Might.

Gon has somehow discovered All Might’s true form and the secret of One For All during these months. The others know.

”Wait you two—“

“ALL MIGHT“ Izuku cried out, causing All Might to spit out blood.

”Crap... who’s All Might...”

“All Might?” A couple heard them from a distance. “No way! Where?”

“Shh...you two say with me. I’ve got the wrong person.”

”We’re sorry!” “We got the wrong person!”

They all sighed when they’ve successfully fooled the couple. “Thanks young Killua...”

“Be more careful...”

All Might then held out his hand for a high five for Izuku.

“Congrats on getting accepted.” All Might smiled. 

“Th-Thank you very much!” Midoriya replied, returning hhe smile. 

“Just so you know, I didn’t tell the school about my connection to you. You’re the type that would think that’s cheating, right? I wasn’t one of the judges.” All Might explained. 

“Huh, that’s pretty considerate.”

“Th-Thank you for your concern! But I was surprised to find out that you were a teacher at U.A. So that’s why you came here, huh?” Midoriya bowed, gushing.

“Stop that!” All Might exclaimed.

When Midoriya stopped, All Might explained, “I couldn’t tell anyone before the school announced it. I just happened to be offered a job from U.A. when I was searching for a successor.”

“Precisely... Sir Nighteye found him one. He was **_suuper_** salty when he knew All Might picked you. Guy does not understand what it means to be a hero.”

”Well to be honest he did suggest you—“

”Even if you picked me I’ll give it to Izuku. He has every right to have it.”

“T-thank you...”

“Oh and All Might... one for all broke my body really hard when I used it. Is it normal?”

_There are many possiblities, such as that you have a quirk enchancing quirk. I’m afraid he can’t answer you precisely._

”It can’t be helped. It’s like asking a person who just grew a tail to do a trick.” _That’s a good one._

Midoriya agreed, asking, “Did you know this would happen?” 

“Well, there wasn’t any time. But it turned out all right. It turned out ‘all might’!’ All Might answered.

”All Might... it’s not funny...”

”Killua! Let’s just appreciate his dad joke!”

“It’s not like you guys have—.”

”I—“ Izuku and Gon felt like they were stabbed.

”I-I-I-I-I’m soryy!!!! I didn’t mean it!!!!!”

”It’s okay... not like I needed one anyways.”

“Same. Aunt Mito and Aunt Inko gang!!!”

In the future, you’ll be able to adjust to what your body can handle.” All Might explained, picking up two cans on the beach. 

“Control?!” Midoriya exclaimed. 

All Might tried to describe it as a wine glass.“The more you train a vessel, the more you’ll be able to move the power freely.” 

All Might crushed the two cans in his hands, using the muscle from his muscle form. 

“Like this.” All Might finished, Midoriya staring at him before nodding. 

“Wait, is that All Might?!” 

“No way! When did he get here?!” 

“Let’s go, kids!” All Might called as they started running. 

“I TOLD YOU TO BE CAREFUL, BAAAAAAAKA—“

* * *

The next day

Midoriya’s mom continued pacing outside his room.

When Midoriya opened the door, his mom stopped pacing as he looked at her. Midoriya looked up at her before he smiled brightly, making her sigh before she cried, “Izuku!”

Gon and Killua, who were in the corridor, smiled at the scene. Its not like they had an actual mom anyways.

Kikyo Zoldyck is definitely NOT a mom.

“Izuku, do you have your tissue?” Izuku’s mother asked him, his new U.A. uniform on as he got ready for school. 

“Yeah.” he replied at the front door. 

“And your handkerchief? What about your handkerchief? Your hanky?” his mother questioned him again. 

_What.. the hell is this..._

“I have it! I’m going to be late. I have to hurry!” he grabbed his bag, opening the door slightly. 

“Izuku!” his mother called. 

“What is it?” Midoriya turned to see his mother staring at the ground with tears in her eyes before she looked up at him, smiling wholesomely. The other boys are smiling at them with a complex smile too. 

“You’re really cool.” 

Izuku smiled at his mother’s words.

_He’s shining so brightly again..._

”Yeah! You’re so cool!”

”I wish I had such a great mom... not happening though...”

“We’re off!!!” Izuku said to his mom, while Killua said to his siblings and Phinks.

”Bye!!!”

* * *

The three of them are now in front of the classroom door.

”Sugoi~ it’s huge!” Gon exclaimed.

”it’s probably for accessibility... I mean it’s easier for All Might to pass right?” Killua guessed.

”The elite of the elite, picked to be here... this is it... the fateful hour... I do hope we don’t get in the same class as those creepy people...” Izuku muttered as a Halloween worthy image of Kacchan formed in his head.

“Don’t worry, Izuku! We’re amongst their ranks too! I’m sure most of them are friendly and we can get along—“

Killia said as Gon pushed the door open.

“Don’t put your feet on the—“

”GOOD MORNING MY CLASSMATES!!!!!” Gon yelled out of nowhere. Everyone looked at him with weird eyes.

“Gon... can you be not oblivious for one second...”

”OH!!! It’s the passionate guy who answered Present Mic!!! Nice to meet you!!! I’m Inasa Yoarashi!!! Lookin’ forward to be friends!!!!!” A tall, sturdy bald haired young man exclaimed passionately.

“Sure, Inasa-san!! I’m Gon Freecs!!! Call me Gon!!!!”

”Come over, Gon!!! We have much to do here!!!”

”Huh, so Gon’s already had company...” Killua stated

”Good for him.”

“What junior high did you go to, you side character?” Bakugo remarked at the glasses student. 

‘The 2nd and the 4th?’ Midoriya winced. 

Tenya paused before explaining, “I attended Somei Private Academy. My name is Tenya Iida.” 

“Somei? So you’re a damn elite, huh? Looks like I’ll have fun crushing you.” Bakugo teased Iida. 

“‘Crushing’? That’s cruel. Do you truely aim to be a hero?” Iida gaped. 

“Tch!” Bakugo spat before glancing at the door, noticing Midoriya, Iida’s eyes following. 

“You’re…” Iida began as the eyes of the class followed theirs. “...oh hi Killua-kun!!! Glad to see you here!!!”

“Hi Tenya!!!” Killua greeted back nervously.

Izuku freaked out as the attention was on him. 

“Oh, um…” Izuku sweated. 

“Good morning! I am from Somei Private Academy. My name is-” Iida started walking up to Izuku. 

“I know!” Izuku cut him off, making Iida stop. Going on a kinder tone, Izuku introduced, “I’m Izuku Midoriya. Nice to meet you, Tenya-kun. Killua had introduced you before.”

“Midoriya, you realized there was something more to that practical exam, didn’t you? I had no idea. I misjudged you! I hate to admit it, but you are better than me.” Tenya gritted his teeth. 

“Sorry. I actually didn’t realize anything.” Izuku admitted. 

“Hold on, what?!!!” Killua exclaimed. “Well it proves you’re a true hero, then.”

“Oh, that curly hair! You’re the cute but plain-looking one!” Uraraka exclaimed behind him. “And you’re the cute one with silver hair and blue eyes! I’m Ochaco Uraraka by the way!”

_We’re cute!!!_

Izuku turned around and jumped when he saw her, panicking, ‘ _The nice person! She looks good in a uniform…_ ’ 

Killua also blushed a little when he saw her. _It’s her! It’s her! Omg its her!_

“You passed, just like Present Mic said! Of course you did! Your punch was amazing!” Uraraka complimented him, imitating his punch. 

“And you! Thanks for helping me catch him!! The time you carried m—“ “Don’t. Don’t give me false hope.”

“How’d ya about that?” Uraraka asked Midoriya when he thanked her for going to Present Mic about the points. 

“Oh, uh, that’s because…” Midoriya started explaining, being flustered like a tomato, while Bakugo glared at them.

Izuku can almost not speak as his face steamed red and he covered his face, trying to look away. Killua’s also turned apple red but he was able to utter a response.

”We...uh...I kinda told him...”

“Something’s off about all of them...” Kacchan muttered.

“I wonder if today’s just the entrance ceremony and orientation? I wonder what our teacher’s like? Aren’t you nervous?” Uraraka bounced. 

‘S-So close!’ Killua and Izuku hit their blushing faces with their arms. 

“Go somewhere else if you want to play at being friends.” 

Izuku gasped as he saw someone in a sleeping bag laying on the ground behind Uraraka. She turned around, and jumped when she saw him. 

“This is the hero course.” the man sighed, unzipping the sleeping bag to drink a juice pouch. 

‘S-Something’s here?!’ Iida, Killua, Uraraka and Izuku gaped. 

_A teacher? Which means, that person’s a pro hero, too? But I’ve never seen a hero who looked that worn out before._ ’ Izuku thought while the man got out of his sleeping bag. 

The teacher turned to his class, announcing unenthusiastically, “I’m your homeroom teacher, Shota Aizawa. Nice to meet you.” 

‘Homeroom teacher?!’ Izuku gasped.

_Aizawa? I swear I’ve heard All Might say this name before... and this guy looks like... HOLD ON— I NEED TO GET AN AUTOGRAPH!!!!_

“I know it’s sudden but put this on and go out onto the field.” Aizawa instructed them, pulling out a gym outfit; all blue except for the letters ‘U’ and ‘A’ in white, red lines on the upper arms.

_The uniform looks exactly like the words U and A..._

* * *

“A quirk assessment test?!” the class exclaimed as they got to the field, Aizawa telling them they’d be doing one. 

What about the entrance ceremony? The orientation?” Uraraka asked. 

“If you're going to be a hero, you don’t have time for such leisurely events.” Killua replied while the rest gasped.

When they were quiet, Aizawa explained, “Yeah, he pretty much got it. U.A.’s selling point is how unrestricted its school traditions are. That’s also how the teachers run their class. You kids have been doing these since junior high school, too, right?” 

Aizawa held up his phone, continuing. 

“Physical fitness tests where you weren’t allowed to use your quirks. The country still uses averages taken from results from students not using their quirks. It’s not rational. Well, the Ministry of Education is procrastinating.” 

Turning to Killua, Aizawa asked, “Killia, you finished at the top of the practical exam, right? In junior high, what was your best result for the softball throw?” 

The class looked at him as he answered, “64 meters.” 

“Then, try doing it with your quirk.” Aizawa instructed. 

Killua stood on a circle drawn out in the field. 

“You can do whatever you want as long as you stay in the circle.” Aizawa told him. 

“In that case...” Killua stretched his arms, grinning, “I’ll propel the ball with lighting!!!”

“He can do that?!!!!” The whole class gasped

He threw the ball with his hatsu as hard as he could, then launched a bolt of lighting after it, yelling,

“ **SMAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!!!!!!!”**

 _Smash?!_ The whole class thought. _As in All Might?!!_

Killua seemed to read everyone’s minds, and he answered “Yeah. There’s nothing else to scream.”

The ball fell to the ground while Aizawa turned to the class again, saying, “That is the most rational way to form the foundation of a hero.” 

He showed the class Killua’s score on his phone, going straight past thirty kilometers, only before breaking and glitching. 

“Thirty Kilometers?!! Seriously?!!” The whole class exclaimed. “It broke?!!!”

“What’s this? It looks fun!” a girl with pink hair and skin beamed. 

“We can use our quirks as much as we want! As expected from the hero course!” a guy with black hair noted. 

“‘It looks fun,’ huh? You have three years to become a hero. Will you have an attitude like that the whole time?” Aizawa questioned.

The class got quiet while Aizawa stated, “All right. Whoever comes in last place in all 8 tests will be judged to have no potential and will be punished with expulsion.” 

“Huh?!” The whole class was shocked. Except for some.

_He’s lying. He won’t._ Yayorozu thought.

 _He’s... can’t say he’s lying... depending on the scenario, he may expel not only one, but two, three, four or even more, but he can also keep everyone here... it all depends on the performance of ours..._ Killua thought. _There are people who assume he’s lying. They’re smart. Not smart enough to be complacent, though._

 _Punished with expulsion?! Oh no. This is bad. In all 8 tests?_ Midoriya held his hand, panicking _,_

_I can only use One for All at either a 100 or zero percent. I can’t control it yet…_

“We’re free to do what we want about the circumstances of our students.” Aizawa reminded them, grinning, “Welcome to U.A.’s hero course!” 

‘A huge test on the first day of school? What am I going to do?!’ Midoriya gulped. 

“Be yourself. That’s as much as you can. “ Killua replied.

Uraraka stepped up, exclaiming, “Last place will be expelled? But it’s the first day of school! No, even if it wasn’t the first day of school, this is too unfair!”

”Yes but... so is the world... I feel sorry, but still...”

_Izuku... use your brain... you’re smart enough to pull off something to satisfy E—Aizawa sensei..._

“Again, Zoldyck here is right. The world covered with unfairness. Heroes are the ones who reverse those situations. If you wanted to go talk with your friends at Mickey D’s after school, too bad. For the next three years, U.A. will do all it can to give you one hardship after another. Go beyond. Plus Ultra. Overcome it with all you’ve got.” Aizawa explained, the class realizing while Iida took out a water bottle. 

_This is too serious to be hazing..._ _, “_ However, this is the best of the best. There is no choice but to do it.” Tenya declared.

* * *

**Test 1: 50 meter dash**

**On your mark**

**Get set**

Killua activated his Godspeed.

”Wow... he looks so badass...” A guy with yellow spiky hair and black streaks said.

**Go!!!**

Killua zapped through the stage. “1.7 seconds!”

”DAMMIT!!! I GOT SLOWER!!!” 

“...slower?!!!” The class thought. 

_No, but I’ve fooled Er—Aizawa sensei that I ain’t slacking off. This will do. I won’t in others._

Tenya was next. “2.8 seconds!”

Then was Uraraka’s 5.6 seconds, the frog’s 5.58 seconds and the Frenchman’s 3.5 seconds. 

“6.12 seconds!!!” It beeped the same time for Gon and Izuku. 

“Dammit!!!!!” “Gon, you’re paying for tomorrow’s lunch too.”

”Huh, Killua’s speed training sessions paid off.”

**Test 2: Grip strength**

_Good! I have the image in my head, when I have to actually use it…’_ Midoriya thought about control. 

At the beach, months before school, All Might and the boys successfully fled the couple and were getting back to their quirk. 

“The trick to controlling it is…” All Might advised as he shouted, “...feeling!” 

“Wow, that’s All Might for you!” Midoriya gushed. 

“You’ve already pulled out the 100%.” All Might reminded Midoriya. 

“It destroyed me, though.” Midoriya remarked. 

“But now that you have, it’ll be easy. You should’ve already grasped the feeling. What was it like?” All Might asked him. 

Midoriya tried describing the feeling before deciding, “Like an egg put into a microwave!”

”W-w-what?” He asked when Killua looked at him with a doubtful expression.

”I expected better from you... but it’s not like I can think of one anyways...”

“-image you have, then lower the wattage, or shorten the cook time. Anything’s fine, just focus on the image of the egg not exploding.” All Might explained. 

‘The image…?’ Midoriya thought. 

“You have three weeks until school starts. Keep focusing on that image. It won’t happen overnight, but I’m sure you will be able to do it someday.” Killua finished. _It’s like thinking of a Hatsu ability!_

_The image of the egg not exploding…’_ Midoriya breathed, thinking of the entrance exam, Midoriya squeezed the gripper in his hand. Looking at the kilograms, Midoriya read ‘56’. 

“Wow!” someone exclaimed, getting Midoriya’s attention. The gut with black hair stared at a guy with six arms as he gushed, “540 kilograms? What are you, a gorilla? Oh, an octopus?” 

“Octopuses are sexy.” a tiny boy with purple ball hair whispered.

”look here! This guy got 2 tons!!!!” The other classmates pointed towards Gon. 

_2...tons...?!!!_ Izuku’s eyes went wide open.

”What kind of dark power is stacked inside there?!!!!!” A guy with a black birdhead asked shockedly.

“He’s already nerfed...” Killua said casually, his meter reading short circuted.

**Fast forward to test 5:**

Gon had just yeeted the ball to kingdom come, with around 340 meters. 

_His nen is recovering..._

And it is Uraraka’s turn.

“Infinity?!” the class exclaimed.

Uraraka had thrown the ball using her quirk, watching it fly into the atmosphere. 

“That’s amazing! She got ‘infinity’!” the blond streaked hair gaped. 

“It doesn’t look good for Midoriya if he continues like this.” Tenya muttered. 

“Huh? Of course not. He’s a quirkless small fry, you know.” Bakugo spat, getting Uraraka and Tenya’s attention. 

Tenya looked taken aback. “Quirkless?! Are you not aware of what he did in the entrance exam?” 

“Huh?” Bakugo glared at Midoriya.

”See? I told you he had huge potential! Right now he had unlocked not even 1%, but he’ll definitely shock ya, Kacchan!” Killua added.

”Killua! Tell him what happened!”

“He smashed the 0 pointer. Pretty sure you can’t.”

”WHAAAAAAAAAT?!!!!!!”

”Anyways Kacchan... wanna compete with me and Gon?”

”On what?” “Scores. Whoever gets the lowest in each category starting from this one pays for a day’s lunch. It is currently the 6th day.

“Cool! COUNT ME IN!!!! I’LL ACE EVERY SINGLE ONE!!!!”

It is Kacchan’s turn.

**”DIE!!!!!!”**

_Die?!!!_ Izuku wondered.

**709.6 meters!**

”NOOOOOOO!!!! I LOST!!!!!!!”

It was finally Izuku’s turn. 

_This is bad. It’s not something simple that I can do right away. Everyone’s leaving at least one amazing result. All that’s left is this, the long-distance run, sit-ups, and the seated toe-touch. It’s now or never. At this rate, I’ll be last_. Midoriya panicked. Standing in the circle, holding the ball while collecting his thoughts. 

_‘It’s about time, huh?’_ Aizawa-sensei thought.

_‘Izuku! You’re really cool.’_

_‘You can become a hero.’_

_‘I’ll definitely become one!’_ Midoriya declared, powering his arm with One for All to throw the ball before Aizawa’s eyes flashed red. The ball landed on the ground. 

“46 meters.” a robot said, making Midoriya gasp, his eyes turning blank.

“I was definitely trying to use it just now…” Midoriya mumbled. 

“I erased your quirk.” Aizawa explained as his scarf warped around him. 

“I see... so he’s Eraserhead!!!! Can you give me an aut—“

“I can’t believe someone like you was accepted.” Aizawa scuffed about the entrance exam to Izuku.

”—nevermind. I don’t want an autograph now.”

“You erased my quirk?” Midoriya repeated. “You’re the erasure hero! Eraserhead!!! You can erase people’s quirks!!! Killua has a lim—“

”Stop it. Anyways... Er—Aizawa sensei... I think that you’re too quick to decide whether he’s worthy.”

The class whispered to each other about Eraser Head while All Might looked around the corner, watching the class. 

‘That’s right, Young Midoriya. He and I don’t get along.’ All Might gripped the wall 

“From what I can tell, you can’t control your quirk, can you? Do you intend to become incapacitated again and have someone save you?” Aizawa questioned. 

“Th-That’s not my intention-” Izuku began before Aizawa-sensei’s scarf grasped him and pulled him closer to the teacher.. 

“Whatever your intention, I’m saying that’s what those around you will be forced to do. In the past, there was no oppressively passionate hero who saved over thousand people by himself and created a legend. Even if you have the same reckless valor, you’ll just be decked and turn into a useless doll after saving one person. Izuku Midoriya. With your power, you can’t become a hero.” Aizawa lectured.

Killua and Gon tried their best not to run out and do anything reckless. _Let Izuku handle this... he’ll have to handle this himself if he is to be a hero..._

The class gasped while Aizawa-sensei released Izuku, his scarf going back around his neck. 

“I’ve returned your quirk. You have two turns for the ball throw. Hurry up and get it over with.” Aizawa-sensei instructed, walking away from Midoriya. 

“It looks like you received some advice.” Tenya observed. 

“Are you worried about him?” the Frenchman turned to Uraraka. 

“Probably just telling him he’s expelled.” Kacchan responded. 

“I kinda heard it. Aizawa-sensei thinks he has no potential and he’s about to prove him wrong.” Killua added.

“...how did you even...”

”I have my ways...” 

“Like how you have Eras—“ Gon quickly said, but his mouth was covered by Killua.

“Baaaaaaaaka, you know how embarrassing this is?”

“He has what?!!” The class exclaimed.

“What should I do? Which should I choose?” Izuku mumbled, standing in the circle. 

_Will he incorrigibly prepare for an honorable defeat here by using all his strength, or become intimidated and settle into last place? No matter which he chooses, he has no potential._ Aizawa thought, using his eye dropper on his eyes. 

Everyone were looking at Izuku, especially Killua. 

_Hmm... he can’t control his power yet..._

_If he doesn’t use it, I’m sure he’ll still get more points than the grape, putting him above last, but... Eraserhead will still expel him._

_On the other hand... if he goes all out like he did in the exam... it’s a big fat zero for the rest. Definitely expelled._

_In that case... Izuku, good luck, you’ll need it..._

_I still can’t control my power. Should I let everything I can do hang on this one throw? Even All Might said that it wouldn’t happen overnight._

_This is no good! If that’s my only choice, then I just have to go all out!_

_Zero potential._ Aizawa-sensei narrowed his eyes. 

Izuku was about to throw the ball, but he stopped. _It’s just as Aizawa Sensei says. At this rate, there’s no way he’ll become a hero.’_

“Hey, hey, is he serious?” All Might whispered as he watched him.

_‘I have to work a lot harder than other people! That’s why, with all my strength… I’ll do what I can right now!_ Izuku vowed, powering One for All in his index finger while he yelled, “ **SMAAAAAAAAASH!!!!!”**

And so the ball went flying leagues away. The whole class were watching with excited eyes to see it all unfold.

_It doesn’t hurt as much as before..._

Izuku stood there, revealing himself. This time, only a finger of his is broken, not an entire limb.

_‘Do you intend to become incapaticated again and have someone save you?’_

The ball landed on the ground, Aizawa’s phone showing Izuku’s score. 705.3 meters 

”Killua...Gon...Aizawa-sensei... I CAN STILL MOVE!!!!!!” Izuku said, eyes filled with determination and victory.

 _This kid..._ Aizawa-sensei grinned

 _Izuku..._ Killua smiled at him brightly in response. 

“Woah...” The whole class marveled at this record.

”Yes!!! He did it!!!!” Gon cheered.

At All Might’s hiding place.

_I came because I was worried, but what the heck, young man?!_

_You still couldn’t control your power, but you also couldn’t become incapacitated. So, you propelled the ball at the last point of contact by sending the power of One for All to just your fingertip, minimizing the injury while maximizing the power…!_

_What the heck, young man?! You’re so cool!_ All Might smiled proudly.

_Anyways... if he comes in last, he won’t be expelled. Eraserhead is impressed._ Killua analyzed. _If he doesn’t, however..._

* * *

“He got over 700 meters?!!!”

“Finally, a hero-like record!!!!” Uraraka cheered.

“His finger’s swollen!!!!! There was the entrance exam, too. He has a strange quirk...” Tenya observed.

“It’s not very stylish…” the Frenchman shook his head.

_Wh-What’s with that power?! Everyone’s quirks manifest by the age of 4. This is unthinkable! But in reality…_ Bakugo thought.

_‘S-Someone told me… ‘You can become a hero’... That it was because of my effort.’_

“What is the meaning of this?!! HEY!!!!! Tell me what's going on, Deku, YOU BASTARD!!!! AND CAT FACE!!!!!! DID YOU KNOW ALL ALONG?!!!” Bakugo yelled as he ran out to Izuku and Killua until Aizawa’s scarf got a hold of Bakugo, who gritted his teeth.

“What the-? These cloths are hard…!”

“They’re weapons for capture made of carbon fiber woven together with metal wire of a special alloy. Jeez, don’t keep making me use my quirk over and over. I have dry eye.” Aizawa sighed, his eyes flashing red again.

“It’s such a waste, since his quirk is so amazing!” the class realized.

“It’s not...” Killua and Aizawa sighed.

“We're wasting time. Whoever’s next, get ready.” Aizawa instructed, letting go of Kacchan.

_A little while ago, he was just a pebble on the side of the road..._

Flashback

Younger Izuku and Kacchan walked through the woods together, Kacchan walking ahead of Izuku.

“You’re so lucky, Kacchan. Your quirk’s so cool! I hope I get mine soon, too.” Izuku gushed to Kacchan.

“No matter what quirk you get, you’ll never beat me.” Bakugo glanced back at Izuku with a prideful, smug grin.

_A pebble...on the side of the road!_ Bakugo gritted his teeth. _Damn cat face... how did he know..._

Killua simply gave him a smug catlike victory grin, causing Kacchan to almost growl at him angrily like a lion. 

* * *

“All right! We’re done!!!” Killua exclaimed.

”Can’t wait to see who pays for next week’s lunch!!!” Gon said passionately.

“Of course it’s you two!!!” Kacchan added.

“Hey!!!! Passionate people!!! Can I join ya?!!” Inasa yelled.

_So loud dammit._

“STUPID BALDY!!!! OF COURSE NO—“

“Of course, Inasa-san!!!! Sorry about Katsuki-san, he’s pretty mean.”

”Ah! It’s okay!!!”

”Gon... you just wanted to not pay for lunch...” Killua smirked teasingly.

”Killua!!!” “Haha just joking... of course you can join...”

“Okay, I’ll quickly tell you the results. The total is simply the marks you got from each test. It’s a waste of time to explain verbally, so I’ll show you the results all at once.” Aizawa instructed.

 _The person with the lowest score will be expelled. The only result I had that was any good was in the ball throw. For the rest of the tests, I did terribly because of the pain_. Izuku gritted his teeth, knowing his fate.

A screen popped up from Aizawa’s phone with everyone’s scores and placement.

Killua found himself on the top, surpassing the others by leagues. “YES!!!!! TAKE IT, Y’ALL!!!!”

Next was Kacchan. “DAMMIT!!!! I LOST TO CAT FACE AGAIN!!!!!”

”Meow?” “SHUT UP!!!!!”

And then was Inasa. “Great work!!! If circumstances were slightly different, I might have gotten even lower, though.”

Gon, who was in sixth place frowned a little disappointedly. “Aww... I didn’t win...”

”You’re one to talk.” Says Killua. “I hope Izuku’s doing fine...”

Izuku scanned through the list for his name before seeing it in last place. He stared at his name while clutching his hand. _I knew it would happen... sorry guys... I’m sorry... All Might... Killua... Gon... I’m sorry!!!_

_*sigh* Poor Izuku, must suck to think you’re gonna be expelled from UA._

_Can’t wait to see his reaction when Eraserhead says the truth, though. It’s gonna be fun..._ Killua smirked cheekily. Nobody knew what he meant.

* * *

“By the way, I was lying about the expulsion.” Aizawa turned off the screen.

The class stared at Aizawa dumbfounded and stunned.

“It was a rational deception to draw out the upper limits of your quirks.”

“WHAAAAAT??!!!!!!” Tenya, Uraraka, Gon and Izuku screamed.

Izuku was especially shocked, his face being really disorted. 

”Sensei!!!! You lie—“ Gon said bluntly. _Typical Gon._

“Of course that was a lie. It should’ve been obvious if you just thought it through.” a girl with a ponytail told the four of them.

_She’s smart enough to think it through. But there’s something that only Izuku’s friends can figure out..._

”I can’t say you’re wrong... but... it isn’t guaranteed to be one...” Killua said.

”How so?!!!” The whole class asked.

”You see how Aizawa-sensei was speaking to Izuku at first?” “How’s that related?”

“Well... Aizawa-sensei thought that Izuku had no potential and shouldn’t be here, so he set this up to expel him, and also to expel everyone else who has ‘no potential.’—“

”AIZAWA SENSEI!!! HOW CAN—“ Gon yelled angrily.

“—Wait let me explain—... anyways, he thought that Izuku will use his power all out and get immobilized, or will refrain from using it completely. However, what he did surprised him. He was able to make a compromise. Not the proper way to use his power, but it’s an improvement. “

”Seeing his potential, Aizawa-sensei decided not to expel him!!!! He was grinning at Izuku when he said he can still move!!”

”Wait, but he’s still—“

“It’s nothing to angry about. In fact, it’s better for Izuku as he has an opportunity to prove himself once again.”

”Huh, Killua, I suppose you’re right.”

”I see... you have a point... sorry for my foolish nonesense...” the girl with a ponytail said.

”Baaaaaaka, that isn’t nonesense. To be able to make that conclusion proves already that you’re very smart. And it’s not foolish. Completely not.”

”Anwyays, sensei, is what he said true?”

”Yes!!! I’ve never expected someone to figure it out!!!!”

”WHAAAAAT?!!!!!!” The whole class yelled again.

”Oh and... sensei, can you sign me an autograph...”

”hE aSkEd AiZaWa SeNsEi FoR aN aUtOgRaPh?!!!!”

”Normally, I’d say no, but seeing that you’re amazing, of course...” Aizawa signed reluctantly on a notebook.

”See? I told you guys he’s a fan of Eraserhead, he even has—“

”It’s because I respect how he doesn’t give a damn about fame or wealth. Plus someone important compared me to him many times. “

”Oh...” 

_This kid..._

_It’s not everyday you see someone rational but energetic..._

_I absolutely love him..._

* * *

“With that, we’re done here. There are handouts with the curriculum and such in the classroom so when you get back, look over them.” Aizawa told his students, beginning to walk away.

Midoriya let out a big sigh at the thought of not being expelled. “Phew~”

“Midoriya.”

Midoirya looked up, seeing Aizawa-sensei with a slip with the nurses’ office.

“Have the old lady fix you in the nurse’s office. Tomorrow will be packed with even more rigorous tests. Prepare yourself.” He handed him the slip before walking away again.

Midoriya looked down again.

_I got through this for now, but there was too much that I couldn’t do. I’m starting from last place. I have a lot to learn from here on out in order to get closer to what I dream of becoming!_

* * *

Izuku lazily walked out of U.A., sighing, “I'm so tired...”

“No offense, but Izuku, you look like a zombie at this state...”

“I know, but... I can’t get it yet...”

”We’re your friends!!!! Of course we’ll help ya!!!!” Gon said energetically.

A hand landed on Izuku’s shoulder. He turned around and seeing Iida, jumped a little.

“Iida-kun!!!” “Tenya!!!” “Tenya-san!!!”

“Is your finger healed?” Tenya asked.

“Yeah, thanks to Recovery Girl.” Izuku replies, showing his finger to Tenya.

”I’m still recovering from recovery girl’s healing...” Killua said. “Seeing her lips extend for tens of centimeters then kiss Izuku is a little disturbing ya know...”

”Yeah... it feels weird...”

“HEYYYY!!!!!” A sturdy, bald guy yelled. “You guys!!!!”

”Inasa-san?!!!! Nice to meet you!!!! These are my friends, Tenya-san, Izuku and my best friend in the world, Killua!”

”Cut that out, baaaaaaaka. “

”But you really are!” “It’s pretty embarrassing...”

”Of course it’s not!!!! Let’s be passionate!!! Anyways you guys heading this way too?”

”W-w-well, yeah! Let’s go together!” Izuku said, while Inasa Gon’s neck.

”Hey what are you doing to Gon—“

“Hey! You five!!!”

Uraraka rushed towards them as the boys looked back at her. “Wait for me if you’re going for the station!!!!”

 _Uraraka?!!!_ Izuku and Killua thought as the girl approached them. 

“You’re the infinity girl.” Tenya remembered.

”And I’m the infinity boy!!!” Killua tried to joke and ease his anexity, but it got even worse. The other guys looked at him with weird glances.

”W-what...” his face went half purple half pink, and he tried to cover it with his arms. “Why did I embarass myself.”

”Nah, that’s a great joke!!!! I love it!!!!”

”Yeah!!! Killua, it’s by far the best joke you’ve ever made!!!!”

”You two... you’re so postive...” Killua said. 

Izuku was also slightly blushing, not knowing what to say.

“Oh yeah! You also got infinity! Killua Zoldyck, right? Wait... hey you’re the guy who—“ 

“NONONONONONONO REEEEEEEE—“ Killua panicked and his face turned purple again. “DONT DO IT ITS EMBARASSING—“

”But you only did that to save Izuku...”

”That is nothing to be ashamed of! You carried the girl safely in order to save Midoriya! It was a brave and heroic action! I must admit that you carrying her bridal style—“

”Baaaka don’t expose me—“

”Killua, you carried someone bridal style? That’s pretty nice~” Gon chirped enthusiastically.

”Passionate!!!! I love it!!!!”

”Baaaaaaaaaka it’s embarassing don’t say it out loud!”

“I’m Ochaco Uraraka, and you’re Gon Freecs—“

”Yeah! I’m Gon!! “

”—he’s energetic!!!— you’re Inasa Yoarashi, you’re Tenya Iida, and you’re... Deku... Midoriya...?”

“DEKU?!!!” Izuku exclaimed. “HUH?!!!!”

Killua and Gon, on the other hand, burst into laughter. The word DEKU is a serious insult, but seeing it coming from a girl unaware of the fact, it’s really hard not to laugh.

“Pfffft—of c-course that’s not his real name...”

“Eh? But during the test, that boy named Bakugo said—“

Uraraka tried to imitate Kacchan. “—DEKU!! YOU BASTARD!!!!”

”Pfffft-haha-oh... n-no wonder...”

”Uhm...” Izuku, whose fingers bounced in anexity explained “m-my real name is Izuku, but D-deku is what Kacchan calls me to make fun of me—“

”An insult? “ Inasa asked.

”Yeah, a really mean one. Katsuki-san is a very bad guy...” Gon said.

“For your refrence, it means—“

“Oh, is that right? Sorry!!” She apologized.

”B-but ‘ **Deku** ’ sounds like the Japanese word ‘You can do it’!!!! So... I kinda like it...”

**“I’M DEKU!!!!!!!** ” Izuku’s face turned bright red. 

“Midoriya?!” Tenya was confused and shocked.

“That’s quick.” 

“Pfft... Izuku...a-are you serious...”

”Killua, you’d have done the same...” Gon teased.

”What— GON!!!! GET BACK HERE!!!!!!” Killua yelled, cheeks also turning red. “BAAAAAAAAKA~!!!!!”

While Killua and Gon chased each other and bickered like kids, the rest continued their conversation. 

“Huh? Isn’t it an insult, though?” Inasa asked curiously.

”I-I-its like a C-C-Copernican Revolution—“ Izuku said as he tried covering his blushing face.

“Co-Pe???” Uraraka asked.

“GON—!!!!!!” Killua’s screaming broke the silence.

“Oh and by the way, I’m calling you Deku too, Izuku.”

”Huh?” “Wait Killua isn’t—“

”Side note, it originally meant ‘Good for nothing’. It’s also an alternate spelling of his name’s Kanji. So calling him Deku Midoriya is strictly not incorrect.”

“Killua you’re mean... wait, you can read Kanji?”

”He can’t?!!!!” The others exclaimed curiously.

”We’re foreigners as you probably guessed. Gon’s still having a little trouble with Kanji.”

“I see...”

_There are many things I can't do. I have to work hard and do my best. But, All Might, I can at least be happy that I have friends, right?_

Deku thought as they walked to the station.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s the preview!!! Next chapter,
> 
> Rage!!! x YOU x DAMN x NERD!!!!!!
> 
> Inasa: Huh, I wonder who made such a passionate title.
> 
> Kacchan: IT WAS ME, STUPID BALDY!!!!
> 
> Killua: You told Deku to rage in what?
> 
> Kacchan: Tch!!! You’ll know next chapter!!!!
> 
> All: GO BEYOND, PLUS... ULTRA!!!!!!!
> 
> Alluka: Behold! The fated battle between men is coming next week!
> 
> Ochaco: Cool!!! I’m looking forward!!!!


	7. Rage! x you x damn x nerd!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Note: I will sometimes call Midoriya/Izuku as Deku because this is what Uraraka and Killua will call him. I’m not sure which to use yet. 
> 
> I’ll also call everyone else as how Deku calls them. 
> 
> Also we’re finally knowing who doesn’t make it to class 1-A this chapter!!!

Class in UA is much better than that in middle school. At least Killua thought so.

It’s pretty obvious to him that the UA teachers are actually devoted to teaching and taking care of the students, unlike the teachers in the other school that...just wanted to get their money.

As a result he was attentive in most of the lessons, not sleeping or taking hero notes like he did in middle school.

Gon, on the other hand, fried his brain regularly during Ecto’s math lessons.

And then... in the afternoon... they finally had...

“I AM...”

All Might’s rushed to and stopped at the classroom door.

“...COMING THROUGH THE DOOR LIKE A NORMAL PERSON!!!!!!!” He continued when bursting through the door.

“It’s All Might!” the blond with a black streak in his hair stared along with the class.

“Wow, he really is a teacher!” the redhead confirmed.

“That’s a costume from the Silver Age, isn’t it?” The frog-like girl observed.

”I’M EXCITED!!!!!!!” Inasa and Gon yelled with pure enthusiasm.

“I teach basic Hero Training. It is a subject where you train in different ways to learn the basics of being a hero. This is what we’ll do today; Combat Training!!!!” All Might explained.

“Combat…” Gon whispered excitedly.

“...training.” Deku finished nervously.

”We finally get to fight!!!” Inasa said.

”Can’t wait to crush cat face...” Kacchan grinned

“And to go with that are these!” All Might announced, gesturing to the side of the wall opposite to the door as four slim rows of wall opened up, revealing cases with class numbers on them.

All Might continued, “Constumes made based on your quirk registrations and requests you sent in before school started.”

“Costumes!” Deku whispered.

“After you change, gather in Ground Beta!” All Might instructed.

“Yes, sir!!!”

* * *

Ground Beta

Killua casually walked out of the corridor. He wore a black, electroproof jacket with black pants of similar material, with his typical shirt in the inside. 

He also had a utility belt and Hawks-style visors and earmuffs.

”Zoldyck... “ the grape haired boy from a while asked.

Killua tried not to laugh at the diaper he’s wearing, and he answered. ”Please call me Killua, and what is it?”

”For someone with a flashy and overpowered quirk, isn’t your costume a little plain?”

”Well...uhh... I’ll admit it. But I’m not really experienced, so I’ve decided to use my fashion sense as much as possible, combined with practicality. Plus, I don’t intend to stand out TOO much. This isn’t the main part anyways.”

”Ah! Zol-Killua!! You’re lookin’ fashionable!!! I’m Denki Kaminari by the way”

”As usual~ but thanks!! You have an electricity quirk, I assume?” 

“Yeah! Also, what are the earmuffs and visors for?”

”Hm? Well I’ve found out that when I go too fast, my ears start getting uncomfortable due to velocity and stuff. As for the glasses, my lightning can get uncomfortably light, plus there’s a lot of debris and reflection flying straight into my eyes sometimes. “

”Huh? The design is really familiar though.”

”Yeah, I based it off Hawks. He’s really cool and we both go in very high speed, so some of his protection gear works for me.”

”That’s pretty nice!!!”

”Baaaaaka, it’s embarrassing...” Killua blushed at the compliment. 

”Killua!!!”

Gon came out of the corridor. He wore a variation of his signature outfit, with a slightly longer zipless bright green jacket and pants of the same color. Oh, and the green boots. 

”Gon?!! Huh, your fashion sense got a little better.”

”Yeah but it looks funny...” Denki added.

”Trust me, it was worse before...” Killua whispered, but was heard by Gon, who stuck out his tongue in protest. “Hmph!”

“HEY EVERYONE!!!!!”

Inasa came flying out of the corridor, wearing the bulky dark red coat-ish suit that is his hero costume.

”Hi Inasa-san!!! You look so cool!!!” Gon greeted back.

”Aren’t you hot in there?” Killua asked curiously. “It’ll be summer soon.”

”Nah, I can cool it with my wind!”

“SPEEDING IS FORBIDDEN!!!!!” A guy in full armor yelled.

”Full armor?!!! Tenya, is that you?!!!”

”Yes! I have decided to uphold my family’s style!!!”

Killua almost fell into rage as he had major issues with his family, and didn’t know how it felt to have good relationship with older family members. But he controlled himself and calmed down. “Hmm...cool...”

“H-hey guys...” Izuku rushed out of the corridor

* * *

Three weeks ago

Deku, Gon and Killua looked over some papers in his home for school. They had some questions, so Deku decided to ask All Might.

“I need to go to city hall to get my quirk registration for the clothing allowance.”

“But I’m already registered as ‘none’... Oh, what should I do…?”

“Quirk registration?” All Might questioned over the phone, telling Deku, “Oh, you can update that.”

“Really?” Deku widened his eyes.

All Might laughed before explaining, “Everyone is examined and registered all at once when they enter elementary school and junior high, right? But there are some cases where people discover their quirks aren’t what they thought they were. So you’re allowed to update it once or twice. They won’t accept outrageous changes, but if you had ‘none’ before, it’s probably fine. And by ‘probably’, I mean I’m sure-”

“I’m home!!!” Deku’s mother announced, almost making Deku hang up, but Killua grabbed the phone before he could. 

Over the phone

“Hey? Toshinori-san? “

”Young Killua! What is it?”

”Ah, sorry about Izuku, his mom came home and he almost hung up. But I can’t let him because I and Gon have something to ask you about the costumes too!”

“Hm? What is it?”

”Uhh... since we’re not from here, and we didn’t get any form of quirk reg—“

”You can update that—“

”Wait All Might I mean we both have no record to start with. Do we still do it the normal way or are there any extra procedures?”

”Ah!!! That’s why you’re not sure!!! You can register it in the city hall. If you don’t know the way, young Midoriya can bring you there.”

”Oh really? Thanks, All Might-san!!!!” Gon’s voice came over the phone. 

“Huh, have a good day, kids!!! “

”Bye!!!!”

Meanwhile in real time

“Welcome back!!!!” Deku told his mother as she entered.

“Hey, Izuku-” his mother called, digging in her purse before pulling out a jumpsuit, exclaiming, “Congrats on getting into UA!!! I might’ve jumped to conclusions, though.”

“A jumpsuit?!!!” Midoriya asked.

“It’s not as much as it is now, though. When you dozed while studying, I happened to see your notebook.” his mother explained.

“What?” Deku questioned.

“The terrible thing I said kept bothering me. I gave up back then. But you didn’t give up. You kept chasing your dream, didn’t you? I’m sorry, Izuku.” his mom whispered before smiling, “I’ll support you openly with everything I’ve got from now on!”

”Deku... your mom is so supportive...” Killua suddenly said. “Wish I had one like aunt Inko or aunt Mito...”

“Yeah... I’m thankful...” 

“Huh, I understand why you almost hung up on All Might now.”

”Yeah— WAIT WHUT?!!!!!”

“Can’t blame you though. I mean if I were you I’d also go greet my mom and welcome her home.”

“Oh! Gon, Killua-kun! You’re here too?”

”Yeah! Auntie Inko, we were discussing about the costumes, and then you came back!!”

 _Why does he call Gon directly by his name... it’s a little fishy..._ Killua thought.

Auntie Inko is pretty good to both them but somehow she acts differently towards Gon in a way how she acts like towards Deku. Killua suspects something, but he’s not sure. 

“Oh... I see... wait, my boy hung up on All Might?”

”Nah, it’s the nickname of a colleague of Phinks-san.’ “ _Not exactly a lie, as they’re both heroes._

”Ah. I see. Oh and you two need any help with the costumes?”

”No... hold on, we haven’t even designed them yet—“

”Thanks, Aunt Inko!!! Can you tell us where the city hall is?”

”Ah sure, Izuku, can you take them there tomorrow?”

”Sure, mom.”

The next day

The boys and Alluka made their way to the city hall.

“Who’re your favorite heroes?” Deku asked curiously.

”ALL MIGHT!!!!!” “All Might’s one of them.”

”No I mean... aside from All Might.”

”Oh. Then Hawks, I guess. He’s pretty cool and badass on one hand, but not unapproachable and scary-looking like Endeavor on the other.” Killua said.

“How dare you say something so bad about Endeavor? He’s one of the best heroes!!! Hawks can’t be compared to him!”

”HAH?!! Endeavor is like really bad tempered and cold!!!! Hawks is pretty passionate and wholesome. I also love that about him.”

“NO!!!! Don’t you see how Hawks always looks really lazy and carefree? Endeavor is serious all the time—“

”BAAAAAAAKA!!! He’s just pretending!!! He’s responsible and devoted when he gets fired up!!!! I swear, didn’t we just see him last week?!!”

“But this means he doesn’t take it seriously!!!!”

”There’s no arguing with you... still... Endeavor’s probably an asshole...”

”He’s not!!!!”

”Wait guys stop—“ Deku tried to de-escalate the situation.

”Baaaaaaka!!! Can’t you see how he treats his fans!!!”

”YES I’M A BAKA AND NO I CAN’T”

”AAAAAAAARGH!!!!!”

“A-a-alluka-san... should we stop them?”

”Nope! It’s completely normal behavior between Nii-chan and Gon!!!”

”I suppose...”

“Huh, so Gon, what’s your costume like?”

”Not telling ya~”

”Please?” “No, you’ll know when we get to UA.”

”Fine, but I’m not telling you mine.”

”Guys, how about we keep it a surprise?”

”That’s actually a great idea!!! Izuku, thanks!!!”

* * *

Flashback ends.

”Hi Deku—pfft—So this is the suit,—pfft— huh?” Killua asked. _The smiley teeth! The bunny ears! Oh my god, it looks so much like All Might...He’s such a fanboy..._

”Killua... what’s so funny about it?” Gon asked.

”pfft—well—pfft— don’t you guys find it creepily similar to All Might? Look at All Might’s expression ,even he agrees.”

 _So obvious... Young Midoriya, you go-getter fanboy!!!!_ All Might was also looking at Izuku, holding his laughter.

“W-well it’s not state of the a-art...b-but it’s fine! This is my hero costume! “

”It’s actually pretty cool considering how you and your mom love each other so much, and you didn’t want to waste her feelings. Plus, it looks much better than Gon’s...”

”Killua... that’s not very nice...” Gon stuck out his tongue and frowned.

“Oh, Deku? Killua?” Uraraka exclaimed, adjusting her helmet.

“Uraraka!!!!”

”Woah Uraraka-san!!! You look amazing with that costume of yours!!!”

“I honestly like you guy’s more... Really down to earth. I should’ve written what I wanted. Mine ended up being a skintight bodysuit. It’s embarrassing...” Uraraka rubbed the back of her head.

“F-Fine with me, though.” Killua said. “Still waaaaaay better than his.” “HEY!!!!”

The grape haired diaper guy stared at her... certain parts and drooled.

“The hero course is the best...”

_That’s some funny aura from him... not deadly or murderous, but rather like Hisoka’s..._

_wait._

_THAT FUCKING PERVERT!!! HOW DARE HE!!!_

”...oh my god... its the best... AHHHHHHHHHHHH”

Mineta screamed in pain as Killua electrocuted him suddenly, attracting the whole class’s eyes.

“This is what you get for being such a pervert... don’t you dare stare at that place and drool like a maniac again...”

”Wait, he did what?”

“THIS IS UTTERLY UNBEING OF YOU AS A HERO IN TRAINING!!! YOU SHOULD BE ASHAMED!!!”

“Hey, Killua, what is he doing...”

”Something you shouldn’t...” 

“Thanks, Killua-kun! That guy is pretty disturbing!”

”I-uhh—“ Killua’s face turned red, not knowing how to respond. 

“He’s flustered...” the class muttered.

”BAAAAAAAKA!!!! SHUT UP!!! IT’S EMBARASSING!!!!”

”And he’s denying...” they continued.

* * *

“Now, it’s time for combat training!” All Might said.

“Sir!!!” _Oh, that’s Iida-kun. He looks so cool._

“So will we be conducting urban battles again?” Iida asked.

“No, we’re going to move ahead two steps!” All Might explained how they’ll be fighting each other on teams, heroes vs. villains.

“Without basic training?” the frog girl questioned.

“This is a real battle to understand those basics!!! However, the key this time is that there’s no robot you can just beat up.” All Might exclaimed.

”Yeah finally! We get to fight!!!” Gon said cheerfully. “Right, guys?”

”Things are getting interesting... it’s just the start though...” Killua muttered.

“How will wins and losses be determined?” the ponytail girl asked.

“Can we beat them up anyway?” Bakugo sneered. 

_This is so Kacchan..._ Killua and Deku thought.

“Will the punishment be expulsion like with Aizawa Sensei?” Uraraka worried.

“Isn’t this cape just crazy?” Aoyama sparkled.

“I’ll answer all your questions!!!!” All Might promised. “Jesus christ!!! My quirk isn’t super hearing!!!”

All Might explained the situation and victory conditions briefly.

”The situation feels so American!!!” Deku noted.

“Teams and opponents will be decided with lots!” All Might finished.

“They’re being decided so haphazardly?!!” Iida questioned.

“Pros often have to create makeshift teams with heroes from other agencies, so maybe that’s why?” Deku explained to Iida. _I still wonder why nobody realized he’s rather smart..._

“I see. The discernment to look ahead… Please excuse my rudeness!!!” Iida bowed to All Might.

“It’s fine. Let’s do this quickly!!!” All Might announced, drawing the lots for teams. “I’ll show you the teams.” All Mights said as he held up a yellow box. “Here!”

Team A: Izuku Midoriya, Ochaco Uraraka

Team B: Shoto Todoroki, Mezo Shoji 

Team C: Momo Yaoyorozu, Minoru Mineta

Team D: Katsuki Bakugo, Tenya Iida

Team E: Yuga Aoyama, Mina Ashido

Team F: Ejiro Kirishima, Hanta Sero

Team G: Denki Kaminari, Kyoka Jiro

Team H: Inasa Yoarashi, Fumikage Tokoyami

Team I: Killua Zoldyck, Mashirao Ojiro

Team J: Tsuyu Asui, Gon Freecs

“Wow, it must be fate! I’m counting on you!” Uraraka jumped at Izuku; as they’d been chosen as a team.

 _‘Seriously?! I have to speak properly, or else.’_ Izuku panicked.

“The teams to fight will be these guys!” All Might announced as he drew the lots. 

Team A was on a white ball, and D was on a black one.

“Team A will be the heroes, and Team D will be the villains. Everyone else, head toward the monitor room.” All Might explained.

  
  


Deku looked at Kacchan, to find him looking the same way murderously.

He looked away in fear, but decided he wouldn’t live in Kacchan’s shadow anymore.

So he instead looked back at Kacchan, with a determined glare while Kacchan looked a little surprised.

”G-guys... I’m scared.”

”Don’t worry, Izuku!!! I’m sure you can defeat that mean bastard!!!”

”Good luck, Deku!!! It’s ‘You can do it’, right?”

Deku remembered what Uraraka said yesterday. 

_“But the name sounds like the Japanese word for_ _ **‘You can do it’,** right? I...I kinda like it!!!!!_“

_“ **I’M DEKU!!!!!** ”_

“That’s right!!! You can do it, Deku!!!!” He yelled in realization.

“Now THAT’S the spirit!”

”Tch... on one hand I’m happy that I can finally stomp that DAMN FUCKING NERD...”

”But on another... I can’t crush that FUCKING CAT FACE!!!!! THAT BAKA GAIJIN!!!!!!” (He’s referring to Killua)

“I’M FUCKING ANGRY!!!!!! DIE!!!!!!!”

”Uwaaaaaaaah~!!!!” Izuku almost yelled in fear. His expression was really concerning.

“Consider yourself lucky, Kacchan...” Killua smirked smugly. “Because when the time comes... I’m completely able to crush you a hundred times over...”

”UGH!!!! FUCKING SMARTASS CAT FACE!!!!!!!”

“Villain team, go in first and set up! In five minutes, the hero team will break in, and the battle will start!” All Might explained to Iida and Bakugo at the building location.

“Yes, sir!” Iida replied while Bakugo glanced at Izuku.

“Young Iida, Young Bakugo, learn to think from the perspective of the villains. This is pretty close to a real battle. Go all out. Don’t be afraid to get hurt.” All Might told them.

* * *

As Kacchan and Iida made their way through the building, Iida muttered, “Even if this is training, it pains me to become a villain. So our job is to protect this?”

Going inside a room where the weapon was, he knocked on the weapon.

“It’s papier-mâché.” Iida noted.

“HEY!!!!”

Iida looked over, Bakugo’s back to him.

“Deku has a quirk, right?” Bakugo spat.

“You saw that extraordinary strength, didn’t you? It appears to carry a lot of risk, though…” Iida answered.

While Iida continued, Bakugo just ignored the rest of what he was saying.

“Did he dare trick me?! That damn nerd!!! And cat face!!!! How dare he not tell me!!!!!!”Bakugo grinned.

_Midoriya... Killua... I can only wish the best of luck for you two... I am not sure what Bakugo will do to you..._

* * *

“But All Might is just the same as when he’s on TV. Unlike Aizawa Sensei, it looks like there’s no punishment, so we can relax—” Uraraka said, and stopped when she noticed Izuku’s heavy sweating.

“And you’re not relaxed at all!!!”

“Well, it’s because we’re up against Kacchan…” Izuku started. “And there’s Iida too.”

“I see. Bakugo’s the one who makes fun of you, right?” Uraraka asked concernedly.

Izuku tried to relax before he answered.

“He’s amazing.”

_‘I’ll definitely surpass All Might and become the top hero!!!’_

“He’s a piece of work, but his goal, his confidence, his physical strength, and his quirk are way more amazing than mine.” Izuku explained.

“But right now.” He whispered, putting on his mask while he declared, “I don’t want… to lose…!!!”

Uraraka stared at him before she smiled fondly up at him.

“A fated battle between men, huh?” Uraraka smirked.

“Oh, sorry, this isn’t your problem, Uraraka.” Izuku waved his arms.

“It is! We’re a team, aren’t we? Let’s do our best!” Uraraka cheered, making him smile.

* * *

In the building 

Izuku and Uraraka sneaked into the building through a window.

“We’ve infiltrated successfully!” Uraraka whispered.

“There are a lot of blind spots, so let’s be careful.” Izuku told her as he walked down a hallway, followed by Uraraka.

Every step they took was a cautious one, and the aura was pretty tense.

_I still can’t control One for All, so I can’t use it against anyone… If I use that on someone, it’ll kill them..._

_We just have to do it with the power I have now and Uraraka’s Zero Gravity._

_I’ve got to use my head… Those notes on indoor battles… battles in tight spaces… Remember!!!_

Izuku reminded himself until Kacchan jumped out of a corner and landed an explosion at them.

Izuku managed to dodge with Uraraka, but an entire side of his mask was broken away. 

“Uraraka, are you all right?!!”

”Deku-kun! How about you?!!”

“It’s just a scratch. Nothing big.”

“Come on DEKU... Don’t dodge!!!” Kacchan said , as he moved the smoke from his explosion.

“I figured you’d come for me first.” Izuku narrowed his eyes.

All Might and the students stood in the observation room, watching the fight on screen.

“A surprise attack from the start?!!”

“Bakugo, that’s cheating!!!A surprise attack isn’t manly at all!!!” The redhead commented.

“That’s a strategy too. They’re in a real battle right now. ” Killua commented

”Killua, why are you so approving of Bakugo? He’s so mean to our friends!”

”No... jeez, have some faith in him if you’re his friend...”

“Midori avoided it!!! A pink, alien looking girl exclaimed.

”There goes Bakugo...”

“All Might-sensei... this is going to be interesting... I’m gonna turn on the audio.”

”Wait, young Killua—“

Killua rushed to somehow turn on the voice, as he’s confident that a lot of the intensity came from their conversation.

”These two knew each other since they were little kids and a lot was going on between them, so much that it can simply not be explained. It will all play out now...” Killua whispered to All Might.

”Well young Midoriya did tell me about this young Bakugo, but are things really that bad?“

“Yes. Hopefully we’ll know much more about him. 

“Sounds great to me.”

“I won’t do so much damage that this fight gets stopped, but I’m gonna get close!!!” Kacchan shouted at Deku.

But Deku grabbed him, making him blink in surprise. He was then slammed on the ground. 

“That was amazing, Midoriya!!!” A plain looking guy with an orange-black costume yelled.

”Wow!!! Go, Izuku!!! You can beat him!!!”

”See? I told you guys to have some faith in him. He’ll pull through just fine. Not without a scar, though.”

Kacchan picked himself up and got back on his feet.

“You always start with a big right swing. How much do you think I’ve been watching you? I wrote an analysis for all the heroes I thought were amazing in my notebook. In the notebook you blew up and threw away.” Deku explained.

Kacchan glanced at Deku, who looked him in the eye, declaring, “My ‘DEKU’ doesn’t mean ‘good for nothing’ now, Kacchan!!! It means ‘ **YOU CAN DO IT** ’ now!!!”

_‘But ‘Deku’ sounds like the Japanese word for ‘You can do it!’ so I kinda like it.’_

”Yeah!!! Tell him, Deku!!!” A bunch of classmates cheered.

“PASSIONATE!!! I LOVE IT!!!”

”Yes!!! Take that, mean asshole... wait... did he mean the time he told Deku to—“

“Some things are better left unsaid... for now. We don’t have his permission.”

”Okay, Killua...”

”Wait, what did he say?!!” The class asked.

”Something utterly unforgivable.”

”Can you say it?” The redhead asked.

”No. If I say it here, he will have no future. I believe everyone deserves a second chance so I’ll not make all of you turn on him yet... maybe he’s changed...”

”But Killua... he’s so bad... that’s what he deserves!!!”

“I know... to mention it already makes me angry... “ Killua’s tone got a little serious, which, we all know might not end well.

“Anyways, when the time comes, maybe in a few months, we’ll make a reveal depending on Deku’s opinion on this affair. For now, watch.”

”I agree, young Killua. As much as we want to help young Midoriya, we have to respect his privacy too.”

“Deku…” Kacchan whispered, making sparks in his palm.

_‘If you keep going, I’ll never forgive you!!!’_

“Even though you’re scared…” he started.

Deku stood his ground while Kacchan gritted his teeth.

“THAT’S WHAT I HATE ABOUT YOU THE MOST!!!”

“Wow...” 

“That’s pretty intense...”

”It’s not a reason to hate him!!!You mean asshole!!!”

“That explains some stuff...”Killua remarked. “But I think Deku is very respectable for the same reason. Look, even when he’s trembling in fear, he doesn’t give up and run! He stays to fight!”

_ *sigh* wish I was like that before... would’ve ridden us of some unnecessary troubles... curse your fucking needles Illumi... _

”Yeah!!! Midoriya is getting manlier and manlier!!! He’s trembling, but he doesn’t give up!!!”

“Hey, Bakugo!!! Give me your status!!! What happened?!!” Iida ordered through their communication device. 

“Just shut up and defend. I’m really angry right now!!!” Kacchan replied. 

“I’m not asking about how you feel!!! Hey!!!” Iida exclaimed. ***beep***

“He hung up. Going off on his own like that. What is wrong with him?!!”

“Teamwork is nonexistent between the two...” a purple haired girl noted.

”Katsuki-san is very egoistic and rude. I feel bad for Tenya-san.” Gon said.

“What was Bakugo saying? Didn’t Killua turn on the audio?” the redhead said disappointedly. 

“He’s talking to his partner over a small wireless radio. You can bring that ,plus the building’s floor plan, and this capture tape!!!” All Might answered. 

“The time limit is 15 minutes, and the heroes don’t know where the nuclear weapon is located, right?” The pink girl asked.

“YES!!!” All Might confirmed. 

“The heroes are clearly at a disadvantage here!!!” 

_They’re pretty inexperienced... unfortunately, only a few aware that the world is truly unfair..._

_ Deku is one of them.  _

_ But still... he’s fighting on...despite all odds... _

_ What can I say? Manly! Like the redhead said! _

“Heroes should be able to turn the tables on whatever predicament they’re in. Besides, didn’t Aizawa tell you guys? You know. Here we go!!!” All Might exclaimed. 

“PLUS ULTRA!!!!!!” most of the class cheered with a fist in the air. 

“Uraraka, go!!!” Deku yelled at her while Kacchan blasted himself towards him. 

“Looking away?!! You must be full of yourself.” Bakugo yelled before he noticed something being warped around his leg, realizing, “The capture tape?!!”

_Hero notebook number 10, page 18!_

_And he’ll swing with his right again! I was right!_ Deku thought as he moved out of the way from Bakugo’s blast. 

“Midoriya-chan is amazing, kero.”

“He’s not even using his quirk fighting against the guy who finished first in the entrance exam!!!” 

_He’s apparently good at reacting quickly in a crisis. He even spent years writing his notes and internalizing them._.. _that fanboy knowledge is now paying off as it propels him forward..._ All Might thought, remembering when they first met.

_Even if he didn’t get One For All, he’d have figured out nen by himself... and if he didn’t, he’ll become powerful enough to be a pro hero in his own right..._

_He’s much smarter than I thought!!! I guessed he’ll be an enhancer like Gon when I first met him, but he has that transmuter side too...”_

Killua also thought, reflecting on Deku.

Deku caught his breath. _He kicked first this time to keep me from predicting his moves. He’s being cautious now._

Kacchan got ready to charge at Deku before he started running away, much to his surprise. 

“Come back here, DEKU!!!” Kacchan yelled, running after Deku. 

_I can’t get close to him as easily anymore. I need a plan._

“HEY!!! You tricked me, didn’t you?!! Was it fun tricking me all this time?!!” Kacchan gave up chasing as he yelled, “HUH?!! You get a flashy quirk there, don’t you? Try and get me with it!!! BECAUSE I’M BETTER THAN YOU!!!”

“He seems real angry!!! I’m scared!!!” the blond streak haired boy shivered.

”Bakugo!!! That isn’t manly!!! Respect your opponents!!!”

“So that’s why...” Killua muttered. “He’s pissed that Deku... how do I put it... he’s thinking that Deku didn’t take him seriously... and he thinks he’s the best in the world...”

”...I thought I changed him for the better...”

_Young Bakugo thinks well of himself, but this is too much._

Deku sat down against a wall, trying to catch his breath. 

“He completely ignored Uraraka and shot at me. I knew it. If they were going to send an advance guard, it would’ve been better to send Iida, who has more mobility, and I’m sure Kacchan knows that. That probably means he’s running wild on his own, and the two of them aren’t working together. In the first place, our chances of winning are lowest if we had a head-to-head battle with those two. If Uraraka and I both went to the hideout, that’s what would happen, and even if the two of us stayed here to fight Kacchan, we’re in danger of running out of time. This is fine. All that’s left is for Uraraka to find the weapon and Iida, and then I’ll head over for a 2-on-1 fight. That’s how we can win—“

”He’s really creepy...”

”I don’t even know how he pulled that off...”

” I can’t understand a word, I’m nowhere as smart as him or Killua.”Gon remarked.

”That’s a pretty good way to organize your thoughts and confuse the enemy... only if you can manage it, though.”

“Wow... I can’t understand smart people like you...”

”Yeah, just so you know.” Killua replied with a proud grin.

”You’re mean...”

“—can beat Kacchan, though. It’s fine. As long as I’m careful of his palms, I can do this.” 

“WHERE ARE YOU!!! YOU DAMN NERD!!!” Kacchan yelled, nearing Deku’s hiding place.

‘And I forgot to tell you, Kacchan—“ Deku declared with narrowed eyes.

_No, wait, Kacchan! It’s not like I’m trying to compete with you or anything! Believe me_

“I TAKE BACK EVERYTHING I’VE SAID!!!” 

“YES!!! SHOW HIM, DEKU!!! TELL HIM THAT HE’S WRONG!!!” Gon and Killua cheered.

”That’s passionate looking!!! What did he say before, though?”

”Something... I don’t know how to put it... it’s complicated... and although we know much more than you guys, the stuff known to us is still just the tip of the iceberg...”

”Shh, All Might, we’ll tell you if Deku agrees.”

* * *

The bomb room

_Uraraka peeked behind a wall._

_‘Found it. Now I just have to tell Deku and hide until he gets here.’ Uraraka was about to tell Midoriya until she heard Iida started talking._

_Bakugo is a natural at being bad, but that fits this training perfectly._

_Then I must also devote myself to being a villain._

_That’s right! This is another trial to turn me into a man who will not bring shame to the Iida family!_

“Be dyed with evil in order to become a hero!!! I am extremely evil!!! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!” Iida laughed maliciously but in a comical way.

”—PFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFT—“ Uraraka laughed really hard, even spitting out of her mouth. She was discovered by Iida as a result.

The other students laughed too.

”HAAAAHAAAAAHAAA!!!! SO PASSIONATE!!! I LOVE IT!!!”

”He’s trying so hard, kero~”

“I can’t unsee this—pfft—!!!”

“Hahahahaha—At least he tried... still, making your enemy laugh so hard that they can’t fight properly is a great strategy.”

*silence*

“Baaaaaaaaaka!!!This is exactly what Mrs.Joke does!!! Why are you all looking at me like I’m a villain or something?!!”

“Killua... your tactics confuse and frighten me...” Gon remarked.

”That’s who I am.” Killua replied like a boss. “Doesn’t change that you’re my best friend, though.”

“You think so too?!!! It’s the very first time you’ve said this!!!” Gon exclaimed with joy as he looked at Killua happily and hugged him.

”Baaaaaaaaka, stop it, it’s embarrassing enough.” Killua blushed again, but agrees secretly.

”What the hell is going on???” The whole class wondered.

“I knew that you would come here alone the instant Bakugo ran off by himself. Your quirk allows you to make the objects you touch float. That is why I put away all the things on this floor before you arrived. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!” Iida exclaimed, showing the clean floor. 

_He’s starting to act like a villain!_ Uraraka whispered to herself while Iida laughed maniacally.

Deku sat in his hiding spot before he heard Uraraka’s voice over the communication device. 

“Deku-kun!!!” 

“Uraraka! How’s it going?”

“Iida found me. Sorry!” Uraraka apologized while Iida continued laughing in the background. 

“Where are you?” “The middle of the fifth floor.” 

“Almost directly above!” Deku said as he looked upwards. “We probably don’t have much time left, either. If we run out of time, our opponents win! I can’t lose this fight!”

One of Bakugo’s gauntlets lit up. Deku turned around to find Bakugo standing at the end of the hall. 

“They’re loaded.” Bakugo warned. 

“Kacchan...” 

“Why won’t you use your quirk? Are you saying you can win even if you don’t use it? Are you underestimating me, DEKU?!!” 

”Things aren’t looking good for Midoriya-chan here, kero.”

”Nope... he’s going to put up a great show...

“Why so?”

”Deku is planning something. I have a bad feeling about this...”

_There’s no choice but to do it. I can do it. I can!!!”_

Deku declared. “I’m not scared of you anymore!!!” 

Bakugo gritted his teeth before he started smirking. 

“With your stalking, you probably already know, but my quirk, Explosion, lets me secrete nitroglycerin-like sweat from the sweat glands on the palm of my hand and make it explode.”

Bakugo pulled back a handle on his grenade, a small pin appearing.

“If they made it this the way I asked, then these gauntlets will store the nitroglycerin inside them, and…” 

Bakugo put his finger on the pin to pull it out. 

_Don’t tell me…_ All Might thought before exclaiming into the mic, “Young Bakugo, stop! Are you trying to kill him?!” 

“IF I DONT HIT HIM HE WONT DIE!!!” Bakugo yelled back as he pulled the pin. 

A huge explosion shot out of his hand toward Midoriya, who tried blocking the blow, but it was no use. The building shook from the impact, along with the observation room. 

“This is supposed to be a class!”

“Young man!!! Young Midoriya!!!” All Might called. 

_This does not end well... but I have a solid feeling that Kacchan won’t kill him..._

_ But what if he... fine, I’ll trust All Might’s judgement. _

Deku laid on the floor, a big hole in the wall of the building opened up next to him. 

Trying to pick himself up, he widened his eyes as Kacchan walked closer. 

“Is that… even allowed?” Deku gasped in fear. 

“Wow… The more that’s stored in these gauntlets, the stronger the blast.” Bakugo explained in awe, the other lighting up.

“Come on, use your quirk, DEKU … I’ll force you to surrender even if you’re at full strength!!!”

“Bakugo, answer me!!! Did you do that?!! What in the world did you do?!! Explain yourself!!!” Iida asked angrily. 

_This is my chance! If we retrieve the weapon, we’ll win!!!_ Uraraka ran for the weapon. 

Iida noticed and ran for her, acting, “I won’t let you, hero!!!” 

Uraraka touched her fingers together, making her float above Iida. 

_We need to touch the weapon itself for it to count as being retrieved..._

“Can she make herself float now, too?!!” 

“Release!!!” Uraraka yelled. “It’s a special move that’s hard on my body!” 

Iida ran to grab the weapon and pushed it away, causing Uraraka to fall. “Your quirk is not a threat if you can’t touch anything. I’ll hold out until time runs out!!!” 

* * *

_Dammit...He had his costume made so that his quirk would work even for long distances..._

“Uraraka, what’s the situation?” 

“Deku-kun!”

“Ignoring me again?!! I can’t believe him!!!” Bakugo gritted his teeth. 

“Sir, you should stop them!!! That Bakugo’s really crazy!!! He’s gonna kill him!!!”

”Yeah!!! He can’t continue doing this to Izuku!!!” 

“No…” All Might argued. 

_ ‘If I don’t hit him, he won’t die!!!’  _

_ ‘ I won’t do so much damage that this fight gets stopped, but I’m gonna get close!!!’  _

_Strangely enough, part of him is still sane. I don’t know if it’s small-minded or what, but anyway…_

“Young Bakugo, the next time you use that, I’ll stop the fight, and your team will lose.” 

“HUH?!!” Bakugo questioned. 

“To attack on a large scale inside is inviting the destruction of the stronghold you should be protecting.”

_As a teacher, I should stop this. However…_

_...so this is your decision, All Might..._

_It was pretty hard, so thanks for making it._

Bakugo threw his arms up in rage while Deku didn’t waste anytime and said on the comms, “Go to the pillars by the windows! Over and out!” 

“Fine, then!!! Let’s fight it out with our fists!!!” Bakugo yelled and charged at Deku. 

_It’s no good. I can’t dodge it! A counterattack. Watch the timing! Now!_

Midoriya aimed a punch at Bakugo, who was just in front if him.

Then there was black smoke covering his view.

And then he was blasted from the back with a painful explosion before he could react. 

“What was that just now?” the redhead asked.

”I don’t know!!! That sneaky bastard!!! Gon said angrily. 

“A smokescreen... that’s a legitimate strategy but...h-h-h... I swear he will pay for t-this...” Killua said, getting angrier and slightly murderous as he continued. He just can’t stand watching Kacchan do this to his friend. “...fucking scum... who does he think he is...” 

But still, he can’t stop them. Nor can All Might. 

It is their fight. Theirs alone. 

“H-Hey Zoldyck, are you ok?” Kaminari asked, noticing the change in his expression. “Y-You look really creepy just now, I’m literally scared.”

”...I’m good... thanks...”

”Good to hear...” 

“Also, please call me Killua if possible. It’s not like I mind but...”

In the corner, A white-haired boy with ice covering his left side narrowed his eyes at the screen, looking “outrageously unpassionate.” 

“He doesn’t look like the type to think, but he’s more subtle than I expected.” 

“Kacchan is blinded by pride and power, but he is no idiot.” 

“Huh?”

”You’re Shoto Todoroki, right?”

“Yes.” Todoroki replied indifferently.

”Okay... don’t worry your old man won’t affect my view of you.” _From how he looks, he has two sides, one of fire and another of ice, with fire passed on from Endeavor’s side. However, it seems that he is emphasizing on his ice and hiding his fire. And it is most likely because of him._

_There’s one issue though. Gon is a big fan of Endeavor and he might anger this Shoto Todoroki a little too much. I hope I’m overthinking it but it is a possibility..._

“Tch... those unenthusiastic, indifferent eyes... seeing them makes me feel irritated...” Inasa ranted in the opposite side of the room, staring at Todoroki.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: The chapter shouldn’t end this early, but I feel that I should leave part of it for next chapter so you guys don’t have to wait long.
> 
> Anyways, here’s the preview! Next chapter,
> 
> Lightning x VS x Ice !!! 
> 
> (In which the lightning stomps the ice)
> 
> Izuku: Killua is going to fight... Todoroki...?
> 
> Gon: I guess? Go, Killua, you can do it!!!
> 
> Inasa: YEAAAAAAH!!! KICK HIS ENDEAWHORE ASS!!!
> 
> Killua: Deku, your match hasn’t ended—
> 
> Iida and Uraraka: Can anyone please tell us what is going on with the huge explosion that blasted a hole through the building?
> 
> Alluka: No! No spoilers, even though you’ve probably watched the series! 
> 
> Killua: Alluka I swear—
> 
> Alluka: GO BEYOND, PLUS... ULTRA!!!!!!!
> 
> Killua: For once can you not mess with me during the previews
> 
> Alluka: Nope! And I’m sure y’all agree! *points towards you*
> 
> Aizawa: She is actually stopping you guys from making the preview irrationally long. 


	8. Ice x VS x lightning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is short because I don’t want to keep y’all waiting.
> 
> And I realized I ended last chapter at a bad point lol

The fight between Izuku and Katsuki was getting out of hand. And it isn’t going well for Izuku. 

“Look!!! Here I come!!! It’s your favorite right swing!!!” Katsuki punched then blasted Izuku with his right hand like he usually does, except it seemed like much more pain than usual. 

Then, before Izuku could react, he was grabbed by the arm and slammed onto the ground. 

_He’s giving me no chances to think. Looks like I can’t do this after all. I have to use this._

“This is lynching!!! He can capture him for this exercise by just wrapping the tape around him!!!” The pink girl complained.

A short guy with a raven’s head sighed and said disapprovingly “Those are not the actions of a hero.” 

“I thought Midoriya was pretty amazing, too, but in terms of combat power, Bakugo is definitely a ball of natural instincts!” Kaminari groaned

”He isn’t using that power for good!!!”

“Guys, is Killua okay?” Inasa asked terrifiedly.

A few classmates looked at Killua, whose face was dark and murderous, his eyes becoming monotone and his face turning from extremely loveable to extremely scary. He was staring at the ground before him blankly, on the verge of losing control.

(effects) there was even cold, blood-red aura surrounding him. A pretty terrifying sight, but it’s obvious that he’s containing most of it.

”I...I don’t know... I’ve never seen him like this before...” even Gon was shaking.

_I should stop them._

_But, for his sake, I don’t want to!_

_But I should!_

_But I can’t!_

_ Fine, I might as well ask young Killua. He’s pretty smart and also cares for young Midoriya. H—WHAT THE HELL IS THIS _

At the sight of Killua’s dark aura, even All Might spit out blood. Thankfully, it wasn’t noticed by anyone except Gon, who smelt a little blood, but decided to stay silent.

_Maybe that was a bad idea..._

Izuku finally regained consciousness and turned over, trying to catch his breath.

And then he quickly crawled away on all fours in panic, hoping to find a spot where he can recover a little. 

“He’s running away?” the pink-skinned girl remarked. 

“That’s not something a man should do, but he has no choice.” the redhead remarked. “But something’s strange… Why...hold on... is it related to what Killua said...?” 

“We’re getting closer to the truth... and this doesn’t count as running away...”

_He has no choice than to use... wait...QUICK SOMEONE STOP HIM—..._ _or maybe not...?_

Izuku continued crawling until he backed himself against the edge of the wall. 

“Why won’t you use your quirk? Are you underestimating me?!!” Bakugo groaned, getting closer and closer to Midoriya. 

“No…” Izuku muttered, looking down. 

“You’ve been like this ever since we were kids… Have you been underestimating me like that since then, YOU BASTARD?!!” 

“That’s not it…” Izuku gritted his teeth as images of their shared past flashed through his mind.

“You’re… You’re an amazing person, so that’s why I want to beat you!!! I want to win and surpass you, YOU IDIOT!!!” 

“DON’T LOOK AT ME LIKE THAT!!! YOU DAMN NERD!!!” Bakugo yelled as he charged towards Izuku, who did the same. 

As Izuku was fighting back desperately, the whole class cheered for him, especially Gon and Inasa.

”So Manly!!! Midoriya, that’s amazing!!!”

”PASSIONATE!!!!”

”Yeah!!! Go get him, Izuku!!! Show him he can’t push you around!!!”

All Might and Killua just smiled at the same sight. They didn’t really cheer, but their approval is no less. 

Especially Killua, who also cried a little. The anger in his face had finally worn off, replaced by an amazed teary smile. 

_These are the first passionate emotions he’s shown other than ‘I want to be a hero!!!’!_

_I’m sure this is necessary for you to arrive at the future you’re looking at._

_Izuku...good job..._

_no joke but this side of you is really amazing..._

_But just what sort of complex relationship is yours?_

_Envy, hate, pride, awe, rejection, admiration... all piled on top of each other..._

_Good lord... what have I gotten myself into..._

_wait. Amazing? Surpass?_

_OH. I see. We’re getting closer..._

_instead of seeing his friend-turned-bully with hatred, he still admires him and uses him as a goal...That’s actually a good thing..._

Izuku’s right arm started steaming and glowing as he charged towards Kacchan. That part of his costume was even broken away due to the large amount of energy involved. 

“...DETROIIIIIIIIIIT—“

”...HAAAAAAAAA—“

The whole class was looking at the scene and got really concerned. 

“Sir, I say, we should stop this!” The redhead pleaded

”BOTH OF YOU, STO—“

Even Killua was quite scared and concerned. He still remembers the time Gon used to break his arms once a while. And also how badly he had been hurt before.

And this is creepily similar to that.

He does NOT want what happened to Gon to happen to another of his closest friends. But it’s happening now and...

_...wait... what if I taught him how to control his aur—_

_...that’s not the same thing... wait..._

_...it might be...?..._

Out of curiosity, he decided to use Gyo to check if there’s any aura coming out. 

He was expecting nothing, but well...

”wait... let me see... WHOA—“ 

Killua bounced out of his current stance and almost went off balance, concerning a few classmates. 

“Killua... why are you acting so weird today?”

”Don’t say that! You’re making him feel worse!”

”Hey, Killua... did something happen...?”

”I-I-I’m o-okay—“ Killua stuttered as he was still recovering.

”You’re not convincing...”

_So anyways..._

_ A huge concentration of aura, roughly as big as peak Gon’s jajanken is on his fists, but nowhere else. It’s so big that I don’t think even Gon can handle it... no wonder his hand gets so badly injured... _

_ He’s using hatsu... and ren...? I’ve seen many who use zetsu or even ten unnowingly, but this doesn’t really happen with ren... _

_...In that case... _

_ We’re still in the same world!!! We can still go back!!! And back here again!!! _

_ And he’s not the only one using nen... _

_ All Might is surrounded by a thick layer of aura, which looks like ten usage... maybe this is instead his hatsu that turns him into his buff form???... _

_ Bakugo is also using aura in his explosions. According to Izuku’s notebooks it is powered by sweat, which is his hatsu’s limitation if there is any...and he’s using aura to protect his skin from explosion damage... _

_ A lot of stuff that Uraraka touches get encased by a layer of aura, and so are Tenya’s engines...they pop up only when he uses his “quirk”, which means... it’s also a hatsu ability... _

_ There’s also that invisible girl who’s literally using a solo version of Meleoron’s ability except she turns it on 24/7...  _

_ It’s safe to say quirks are related to nen in some way... but how do we use this to our advantage...?... we can’t let society know...  _

Meanwhile in the battle site...

“LET’S GO, URARAKA!!!!!” Izuku yelled on the comms

”Okay!!!” Uraraka responded, then embraced the nearest pillar.

“What are you doing, hero... making a pathetic display in front of my glorious might...?” Tenya asked villainously out of confusion. 

_I can’t beat you one-on-one... but..._

“ **—SMAAAAAAAAAAAASH!!!!!!** ”

***heavy explosion noises***

Unsurprisingly, Kacchan sent a powerful blast straight at Izuku’s face, but what Izuku did surprised him.

Thankfully he didn’t kill Izuku...

* * *

Instead of aiming towards Kacchan, like most people were expecting, his blow faced the ceiling. 

In seconds, the force from his punch broke the ceiling of all the other floors of the building, creating tons of debris and a lot of cracks.

Even the observation room was shaking violently, making some classmates lose balance and almost trip. Killua almost thought it was an earthquake. 

_ Ochaco and Tenya aren’t looking good up there... _

Back at the building

As the floor shook violently and broke apart, both of them went a little off-balance. 

Then there was the debris, which Tenya covered his eyes from. Thankfully Uraraka had the pink visor thing above her, which made it unnecessary for her to do so.

Using this to her advantage, Uraraka floated and zero-gravitied the huge pillar she was hugging.

“WHAT THE—“ Tenya gasped after he un-covered his eyes.

”Sorry, Iida!!! Improvised special move... COMET HOME RUN!!!!!!” Uraraka announced as she used the pillar to bash the debris and send them flying straight towards Tenya.

“GAAAAAAAAH!!!!! YOU CALL THAT A HOME RUN?!!!!” Tenya yelled in disbelief like a villain facing a final, inevitable defeat as he raised his hand to cover himself.

Seeing that Tenya is distracted, Uraraka float-jumped towards the weapon.

”Release!” she said as she puts her fingers together naruto-style. 

“Retrieved!!!” 

Uraraka hugs the weapon with a smug smile and declared her team’s victory. 

“NOOOOOOOOO!!!! THE WEAPON...!!! THE WEAPON...!!! THE WEAAAAAPOOOOON...!!!!!!!!!!!!” 

“That’s what… From the start... you were… You are underestimating me, AREN’T YOU?!!”

Kacchan stared and yelled shakily at Izuku, who was covered in smoke and bruises. 

“I wasn’t going to use it… Because I can’t use it... because my body can’t handle the impact…”

The smoke cleared around Izuku, revealing his broken arm. 

Kacchan stood in shock and disbelief, with his eyes wide open. 

“Aizawa Sensei said so... too... B-But... this was all... I could think of...” Izuku continued as he lowered his arm.

* * *

“HERO TEAM... WINS!!!!”

Following All Might’s announcement, Izuku took his last breath and fell to the ground. 

“Uraraka?!!” Tenya questioned in disbelief as they both heard the announcement. Said girl said nothing, but merely smiled as she slid down from the weapon.

* * *

Back at the observation room.

The class stared at the cameras which showed both battlefields.

“What the heck? The losers are practically uninjured, and the winners are on the ground!” 

“They lost the battle, but won the war, huh?” the raven headed guy noted.

”He won!!! But that’s some nasty injuries...”

”...G-G-Good...j-job...” Killua said while crying in joy and raised his thumb up.

Two robots carried Izuku, who was unconscious and badly injured, away on a stretcher to recovery girl’s room.

“-To the nurse office-“ the one in the front announced.

”-I-Know-“ the other replied.

All Might was looking at the robots leave, then he turned to Kacchan, who was next to him.

“...My right... Deku predicted it... on top of that... he found a way to win the exercise...” Kacchan muttered and looked down at his hand.

_You’re an amazing person, so that’s why I want to beat you!!! I want to win and surpass you, YOU IDIOT!!!_

“...does that mean... even if we fought all-out... Deku will completely beat...” Kacchan started to panic and breathe heavily.

“Come back, young Bakugo. It’s time to review the results.” All Might laid his hand on his shoulder to calm him down and make him feel better. “Whether you lose or win, looking back and learning from your experiences is a part of life.”

* * *

The observation room

Tenya, Uraraka and Kacchan, who just came back from their battle, stood in front of everyone to review the training.

“Well, even if I say that, the MVP of this battle was... YOUNG IIDA!!! “

“It’s not one of the winners, Ochaco-chan or Midoriya-chan, kero?”

“Hmm, well... why is that so? Does anyone know?” All Might asked the class.

Two hands were raised, one from Killua and another from that ponytail girl. 

“Yes, All Might-san.” Killua beat the girl to it. “That’s because Tenya stayed rational and adapted the most to his situation. The winners did good too.”

”Kacchan was taken over by his extreme hate of Izuku and ran off by himself, turning their advantage into a disadvantage. Because that was exactly what Izuku, who knew Kacchan since they were kids, predicted. He was too preoccupied with beating up Izuku and give him pain. In short, he was too predictable, too irrational and too much of an asshole.”

“In the same way, taking into consideration the damage he received, Midoriya’s plan was also rash. As for Uraraka… She let her guard down mid-battle, and her final attack was too reckless. If she treated the papier-mâché as a real weapon, she would not have been able to do something so dangerous.” The girl added.

“That was pretty reckless, but only because they had no other way to win, and resorted to taking huge risks. Their planning and cooperation was much better than the other team’s as a whole.” Killua replied. ”And they’ve turned their heavy disadvantage into an advantage that gives them an instant win on the spot. It was some really good quick thinking.”

”I see... it was apparent that I failed to see things from this perspective...I was going to say that Iida only lost due to him assuming that it would be a fight over the weapon, which made him late in responding to the final attack, but...”

”Well, you aren’t wrong. Tenya took the whole thing very seriously, and has completely immersed himself into the role of a villain. He was also well prepared for Uraraka’s arrival, which he was expecting. As such, he did not waver and stayed confident, while Uraraka was taken off guard.”

”He only lost because the hero team took advantage of the fact that this was training. They were practically breaking the rules.”

”You’re... half correct... but if Tenya didn’t limit his expectations to that the opponent will act rationally and accordingly, he could still have reacted quickly and won. It is entirely possible that Uraraka had taken advantage of Tenya’s serious personality and stiff reactions.”

”That’s actually a good point, Zoldyck-san. “

”T-t-thanks...”

_Holy shit, that was much more than I expected._

“W-Well... that was correct!!!” 

“We should always start with the basics to develop depth of learning. We must strive to devote ourselves wholeheartedly.” The same girl added.

“Killua, you’re so smart!”

“Baaaaaaaaaaka... that’s embarrassing...” Killua blushed slightly and turned his face away.

* * *

“We’ll change the location of the next battle! Tackle this match after thinking about what we just talked about!” All Might explained.

”Yes sir!!!”

“Team B will be the heroes.” All Might drew the lots. “And team I will be the villains! Please go to the specified location! “

”Killua and Ojiro, huh...” the icy dude from a while ago whispered to himself “...should be a piece of cake...”

_You’re wrong. You’re the piece of cake._

“GO AND KICK HIS ENDEAVOR ASS!!!! I’M WATCHING!!!!” 

“Yeah!!! Make sure to win!!!”

“Okey~”

_Todoroki... Todoroki... huh, I’ve heard this name from Izuku and Gon... who’s it... who..._

_...Endeavor?!!_

_Finally!!! A worthy opponent!!! Our battle will be legendary!!!_

_Eh, nevermind. I’ll stomp him eventually._

* * *

Next to the (fake) weapon, a few minutes later.

All Might announced that the training will start soon. They have five minutes to prepare.

“Ojiro, eh?”

”Yes. You’re Zoldyck-san?”

”Killua is fine. So first things first, what’s your quirk? It’s tail related? Like is the tail always there or—“

”Yeah, it’s basically a tail. I can move my tail freely like another hand. And I’m also a martial artist.”

”I see... in that case, you won’t want Todoroki to freeze it... maybe I should handle Todoroki...”

”Huh? What’s your quirk?”

_Crap... how do I answer him..._

”It’s... a little complicated... but it’s mostly electricity related. And I’ve somehow found a way to apply this electricity in different ways, which... I cannot explain easily...”

”Huh, it seems pretty strong. No wonder you’re the first place in the entrance exam.” 

“It isn’t just about quirks... but anyways, I’m also really skilled at stealth.”

”How would this work out if we’re in the defensive?”

”See that Shoji guy with extra arms?”

”Yeah? I think he mainly uses his strength? I mean, he can grip like half a ton...”

”At first glance... yes. But if you look closely, you see eyes and ears and that sort of stuff on them, one per limb.”

“Wait, you’re right... but this means... he mainly collects information using enhanced senses...?”

”Pretty much. It doesn’t seem like there’s more to it, but we don’t know if he can grow extra ones. “ 

“So you have a strategy?”

”Well... I’m not sure... but there’s a few things that we might want to keep in mind.”

”Go on...”

”First, we don’t know how strong is Todoroki’s ice-“

”And he has fire too.”

”From his looks and his costume, he apparently refuses to use fire, or at least not commonly. We can compromise later if he does.”

”Wow... you even observed that... so that means...”

”Avoid him at all costs. If he freezes any part of you, especially your feet and your tail, you’ll have great trouble.”

“How about you? His ice should work the same too.”

”Well, I’ve already devised a counter-strategy. “

”And the second, is Shoji. He mainly uses his senses but also his strength.”

”Hmm.?”

”Normally, he can detect us, if we speak or walk or do anything. “

”Well... that’d be a problem...”

”As such, either his senses must be clouded, or we must force him out of the battle. “

“But how do we...”

”Easy. Bait him to a room and immobilize him. Don’t lead him to the bomb room though. With martial skills alone, it is indeed possible to tackle a giant like that.”

”I understand... but how?”

”Well you see... I’ve somehow managed to run with completely no noise. It will be much harder for him to detect me, unless he uses something else...” _And I’ll also use Zetsu. Now he can’t find any traces._

”Okay... and then?”

”Shoji will find only one person. By then, you should be another room. I’ll be there so Todoroki cannot freeze you. Also, he might be able to hear what we’re saying in the comms, or at least our locations, which are in other wavelengths. So I’ll disrupt it and make it harder for him to detect.” _Using In on microwave..._

”But Todoroki may come too...”

”This is the tricky part. I’ll have to find them, then drag Todoroki away. Most likely, Shoji will not follow. But I’ll tell you the situation with the comms if possible. From there on I’ll deal with Todoroki.” 

“And then Shoji will come to my place...”

”Yes. And he’ll find you instead of a bomb.”

”But what if he detects the bomb...” _crap! Didn’t think of this!_

”Good question!!! Hmm... “

”Can you turn off all the lights too, like you did with the audio a while ago?”

”Yeah. Forgot to mention that. But that won’t... oh... I’ll lock the door and put the weapon behind it... we can leave the room...”

”Wait how do you lift that thing— WHAT”

Killua moved the bomb with ease and placed it in right in front of the door, blocking it. And then he closed and locked the door. _And I also applied some weak nen on the door, author-kun you dumbass_

“That was a little heavy... but he can’t open this, it’s at least thrice his grip strength.” Killua said casually.

”You call that a little...?!!” 

“Okay... in case he finds his way here and starts banging the door... you can capture him.”

”But he’ll sense me.”

”Yes, but he’ll think that he can break in before you reaches him, and that he can react before it’s too late. “

”Oh... I see... you’re an amazing person...”

”B-baaaaaka don’t say that out loud... it’s embarrassing...”

”Eh, sorry...”

“So we only have 45 seconds left. Go to another room on this floor, preferably some distance apart, but not that far. Trust your instincts and find whatever room you like. I’ll go with you.”

”Okay...”

They’ve found a room big enough for Shoji to enter and to fit a bomb. It’s location is also pretty rational, considering that it’s far from fire, has thick walls, etc.

“I’ll turn off all the lights. Please tell me whenever you want me to turn them on. “

”Cool.” 

“By the way... wear your shoes...”

_Normally, we should be detecting all openings that they can enter from. However, if I use en, I can locate them. My radius can detect them if they come near. It isn’t large but it’s enough..._

_Everyone must be super confused right now..._

* * *

Meanwhile back at the observation room.

”Leaving the bomb unguarded is very foolish!” Yayorozu commented. 

“Yes!!! They are not acting responsibly!!!”

”And that’s not passionate!!! Killua, you disappointment!!!”

“Hey!!! Killua isn’t stupid!!! “

“Yeah... I fucking hate him, but Cat Face is super smart... you never know what he’s thinking...”

* * *

“They’re in the storage chamber on the west side of the fourth floor.” An ear turned to a mouth on a lengthened limb, which then shrank back into Shoji’s body. “They’re not barefoot...”

“Go outside, it’s dangerous. I’m sure our opponents want to fight a defensive battle.” Todoroki said as he lifted his mist-covered icy right hand and pressed it on the building.

Ice was spreading like wildfire on the building, climbing up every single floor and entering every window within seconds. “But that doesn’t matter to me...”

“Now, I’m gonna leave this ro— wait. Stay where you are. His ice is coming.”

”Wait what—“ Ojiro asked confusedly before he saw ice creeping up the window gaps and the pipes. “What is this power! It’s too huge! Good thing you closed the windows!”

”Don’t worry. The ice is stopped now. It seems that Todoroki wants to crush us with one devastating strike. Unfortunately for him that isn’t happening. I won’t leave the room yet.”

”W-W-Why?” Ojiro said as he shivered slightly.

”Because... we’re setting some traps... also... brrr... god dammit... it’s cold...”

The class huddled together with All Might and tried to make themselves warm. Kacchan stared at the camera in shock.

”T-T-T-Todoroki’s too strong... the v-v-villain team stands no chance...”

”I...h-hope Killua’s okay...” Gon said worriedly.

”BAAAAAAAKA!!!! Of course we’re okay!!!!” Killua yelled suddenly. “Not even a scratch!!!!” 

“He’s definitely okay. He’s gonna win this.” Gon said. “

”Maybe he’s bluffing...”

”He’s not! The lights on their room are on again! There’s not even a speckle of ice!” The redhead exclaimed.

”See? Killua can do it!”

”What is he doing there, though? And where’s the weapon?” a boy in orange and white questioned.

”He should not be idling there. Instead, he should go protect the weapon.”

”No shit earphones, fucking cat face is up to something.”

* * *

At the room they’re chillin

”You guys are stronger than I thought.” The half-ice boy pushed the door open and said.

”O-of course we won’t make it easy for you.”

”But you don’t stand a chance.” Todoroki said as he reached out his hand and freezed Ojiro with a middle sized glacier. “The result is the same. You lose.”

_Fuck people like you and Illumi. They’re the worst!_

“Ha-ha-hahahahahahaha... would you please look at your surroundings?” Ojiro said as he made a really bad impression of a villain.

“wait shit I’m freezed.”

_Ojiro you’re better off being a hero. That one sucked._

“Huh?” Todoroki asked curiously as he looked around.

“Hold on! Where’s the weapon? Where did you put it?”

”N-n-not t-telling you, s-stupid hero...”

”You see... I can mak—” Todoroki continued, unaware of the shadow on him. 

*BOOM*

A bolt of lightning hits Todoroki’s back all of a sudden, catching him off guard.

“Done! Now you’re captured.” Killua said casually as he tied the capture tape around Todoroki within seconds. 

Todoroki’s body was pressed against the wall. 

”H-huh?” Todoroki, who wasn’t able to react was completely confused. “I was freezing Ojiro and—“

”Shut up and tell me where Shoji is or I will slit your throat.” Killua threatened with his murderous aura, making Todoroki almost wet his pants in fear. 

“Fine. He’s near the side entrance.”

”Thank you. Now we will tie you to the ceiling.”

”Wait what—“ 

“Oh Todoroki!!! I was just joking you unfunny dork!!!”

“K-k-killua-san... that was scary...”

”Sorry... AND HEY, YOU ALL ON THE COMMS, JUST BECAUSE I MADE AN EXTREMELY VILLAIN LIKE IMPRESSION A WHILE AGO DOESNT MEAN IM SUCH A COLD HEARTLESS VILLAIN SO DONT TALK SHIT ABOUT ME. YOURE ALL FUCKING ASSHOLES IF YOU DID.” Killua said rather angrily. He was extremely angry at people thinking of him as a cold blooded murderer, or at least he assumed that some people did so. _Shit, what did I just say... am I making myself more suspicious... now what would they think of me..._

_No..._

_What would they think of Gon and Izuku, who’d defend me immediately... what if they get into trouble..._

“Young Killua, nobody did. You’re too un-trusting.”

”W-well I k-kinda did...” Kaminari said. “And I still do...I’m scared...”

”Killua isn’t a villain!!! He knows how to do this doesn’t mean he was one!!! “

”Maybe you don’t know? I mean we’ve just known each other. Plus, that gaze is none other than a villain’s.”

”JUST BECAUSE HE HAS THAT DOESNT MEAN HE IS ONE!!!!!! YOU FUCKING ASSHOLES!!!! GAAAAAH!!!!”

“But you don’t have solid proof!!! And you could be the accom—“

”Oh, and how can you be so sure? You’re his friend so of course you’d cover h— OUCH!” Kaminari and Mineta continued but was zapped by Jiro, tounge-whacked by Tsuyu and punched in the guts by Gon at the same time.

”Maybe that’s related to Killua’s past, or some bad experiences, kero. He might even have been forced to be an assasin before or something, kero. Don’t make fake assumptions just because of an expression and you might actually be stepping on someone’s pain right now.”

“Yeah, Asui-san is right! Kaminari, you idiot! You’re making things much worse that they should be!”

”I said he wasn’t!!!” Gon yelled angrily because his friend was getting false accusations. “Stop thinking of my best friend like that!!!” 

”YES!!! I CANNOT TOLERATE DISCRIMINATION IN OUR CLASS!!! KAMINARI-KUN, THIS IS NOT PROPER STUDENT BEHAVIOR!!!” Tenya also scolded. “BUT STILL, PUNCHING ANOTHER STUDENT IS NOT VERY HERO-LIKE TOO!”

”I just can’t stand someone talking mad shit about my best friend and trying to make everyone hate him!!! What do you mean I can’t pu—“ Gon walked towards Kaminari angrily but was stopped by All Might.

”Young Gon, I’m a little angry too. We all know Killua isn’t a villain. However, punching them on the spot will only make them hate you both even more. Violence is not a good way to solve problems.”

”Yeah, I don’t think Killua-chan would want you to get into trouble because of a few insults, kero.”

”UNLIKE YOU EXTRAS, CAT FACE IS BADASS ENOUGH AND HE’LL TREAT THOSE SHIT TALK LIKE NOTHING!!!”

“Yeah but still... I-I-I...”

* * *

A few minutes later

”Is it just me or does Gon have the temper of a 12-year old—“ Kaminari tried to say again, but was stopped by a mixture of punches slaps blows kicks and etc. 

“YEAH!!! I HAVE THE TEMPER OF A TEN YEAR OLD!!! SO WHAT?!!!”

“Everyone would be angry if someone talks so badly about their best friend, kero.”

”Maybe it’s because you don’t have any, and you’re salty?”

”Yeah! That’s not manly!!!”

”FUCKING PIKACHU!!!! STOP SPITTING NONSENSE!!!! MY EARS HURT!!!!”

”T-thanks Katsuki-san, never knew you’re such a good person...”

_He can’t...He’s the bad person that did all sorts of mean stuff to Izuku... I can’t even forgive him yet..._

_But...Maybe he’s became a better person..._

_Yeah! Everyone deserves a second chance to put their past aside! I can’t use a different standard just because it’s him!_

_Maybe that’s why Izuku became friends with him many years ago in the first place? He said he wasn’t that bad a person back then..._

”Don’t have to thank me stupid. Plus I already know your next line.”

”What is it?” The class including Gon asked curiously.

”YEAH I’M STUPID and something like that. Basically the truth.”

”You’re mean...”

* * *

Back at the building

When he heard how Gon was defending him, and his other classmates didn’t see him with hostility, he started crying. 

_Why am I crying so much these days..._

“I...I...I have such good friends... maybe I was really too un-trusting...t-thanks...”

”It’s okay man, doesn’t change the fact that you’re epic!”

”H-Hey, thanks Ojiro!”

”Also... the observation room is a literal battlefield...”

”Really?!! H-HEY WAIT GUYS IT’S OKAY IF THERE’S SOMEONE TALKING MAD SHIT ABOUT ME I COULD CARE LESS!!! I’M NOT LIKE THAT ANYWAYS!!!” 

“Dude... don’t yell suddenly...”

”Sorry.”

”SEE? TOLD YA CAT FACE IS BETTER THAN YOU EXTRAS!!!”

“WHOA Kacchan I’ve never seen you compliment someone!!!”

“DONT GET COCKY YOU CHEEKY LITTLE FUCKER—“ “BAKUGO!!! PLEASE REFRAIN FROM USING SUCH DEGRATORY TERMS!!!”

”Pffffffft—swearing nonstop like nothing’s wrong...that’s who he is...” Killua tried not to laugh with his eyes still watery.

* * *

“THAT’S IT!!! VILLAIN TEAM WINS!!!” All Might announced as Ojiro tied the capture tape on paralyzed Shoji. 

Todoroki, who was dragged to the front door could only watch his defeat hopelessly.

“Whew... icyhot was easier than I thought... Kacchan’s way better than him...”

”Isn’t that a little mean... he can hear it...”

* * *

“Killua!!! You’re finally back!!!”

”Yeah, they were saying bad things about you, Killua-kun!”

”I was expecting it... thanks for helping me out, guys... it means a lot... you all are amazing... especially you Gon...”

”I can’t stand that bullshit, kero.”

”Yeah. Kaminari is too hateable.” “—hey!!!—“

”Those people were totally not manly!!! Still... your fight was...”

”Not manly? I know... I was expecting him to be stronger... if I knew he wasn’t I’d have fought normally...”

“Oh, I see...”

After that, Gon hugged Killua unexpectedly. “You’re always my best friend no matter what they say...”

”Hey wait baaaaaka don’t say something so embarrassing—“ Killua squeaked in protest while Gon dragged him away. “Let go of meh—“

”But isn’t it true?” “Huh, well yeah... thanks Gon... you’re also my best friend... this won’t change no matter what happens...”

”You admitted it!!!!”

”I did? Oh right why did I say something so embarrassing—“

“They’re cute!” The pink acid girl said.

”Even cuter with Deku-kun...” Uraraka added.

”I don’t think Killua-chan’s gonna be happy about what you said, kero.”

”HEY!!!! STOP SAYING WE’RE CUTE!!!! IT’S—“ Killua yelled 

”Thanks!!!” 

“—GON!!!!!!!!!”

”That’s what I meant.”

All Might was laughing hardly, and so were the rest of the class. “Young Killua... I’m sending all this to Izuku...” 

“WAIT ALL MIGHT NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO—“ Killua was almost dying from embarrassment.

**This chapter was also really short because I don’t want to keep y’all waiting.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyways, Here’s the preview!!! Next chapter, Kacchan’s x start x line !!!!!!
> 
> Kaminari: Man... Killua still seems like a devil to me...
> 
> Killua: It hurts, you moron
> 
> Kaminari: So what? You r—
> 
> Gon and Izuku: DON’T HURT MY FRIENDS!!!!
> 
> Killua: Th— huh? Izuku, you’re okay?
> 
> Izuku: Yeah, everything turned out well...
> 
> Killua: *uses finger to press Izuku’s forehead* BAAAAAAKA!!!! DO YOU KNOW HOW WORRIED I WAS!!!!! DAMMIT WHY DO YOU HAVE TO BREAK YOUE HAND EVERY TIME YOU USE YOUR QUIRK CAN YOU BE MORE CAUTIOUS YOU’RE BECOMING MORE AND MORE LIKE GON...
> 
> All Might: Ye—
> 
> Killua: AND YOU, ALL MIGHT!!! WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM? DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW MUCH PRESSURE YOU’RE PUTTING ON HIM? HE CANT...
> 
> Recovery girl: Good grief... he said everything I wanted to...
> 
> Aizawa: I love this kid. He’s what we need.
> 
> Nighteye: On second thought... he’s not that bad... maybe I should take another intern... 
> 
> Kacchan: SHUT UP AND END THIS SHIT YOU EXTRAS
> 
> Izuku: Kacchan?!!
> 
> Kacchan: GO BEYOND, PLUS ULTRA!!!! DIE, YOU DAMN FUCKING NERD!!!!!!”
> 
> Izuku: Wait Kacchan—


	9. Kacchan’s X Start X Line

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for updates taking so goddam long!!! High school is very tiring indeed, and I’ve almost ran out of ideas for these few chapters.
> 
> I hope the coming ones will be easier for me, and hopefully I’ll do two updates per week at least.

**Kero?**

**KERO!!!**

**Gon: Ne Author-san what are you laughing at?**

**Me: Pfffffft—n-nothing—pfffft**

**(My brain: Kerotopi)**

“Now, we will be doing the training in yet another building!!! Team J will be the heroes, and team F will be the villains!!!” All Might announced. 

”Gon, it’s your turn. Good luck!“ Killua patted Gon’s shoulder.

”YES!!!! FIGHT WITH EVERYTHING YOU’VE GOT, WE’RE WATCHING!!!!” 

“Tch... my teamate is too loud... I cannot concentrate in the darkness...”

”Yeah!!! I’ll win!!!” Gon said cheerfully as he left for the building.

* * *

Outside the building 

“Gon-chan.”

”Tsuyu-san? What’s the matter?”

”I was about to ask you to call me Tsu, kero, since that’s what I prefer my friends to call me. You’re apparently the first one who calls me Tsu before I ask.”

”Really?!! Maybe that’s because I call everyone by their first name out of habit!”

”You’re interesting, kero. Straightforward ,honest and blunt, like me.”

”Yeah! Haven’t seen much people like that...”

”Do you happen to be related to Midoriya-chan? You both have big eyes, green hair, the same height, a quirk that powers up your punch, seem very brave, get reckless easily...” 

“Umm... probably not... but it’s possible... oh no, we got sidetracked!” 

_ No, no, she has a point... _

_ Things just don’t add up... why did we end up being at the housing unit next to Izuku’s? Did Gon activate a secret command to send him here... this...  _

_ We had no idea there were so much stuff in front of us to be solved... but anyways... we’ll break through together like always... _

_ A-Tsu reminds me of Melody... they’re both observant and reassuring...  _

_ Speaking of Melody,  _ _ I wonder how’s Kurapika...  _

_ I haven’t seen him since the auction... that’s two years ago... I hope he’s doing well... _

“Hey, Tsu-san... what are your abilities...”

”Hmm... extending my tongue up to 20 meters long... jumping long distances... swim really good... sticking to walls... ejecting my stomach to wash it... secreting toxic liquid...” Tsu explained, making Gon’s brain start overloading and steaming. 

”Eh, basically what a frog can do. “

”Wait, so do you have the weaknesses of a frog too?”

”Kero, if it’s too cold I may hibernate.”

”I see... mine is some sort of life force quirk but it mainly involves sending my life force into my hands... but there are also other applications...”

”Hmm? Yeah, I saw. It seemed pretty strong.”

”I didn’t show it that day. My quirk was lost temporarily and I had to train and rebuild it again. I wasn’t able to use it until recently...”

”Kero...”

”By the way, what does kero mean?”

”It does not have a particular meaning, kero. If you’re a frog you’ll understand.”

“That’s pretty interesting.. anyways, we’re going straight into the building right?”

”Isn’t this a little too reckless, kero?”

”Not really... they don’t seem like people who’ll sneak up on us. It is the same anywhere we enter. “

”Then what if we enter from the top? This building isn’t that tall.”

”Sure! But there’s also one thing... we don’t know their quirks...”

”But they don’t know ours fully too.”

”I suppose you’re right, Tsu-san! Let’s go!”

Tsu carried Gon and scaled the building’s walls. They then entered through a window.

”Wait... we don’t know where they are...”

”I’ve studied the floor plan and picked a list of possible places, kero.”

”Great! Then I’ll follow you!”

* * *

They stopped at a door, which, behind it was Kirishima and Sero. Tsu climbed above Gon and peeked into the door.

”They’re putting lots of tape here, kero. I think it’s the work of Sero.” 

“Man... I know what to do with a web of tape... but there’s still Kirishima...”

”Kero?”

Gon explained what they’re gonna do, and Tsu added some details. 

“That’s actually not bad, kero.”

“Hello there.” Gon opened the door and jumped behind Sero.

”General Freecss...” Sero replied with a villainous cyborg tone. “...you’re a bold one...”

_A good thing that both of them know that line..._

“Yeah, I am. And you’re out of the battle. “

”You fool! I have been trained in your quirk arts by the great count Kirishima— EH?!!” 

Sero found himself wrapped with the capture tape, which was attached to Tsu’s tongue. “Kero! Thou hast been had!” 

“What?!! When?!!”

”When you’re saying the General Freecss line. I thought you’d like a healthy amount of meme so I used that to distract you. Then Tsu-san wraps the tape around you.”

”Dammit! If only I paid more attention—Arrgh! Why am I stuck on the tape wall!!!” Sero complained as he was thrown onto the tape wall and got stuck.

”Too late!!!”

_Now this is tricky... how do I remove the tape without damaging the weapon..._

_...if I use Paper it may apply its force on the bomb..._

_...if I use scissors then the bomb may be cut open..._

”Kero, don’t worry!” Tsu pointed at herself, seeming to have read his mind.

 _Huh? Tsu’s gonna do it?_

“Wait—“ 

Tsu jumped up and shot her tongue towards the bomb without hesitation.

Kirishima, seeing this, hardened his fists and charged to intercept Tsu’s tongue. “Too bad, you’re gonna be stopped by my hardening!”

”Kero!” Tsu panicked and retreated her tongue.

”You heroes want to get our secret weapon? Not so fast!” 

“Nope!” Gon jumped towards Kirishima and tried to land a punch. “Because you’re going down too!”

”You think I’d make that easy?” Kirishima replied with a laugh. “HAHAHAHAHAHAHA you heroes are so naive!” 

“OWW!!!!” Gon’s fist landed on a rock-like texture.

”But still... that did put a scratch on me...” Kirishima said as he looked at his right hand, which he used to block Gon’s quick attack.

”Kero, looks like you forgot someone!” Tsu said from behind. 

“Huh?” 

“KIRISHIMA!!!!! WHY DID YOU FALL FOR THAT TOO!!!!!!”

”I fell for wha— Hey!!! That’s not very manly!!!” Kirishima replied as he felt that he can’t move his hands. 

”Sorry...” Gon scratched his head and stuck out his tongue with the cute sorry expression he does sometimes. “But you’re also going into the tape.”

”Wait no—!!!!!” Kirishima yelled and struggled but was thrown into the tape wall with Tsu’s tongue. 

“Now, what’s left is to touch the bomb, kero.”

“Yeah! Let’s go!”

”Not so fast... can you penetrate my tape wall?” Sero grinned.

”Of course.” Tsu replied, then stuck her tongue out and touched the bomb. “This counts, kero?”

”NO!!!!!!!! THE BOMB!!!!!!!” 

“YEAH!!!! TSU-SAN, WE DID IT!!!!!“ Gon cheered as he gave Tsu a high-five. “KERO~!!!”

“WE DID IT!!!KILLUA, DID YOU SEE THAT?!!!”

“Yeah, I did. Gon, that was amazing!”

“Hero team... wins!!!” 

* * *

Fast forward to the end of the training

“Good work everyone!!! We didn’t have any major injuries other than young Midoriya, either!!! You guys took this on seriously!!! You all did a good job for your first training!!!” 

“To have such a proper class after Aizawa-sensei’s class... it’s a little anti-climatic...” Tsu sighed and the rest of the class nodded.

”But it’s okay! At least it was a proper class that we all learned something!” Gon replied with a bright smile.

“Thanks, young Gon, we’re free to have proper classes as well! Well then, I must also review the results with young Midoriya! “

_He’s going? That fast? I thought his limit wasn’t that small!_

“Change and return...”

“...to the classroom!!!” All Might finished, then dashed off.

“All Might’s amazing!!!” Kaminari exclaimed

”Why was he in such a hurry, though?” Ojiro asked.

”Gon... we need to talk after school... it’s about Izuku...”

”Sure”

* * *

_There’s nothing more fragile than a heart that’s swelled to bursting. As his teacher, I must counsel him well._ All Might thought as steam started coming off him. 

* * *

Later

Gon and Killua had discussed for a while. 

“Dammit!!!! Why did I leave him there to be hurt like that!!!” 

“Well, it’s much better in UA. I don’t think he’ll be bullied Plus, I’ve pissed him off so much that he’ll divert a lot of his attention towards me. Luckily, I can handle all that with ease, so you don’t have to worry about me!”

”Killua! Don’t be selfish! Of course I’m worried it’s Katsuki-san!” 

“Who’s selfish!!!”

”Yeah, I can be selfish and you can’t!!!!”

”I can’t even reason with you!!!”

“But anyways, he has to pay for what he’s done!!! UA should expel him for that!!!!!” 

”It won’t happen, for a few reasons.“

“What?!!! He did so many intolerable bad things to Izuku!!! And you’re defending him?!!!”

“Yeah... I question my sanity though. “

”First, Izuku will not agree. He’s defending Kacchan even after all this, and he’ll continue to do that.”

”I was confused for a long time, but looks like the reason is starting to come out.”

”Hmm?”

”They were best friends before Kacchan got his quirk. And apparently Izuku still thinks of him as that Kacchan. The brave, badass, confident Kacchan that always wins. The one that’s not such an asshole.”

“Then that’s even worse!!! How could he do such things to his childhood best friend!!! He almost killed him!!! Izuku should realize that’s wrong, right?”

”Baaaaaaka!!! Of course he doesn’t!!! That’s the biggest problem!!! Well actually... a little... but I think he’s becoming more and more aware that he can’t let himself be treated like a fucking doormat just because he is or was quirkless... but the part of him that respects Kacchan won’t change...”

”Why?”

”You heard him? He said that Kacchan was amazing and he wanted to surpass him. He never hated him to begin with. Not everyone can do that.”

”Well yeah... that’s weird though.”

”Hopefully he’ll realize... but still... I think there’s more to it...”

”Let’s go see Izuku first!!! We can worry about that later!!!”

”Sure!!!”

* * *

At the nurse office

Killua and Gon pushed open the door, only to see a very old lady yelling at All Might.

“—ND HE’S ALREADY BEEN HERE THREE TIMES!!! THREE TIMES!!! WHY DIDN’T YOU STOP HIM, ALL MIGHT!!!!!!!!!!!!!” _Poor All Might... but she’s right though._

“I apologize, recovery girl... oh, young Gon and young Killua!”

”All Might, you know she’s right... but I don’t think an apology is enough...”

”Young Killua, what do you mean?—“

“What are you apologizing to me for?!! On top of his total exhaustion, he was just here yesterday!!! I can’t treat him all at once...” Recovery girl scolded, then sighed as she calmed down.

“...jeez... I know he’s your favorite and you passed your quirk to him...”

”Wait, recovery-girl-san knows?”

”Of course she’d know!!! Who do you think treats All Might’s injuries and does the medical stuff with him?!!!”

“Look, All Might, I know you wanted to consider his feelings, so you didn’t stop the match. I’d have done the same if I were you. But you should help him control one for all!!! He can’t keep on breaking his bones like that!!!” Killua lectured. 

“Even so, could you two not talk about One For All so loudly?” All Might whispered angrily.

“Says the one who does.”

”I know but still—“

”Yes, yes, Mr. Natural-Born hero.” Recovery Girl sighed sarcastically.

“No wonder All Might gets scared when I use you to lecture him...”

”Yeah, Killua-kun, if All Might does something improperly, just tell me.”

“Hehe...sure...hehe...”

“My true identity is common knowledge among UA staff, but the truth about One For All is only know by a small group of people including me, you boys, Recovery girl, the principal and a few other close friends and colleagues.” All Might explained. 

“I must always maintain prime condition, or else the superhuman society will be seized by evil. This is the responsibility of us with this power.” He continued.

“If that’s the case, it’s even more important for you to learn how to guide someone.” Recovery girl sighed and smiled. 

“We’re always here to help, so don’t rush!” Killua stared at the **“teaching for dummies”** in All Might’s pocket awkwardly while trying not to laugh.

“Eh... K-killua kun- I-I—“

”It’s okay! Not everyone is skilled at teaching, but you’re trying really hard! But still I think it’s time to ask someone more experienced for help... w-wait It’s n-not that you teach badly—“

”We all know he does, it’s okay.”

”N-no seriously I mean it... but you sure there’s nobody who knows about One For All and is good at teaching?”

”W-well, there is, b-but...” All Might stuttered in fear as Gran Torino came to his mind. Even after so many years he’s still scared of him. 

“Then we’ll leave it to another time, if you’re not comfortable about it...”

Izuku turned his head and slowly opened his eyes as they were speaking and didn’t pay attention. 

Gon noticed and leaned his face really close, showing a concerned but excited expression.

The other boy blinked and opened his eyes slowly. His vision was blurry and he can’t see clearly yet.

”IZU—!!!!! YOU’RE OKAAAY!!!! YOU’RE OKAAAAY!!!!!” Gon jumped happily in relief after Izuku woke up. “Man~ I’m glad you’re not in a worse condition...”

”...huh...?”

”Yeah, you had me worried sick...” Killua lectured and sighed at Izuku, pointing at him. “... jeeeeeeeez... you scared the living shit out of me you know...”

”...I’m...sorry...” 

“Killua!” “Hehe...”

Gon , Recovery girl and All Might chuckled at Killua’s death rant and laughed out loud, until Killua turned his eyes to...

“—AND YOU, ALL MIGHT!!!! GOING OVER YOUR LIMIT AGAIN!!!! STUPID OLD MAN!!!!!” 

“...sorry...”

”Kids these days... I love them...”

“Anyways, it’s late afternoon?” 

“Yeah... We’re VERY late, ya know...”

“Oh no, I gotta get back to class fast, Aizawa-sensei’s gonna wrap me in those bindings—“

”Wait don’t rush—!!!” 

Killua tried to stop Izuku, but before he could, said boy had already jumped off the bed and dashed out of the office.

Gon and Killua ran after him, like the inseparable buddies they are.

“*sighs*...Kids these days...”

* * *

“I ended up skipping the afternoon classes... sensei’s gonna wrap me in those bindings...” 

“If he does I’m gonna kill him.” Killua patted Izuku’s shoulder and said menacingly. 

“Killua, no—“ 

”Killua, yes!” 

“Killua, NO!” 

The boys except Gon sighed as they opened the classroom door, expecting the worst. He was excited and energetic as usual.

“Oh!!! Midoriya’s here!!! Good work!!!” 

Kirishima’s compliment made Izuku jump a little. He wasn’t really used to that. 

“Yeah! Congrats on beating Kacchan, what you pulled off was really smart!” Killua added, hoping to cheer up his friend too. 

“I can’t believe you fought evenly with that guy who came second in the entrance exams!!! “

”You did a good job dodging!!!”

“Gon and Killua are here too!” Another classmate said as a few of them came surrounding them.

“Killua, that was amazing!!! You beat Endeavor’s brat like it was nothing!!!” _Of course Inasa would say that, he’s such an Endeavor hater_

“You’re so good at stealth!!!”

“I-I-It’s not that good...” _I can’t expose myself to too much flattery! Or else I’ll end up like Kacchan!_

Gon, knowing what Killua’s thinking, quickly reassured him. “It’s okay Killua... you’re overthinking it...”

”Whatever...” 

“And Gon too!!! Didn’t see much of his quirk though...”

”...eh... thanks!!!”

“By the way, I’m Ejiro Kirishima!!! Nice to meet ya!!!” 

“Name’s Hanta Sero, you guys were amazing!” The black haired one also introduced himself.

“I’m Yuga Aoya—“ the Frenchman did the same, but was cut off by the pink girl.

”I’m Mina Ashido!!! Midori, you did a good job dodging!!!”

”M-Midori...?!!” Izuku stuttered and his face turned red.

“I’m Asui Tsuyu, kero. Please call me Tsu.” The frog girl peeked shyly behind Mina.

“Um... er...” Izuku continued to stutter.

“I’m Mineta!” the perverted midget with purple hair jumped out of nowhere.

“Where the heck did you pop out from?” Kirishima wondered. 

“I am Yuga Aoyama. I am a man who never stops shining.” Aoyama sparkled. 

“You did terrible in the training.” Sato pointed out.

”W-Well, nice to meet y’all too. I’m Killua Zoldyck, but please call me Killua if you’re comfortable with it.” Shit, haven’t introduced myself to so many people at once before, what do I do—

”I’m Gon!!! Gon Freecs!!!—” Gon chirped energetically, unlike the other two. “Those two are my best friends!!!” 

“...eh...t-t-thanks...” Izuku continued to stutter and almost cried. Nobody has ever said that to him in ten years.

“Baaaaaaaaaaka, stop it, it’s embarrassing.”

”S-s-s-sorry!!!” 

“No Izuku not you, I’m talking about Gon.”

”But guys, that’s the truth, right?” Gon defended obliviously. 

“W-Well... i-i-if you t-think so... I’m happy to be your friend too!!!” Izuku smiled at the other boy, who had no idea what this meant to him.

On the other side of the classroom, something else was going on.

“You’re too loud...” the one with the bird head sighed as he lowered his head and narrowed his eyes. He sat on the table pretending it was nothing.

“TOKOYAMI-KUN!!! THAT DESK IS NOT A CHAIR!!! GET OFF IMMEDIATELY!!!” Tenya yelled at him.

”That’s not a big deal isn’t it?” Earphone girl deadpanned.

“I CANNOT CONDONE THE ACTIONS THAT DISRESPECT THE DESKS THE GREAT MEN AND WOMEN WHO ARE OUR UPPERCLASSMEN ONCE USED!!!” 

“You’re too loud...” the bird guy muttered annoyed. “Wait, oh, you’re here.” 

“FUMI!!! MOON BOY IS HERE!!! MOON BOY IS HERE!!! THAT ONE WITH THE DARKNESS IS HERE!!!” A shadow popped out of that guy all of a sudden.

”Dark shadow!!!”

”Moon... boy...?” The whole class was confused.

”He means you, Killua. Oh, where hath my manners gone? I’m Fumikage Tokoyami. Welcome to this mad banquet of darkness.” 

“And I’m daaaaaark shadow~!”

”Huh, I see. Why moon boy though?” 

“Ah, that is a name bestowed by dark shadow. Even I do not know his reasons.” _I see... so dark shadow is another entity... like... Nanika?_

“Okay... I see...”

As Killua and Tokoyami continued their conversation, more students came into the classroom. 

“—a bite to eat sometime? What do you like?” Kaminari asked Uraraka (secretly trying to flirt) while they carried books inside the classroom. 

“Mochi—“

“—Wait, Deku, she didn’t heal your injuries?” Uraraka asked worriedly and ran over to him. 

“W-well it depends on the amount of stamina I have—”

Izuku explained until he noticed Kacchan’s empty desk, to which he gasped in reaction.

“Huh?” Uraraka questioned, not knowing why it’s significant to him.

“U-Um... Uraraka-san... more importantly...”

“Deku-kun? What is it?”

”Where did Kacchan go?” 

“We all tried to stop him, but he went home just now without saying anything— wait, Deku!” 

_Huh? Izuku left rushing out of the classroom— OH NO!!! HE’S GOING FOR KACCHAN!!! HE’LL TELL HIM ABOUT ONE FOR ALL SHIT NONONONONONO—_

“—and that is precisely why we say, you are one with the darkness—“ 

“BYEGOTTAGOSORRY” Killua suddenly spluttered and dashed out of the classroom. “JUSTREALIZEDSOMETHINGURGENT—“ 

“Killua!!! Wait for me!!!” Gon yelled as he also ran downstairs towards the school gate.

* * *

“KACCHAN!!!” 

Kacchan was walking away from the school on his own when he heard the familiar screaming.

The one he hated, or maybe, pretended to hate the most. Nobody knows for sure. 

Maybe, just maybe, he knew what he’s doing was wrong deep in there. Maybe he still cares...

“WHAT!!!” Kacchan yelled angrily and looked back to Izuku, who stopped running. 

_It’s a secret I didn’t even tell my mom... I know I shouldn’t..._

_hell, Killua will kill me if he finds out._

_But I feel like I HAVE to tell him. I’m sorry, guys!_

”Here’s something I feel that I have to tell you. My quirk is something I received from someone else.” 

”HUH?!!”

“I c-can’t say who I got it from, though!!! I-I-I won’t say… But it’s like a story out of comic books, e-except it’s true.” Izuku lowered his head as he continued explaining.

”On top of that, I still can’t c-control it properly. It’s just borrowed power that I haven’t made my own yet. That’s why… I tried to beat you without using it.” 

”But in the end, I couldn’t win and had to rely on it. I’ve still got a long way to go… That’s why… That’s why—... “ 

Kacchan gritted his teeth and shaked angrily at this supposed ‘nonesense’, and glared at Izuku scarily.

“—One day, I will make this quirk my own and beat you with my own power!!!” He looked Kacchan in the eye declared confidently.

Kacchan’s expression just went from angry to confused, looking at him weirdly. 

“Wait, I came to tell him I didn’t trick him?” Izuku gasped in realization when he found out how big brained he was.

”Yea you did, took you long enough, baaaaaaaaaaka.” A third voice came out from behind, all of a sudden.

”K-K-KILLUA?!! W-when did you—“

”CAT FACE YOU SNEAKY LITTLE FUCKING SHI—“ 

”I was here this whole time...and Kacchan, I know what you’re gonna say. He isn’t supposed to tell you, but since he did, might as well tell you that he’s saying the truth.”

”IS THIS WHY YOU SAID DEKU CAN BE A HE—“

”You’re gonna ask whether I knew this all along and if that was the reason why I said he can be a hero. And the answer is no. I already said that before I knew anything about it.”

”Also, It’s unrelated, but I think he definitely deserves that power. “

”Wh—huh—“

”And your second question is, whether I gave him that power. Obvious answer, no. Get lost, baaaaaaaaka.”

“You fuckers stop talking nonsense. What are you trying to do, make me out to be more of a fool than you already have?!! HUH?!! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TRYING TO SAY?!!” 

“Today, I lost to you, Deku… that’s all it was. As I watched that ice guy, I thought, ‘I can’t beat him’ !!!” Kacchan continued his rant of rage as he clenched his fists. 

“And then when I watched you crush that dude, cat face, I thought, ‘I can’t even hit him’!!!” 

_“It’s foolish to launch a large scale attack indoors”_

“DAMN IT!!! I ENDED UP AGREEING WITH THAT PONYTAIL GIRL!!! DAMN IT!!! DAMN IT!!! DAMN IT!!!” Kacchan yelled and covered his rarely watery eyes with a hand. Him crying is an extremely rare sight. 

_He’s so down... that’s a little depressing to watch even if it’s that fucking jerk..._

The other boys watched as Kacchan uncovered his teary eyes and looked straight at them. 

“AND YOU TOO!!! DEKU!!! CAT FACE!!! I’m just... I’M JUST GETTING STARTED, YOU HEAR?!! I’LL BECOME NUMBER ONE!!!” He vowed out loud.

”YOU WON’T BEAT ME AGAIN, YOU DAMN BASTARDS!!!” He continued yelling, then started walking away, wiping his tears. 

“YOU BETTER PULL YOUR SHIT TOGETHER, KACCHAN, BECAUSE WE WON’T WAIT!!! DON’T DISAPPOINT ME, I’M LOOKING FORWARD TO THAT DAY!!!” Killua yelled at Kacchan to encourage him. He didn’t like seeing people so depressed. 

“OF COURSE I WILL, YOU SHITTY SMARTASS!!!” Kacchan replied confidently and didn’t look back.

The boys looked at Kacchan walking away from them.

Izuku let out a huge sigh of relief when he thought he can finally have a moment of peace.

_Finally, I can relax a little—_

“IZUKU!!! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!!!”

_Nevermind._

”I-I-I-I... I-I’m... e-eh—“ Izuku stuttered guiltily and lowered his head in embarassment. 

”YOU JUST LEAKED A LOT ABOUT ONE F— THAT THING TO KACCHAN!!! IF THIS SOMEHOW GETS SPREAD, YOU’LL GET INTO SOME SERIOUS TROUBLE!!! THERE WILL BE VILLAINS COMING AT YOU EVERY SINGLE FUCKING DAY TO STEAL IT!!! AND ALL MIGHT’S SECRETS MAY GET REVEALED TOO!!! BE T—“ Killua scolded and yelled as he poked his finger at the other boy’s forehead ,a hundred times per minute. 

“S-s-sorry...” 

As Killua was about to continue, something caught their attention.

“THERE HE IS!!!” All Might flew out from the building, almost knocking down Izuku. 

_All Might has some business with Kacchan too?_

“YOUNG...” 

He called out loud as he approached Kacchan. 

“...BAKUGO!!!...” 

He put his right palm on Kacchan’s shoulder and stopped.

”...Just so you know, pride is important! You definitely have the abilities needed to become a pro. You still have a lot of-” _stupid old man, pride isn’t his only issue... and I don’t think he’s gonna listen..._

“Let me go, All Might. I can’t walk.” _Whoa easy there Kacchan at least let him finish_

“I’LL BECOME A HERO THAT SURPASSES EVEN YOU WITHOUT YOU TELLING!!!” He declared again.

”Huh? Uh, right.” All Might stuttered and let Kacchan go. “He’s gotten over it. It’s so hard being a teacher.”

Three girls were looking at them this whole time

“What was that?” Ashido asked. 

“The fated battle between men...” Uraraka said dramatically. “And... Killua’s yelling at Deku.”

“It looks like Midoriya-chan was only giving one-sided excuses though. Killua-chan is probably yelling at him for that.” Tsu replied anticlimatically. 

“The fated battle between men!!!”

_Kacchan’s fuse has been lit._

_But this does not change what I have to do—_

“YOUNG MIDORIYA, WHAT WERE YOU TALKING ABOUT WITH YOUNG BAKUGO?” 

“Um, we were, uh...” 

“I wonder what it is, hmm..., what could it be?” Killua said teasingly, making Izuku blush and cover his face. 

“Hmm... we’re both so curious... why don’t you tell us in detail?” 

“U-um... a-actually...”

**Sorry, this chapter was a little too short, and Gon’s fight was really anticlimatic, I know... Also, thank y’all who’re still reading this shitty thing!!!**

**Quick question: Should I have Gon, Izuku or both of them be rescued by Tsu?**

**The alternate outcome is Gon gets sucked into the Kurogiri portal with Kirishima and Bakugo. Izuku ends up with Killua and/or Uraraka.**

**Oh, and things will start getting spiced up in the next few chapters, not much but it’s a start. Kindergarten is over.**

**Anyways, here’s the preview!!!**

**Next chapter, Control X and X Analysis!!!**

**Killua: Izuku, you really need to control your quirk, no joke.**

**All Might: Yeah, young Midoriya, he’s righ—**

**Killua: And you’re one to talk... anyways, I know already what we should do.**

**Izuku: REALLY?!! *beams like the ray of sunshine he is***

**Killua: Yeah!— wait shit, my coffers are running low—**

**Izuku: I can p—**

**Killua: BAAAAAAAAKA, of course not!!! We’re friends, no need to count that money. However, there’s this thing that we can do together... think about the benefits... *explains his plan***

**Izuku: Huh, I guess we can do that. But first...**

**All: GO BEYOND, PLUS... ULTRA!!!!!!!!**

**Killua: The infamous Dekunonstopmuttering is going to make a comeback!!!**

**Izuku: The... what?**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Class rep election and USJ are supposed to be next, but what more? 
> 
> In the next few chapters Izuku and Killua will discover their extremely smart side and do something about that. What exactly, I do not leak. 
> 
> *Hysterical cackling from a distance*


	10. Control X and X Analysis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Major plot development happens, even though this is one of the shortest chapters.
> 
> Izuku and Killua does important shit.

“Now that I think about it... you’re right... not all of All Might’s punches pack that much power to start a storm... then...”

“You’re getting closer to it!”

”then... I just have to control how much I use!!!”

”Exactly! As expected of our master analyst!”

”I-I-It’s n-not that i-impressive it’s just a hobby...”

”...Wait... how do I do that...” 

“BAAAAAAAKA!!! IT’S NO— oh wait nevermind, you just got the quirk weeks ago. I’m not sure if this works for everyone, but I’ll explain as good as I can. Hopefully it’s better than All Might’s explanation.”

Killua explained as he approached the water tap in the bathroom. “Follow me to the bathroom. I’ve found a perfect example. Definitely better than the egg in a microwave.”

”W-well...yeah...” Izuku replied as he covered his face in embarassment. 

Flashback: egg in the microwave

”So what did you think of to visualize One For All?”

”I-uhh... I thought of an egg... in a m-microw—“

”A wha—BAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHA YOU’RE SUCH A RIOT OH MY GOD BAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA—“ Killua started off confused, but started laughing really hard as he heard more.

“I-I-I know i-it isn’t t-the b-b-best but—“ Izuku stuttered and covered his face in embarassment.

”No, seriously, who the hell microwaves an egg other than Gon?”

”KiLlUa!!!” Gon whined in protest. “tHaT’s NoT nIcE!!!”

”You did that weird shit last christmas, baaaaaaaaka”

”B-b-but well I did that once under unknown circumstances... and I tried imagining the egg not exploding. “

”HAHAHAHAHAHAHA OH MY GOD YOU’RE SO SATISFYING—“ Killua broke out into laughter again.

Flashback ends.

Killua turns on the water tap in the sink to it’s full extent. “This, is the full amount of water that can come out of the water tap.”

He then pushed the switch down a little, causing less water to come out. “And this, is what happens if you reduce it’s output. Tell me what you see.”

”There’s... less water, and the water is not as strong...”

”Exactly.” Killua said as he continued to push the water tap’s switch, causing less and less water to come out.

”Even if I only lift the switch a little, water comes out...but less... hold on... if I move the switch... I can control the amount of water coming out...” Izuku started whispering, coming closer and closer to realization. 

_He’s close!!! But I can’t take any risks. Time for demonstration._

Killua then activated godspeed, causing his body to be covered with strands of lightning and glow brightly. “This is another example, but if you already get what I’m implying, you can ignore this.”

”Wait... Killua... can you give out roughly half the power you are giving out now...?”

”Yeah sure” And Killua reduced his output to 50%. His body glowed a little less, and the lightning gets less dense and not as large. 

“Okay... that was as expected!!! I get it now!!!” Izuku suddenly beamed and smiled brightly, as he used 5% of One For All on his right hand. 

Bright green and multicolor strands of light surrounded that part of his right. It’s working, apparently. 

“YES!!! YOU DID IT!!! GOOD JOB IZUKU!!! NOW YOU CAN USE IT WITHOUT DAMAGING YOURSELF!!! But first... lets try using it... when we get to our training place, will you please do the honors?”

”S-sure!”

* * *

A (Gunhead’s) Dojo

”We’ll start sparring now. There’s no time to spare, unfortunately. The Sports Festival is coming in a few weeks, and that decides your career for an entire year. If you mess up you’ll get a serious setback.“

”Now, within three minutes, hit me.” 

“OSU!!!” (Izuku saying OSU lol)

While Izuku was figuring out where Killua was moving with his eyes, he was already stomped in the back once. And Killua used only a little of Godspeed. 

_No... that’s not it... under these circumstances, there’s no way to hide!_

_In that case... I should keep him from moving instead..._

Izuku thought as his right hand started glowing. _Imagine a slightly switched on water tap!!! He’s passed by me at least five times!!!_

Killua zapped past Izuku and stepped on the ceiling, then dropped straight on him. 

This was already predicted by Izuku, who turned around to face him.

“Prediction and analysis, huh? You’re actually a hidden genius...” Killua whispered.

”SMAASH!!!!!!” Izuku threw his powered up fist at Killua, who moved out of the way in a second.

“...but... something’s off... I don’t know what is it...” Killua continued. “Even so, we’re off to a good start!!!— oh, and you might wanna be more careful.” he continued as Izuku found himself pinned to the ground. 

“Wha—when— I thought I had you for sure!!!”

“Yeah... you don’t seem to use it correctly, you’re overly stiff.”

“Not that it’s up to me to decide what is correct, but It’s better for you to find out what suits you most by yourself, and find your own style. But now it feels like... you are completely copying All Might... “

”Huh?”

”You two are very different... in intellegence, build, etc... don’t worry you’re waaaaaay smarter... so your admiration of All Might may end up being shackles...” 

“S-shackles? My admiration to All Might can be shackles...”

”Yeah. Hmm... AH!!! I KNOW!!! You’re thinking about One For All wrongly!!! Your approach isn’t even in the right direction!!!”

“Not fully understanding, I see! But there’s no point in rushing, we’ve made so much progress today, and there’s other stuff I want to ask you about. So, we’ll end her— WHOA”

“Me ‘copying’ All Might completely... Is that what’s making my movements stiff? What does ‘stiff’ mean in the first place?” Midoriya muttered before gasping, slamming his notebook down on a stone, and started writing nonstop. 

He exclaimed happily in realization as he was writing.

“I know!!! I’ve been thinking about One for All and the smash as a special move, not a part of me like Kacchan’s explosions and Killua’s lightning!!! I saw it up close, why didn’t I notice?!!” 

_He’s coming closer... this is gonna end well...!!! I know!!! This is perfection!!!_

After Izuku finished writing, he looked at Killua, asking to spar once more. 

“That’s... unfortunately, all for today. We still have to go home and do something else important, which I’ll tell you. I’ll go now, cya!!! Oh and, get a good look of your quirk!!!”

”Wait—“ Izuku gasped as Killua activated his godspeed but didn’t move yet. “B-but—“

”BYE!!!! WHOEVER COMES HOME LATER HAS TO PAY FOR MY CHOCOLATE FOR A WEEK!!!” 

Izuku, knowing how much chocolate he consumes, stuttered at the thought and froze in fear. His wallet may not be able to take that. 

As Killua dashed off, Izuku used one for all again and looked at his hand. 

“What could he possibly mean... wait... it looks like... Killua’s lightning...” 

Izuku tested his theory by touching that hand with another hand. He did not get electrocuted.

”But not actually ligh— no wait, I’m not Killua, that of course isn— AH!!! I SEE!!!” Izuku beamed in satisfaction and scribbled in his notebook again. “Can’t afford to forget this!!!” 

He realizes something VERY significant. 

* * *

At home

”BAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA OF COURSE I WAS JOKING ABOUT THE CHOCOLATE!!! YOU’LL GO BROKE IF THAT REALLY HAPPENS!!!” Killua laughed very hard again.

”Phew...” Izuku let out a sigh of relief. “So what is it that you want my help?”

”Well... you see... those notebooks of yours...”

”Them? Those are just a casual hobby!”

”They might be, but you have no idea how useful and valueable they are. I spent weeks online, and none of their analyses are even close to yours. Turns out you’re a hidden genius.”

”W-well I’ve been doing this myself since I’m four and—“

”Yeah, that’s the thing. And your muttering thought process too. Even pros and their assistants can’t pull that off. Proves you’re extremely smart, even though you’re also extremely reckless.”

”So what does this—“

”Now, now... don’t jump to conclusions... your intelligence is NOT to be ignored. It is very useful, and you HAVE to use it. And I have a plan, which also helps out in other ways.”

”Wait, you don’t mean—“

”EXACTLY!!! We are giving out information to other heroes!!! Not only does this help polishing your analysis and intellegence, but it also widens your contacts and improves your relations with those in the field...”

”And then, if I want information, professional advice, investigation aid, more connections, etc... HOLY SHIT, KILLUA, YOU’RE A GENIUS!!!” 

“Nah, you figured that out so you’re also one.” 

“W-w-well t-thanks... and wait... this helps the heroes too... and once we gain a status, they’ll also send cases, which you’re better with... okay, count me in!!! Let’s start planning!!!”

”Huh, Izuku, now that I think about it, where do we start?”

”We fish out their private email and social media accounts... shouldn’t be hard...”

”Amazing!!! And we’re sending them to certain people first?”

”Yeah, but who?”

”Okay, first, NOT All Might. He’ll figure it out that it’s you. Next, it should be someone who you have a decent amount of knowledge about. At least eleven pages.”

“Okay... let me check...”

A few minutes later.

”Let’s see... All Might, Kacchan, Aizawa-sensei, Endeavor, Kamui, Death Arms, Backdraft, Sir Nighteye, Air Jet, Ingenium, Present Mic... oh, and Hawks, Best Jeanist, Mrs.Joke, Mr, Brave, Midnight, you, the Pussycats, Edgeshot , Gang Orca and Ryukyu each have more than 8. “

“Okay. Among them, remove All Might, remove the bad tempered ones, remove the ones that you know very little of and can give few suggestions to. Now who’s left?” 

“Aizawa-sensei, Kamui, Sir Nighteye, Mrs. Joke, Mr. Brave, Ingenium... and since you like Hawks you can give me extra sources...” 

“Now, remove Kamui, because I don’t think he’ll take that advice. We’re starting with the underground heroes. Aizawa-sensei in particular. I’ll do some Hawks Analysis in the meantime and you give me suggestions.” 

“Sure! I’ll write all their contacts in a notebook!”

* * *

Late at night.

Izuku was surfing through a minor hero forum. In his Otaku years, he had stumbled upon this place by accident and somehow discovered that a lot of underground heroes use it. 

Their chats are encrypted, and their usernames are hidden, with numbers displayed instead.

He checked it again with Killua to confirm, and turns out they were still there.

Back then, a few years ago, he spent two weeks figuring out which account is which. He only identified a few pros, but that was okay. It’s enough to start, as they will introduce him to the others. 

So, he scrolled through the old posts and all the stuff to confirm that things are the same as before. Turns out... 

“YES!!! Killua, I’ve found Nighteye, Aizawa-sensei, Mrs Joke, Mr. Brave’s accounts!!! I’ve also found Hawks’s, Edgeshot’s, and Ingenium’s!!! And Gran Torino’s!!!”

”Cool!!! Things are going better than I thought... Gran... Torino?”

”All Might’s teacher!!! We can get him to teach me!!!”

”Well, that’s even better. Once you get a certain amount of reputation, approach him. I’ll help you with that, and the pros you meet will too. Now, let’s get started!!!”

”Aye!!!”

* * *

Two hours later

There was everything in this report - analysis of his quirk and fighting style, with illustrations to demonstrate several of his unique moves, and how all of it could be exploited against him. Good thing he left ways for him to avoid the exploitations. 

There was even a section dedicated to his gear, with ideas for weapons that could be complementary to his capture weapon. Izuku suggested a sniper rifle or a shotgun which suits his usual covert missions and long ranged attack.

Killua, on the other hand, suggested chains, whips, or those sort of long range string weapons. Eraserhead can use a ribbon, so he can master those more easily. Clearly, he was influenced by Kurapika. 

There were also suggestions for improvement for his goggles, with Izuku suggesting a sunglasses function that can be turned on and off, so nobody knows who’s quirk he cancels. Killua on the other hand suggested he use some sort of eye medicine dispenser as he said he gets dry eye easily in class once. It’s not like you can pull that out in the middle of a battle. 

And there were strengths, and weaknesses, and suggestions for overall improvement. Very obvious examples include tying down his hair, Chrollo Lucilfer style, so that nobody knows when he finishes an attack (which his hair raises when that happens.) Makes him a lot less predictable. 

Perfection. It’s done. 

And It’s only 10PM, they can do a few more.

”Yes!!! Now let’s send it!!!” 

“C-can’t wait to see the response!!!” Both boy’s hearts pounded. 

“Izuku, don’t you need to go back to your place?”

”N-no, I told mom I’m sleeping here today. I’ll bring everything over, you can start writing the next one... Hawks, right?”

”Yeah sure!”

3AM that day

They’ve sent these emails to a few heroes. Among them, here are some highlights:

Mrs Joke got suggestions to get a speaker so that her range can get much larger and she can, well, spread much more smiles and laughs. 

Edgeshot got a brief guide of how he can shrink to the size of an eraser and still move quickly, which... worked...

Gang Orca got suggestions on how to keep himself wet so he doesn’t dry out. For a whale, that’s pretty useful. 

They literally told Mr. Brave that he can get tons of bullets with a little of his hair if he can conjure a full length sword from that. And a lot of other weapons too. 

The rest... is up to you guys to imagine. 

“Phew... that was tiring... hopefully this works...”

”Yeah, I don’t wanna waste our hard wor— IZU—“

”...zzz...zzz...” Izuku fell asleep due to his tiredness. And well, right on Killua’s body. 

“DON’T SLEEP ON ME!!!”

Everything should be okay tomorrow, right? 

(The answer is NO. We all know that very well.)

* * *

**Anyways, here’s the preview!!!**

**Next chapter, Go, X Class Rep!!!**

****Just kidding, there’s no preview. I even thought of merging the two chapters. But anyways, I’ve already had a brief idea of who gets elected... *evil Nedzu laugh*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This particular chapter is inspired by a really good fanfiction on Ao3 called
> 
> “Deku? I think he’s some pro...”
> 
> That shit was really great goddamit. I feel like canon Izuku is actually really smart but just that he doesn’t get discovered. And it will be very rational for Killua to be the one who notices. 
> 
> He’s the only one smart, experienced and close enough to realize what this means. 
> 
> Also, although this chapter is EXTREMELY short, Izuku literally made 2 major progresses. The first one is already well known, but the second one is... anyways that will pave way to a future storyline.
> 
> Speaking of future storylines, I’ve already planned out some stuff. However I’m not sure whether it should be unleashed at USJ. It involves haunting someone with their worst memories, so PTSD people like Killua and Izuku will get in major trouble. 
> 
> Well, one of the main points of this is for them to face their past, right?


	11. Go!!! X Class X Rep!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CLASS REP REVEAL!!! CLASS REP REVEAL!!!
> 
> And Killua is good with handling the media.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Greed Island has something to do with this story, but much later. In fact, I’ve confirmed three of the unnamed game master’s identities (I)(S)(N) and some of them’s roles have already been known. I’ve also found directions for the fourth (A).
> 
> The only one I’m hopeless with is (D). Can’t think of anyone. 
> 
> Y’all can guess all you want. I won’t be revealing them so soon. (But then, some of you may have figured out one of them... I’m talking about you mr. TBHK fan) 
> 
> Anyways, let’s start!

The boys were taking the train to UA as usual, not expecting anything special. 

“IZUKU!!!! Check the forum!!!” Killua suddenly yelled. 

_Eh?!! Our suggestions have been... don’t tell me..._

He quickly went to the forums and checked them. Two or three heroes had replied to him(actually them, it’s a shared account.) 

* * *

**New message:**

**Eraserhead #51812**

Thank you for the analysis. It was eye opening to see my strengths and weaknesses from an outside perspective, not to mention the ideas for improvement. 

By the way, do you analyze villains and take case investigations too? 

* * *

**Created chatroom:**

**DEKU #45112**

WHOA!!! THAT WAS QUICK!!! You know... this means a lot... I never analyzed villains, but I’ll give it a shot. Also, this thing is co-run by me and a friend.

**Göd$p33d #73548**

Hi!!! I’m the other guy!!! Also to answer your question, yes, I sometimes analyze villains, although it’s very rare and I’ve started much later than my friend. As for cases... we might take those... 

**#51812**

Huh, I see. Well thanks anyways, I’ll contact you once something else’s up. 

* * *

**Edgeshot #54759**

I tried out your suggestions yesterday, turns out it worked! Thank you both for your ideas, they can be really useful. 

**#45112**

Wait how did you figure out we are two people

**#73548**

Well, it’s pretty obvious. I’m honestly surprised Eraserhead hasn’t figured it out. 

**#54759**

By the way you guys—

**#73548**

Do we analyze villains and take cases? ATM not really but we’ll gladly do that. Send us any video or source you have, and maybe some locations and etc. we’ll try our best. 

**#54759**

I see. Looking forward to working with you.

* * *

**Joke #10511**

Man, why haven’t I thought of using a speaker?!! That was a very good idea!!! Thanks you both!!!

**#73548**

So it seems that Eraserhead is the smol brained one.

**#45112**

Dude no—

**#10511**

Ah, Eraser? OOH, I know much more about him than you possibly could! We always met on missions as our agencies were close to each other’s, and well, we’re in a relationship! 

**#45112**

HIM... HAVING A RELATIONSHIP?!!

**#73548**

Yep. Totally realistic.

**#10511**

But it’s real! Still, if you’d have asked him, he’d say “no”. So boring.

**#73548**

Joke-san you have no idea how hard we are laughing and I’m worried that A-Eraserhead might be on the same car as us.

**#10511**

Oh it’s my pleasure to make y’all laugh!

**#45112**

As expected of the smile hero: Mrs Joke!!!

**#73548**

Deku stop fanboying it’s creepy

**And the chat continues but I decide not to write more**

* * *

”My god this is going better than I was expecting, righ— Izuku? You okay?”

Izuku was hyperventilating. Aizawa, his extremely serious and harsh homeroom teacher _,_ had thanked him for his analysis. Literally a dream. 

Impossible! Aizawa-sensei should have hated him!

He was just finishing up the other feedbacks and he was already crying.

”T-t-this... I c-can’t believe it...”

”Whoa easy there Izuku, you’re crying your eyeballs out.” Killua said as he wiped Izuku’s tears.

”Thanks Killua... I can’t believe this is happening...”

”What do you mean? It’s completely real! But yeah, I’m thinking the same. Thanks for everything... I’m not someone who usually thanks my friends, but I feel like I have to.”

”Izuku? Killua? What is going on?”

”I-I’m s-sorry but we cannot tell y-you!!! I’m sorry!!!”

* * *

Footsteps rushed to the three boys, who stood at the entrance to U.A. 

“Hey, you!!!” 

Izuku flinched as a microphone was shoved in his face.

“How are All Might’s classes?” a woman reporter asked him, several photographers and cameramen surrounding her. 

“Uh, excuse me, I have to go to the nurse’s office!!!” Izuku waved his hands to excuse himself away. 

“He really does, so I’ll answer you. Gon, get him to recovery-girl’s office.”

“Okay, anyways... I’ve been expecting y’all to pile up here...”

”Personally... I’d say I absolutely loved the idea of All Might teaching us, and his lessons so far that jump straight to the combat training had successfully gave us a brief idea of how skilled we are. Some of you may argue that this isn’t good, but I’d say, it’s rationally the best solution, so we can train better according to our skills.”

”However, All Might... isn’t that good a teacher. D-don’t get me wrong, he’s one of my, and I’m sure, your favorite heroes. He’s a great symbol of peace and stuff. But, if you asked anyone close to him, he’d say the same. He’s trying really hard though, and I think this is worthy of being appreciated.”

”Thanks!!! Your response is the only valueable one!!!”

”It’s okay! Oh, and here’s a secret piece of info! All Might’s succesor is among our school. I’m sure this is undisputed truth, right?”

”Yeah, and... he’s in your class?!!”

”First, I cannot say who he/she is. Second, I cannot say which class he/she is in. Third, he wasn’t teaching very good... so we had to call his master, which, of course I won’t tell you any details. To be honest... I’d say All Might is pretty inexperienced in teaching... but don’t worry! He’ll get much better soon, it’s just his first lesson!”

”You didn’t answer anything useful.”

”Yeah. You guys can keep guessing until then. It’s not that i don’t trust you, but if a villain watches this, All Might, the student, UA, and then society will be in grave danger. Please und— whoa, Aizawa-sensei, you look different today!”

”Who is this man! He’s so scruffy!!!”

”Oh, he’s our homeroom teacher. He’s extremely tired as he devotes a lot of attention to teaching and stuff, so please allow him some rest! He is very uncomfortable around the media, so please do us a little favor!”

”Huh, sure.”

”Also, we have to leave now. I’m sorry, but class has to start. It will be ‘irrational’, right, Aizawa-sensei?”

”Problem child, how are you so good with the media...”

“How are you not... and HEY I’M NOT A PROBLEM CHILD!!! AIZAWA SENSEI!!!!!!!!”

”Yes you are. Now stop being irrational.”

”AIZAWA SENSEI I SWEAR I AM EXPOSING YOUR RELATIONSHIP WITH MRS JOKE!!!!!”

”Who. The. Hell. Told. You. That.” Aizawa shot Killua a death glare and tied him with the capture weapon thing.

”I-uhh... w-well...”

* * *

At school. 

Aizawa-sensei came into the classroom with his hair tied up, and wearing a shaded version of his goggles. It was... absolutely amazing to see that he’d taken their advice. 

Izuku tried not to cry, gush or squeak. If he does, Killua’s there to shut him up. But them both are overjoyed that this is such a huge success. 

_AIZAWA SENSEI LIKED IT!!! HE LIKED IT!!!_

_Now I have to tell Mrs.Joke... hehe..._ (this was Killua. He’s always up to mischief.) _But yeah, that’s unexpected._

“Good work on yesterday’s combat training. I saw the video’s and results. Bakugo, you’re talented, so don’t act like a kid.” Aizawa told them in class. _Pffft... Kacchan..._

“I know.”

“And Midoriya.” 

Izuku jumped, looking down when Aizawa called his name. 

“You settled it by breaking your arm again, huh? You can’t keep saying you can’t help it because you can’t control your quirk. As long as you fix the control issue, there’s a lot you’ll be able to do.” Aizawa explained. 

Izuku looked up at Aizawa, smiling at his words. 

“Yes, sir!!!” _He’s fixed it yesterday. Good thing._

“Now let’s get down to homeroom business. Sorry about the late notice, but today, I’ll have you…” Aizawa started. 

“...take another special test?!!” the entire class gulped in fear for what could happen. 

“...decide on a class representative.” _So anticlimatic, but that’s good._

“It’s actually a normal school activity...” the entire class sighed.

Everyone yelled about how they wanted to be the class rep. 

“Hey!!! Choose me!!! Choose me!!!”

”No, me!!! I’m manly!!!”

”DAMN EXTRAS!!! OF COURSE YOU HAVE TO CHOOSE ME!!!! I’M THE BEST!!!!”

”I’ll make the girls’s skirts shorter if—“

”Oh no, we aren’t nominating Mineta-chan, kero.”

Izuku slightly raised his hand as more people kept yelling.

”Guys!!! I wanna do it too!!! “ Gon yelled enthusiastically.

”Do you have the slightest idea what kind of job it is...” Killua sighed because he didn’t want to be class rep. It’ll be so much trouble. 

“SILENCE, PLEASE!!!” Tenya said loudly.

“It is a job with the serious responsibility of leading others. It is not a job for just anyone who wants to do it. It is a calling that requires the trust of those around you, if we want to use democracy to decide on a true leader, then we should hold an election to choose one!”

Apparently, it wasn’t very well received. 

“Why did you suggest that?” Kaminari asked. 

“We haven’t known each other for that long, so how can we have trust in anything?”Tau questioned Iida. 

“If that's the case, and everyone votes for themselves…” Kirishima noted. _Tch, baaaaaaaaka._

“That, is precisely why this is the best solution. If someone gets multiple votes, it’s likely that many of us will be able to put our faith in that person, like, say, Izuku or Tenya.“

”H-Huh, me?” Izuku stuttered as Killua said his name, indirectly saying that he is class rep material. 

”Yes, you. You’re much better than you think you are.”

“In that case... let the one with the most votes be the class rep, I assume?” 

“Yes! That is exactly what I was proposing. What do you think, Aizawa-sensei?”

”He won’t—“

“I don’t care, as long as this is resolved before homeroom is over.” Aizawa replied and fell asleep in his sleeping bag.

”See? He won’t give any comment. “

“THANK YOU VERY MUCH, AIZAWA-SENSEI, KILLUA-KUN!!!”

* * *

**Voting results**

**Izuku Midoriya:** **3**

**Killua Zoldyck: 3**

**Momo Yayorozu: 2**

**Gon Freecs: 2**

**...**

* * *

Tokoyami, Inasa, Tsu, Uraraka, Tenya and Todoroki all got 0 votes. Pretty unexpecting. 

The reaction was mostly welcome, except among a few people, where it was really mixed.

“I GOT 3 VOTES?!!” Izuku shrieked suddenly. “BUT I VOTED FOR K— “

”WHO THE HELL VOTED FOR ME!!! YOU ALL KNOW FULL WELL I’M THE OPPOSITE OF A GOOD LEADER!!!” Killua was yelling with rage. Looks like he can’t take the position too.

“GON!!! WAS IT YOU?!!” Killua continued his rant as he saw Gon making a naughty expression. 

“but Killua! You’re suited to the job!” Gon defended himself innocently. 

”Fine... also I’m okay with Izuku voting for me, I voted for him so I’m not one to talk.” 

“WHY DEKU?!! WHO THE HELL VOTED FOR HIM!!!” Kacchan yelled in disbelief.

“Well, it’s better than voting for you.” Sero teased.

”Now that I think about it, getting elected isn’t a bad thinf. At least I stopped you from the position!” Killua joined in the fun.

”WHAT DID YOU SAY?!!!”

“It’d be scary if Bakugo finds out~” Uraraka whistled. 

“It would be truly scary if moon boy finds out about us too!” Dark shadow whispered. 

“Dark shadow, I can hear you.”

“Zero votes… I knew that would happen. That is only to be expected of a person’s calling.” Tenya whispered to himself. 

“You voted for someone else, huh?” Yaoyorozu overheard. 

“But you wanted to do it, too. What are you trying to do, Iida?” Sato questioned. 

“I mean... that was pretty unexpecting... I think that Tenya is more suited than me, but well...”

“Then, the class reps are Midoriya and Killua .” Aizawa announced. “Seriously, why does it have to be you two problem children...” He added secretly. 

“S-S-Seriously?” Izuku shivered. 

“I-I-I-I don’t know... but y-yeah, I’ll do my best! Might give this position to someone else, though.” Killua tried to pull his shit together and give a speech, but failed.

“This isn’t too bad, kero.”

”After all said and done, Midoriya can be pretty fired up, anyway.” Kirishima pointed out, adding, “And Killua is badass 24/7!!!”

”Thanks Kirishima, that’s nice of you.” Killua said. “Seriously, am I really that good? I mean, Izuku is clearly better than—“

”No. Killua, you’re better than me. Your experience, your level headedness, you intellegence and your power are all st—“

”BAAAAAAAAAKA!!! You’re underestimating and undervaluing yourself!!! Don’t look so down on yourself, you’re an amazing person! You did inspire me to become a hero afterall.”

”You have the same prob—“

”Yea I do so what”

”Huh? Really? B-but it was you...”

”I know, this is weird, but you can do this! You know what, we’re taking the responsibility. Guys, I’ll do my best at the class rep thing!” 

“W-well... same for me!”

”Now... that’s more like it! Manly!”

“Yeah!!! Go, Killua, Izuku!!!”

* * *

Lunchtime, at the cafeteria

The so called Dekusquad, Killuasquad, Gonsquad, KilluGonDekusquad, or whatever you call it sat together around a huge table. 

Aside from the trio, Uraraka and Tenya, Inasa and Tsu have also offered to join. Tokoyami was also invited, but he politely refused.

“I offer my deepest apologies, but I intend to cherish the rare moments of peace and quiet. Maybe another time?”

“Fumi is just being Emo! It takes time for him to open up!” Dark shadow chimed. 

“Dark shadow, no—“

“This rice is so delicious!” Uraraka beamed while she ate. 

“Even though I’ve been chosen as class rep, I don’t know if I’m qualified for it.” Izuku sighed. 

“You are.” Uraraka, Killua and Gon encouraged. 

“It’ll be fine. Your courage and judgement at critical moments make you worth following. That is why I voted for you.” Iida explained. 

“It was you?” Izuku exclaimed.

”Who else could it be, anyways? And by the way... not that I mind, but who voted for Gon, if he voted for me?”

”ME!!! HE IS SO PASSIONATE SO I DECIDED HE WAS GOOD FOR THE JOB!!!” 

“Yeah, he’s got a really upbeat vibe, kero.” 

“Thanks, you two!!!” Gon smiled sweetly.

“Didn’t you want to be the class rep too? You have tje glasses and everything.” Uraraka told Iida when she thought he wanted to be the class rep as well. “And Killua, don’t you have that inspirational vibe around you? It’s very leader-ish too.” 

“No thanks, I’m better off being the kingmaker. Working behind the scenes is easier.” Killua explained his reasoning.

“Wanting to do it and being suitable to do it are different issues. I merely did what I judged to be correct.” Tenya explained. 

“‘Merely’?” they asked at the same time. 

“You don’t usually use that word…” Izuku noted.

”Yeah, why so sudden?” Gon asked. 

“Oh, that’s…” Tenya started. 

“I’ve been thinking… Are you a rich boy, Iida?” Uraraka beamed.

“Uraraka... you don’t ask if someone is rich like that...” Killua deadpanned, ~~being a rich boy himself hehe~~

“-how I talk because I didn’t want to be called that.” Tenya whispered while Izuku, Uraraka and the others stared at him.

“Our family had been one of heroes, since my Grandfather. My brother, Tensei, goes by the name Igeniu—“

”OHMYGODYOURRBOTHERISINGENIUM?!!! He’s super cool!!! Is he the one with the agency in Asakusa, Tokyo and has 69 sidekicks—“

_Wait, why is he so content with that..._

_No... who’s to say that their parents are as abusive? Possesive? Harsh? as mine? And his brother doesn’t strike me as a bad person, which Endeavor does._

_Maybe his brother is a good one, unlike Illumi?_

“Yes!!! He is a hero that is the leader of the people, and follows the rules!!! The people in Tokyo respect him!!!”

”Ah, Tenya, nice to see you smiling.”

“Yeah, this might be the first time I see you smile, Iida-kun.”

”W-wait, I smiled?” ”Yep!”

_Ingenium is to Iida what All Might is to me..._

_but I should tell him about the entrance exam..._

* * *

***BEEEP* *BRRRRRRRRRRRR***

An alarm sounded through the whole school, startling the students. 

“An alarm?!!” Izuku gasped

**“There is a level 3 security breach.”**

“Level 3?!!”

**”All Students, please evacuate immediately!!!”**

“What’s ‘Level 3 security’...?” Gon asked a student beside him while others ran for the halls. 

“It means someone is trespassing on school grounds! I’ve never seen anything like this in the three years I’ve been here!!! You should hurry, too!!!” the students replied before running after the others.

And they hurried into the corridor, which was very cramped and everyone kept pushing each others. 

Tenya and Killua, who had been squished to the windows, noticed that the media was the ones causing the trouble.

“Give us All Might! He’s here, isn’t he?!!” the woman demanded Aizawa and Present Mic, who tried to stop them from going into the school. 

“We told you, he’s not here!!!” Present Mic sighed. 

“If you give us one brief comment, we’ll leave!!!” the photographer promised. 

“If you guys get one comment, you’ll want another. That’s just how you are.” Aizawa denied.

_Crap, the media hates Eraserhead!!! And I thought present Mic would be better than that as a public figure!!! Damn, I’m having to take this into my own hands!!!_

_No wait, I know where he is._

“Tenya, please maintain the order here! I’ll head outside and deal with the media!!!”

”Wait, Killua—“

Killua jumped out of the way and made his way to the front door, leaving Tenya confused.

“Everyone, calm down—“ Tenya tried yelling, but was pushed against the glass, and no-one heard him.

“Where are the teachers? Are they busy trying to deal with everything?” Tenya questioned. 

“Everyone, stop!!! Slow down!!! Slow down!!!” Kirishima tried to calm them down along with the blond streaked boy, but failed to do so. 

“Kirishima!!! Kaminari!!!” he watched them get lost in the crowd of students.

“No-one has noticed!!! Everyone’s panicking!!!” Tenya observed before hearing Uraraka shriek, gasping, “Uraraka!!!” 

“Iida!!!” Uraraka reached her hand out, Iida hugging the wall to get to her.

Izuku heard Uraraka too and also squeezed his way there. “Iida!!! Uraraka!!!”

_What would Midoriya...or Killua… or my brother… do in this situation?_

They both reached their hands out, making Uraraka confused.

“M-m-make us float!”

Uraraka gasped, and reached out both her hands to them. He swiped Izuku first, then Tenya, which she missed.

She swiped him again and this time it worked.

_Tenya floated up into the air, his glasses falling off his face. Izuku’s curly hair is blown up too._

_A place in everyone’s line of sight…_

_...The emergency exit sign!!!_ They thought together.

_Tenya rolled his pant legs up to show his engines, and Izuku’s legs started glowing._

“ENGINE... BOOST!!!”

”ONE...FOR...ALL!!!” 

They made their way and slammed onto the emergency door. 

“G-GUYS— D-DON’T PANIC IT’S J—“Izuku tried calling out to the crowd, but stuttered and was’t very succesful.

”EVERYONE!!! EVERYTHING IS FINE!!! “ Tenya announced, catching everyone’s attention.

“IT IS JUST THE MEDIA!!! NOTHING TO PANIC ABOUT!!! THIS IS UA, WE SHOULD ACT IN A WAY THAT BENEFITS THE BEST OF THE BEST!!!”

In the crowd, Kaminari and Kirishima looked at each other before sighing, Izuku staring at Tenya in awe. 

“Huh, the media are leaving.”

”Oh, good.” 

* * *

Meanwhile with the media

”Wait!!! At least let me see him—“

”Let’s make a deal. If you guys can tell us who the heck made a hole there, we’ll tell you.” _Aizawa-sensei, this can be important..._

_problem child, thanks_

”Well, someone with a cloak just walked up and decayed the door.” 

“Can you tell us some details? Like how did he decay and which direction he went?”

”Uh... well it seemed like he used all five fingers, and that’s it...” _I see... all five..._

“Thanks!!! Here’s a video he prepared, since he was expecting you guys. Now... you’re happy?”

The media got their video, and left in a huge group. 

“Bye bye, bad mass media!!!” 

“Bye~” 

The teachers sighed in relief as the reporters left.

”Huh, took you long enough, young listener. Shota almost got a heart attack from those scum!”

”Hizashi I swear I am going to kill you.”

”Eh... it’s okay, I just wanted to help with anything possible... “

”By the way...” Killua whispered “...Mic sensei, is Mrs Joke really in—“

”...shh...don’t let him know... I think they are...”

* * *

Now that there was no panic, everyone went back to their classrooms. 

“Okay, Izuku, you can start.

“N-Now, let us decide on the other class officers… But first, can I say something? I think… that Tenya Iida should replace me and be the class rep!!!” 

_WHAT?!! I’m okay with Tenya but you can’t just do that—_

Killua’s face was rather... both betrayed and terrifed... he didn’t know what to do out of this.

Tenya stiffened as Izuku explained, “He was able to get everyone’s attention in such a cool way. I think it would be best for Iida to do it.” 

“I’m good with that, too. Midoriya’s saying it, and it’s true that Iida was a big help at the cafeteria today.” Kirishima agreed. 

“Yeah, and he kind of looked like the person on the emergency exit signs, didn’t he?” Kaminari added. 

_fine, I’m gonna play a reverse card. You’re not getting out of this._

“I’m okay with this. However, seeing Izuku and Tenya’s efforts a while ago and everyone’s opinion about them, I think that Izuku should replace me as class rep too!” Killua announced, then cat-face grinned in victory. 

“I agree, kero. Midoriya is very devoted to whatever he does.”

”Yeah!!! He’s manly enough to be class rep!!!”

”And he’s inspiring too!”

“W-W-WHAT?!! B-b-but... I... I mean... I can’t do it—“

”BAAAAAAAKA, I’ll only do an even worse job than you! Besides, you’re the one who’s inspiring and gets fired up! I’m the one who doesn’t deserve the position!!!” 

“I-I mean you did help me with a lot of stuff... and if not for you... I might not have been...” Izuku lowered his head and muttered denial.

”Of course you’re saying this random reversed bullshit!!! You’re the one who inspired me to be a hero, to help everyone who needs it, in the first place!!!” Killua continued to give one-sided excuses and encourage Izuku.

Seeing his current condition, Killua decided that he has to be class rep.

The catch?

Izuku is also getting dragged into this. 

Killua grinned cheekily as this thought came to his mind.

“We’re wasting time irrationally as we speak, as Aizawa-sensei will say. Therefore, I have a proposal. All three of us will be class reps.” he said calmly and light-heartedly, but everyone can tell he’s serious. 

“Zoldyck-san has a point. We cannot waste any more time in such affairs.”

”Yeah!!! It’s Midoriya who suggests, and Killua is very smart and helpful. I’m good with it.” 

“Killua is manly and level-headed, so I’m rooting for him being class rep with Midoriya and Iida!” 

“Okay~ Izuku, Tenya, your decisions? It’s not an order, after all!”

“O-o-okay... I’ll remain as c-class rep...” Izuku said shakily. “C-congrats on playing m-me like that...”

”Hey, you did it first. I wanted Tenya to be class rep too, he’s the most suitable canditate.”

  
“IF THE CLASS REPRESENTATIVES HAVE NOMINATED ME, THEN IT CANNOT BE HELPED!!! FROM THIS DAY FORTH, I, TENYA IIDA, PROMISE TO DO MY BEST ON MY CLASS REP DUTIES!!!”

”We’re counting on you, emergency exit!!!” Gon gave him a thumbs up. 

“Emergency exit Iida!!! Emergency exit Iida!!!” The whole class cheered. 

”Same here, but I’ll skip the formalities.” 

“M-m-me too... I—“

”We have stuff to attend to. Aizawa-sensei’s gonna kill us if we go on like that.”

”Good thing you boys know you’re very irrational.”

”Yes, and if you expel us we’ll expose...”

”Don’t even try.” 

* * *

**Anyways, here’s the preview!!! Next chapter,**

**U** nforseen **X S** imulation **X J** oint **!!!**

**Killua: We’re doing rescue training next time!**

**Gon: YEA!!! SOMETHING INTERESTING!!!**

**Izuku: I have a bad feeling about this... also, where’s All Might?**

**Aizawa: he went too irrational**

**Nedzu: I am lecturing him on education. But before that...**

**GO BEYOND, PLUS...ULTRA!!!**

**Gon: Who’re these weirdos?**

**Aizawa: These are villains!!! Stand back!!!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> USJ is next... what will happen, hm? 
> 
> WARNING: one chapter of USJ will contain severe trauma!!! (But I’ll tune it down. I can’t come to write that.)
> 
> And then, after USJ is the sports festival! But there’s a few weeks in between (I extended it). Shit can definitely happen. There’s also the Nedzu tag so expect major Nedzu roles.


	12. Unforseen X Simulation X Joint

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY!!! SOME ACTION!! YES!!!
> 
> However, there are some issues. I’m still working on a villain who gives people their worst memories and temporary haunts them, and also how the Aizawa fight will work out now that his hair is tied.

_”_ At the entrance to U.A., the barrier gate had been turned to dust, Recovery Girl, Nedzu, Mic and Midnight observing it. 

“How were ordinary members of the press able to do something like this?” Nedzu asked, questioning, “Someone instigated this. Did someone evil slip in, or was it intended to be a declaration of war?” 

“Well, our young listener fished some information from the media. Apparently it is the first.”

”I see... Killua, right?” Nedzu smiled happily and a brilliant thought just came to his mind. 

The others only watched in fear, which, Killua would later dismiss as “Irrational fucking hysterical random bullshit.”

* * *

“For today’s hero basic training, it’s turned into a class with three instructors: All Might, me, and one more person.” Aizawa addressed the class. 

_Thirteen._

‘‘Turned into’? I wonder if it’s a special class?’ Midoriya thought. 

“Excuse me! What’ll we be doing?” Sero raised his head. 

“Disasters, shipwrecks, and everything in between. It’s rescue training.” Aizawa told them, the class starting to get excited.

“Hey, I’m not done.” Aizawa glared, getting the class’s attention, adding, “You can decide if you want to wear your costume or not this time. The training will take place off-campus, so we’re taking a bus.” 

* * *

Everyone was waiting outside for the bus to arrive. 

“Oh, you’re wearing your P.E. clothes. Where’s your costume?” Uraraka asked, walking up to Izuku. 

“They got ripped up during combat training, so I’m waiting for the support company to fix it.” He explained. 

Tenya blew into a whistle, signaling the class to line up and get on the bus according to class number. 

“EVERYONE!!! LINE UP ACCORDING TO NAME SEQUENCE AND SIT ON THE DESIGNATE SPO— KILLUA, DO NOT RUN OFF, THIS IS VERY UNDOING OF YOU AS AN UA STUDENT!!!”

Killua, being the smart one, rushed to the bus and back to check what type of bus it is. 

“Hey, Tenya, it’s not that type of bus you’re thinking. See for yourself.” 

“— wait, really... I AM DEEPLY SORRY FOR MY ACCIDENTAL MISTAKE!!! THANK YOU, KILLUA!!!”

“I-it’s okay... let’s help Izuku...”

While the other class reps were finding out what sort of bus this is, Izuku already got most of the class to get on the bus.

”P-please get on the bus...a-and sit wherever y-you want...” He stuttered, face turning red. 

* * *

On the bus

Most people were sitting normally, the rest were sleeping. 

But Killua felt like being himself and sat casually, crossing his legs and putting his hands behind his head (those of you who watched HxH will understand) 

”Hey, Izu”

”K-k-killua?” Izuku was still covering his tomato-colored face. 

“You did good back there. It’s not that embarassing, but still it’d be better if you did that with more confidence. Not like I did anything, anyways.”

”Yeah!!! Trying even though you’re a little scared, that’s manly of you!!!”

”ABSOLUTELY PASSIONATE!!!”

”Keep up the good work, Izuku!!!”

”...t-t-thanks...”

“Shoot, I didn’t think it’d be this type of bus.” Tenya felt disappointed as they sat on the bus. “Would’ve been such a joke if Killua didn’t remind me.”

“There was no point, huh?” Ashido smiled. 

“I say whatever comes to mind.” Tsuannounced. Looking at Izuku, she blurted out, “Midoriya-chan, Gon-chan.” 

“Um, yes, Asui?” Midoriya exclaimed, nervously. 

“Call me ‘Tsu.’” Tsu remarked. 

“R-Right...” he sweated and stuttered. 

“Your quirks are like All Might’s.” Tsu said bluntly.

_Shit, she’s close to figuring it out!_

Izuku and Killua held their breaths, trying not to act unusual and arouse suspicion. They’re both very worried that someone figures out the secret about One For All.

”Really? You think so too?” Gon asked. 

_Gon, no—_

“Wait a sec, Tsu and Gon. All Might doesn’t get hurt when he uses his. They just kind of look the same.” Kirishima explained, saving the day. 

“But yeah, Gon’s quirk looks really like All Might’s from what we’re seeing.” _Thank you,_ _Kirishima, thank you._

Thanks to Kirishima, the situation had became less tense, and Izuku and Killua let out sighs of relief. 

“I’d have preferred an augmenting quirk, my hardening isn’t good for offense, and unfortunately, it doesn’t look like much.” Kirishima demonstrated his quirk, his arm hardening. 

“No, I think it’s really cool!!!” Gon said cheerfully, and Izuku saying the same in an equally sweet but different way, catching Kirishima off guard.

“It’s a quirk that can definitely pass as a pro’s!!!” He continued gushing.

Killua smiled at them, deciding not to say anything extra. 

“My naval laser is pro-level in both flashiness and strength.” Aoyama sparkled.

“But it’s not great that it gives you a stomachache.” Ashido patted his shoulder, Aoyama sighed. 

_OOF_ Izuku and Killua both thought. 

“Well, if we’re talking about flashy and strong, it’s gotta be Killua, Todoroki and Bakugo, though, huh?” Kirishima glanced at Kacchan, who sat next to ~~poor~~ Jiro, Killua, who was next to Izuku, and Todoroki, who was literally sleeping. 

“Flashiness doesn’t mean that much. Plus, your manly and postive attitude will gain you large amounts of support, so it’ll make up for that.”

”Killua-chan’s right, and—

“HEY!!! WHAT DID I DO TO BE CALLED CHAN!!!” Killua complained grumpily. He does that whenever someone treats as a little kid. Using -chan to refer to him counts. 

“Sorry about Killua, he gets like that when someone refers him like that.”

”GON!!!”

“In that case, sorry about that, Killua-san.”

”E-eh it’s okay... I’m sorry for yelling at you too...”

“By the way... it seems that Bakugo-chan won’t become popular even with that flashiness and power...” Tsu stated the undeniable truth (within class 1-A at least) bluntly.

”Yeah, like Endeavor.” Killua added casually. 

“WHAT THE HELL?!!! YOU WANNA FIGHT YOU FUCKING FROG?!!!”

“See?” she pointed at Kacchan

“We haven’t known each other that long, so it’s amazing that everyone already knows his personality is crap steeped in sewage.” Kaminari smirked at Kacchan, teasing him. “Also, Killua, I’m sorry about yesterday...”

”Eh, it’s okay now... I’ll admit that it was really creepy... but yeah, I’m not somebody who’d hold major grudges against someone for something like this, unlike a certain ungrateful jerk...” Killua shrugged it off casually and looked at Kacchan teasingly.

“WHAT’S WITH THAT VOCABULARY, DUNCE FACE!!! I’LL KILL YOU!!! AND CAT FACE!!! DON’T THINK YOU CAN GET AWAY!!!” Kacchan yelled and frightened Jiro, who turned away. 

“Kacchan being teased... It’s UA for ya...” Izuku paniked as his world started turning upside down, thanks to the great friends he has.

“Why does it feel so confusing? I tease him on a daily basis, it’s not even hard.” _But still not as easy as teasing you, lol._

“Oh, y-yeah...it felt weird t-that he was being teased... i-instead of me.” 

“Well, you’re undeniably the most teaseable person in this class. On the receiving end.” 

“W-what... hEy!!!”

”But you’re a great person so nobody here would want to do tease you hurtfully like they did in middle school...”

”R-really? Y-you ttthink so...? But y—“

”Well yeah, most of the classmates here in 1-A don’t strike me as those with mean or evil intentions.”

* * *

“We’re here. Stop messing around.” Aizawa shushed them as the bus pulled up to a sphere-shaped building. 

“Yes, sir!!!” 

Everyone came out from the bus, a teacher in a space suit stepping forward, making the whole class stare in awe.

“Everyone, I have been waiting for you!” 

“It’s the Space Hero, Thirteen!” Izuku gushed. 

“Oh, I love Thirteen!” Uraraka shrieked beside him.

* * *

**Bonus**

”Izuku... I found something interesting...” 

”What’s it?”

”When you’re not serious, you’re either fanboying or crying half of the time.” Killua teased. 

“hEy!!! KiLluA!!!”

The other boy squeaked as his face turned bright red out of embarassment, and turned away, covering his face with his hands.

* * *

The class walked into the building, looking around in awe. 

“Wow, it looks like USJ!!!” 

“What do you mean, this IS USJ!” Gon asked obliviously. _Oh right, Gon didn’t go to Osaka with us._

“No, they meant the other USJ, a really huge theme park. To be honest, this thing is waaaaaay more badass.”

They looked around as Thirteen explained, “A shipwreck...a landslide...a fire...a windstorm...et cetera- It is a training ground that I made with different types of accidents and disasters. It’s called the ‘Unforeseen Simulation Joint’ or ‘USJ’ for short!” 

“It really is USJ…” 

“Thirteen, where’s All Might? He was supposed to meet us here.” Aizawa asked. 

“He literally went to SMASH villains on his way to school and got distracted, apparently.” Killua explained, raising three fingers, and then continued with lip movement “(Going over his limit again! Stupid old man!)”

“That’s the height of irrationality. (Yes, he’s like that lol...Wait, how did you—)”

“Well, I knew that longer than you do. (I’m sorry! It concerns a lot about All Might and some huge important stuff, but we’ll tell you before the Summer break!)”

”Fine by me. Anyways, we shouldn’t waste time.”

”What were they even saying...” 

“Let’s see before we begin, let me say one thing... er... or two, or three...or...er...four...five...six...seven...”

“THE LIST IS GOING UP ALL OF A SUDDEN!!!”

”Thirteen-sensei... it’s okay, we understand that there’s a lot of important stuff to be said before the lesson.” Killua reassured. 

“Thanks, young man. Anyways, everyone, I’m sure you all are aware of my quirk, Black Hole. I can suck up anything and turn it into dust.”

“You’ve been able to use that power to save people from all sorts of disasters, right?” Izuku asked fanboyish-ly, to which Thirteen-sensei replied “Yes, but it is also a power that can easily kill. A lot of you have quirks like that, right?”

Thinking about it, it’s true for literally everything. Not only quirks, but also nen, although it’s WAY worse with nen, Killua thought.

Reminds him of the entire Chimera Ant incident. That was NOT pleasant at all. Very traumatizing times, that was, especially to Gon, but also a little to Killua.

And there’s also Illumi. Don’t even get him started. 

* * *

Thirteen continued to explain that with one wrong step, lots of people could end up being killed, and told them how the tests they’ve set up was to help them grow their strengths, and learn their weaknesses. 

“Thirteen’s so cool!!!” Izuku beamed. 

“That is all. Thank you for listening.” Thirteen bowed while the class cheered. 

“All right, then, first—” Aizawa started, then stopped.

The lights in the building flickered nonstop, then a portal appeared in the middle of the building. _Shit, VILLAINS?!!_

A hand came out of the portal, revealing a man with blue hair and a hand on his face. 

“Gather together and don’t move!!!” Aizawa instructed his class, telling Thirteen, “Thirteen, protect the students!!!” 

“What’s that?” Kirishima asked, squinting his eyes to get a better look while more people started coming from the portal, questioning, “Is this like the entrance exam where the lesson’s already started?”

”I’m afraid not... those are villains! Stay back! I can already feel their aura!” 

Izuku began to walk forward instead. 

“Don’t move!” Aizawa exclaimed, making him flinch. Putting his sun-goggles over his eyes, Aizawa scarcely whispered, “Those are villains, as your friend said.”

At the mention of Villains, the whole class shook in fear, except Killua, who was instead annoyed(but also saw this as a chance to test Izuku’s strength), and Gon, who was clearly excited. 

The class gasped as a gigantic monster the size of All Might came from the portal.

“Eraser Head and Thirteen, huh? The teacher’s schedule we received the other day said that All Might was supposed to be here.” a voice hummed.

“... so YOU were the ones who broke the front gate as a distraction, and snuck in amid the chaos...” Killua spat. “That was clever, I admit.”

“Where is he? I went through the trouble of bringing this whole crowd, too. All Might, The Symbol of Peace. I can't believe he’s not here. I wonder if he’ll come if we kill some kids?” the man with hands chuckled.

_Too bad, he’s tired of dealing with scum like you._

* * *

“What? Villains? No way. There’s no way they could get into a hero school!!!” Kirishima questioned as several other villains appeared from the portal.

Yaoyorozu made her way to the front, asking, “Sensei, what about the trespasser sensors?”

“We have them, of course, but…” Thirteen replied.

”The answer is painstakingly obvious. That guy has a literal fucking portal. How could they not bypass the sensors?”

”I see...”

“Did they only appear here, or around the whole school?” Todoroki questioned.

Some of the class looked at him, so he continued explaining, “Either way, if the sensors are not responding, that means they have someone with a quirk that can do that.”

”An isolated area separated from the main campus...during a time when a class is supposed to be here...Surely this surprise attack was carefully planned with some sort of goal in mind... don’t tell me...” Izuku half-muttered.

”Yeah... I think that’s their goal. Thankfully, according to what they said, USJ is the only place with villains.” Killua answered their questions.

“... I’m not fighting if it’s possible, but I say, we should get prepared...and expect the worst...” he finished the sentence and entered his Godspeed stance.

“Thirteen, start the evacuation. Try calling the school. These villains even had something to counteract the sensors. It’s possible someone with radio-wave-type powers is interfering. Damm, I wish those guys from the forum were here...” _We are. You’re just unaware._

“Killua, Kaminari.” Eraser Head called, getting his attention, “You try contacting the school with your quirk, too.”

“Yessir.” “Aye!”

“What about you, sir? Will you fight by yourself? With that many, even if you can erase their quirks. Eraser Head’s fighting style is capturing after erasing the enemy’s quirk. A frontal battle—” Izuku expressed his worries to Eraser Head.

“You can’t be a hero with just one trick.” Killua explained to Izuku, trying to reassure him. “(Plus, Aizawa is much stronger now that we sent him the analysis.)”

“Er—Aizawa-sensei, leave it to Thirteen and us. Please come back in one piece.” 

“Roger that, I’m off!” Aizawa replied as he leaped off to the villains. 

***blam* *blam* *blam* *more gunshot sounds***

As he speed down the stairs,he pulled out a gun and shot a few villains , then quickly put it back. _That worked perfectly, huh?_

Those are tranquillizer bullets as suggested by Killua, and they don’t really cause harm, but instead, stuns the villains and makes them temporarily unconscious. Perfect for hero business.

“Shooting Squad, let’s go.” a villain with gun fingers announced.

“Didn’t our intel say it would just be Thirteen and All Might? Who’s that?!!” another villain questioned, her hair rising up.

“I don’t know. But if he thinks he can come at us from the front by himself…”

“...then he’s a huge idiot!!!” the three villains declared, their quirks ready to fire. 

However, their quirks were deactivated simultaneously. 

“Huh? My quirk…” the gun fingered villain gaped before he and the other two were wrapped up by Aizawa’s scarf. Aizawa threw them into the air before slamming them back down into one another.

“That’s Eraserhead!!! He can erase quirks just by looking at them!!!”

“Erase?” a villain questioned before running for Eraser Head, wondering, “Are you gonna erase the quirks of heteromorphic-type villains like us, too?”

The baaaaaaaka villain ran to Eraser Head, trying to get a swing on him before Eraser Head dodged. 

“No, I can’t.” Eraser Head answered as he landed a blow to the villain's face, sending him flying as Eraser Head’s scarf went to capture him, adding, “But the skills of guys like you…”

Eraser Head ducked as another tried getting him.

“...are statistically more likely to manifest in close combat…”

He chucked the villain into the air, shot the villain, which landed on top of a bunch of other villains.

“...so I’ve taken measures against that.”

“He’s also strong in hand-to-hand combat, and since he’s hiding his eyes with sunglasses, you can’t tell which quirk he’s erasing. When he fights against a group, that makes it harder for them to work together.” the hand man whispered while Eraserhead kicked a villain in the face, binding up another, then shot another, the man sighing, “I see. I hate pro heroes. The masses don’t stand a chance against them.”

* * *

“Wow…” Midoriya stood at watched Aizawa where he was while the others ran. He was completely concentrated and noticed nothing else.

“Izu—!!! Hurry up, what the hell are you doing at a time like this!!!” 

“H-huh— AAH SORRY!!!” He got out of his trance and rushed to the door.

“I swear, if you weren’t Japanese, I’d guess you were Canadian.”

They rushed to the front door as fast as they could, but were blocked by a dark substance, which kept expanding. 

A body of dark mist with glowing, lifeless yellow eyes revealed himself to the class. 

“Nice to meet you. We are the League of Villains.” the warp introduced, explaining, “It may be presumptuous of us, but we have invited ourselves in to the home of the heroes, U.A. high school in order to have All Might, The Symbol of Peace, take his last breath. I believe All Might should have been here. Has there been some kind of change?”

”Indeed there is. You happy now?” Killua replied calmly.

Before anything else could happen, three boys jumped at the villain and tried to hit him. Kacchan, in particular, set off a few explosions, leaving a mist. 

“Did you consider that you’d get beaten by us before you did it?” Kirishima confidently asked.

”Get lost, villain!!!” Gon yelled in victory. 

“Oh dear, that’s dangerous.” the warp said, making them stiff, narrowing his eyes, “That’s right. Even if you are students, you are excellent golden eggs.”

“But even so, I will scatter you all and torture you to death!!!” the thing shouted, creating a giant dark sphere around the class.

“What the-?!!” Kirishima covered his face with his arm.

Tenya grabbed Inasa and Uraraka while Shoji covered Ashido and Sero.

“Kero…” Asui uttered.

Tenya made it out of the gate with Uraraka and Inasa with a combined effort of wind, jet engines and lowered gravity. “EVERYONE!!!”

***JOJO to be continued music***

* * *

“UWAAAAAAAAH—!!!” Izuku screamed as a portal opened above the artificial sea and dropped him. 

_What was the villain’s... wait, I have to survive first! Swim to the ship! But won’t there be villains..._

Izuku’s brain was running full speed as he splashed onto the water, still thinking about what to do.

 _‘A warp? Is that his quirk?’_ Izuku thought, looking around in the water before swimming towards the surface, wondering, _They want to kill All Might? What in the world is going on? What the heck?_

Izuku continued to swim until another villain in the water started swimming towards him. He gasped, bubbles escaping his mouth.

“Here he comes!!! I don’t have anything against you, but see ya!!!” the shark villain laughed, opening his mouth wide while Izuku covered his face in fear. 

_Shit, whatdoIdowhatdoIdoohnoimgonnadie—_

_wait. Notebook 13, the final page!!!_

_Turn on all the switches at once, but only a little! Do it like Killua! Imagine! Form the image in my mind!_

As glimpses of Killua and Kacchan fightingcame through his mind, green lightning spread all over his body, which glowed slightly.

He just revolutionized how he uses One For All.

_YES!!! IT WORKS!!!_

“See ya!!!” The shark villain laughed, as he charged forth and widened it’s jaws to bite Izuku. _Timing! Make it precise!_

“Sorry man, nothing personal, but— **SMASH**!!!” 

Just as the villain was about to lay his teeth on the boy, he smashed the villain’s skull and it dropped to the sea floor.

_Phew, that was close.. wait, is that Killua?!! He doesn’t seem good! He’s having trouble!!!_

* * *

Killua was NOT good with water.

In fact, it was one of the environments he was very bad with. He can’t even swim properly.

And the disadvantage worsened as he developed his nen, as electricity doesn’t do him good here. But he’s only realized this fatal weakness now. _Shit! This is the end of me!_

Even so, he struggled to even move, but didn’t make it to the surface. He was panicking and moving around really hard. 

What’s worse? A crocodile villain with very hard skin was coming at him. He can’t cut that guy with hardened fists. _NO!!! I CAN’T DIE HERE!!! NOT NOW!!!_

_It can’t end here!!!_

_not like this!!!_

_I have much to do, and my friends need me!!!_

”Hey kid, any last words, before I eat ya?”

Killua gasped in fear and could only watch hopelessly as the villain widened his damned jaws and his future seems to be over.. or maybe he can cut the villain’s throat from inside? But it’s not guaranteed that he’ll make it...

”No? Now, I’ll feas— KYAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!” 

_No!! NO!!! NOOOOOOO!!!!_

Killua closed his eyes, and started to cry. 

Huh?

He’s... alive?!!

”Don’t hurt my friends!!! Get lost!!! **HAWAII** **SMASH!!!** ”

A familiar voice could be heard from beside him, so he opened his eyes slowly. 

* * *

On the surface

Killua found himself carried across the lake in a high speed when he opens his eyes. 

Green messy hair... the cute face... that voice... 

_Don’t tell me..._

“I-I-Izuku?!! Is that you?!!”

”Killua!!! You’re okay!!! Thank god!!! I thought I almost lost you!!!” 

“Y-yeah... I thought they had me for sure... by the way, how are you swimming so fast?”

”This. I call it One For All, Full Cowling. It’s kinda like your technique which you encase yourself in electricity—“

_HE DID IT!!! OH MY GOD HE DID IT!!! FINALLY!!!! HE FIGURED IT OUT!!! ALL MIGHT!!!_

”OH!!! SO THIS IS WHAT YOU’RE DOING!!!” 

“Yeah, turns out I was looking at the wrong direction this whole time. I took a lot of inspiration from you and Kacchan.”

”Really? Me?! Am I that good?!!”

”Yeah, you are, but you always undervalue yourself, just like you always say I do.”

”Guess we share a lot in common...”

* * *

“MIDORIYA!!! KILLUA!!! OVER HERE!!! KERO!!!”

”Oh!!! It’s Tsu!!!” Izuku yelled in joy as he pushed himself to jump above water.

Then, Killua propelled the two of them straight at the ship. 

“Finally!!! Someone capable of fighting!!!” The (g)rapist midget cheered. 

“Asui—“

“Call me ‘Tsu’.”

“T-T-T-T-T-Tsu, thanks!!!”

”Hey, Izuku, thanks for saving me back there! “

”Eh... it’s thanks to you helping me out a lot in the first place!!! Without you I might not even have been h-here!”

”BAAAAAAAAAAKA!!! YOU’RE SAYING THIS RANDOM CRAP AT A TIME LIKE THIS?!!!! IF ANYTHING, I SHOULD THANK YOU FOR ALL YOU’VE DONE TOO!!!”

”Killua, you seem to not only overuse the word baka a lot, but also say it in a very adorable way, kero.”

”HEY!!!”

* * *

“This has turned into a bad situation, though.” Asui remarked to Izuku, Killua and Mineta.

“Yeah. What the villain said earlier…” Izuku agreed.

_‘All Might should have been here. Has there been some kind of change?’_

“They knew U.A.’s schedule! Looking at the big picture, those guys must’ve set up the media intrusion the other day to get information. They were waiting to pounce, just as Todoroki said.” Izuku noted.

“But, it’s not like they can kill All Might!!! Once All Might comes, he’ll pound those guys!!!” Mineta protested, punching the air.

“Mineta.” Asui called, getting his attention as she asked him, “Don’t you think they are trying so hard because they have a way to kill him? Guys that strong just told us they would torture us to death, you know.”

“We’ll have to hold out until All Might arrives. Even if All Might comes, I wonder if we will all make it out in one piece, kero.” 

“Well, those are clearly empty threats without backing. However, we should be cautious from now on. So first—“

“M-M-Midoriya!!!” Mineta stuttered to Killua and Izuku, pointing at Tsu. “What the heck is that?!!”

“Kero!!!” they turned to look at the water, seeing villains swimming up to the surface.

“Bastard!!! I’ll kill you!!!” the shark villain yelled at them.

“There’s a ton of them!!!” Mineta screamed.

“These guys have a way to defeat All Might. She’s probably right about it. I can’t think of any other possibility. Why do they want to kill him? Because he’s become a person who deters villains and evil? Because he’s the one and only Symbol of Peace? No, I mean...” Izuku started his mutterstormtm and kept speaking out his thoughts.

_‘You can become a hero. I like that!’_

“But Right now, I don’t…”Izuku stared at his hand as he was reminded of his memories with All Might. 

_‘Come, Young Midoriya. Congrats on getting accepted.’_

“I don’t…”He clenched his fists.

_‘It’s fine now. Why? Because I am here.’_

“I DON’T CARE ABOUT WHY!!!” Izuku gritted his teeth, muttering, “If those guys are tying to kill All Might..

Tsu and Mineta looked at him while Izuku continued.

“...then right now, we—“ 

”THEN RIGHT NOW, WE SHOULD YEET THEIR ASSES AND SEND ‘EM TO HELL!!! “ Killua declared suddenly with a long face, showing a huge amount of confidence and anger, but also hope.

Hope that they can cross this obstacle on their way to a better future. 

”Izuku, I’ve never seen you get so confident and fired up until now... you’re...” 

_you’re shining so brightly, as bright as Gon, but somehow I can look straight at you._

_Even so, it’s okay that I stay by your side, right?_

_Either way... I’ll do my best to protect you two..._

_Killua... thanks for everything... you’re like... the moon on the night sky... always with me... always guiding me..._

_you didn’t leave me, but instead saw who I truly am..._

_I can’t let you die here!!! You’re my best friend!!!_

“WHAT DO YOU MEAN?!! FIGHT?!! ARE YOU STUPID?!!”

“YOU’RE CONTRADICTING YOURSELF, MIDORIYA!!!” Mineta kept whining and yelling, much to Killua’s annoyance, while the other three looked at the villains. 

“Mineta, those guys down there are clearly assuming we’ll fight in the water, right?” 

“ARE YOU IGNORING ME?!!” Mineta cried out loud, almost crying blood. (What the hell)

“Does that mean they knew what was in these facilities before they gathered people?”

“Yeah. For people who gathered that much intel so meticulously, there’s something strange. They sent you, Asu-” Izuku started, before jumping.

“Kero?” 

“I mean, T-T-T-T-Tsu- to the shipwreck zone...”

”Izuku, I swear, you calling Tsu ‘Asui’ and having her correct you is such a running gag.” Killua teased out of nowhere.

”E-E-Eh!!! GAAAAH!!!” His face quickly went bright red again due to embarassment, causing him to cover it. At this rate, he’ll die of that in no time.

“Your own pace is fine.” 

“Oh, is that right?” 

“WELL?!! WHAT ABOUT IT!!!”

“This means, in other words, the villains probably don’t know what our quirks are.” Killua explained. “Still, on a side note, I don’t even know how to swim and they sent me here.”

“That’s true. If they knew I was a frog, then they probably would have thrown me into that fire zone over there.” Tsu agreed, looking at the zone.

“They separated us because they didn’t know our quirks so they planned to overpower us with numbers.” Killua continued. “Stupid villains.”

“In that case, our advantage lies in the fact that our opponents don’t know what our quirks are!” Izuku repeated, adding, “The enemy isn’t trying to climb the boat. That supports my hypothesis! But that probably means they aren’t underestimating us, either.”

“So g-guys, can you all explain your quirks? I know about Killua’s but not you two’s.” _Oh no. How do I do this without mentioning anything about nen..._

”Ah, the fanboy, always setting off to know the quirks first.” Killua commented, making Izuku flinch and blush. “But yeah, I agree that we should know about each other’s powers.”

”I can generate large amounts of electricity, in the form of lightning, store some more, and use them in my attacks, ranged and melee. On top of that I can also apply it on myself and give myself attributes of lightning, as you might have seen. Also, here’s something non-quirk. I can sharpen my fists like a blade and sneak around easily without being detected. “ Killua continued as he demonstrated a limited amount of his powers. _Phew... that was close..._

“To put it simply, I can do what a frog can—“ 

“And you speak like a frog am I right?”

”Kero! I have the weaknesses of frogs too, and their other characteristics. So here’s the few things I can do. Stick my tongue out to 20 meters long, cling onto most surfaces, jump like a frog, secrete toxic mucus, and spit out my stomach. The last two are pretty useless ,though.”

”I kinda knew, but you’re really strong...”

”Secrete...?!” Mineta blushed pevertedly upon hearing this word, probably up to no good. “... OW!!! What was that for!!!”

”Don’t. You. Get. Horny. Here. And. Think. Of. Perverted. Dirty. Shit.” Killua warned, stopping Mineta. 

“Thanks, Killua.”

”You’re welcome Tsu. But anyways, are those the limits of your abilites, or you can actually pull off whatever a frog can, provided that you can think of it?” Killua asked.

”...wait, I haven’t thought of it that way!” Izuku beamed suddenly. “Maybe like camouflage, or breathing underwater, something like that?”

”I haven’t thought about this, kero, but now that you’ve mentioned it, I think it’s very likely. Also, Mineta-chan, can you explain your quirk?”

“Well, I have these hair balls.” Mineta explained as he pulled one of them out and stuck them on the ship. “They are very sticky. Depending on my mood, they can stick a whole day. I had an orgasm a while ago, so they probably will.” 

“What did he get an orgasm over...” the other three simply couldn’t come to think about it. It’s too much of a horror. 

“I can pull out a lot of those, but if I go too fast or too much, my head starts bleeding like hell.” 

No. Response. 

Silence.

“THAT’S WHY I SAID WE SHOULD JUST WAIT QUIETLY!!! MY QUIRK IS UNSUITABLE FOR BATTLE!!!” Mineta cried out so hard he was bleeding. Literally bleeding.

“M-m-mineta, we should think of a way to use it-” Izuku tried quieting him down before a huge hand of water cut the boat in half. 

“Let’s end this qui—“ A villain yelled impatiently, but was instantly muted.

”Like you can, baaaaaaaaaaka~” Killua stuck out his tongue and taunted the villains. 

Then, he turned back to his amazed classmates.

“Your quirk is unsuitable for battle, but how about support? We’re not doing individual battles here, we’re working as a team now. Let’s think of what we have and what we need, so we can get out of here alive. And... well...beat up some villains on the way...?”

“What power… The ship’s broken...” Tsu uttered as the boat started sinking into the water. “And how is Killua still so cool at times like this...” 

“Well, looking at the future with hope helps. Expect the worst, but go for the best. This was what I learnt in the many times somebody saved my ass, most recently this best friend of mine that undervalues himself 24/7. “ Killua said calmly, then looked at Izuku approvingly.

”H-H-H-H-Hey... y-you do that a l-lot too!” Izuku was apparently a little flustered over Killua’s praise. 

Mineta ran to the edge of the boat and started throwing sticky balls out into the water.

“You can’t give up!!!” Izuku encouraged Mineta, who pointed at the villain while crying heavily as he stopped using his quirk.

“What are you doing? The enemy will figure out your quirk—“

They looked over the edge to find the villains keeping their distance from Mineta’s balls.

“What the heck are these?” the shark villain questioned, splashing the balls away.

“They’re being cautious and not touching them?” Midoriya observed, gasping.

”Yeah. We can use this to our advantage.” 

“The boat will sink in less than a minute. Once they get into the water, we’re sure to win.” the shark villain announced.

Mineta screamed, backing onto the wall while crying, “That’s true…”

“Mineta, did you really enter U.A. to become a hero?” Tsu asked him.

“SHUT UP!!! IT’S WEIRDER TO NOT ME SCARED RIGHT NOW!!! WE WERE ONLY IN JUNIOR HIGH UNTIL A LITTLW WHILE AGO!!!” Mineta cried even harder, like a 2 year old. (No shit, even his height is like that.)

“WHO WOULD’VE THOUGHT THAT WE WOULD BE ALMOST KILLED RIGHT AFTER STARTING SCHOOL?!! **I WISH I COULD HAVE AT LEAST TOUCHED YAYOROZU’S BOOBS FIR—“**

“Mineta, your main problem isn’t anything else, but that you value boobs over everything else.” Killua commented disappointedly. 

“WHAT DO YOU MEAN?!! BOOBS ARE VERY IM—“ Mineta protested as he creeped onto Tsu’s... (we know, we know, relax,), before being zapped by Killua and tongue-slapped by Tsu. 

“LET GO OF HER!!! YOUR FANATICSM IS TOO MUCH!!! EVEN LARGER THAN IZUKU’S FANBOY LEVEL!!!” Killua scolded and imitated All Might. 

“H-Huh?!!— KiLlUa!!!” Izuku groaned in embarassment. 

“Thanks for dealing with him, Killua. He’s so disturbing.”

”No need to thank me, I hate **g** rapists.” 

“When the enemy becomes certain of their victory, that will be our chance. All Might said so before on TV.” Izuku tried encouraging. 

“What?!!”

“This is the only way to win!” Midoriya told him.

“You really must be kids, with all the chirping and screaming.” _All Might and Izuku are right. We don’t have much time, but if we strike now, they don’t know what’s coming._

“Hey, Shigaraki said just don’t let down your guard, remember? Don’t judge them by their ages. Look at their quirks. It’s common sense, isn’t it? Because our quirks will definitely have an advantage in the water.” one villain told the other.

Izuku put his foot onto the edge of the boat as he started yelling. _Act like Kacchan!_

_Wait, what’s he do— OH!!! YEAH, it’s possible, but..._

_If I use a smash, I can’t get them all at once if they form a circle. Anyway, even if we get through this shipwreck zone, there are still other enemies. I can’t sacrifice my arm for that little._

“Hey, Izu.”

”What?”

”I’ll do it. After that, you jump in and drag me out. Tsu will hold you with her tongue. Mineta, when you see what happens you know what to do.” 

_He’s figured out my plan too! Yes! It will work much easier!_

“B-but aren’t you—“

”It’s okay, not like I can’t last a second.” 

_Act like Gon and Kacchan!_

Images of Gon and Kacchan flowed through Killua’s mind as he stepped on the edge of the boat. 

“Hey villains, I don’t like doing stuff this way, but...” _Actually, I like it. I literally can’t unhear this._

**“... DIE!!!!!!!!”**

_Yes. This is ending well._ Killua thought as he Godspeed-jumped off the ship. 

He created a huge bolt of pure lightning with his right hand, and slam-dunked it onto the water. It hit **really** hard as if Zeus himself sent lightning straight at Poseidon. 

(I’m sorry if the description is really confusing. I can imagine the picture... like... how Endeavor uses the fire spear thing, combined with a 

“Mineta.” Asui assured him, carrying Mineta with one arm.

‘Even though he’s shaking, even though he’s the same as me, even though he’s scared. Why? Why?!’ Mineta stared at Midoriya.

 **“GODSPEED...LOUISIANA... SMAAASH!!!”** Killua yelled as lightning reached the water, creating a huge impact. 

“Tsu! Mineta!” Izuku shouted.

“Kero!” Asui jumped from the boat, carrying Mineta in her arm. Using her tongue, she threw Izuku out into the lake, allowing him to grab Killua, who winced as a lot of his left arm’s skin was damaged by electricity. 

“What the heck, Midoriya?!! Killua?!! How are you acting so cool?”

Mineta clenched his fists until grabbing a ball and started screaming, throwing out sticky balls into the water like crazy, to the extent that blood is bursting out of his head. 

”Even I… Even I can…!!!”

“Hey!”

“I’m getting dragged in…”

The balls Mineta threw like a storm stuck to the villains, who tried pulling them off. 

‘If a strong force is applied to the surface of the water, it’ll spread…” Izuku gritted his teeth. 

”...and then converge back in the middle!” Killua continued the sentence. 

The villains all stuck together from Mineta’s balls as the glowing water exploded into the air, along with the broken boat and the villains.

“Rounded everyone up at once. I guess it’s like we’ve cleared the first hurdle.” Tsu muttered to herself. 

“You’re all amazing!”

* * *

**Finally!!! Christ! Some action!**

**Anyways, here’s the preview! Next chapter,**

**In X each our X hearts!!!**

**Izuku: Wow! Killua, you were so cool back there!**

**Killua: *blushes* baaaaaaaaka...**

**Gon: Ne, author kun, you gonna show us next time right?**

**Kacchan: SHOW IT OR I’LL FUCKING KILL YOU!!! YOU DAMN NERD!!!**

**Me: yeah. You all are manly**

**Kirishima: dude, we still got villains to fight! Let’s wnd this quickly!**

**All: Go Beyond, Plus... ULTRA!!!**

**All Might: Young Killua will do those cool smashes like me!**

**Killua: nope, I just found it useful.**

**Izuku: It’s all for this chapter, hope ya enjoy it!!!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am going to give no comment over Killua using smashes and Izuku using full cowling. 
> 
> No. Comment.
> 
> But yeah, thanks for supporting me for so long even though I’m not necessarily doing good. This is literally my first public fanfiction...  
> *almost cries*


	13. Pain X of the X Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> YES 
> 
> Killua kicks nomu ass but is absolutely defeated by another OC villain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay the later part of this chapter may get dark idk but its pretty painful for two main characters. 
> 
> On the flip side, Kacchan’s reflection starts...

The lake was left with a gigantic flashing vortex, with the villains sucked inside and stuck together with Mineta’s balls (NO NOT THOSE YOU FUCKING GRAPIST). They could not escape. 

“I had an orgasm this morning, so those things’ll stick all day.” Mineta chuckled while Tsu and Izuku pulled him through the water.

Killua was walking beside them, holding his damaged hand, but decided to walk over and **bonk** Mineta with a stick that he found nearby. 

“Go to horny jail!”

* * *

“DIE!!!” Kacchan and Gon yelled together.

The former blasted two villains and sent them flying straight to the wall.

The latter swinged his right to punch another villain, before jumping up and pinning yet another to the ground with his fists. Both villains choked out blood. 

Kirishima fought a villain with a sword, cutting him in half with his hardening before chopping his neck.

The three caught their breath, seeing that those were the last. 

“Is this all of them?!! They’re so weak.” Kacchan spat, one of his gauntlets picked up by Gon. 

“Yeah!!! I was wishing for a good fight, but they’re all ‘DAMN EXTRAS’ like Katsuki-san always says!” Gon groaned, which was... pretty weird. 

“It’s weird but I somehow agree with you, stupid hair” Kacchan said, seeing that someone FINALLY thinks like he does. 

“HEY!!! I’m not stupid hair, I’m Gon!!!”

“All right. Let’s hurry up and go save the others! If we’re here, then everyone else should be inside USJ, too. I’m worried about the guys with less offensive ability. Besides, because we ran off ahead, we slowed Thirteen down. If Thirteen had been able to suck up that fog, then this wouldn’t have happened!!! As men, we have to take responsibility for what we did!!!” Kirishima explained.

”Ejiro, I agree!!! Let’s check on our friends, I’m worried about Izuku especially! Besides... I think we’re supposed to help everyone as heroes!” Gon cheered. “Let’s go!!! Can’t wait to fight!!!” 

“You’re manly as usual, Gon.” 

“If you want to go, then go by yourself. I’m going to kill that warp gate.” Bakugo declared.

”How about everyone else?!! A lot of people don’t fight well, and Aizawa-sensei is already there!” Gon argued as he really wanted to check on his best friends. 

”I DON’T FUCKING CARE ABOUT THOSE DAMN EXTRAS!!!” Kacchan yelled explosively.

“BUT I CARE!!! AND EJIRO DOES TOO!!!” 

“IF YOU DO, FUCK OFF!!!” 

”YEAH, FINE, WE’LL GO BY OURSELVES!!!” 

“HAVE IT YOUR WAY!!!”

“WE DON’T NEED YOU ANYWAYS!!!”

The two bickered nonstop for a while, which, for Gon... was a little familiar. 

And it was rather... nostalgic for Kacchan. Hasn’t happened for like 10 years, and this time it’s also a green haired sunny cinnamon roll. 

“What?!! You two are gonna act childish at a time like this?!! Besides, that guy’s attacks are—“ 

“Shut up!!! That gate bastard is the enemy’s way in and out. I’m gonna cut off their gateway route for when the time comes.” Kacchan shouted at Kirishima.

“Eh? Katsuki-san has a point, actually... I’ll go with you two!” 

“It’s not like I care, dumbass”

“Anyways... are we really getting only these small fries?” Gon asked curiously. 

“Most likely. If that’s the case, pretty much everyone’ll be fine, right?” Kacchan answered as he grabbed a Meleoron-like invisible villain and toasted it. 

“Wow!!! I didn’t even see that guy!” 

“That reaction time was amazing. Anyways, were you always so calm and rational? I thought you were more like…” Kirishima asked impressedly as he tried his best to imitate Kacchan.

“‘DIE!!! DIE!!! DIE!!!’” He tried as he tried his best to make Kacchan’s angry face, while Gon tried his best not to laugh. 

“I’m always calm and rational, you spiky-haired punk!!!”

“Oh yeah, that’s more like it.” Kirishima smirked.

“Then go if you want to!!!” Kacchan repeated, throwing the burnt villain to the ground.

“Wait!! Believing in our friends!! That’s real manly, Bakugo!!! I’ll follow you two!!!” Kirishima grinned, his arms hard as rocks as he banged them together.

_WHAT?!! THAT JERK?!! MANLY?!!_

_Wait... he doesn’t know..._

_can’t blame him. I have to keep Izuku’s secrets. Besides... he’s right about believing in friends..._

_...maybe he has another side... but I feel like I’m starting to hate him less! Is this why Izuku admires him?_

Gon cringed at the idea of someone admiring Kacchan, but then he realized that Kirishima has a point, and that he doesn’t know what Kacchan did to his friend. 

Plus... he’s starting to hate Kacchan less. 

And this, is the start of Kacchan’s redemption arc (wtf). 

* * *

Fire zone

Three villains splitted up in the fire zone. One ran through a fiery street until Inasa blew him into the fire, floating around and speeding through the streets. 

“I see him!!! Over here!!!” one of the other villains called out to the other while Inasa blew himself away and was gone. 

“Where?!!—AAAAAAAAAH!!!!!” Two other villains called out, before being burnt to a crisp. 

“The wind blows up the fire and you’re screwed!!! Power!!!” Inasa cheered Mirio style. 

“Fifteen down, there doesn’t seem to be much left... now, I’LL FIND THE OTHERS!!!”

* * *

Izuku started muttering to himself about how his plan didn’t work how he wanted it to. “Can’t believe we managed to get all of them at once it took us both everything we had to keep our composure it was such a gamble what if they had reserves underwater that we didn’t know about—“

Tsu cut him off saying, “Midoriya, stop that. It’s scary.”

”Gon would’ve fried his brain if he was here.”

Izuku turned to face Asui as they paused in the water.

“Rather than reflecting back, shouldn’t you think about what to do next?” 

“Y-You’re right.” Killua and Izuku agreed, one of them still wincing at the pain on his arm.

“Killua, Are you all right?” Asui worried.

“Yeah. Anyways, depending on the circumstances, we have a few options. Helping our classmates in the other areas, have me go straight for the main campus and call for help as I’m ten times faster than Tenya, help Aizawa-sensei, or just go to the exit.” 

“I think we should make getting help our priority. It would be best to follow the shore and avoid the central plaza as we head toward the exit.” Izuku explained, moving his shoulder pad covering over his hand. 

“That’s true. Aizawa Sensei has drawn a large number of villains to the plaza.” Tsu agreed.

_But there are too many!_

“...but I think he overexerted himself by jumping into that crowd of villains to protect us.”

”It’s not like he’s that weak.”

_He’s really taken our advice, even bringing a gun!_

“Killua, Midoriya, don’t tell me you...” Mineta murmured. Izuku nodded while Killua simply shrugged.

“Stupid, stupid, stupid!”

”You’re one to say, BAAAAAAAAAAAAAKA”

“I’m not thinking of doing anything that’ll get in his way. But if we can just find an opening and lessen Aizawa Sensei’s load, even a little...”

”Wait, I have a plan. Wait on the shore and look quietly. I’ll be away for a minute.” 

“Wait stupid!”

”BYEGOTTABLAST” Killua mumbled as his body started glowing and was covered by lightning. 

And then he ran, and jumped across the central plaza, although all everyone saw was a flash of blue light, at most, and nothing, at the least.

He was off to the thunderstorm zone. He just had a big brained idea. 

* * *

Thunderstorm zone

A dark hand pushed two villains into the wall in the squall zone.

“That makes six.” Tokoyami told dark shadow, who gave him a thumbs up. He looked up, adding, “If we can just reduce enemy numbers little by little until help comes…”

Suddenly, a blue bolt of lightning can be seen bouncing all around the place, chasing around the thunder that appears frequently around. 

“A villain! He’s the real deal!”

”DONTWORRYITSMEJUSTHARVESTINGLIGHTNING”

”No, Fumi, it’s moon boy~”

”It seems like he is enjoying himself in this mad fiesta of abyssal darkness.”

“—CANYOUNOTBESOPOETICATTIMESLIKETHIS—“

“It appears that it is really him.”

And that was the last time Killua flashed past them. 

_Mission complete, I’ll go back to the plaza!_

* * *

Izuku, Mineta and Tsu stayed at the coast, watching Eraser Head punch villains left and right; capturing them, shooting them, and slamming them to the ground.

Eventually, there were only two left. The hand freak, and the gigantic monster. Aizawa looked up as the hand guy started running at him.

“The last boss.” Eraser Head announced as he slung his scarf at him and shot. 

However, it was useless as the hand one grabbed his scarf and dodged the bullet.

Aizawa grabbed his scarf back and elbowed the guy in the gut. Izuku, Tsu and Mineta stared in awe as he immediately pulled out his gun. 

The villain seemed like it’s about to be ended. I mean, the gun has been revealed, and...

* * *

However...

“Kero?” Tsu questioned, losing her smile.

“Damn.” Aizawa gritted his teeth painfully. 

“Apparently... you’ve forgotten that this thing exists...”

And then the hand villain had his hand on Eraser Head’s elbow, which started to turn gray. 

“And the space in between your attacks had gotten shorter and shorter.” 

Aizawa pushed the man away, his elbow hanging limply. _My elbow’s crumbling!_

Aizawa glanced behind him, seeing a villain try to attack before he ducked, punching him away, and shot the next one before more villains surrounded him.

He stood in the middle, breathing heavily while his elbow was in tremendous pain.

“That quirk isn’t suited for fighting long fights against a large group, is it? Isn’t this too different from your usual job? What you’re good at is a short fight against a surprise attack, right? Even so, you jumped right in to fight us from the front. Was that to put your students at ease?” the hand guy asked Aizawa mockingly. 

A villain ran for Aizawa, who dodged and captured him with his scarf as another villain came, Eraser Head using the other villain as a shield against the second. Eraser Head kicked and punched away villains before turning to the handed man and shoot. 

“You’re so cool… You’re so cool…!” the hand man hummed, as he dodged.

“By the way, hero…”

Aizawa turned around to see the giant bird creature towering over him.

“...I’m not the last boss.”

* * *

Blood and Eraser Head’s now broken goggles flew into the air. The underground pro was pinned to the ground brutally by the monster. 

Izuku stared in horror, too scared to move. “Aizawa Sensei…”

Aizawa himself laid on the ground in a pool of his own blood as more and more of his elbow was decayed away, causing him to bleed even harder. 

“I’ll tell you, Eraserhead. He’s the anti-Symbol of Peace, the bioengineered ‘Nomu.’” the hand villain monologued. 

_If only I had..._

* * *

_“Hey, Aizawa-sensei, Mic-sensei, now that you’ve recieved the media’s statement... there’s something to be aware of, in case you run into a decently strong villain.”_

_“What is it other problem child?”_

_”Well—HEY IM NOT—they said that the villain disintegrated the door with all five fingers. In that case, do NOT let him touch you with all five fingers at once. Don’t take the risk, it’s overly huge, or irrational as you always say.”_

_”The media is not to be trusted. I’ll not do anything about it.”_

_”Fine... I’m not really a pro, anyways...”_

* * *

“Damn... if only I’ve listened to the other problem child’s advice—“ Aizawa groaned, but suddenly found his pain stopped and the monster’s grip on him fall. 

_**GODSPEED...LOUISIANA...SMAAAAAASH!!!** _

“SMAAAAAAASH!!!!” A voice, which seemed really unlikely to yell that rang through the place. 

Aizawa reached his capture scarf to the nearest pole, then glided his way there, escaping from the villains. From there, he got a clearer picture of everything. 

The monster was paralyzed fully, and the hand villain had been kicked away. Apparently something hit it’s brain as it seemed burnt... hold on...

“Other P-problem child... why are you here...”

”Speak of the devil, I almost came too late. Well, villain? Any words?”

”That was impresive... good, good... you’re no ordinary NPC, that’s for sure!”

“Ah, I see you are a man of culture as well... unfortunately, we happen to be on opposite sides... a real shame... “

”Huh? You can monologue? Well most students shouldn’t be able to make it out here so quickly with ease, so..”

”Of course I can, stupid... but anyways, I present you with a deal. I shall fight this fucking monster, and if I win, you guys leave this place at once.”

“Fine by me! Let’s start already!” _Hehe... there’s more to it..._

_He doesn’t look sincere!!! But we’ll have to draw out whatever he is hiding, and right now, the only way is to walk into his trap and act oblivious!_

“Okay! GODSPEED... DELWARE... SMAAASH!!!!” Killua flicked his finger and shot out a bolt of lightning, hitting the monster’s brain, stunning it.

_here’s my chance!!! Hit hard!!!_

“GODSPEED...DAKOTA...SMAASH!!!!” Killua yelled as he charged towards the monster and punched him in the stomach with the strongest electrified fist possible, and then added an even stronger charged attack and sent it straight at the balls. _That should do..._

The nomu did bleed heavily and that put a huge injury on both places, and Killua seemed to lower his guard a little.

“Hehe, easy... what?!!”

”You can’t. The Nomu is created specifically to counter All Might. He has super muscle enhancement and super regeneration.” The hand villain explained as the nomu regenerated. “The only way to defeat him is to slowly gauge his flesh out, though, whether it’d let you is another issue...”

“Oh... but that’s not all, I assume? Either way... this thing can counter All Might, but it is not ideal for some other fighting styles... and mine’s a little too tricky! Ya got bad luck, hand guy!”

”HAHAAHAHAHAHAHA!!! WAIT TILL HE SQUISHES YOU TO YOUR DEMISE LIKE THE LITTLE BUG YOU ARE, STUPID BRAT!!!” 

“You’ll not be saying that in a minute. Aizawa-sensei, go up there and get to the others if you can—“

”No I won’t let him.”

”FINE! You’ll leave later, anyways!” _They won’t, but Imma play along._

_Okay... time to use everything simultaneously... Godspeed to dodge,check... snakebite for speed, check... smashes for power, check... lightning support, check...PERFECTION_

Killua charged towards the villain again, this time sending a mass flurry of punches and stabs with his hardened hands, to which the Nomu tried to counter but cannot, and the two were exchanged in a very heated 100x speed fist fight. 

The three others who were watching, and Aizawa sensei, were almost blown away by the strong gusts produced from the punches. _I don’t have much raw strength, but I have speed and reaction time! Slowly and slowly, bit by bit, I can wear him down!_

“Damn! I can’t get near them!” The hand villain complained. 

Everyone there had already lost count of the amount of blows exchanged, and if one was to count it in the “power scale” of Knuckle’s, this would total billions. 

Every few seconds, Killua would slip in a bolt of lightning or two into the Nomu’s injuries, and it started to see effect. The Nomu was slowed down and croaked painfully from time to time.

_Yes! It’s showing weakness!_

They continued exchanging blows in extreme speed, as Killua got faster and faster, but the Nomu got slower and slower. 

“If one of your quirks is shock absorption,” Killua said between the punches and stabs, “then there’s a limit to it, right?”

“Made to fight All Might?!! You can withstand him at 100%, but have you heard of multiplication? ” Killua declared as he and Nomu continued their fight. 

_His left hand’s bleeding seriously while giving it his all!_ Izuku stared in awe, observing. _I can’t even see his hits! It’s too fast!_

“I’d have thought Killua was a pro, kero.”

”Yeah! He can smash those villains! They can’t kill All Might now!” 

Killua sent Nomu back rolling on the ground. 

“A hero…”

Killua ran to Nomu, who jumped back after him until they both jumped into the air. Their difference seemed like David and Golliath, but Killua’s lightning looked even cooler under these circumstances. 

Killua then blasted Nomu in the head before Nomu tried to pin him to the ground, which he flashed away and evaded. 

“...whoathatsclose...can always break out of a tough spot!!!” 

Killua Manchester-smashed the Nomu’s face into the ground, sliding its face through the floor with lightning.

Then, the lightning blasted the Nomu up into the sky. 

Mineta, Tsu and Izuku watched the fight in shock and awe, realizing that Killua is on a whole other level. 

“Hey, villain, have you ever heard these words?”Killua grinned, as more and more lightning gathered in his increasingly bright fists, which were tucked next to his stomach. “

”...ROCK...PAPER...SCISSORS...”

The ball of lightning grew larger and larger. 

“...SHOW ME ROCK!!!” Killua yelled, as he finally jumped up to intercept the falling Nomu. 

“ **...GO BEYOND..**.” He retreated his fist , then shoved it from below. 

“ **...PLUS ULTRA...SMASH!!!!** ” 

With an uppercut, the Nomu was smashed straight at the balls, and was launched up like a rocket. 

As if it wasn’t fast enough, a huge bolt of lightning shot straight at the sky from Killua’s fist below, blasting the Nomu and shooting it to go past the glass dome of USJ and beyond. 

Nobody had seen lightning go the reverse direction, right?

“Wh-What’s this deadly light?” Tokoyami looked around. “Wh-What’s this shock?”

“An explosion?” Inasa questioned about the shaking. 

But it was the Nomu, which was blasted to space like a rocket, followed by a blue trail of light.

**(I may have made Killua too OP)**

All while the other three carried Aizawa away amidst the mess. 

* * *

The portal man teleported himself next to the other villain. 

“Tomura Shigaraki.”

“Kurogiri, did you kill Thirteen?” Shigaraki asked him.

“I put Thirteen out of action, but there were students that I was unable to disperse, and one of them was able to get away.” Kurogiri explained with a slight hint of disappointment. 

Shigaraki turned to him , then looked away, scratching at his neck.

“Kurogiri, you!!! If you weren’t a warp gate, I would’ve crushed you to pieces. We can’t win against dozens of pros, especially without Nomu!!! It’s game over.”

“Wait, without Nomu? How—“ 

“Here. You can leave now?” Killua shrugged casually.

”Shigaraki Tomura. I will bring him out.”

”Kurogiri! Don’t bring that fucker!”

”I must!” 

_Hold on?!! They have ANOTHER secret weapon?!! Oh fuck I’m doomed._

Killua overheard their conversation and trembled uneasily, fearing what to come. And he was right about that. 

A man with a Fawkes mask and golden, dispersed Shinso hair came out of the newly created portal.

”You guys need me, I see. You’re pathetic afterall, Shigaraki.”

”Hey! I’m not! You little—“

”Calm down, Shigaraki Tomura! Do not blaspheme!”

The man walked towards Killua, who didn’t know what to do.

He was simply frozen in fear by the immense amount of villainous aura, like that of his brother’s, but hundreds of times more. _This guy... it’s likely he uses nen... don’t tell me..._

“H-H-H-H-Huh—“ He sweated and panicked inside as more and more pressure was inflicted on him. “W-what—“

“Oh? Looks like there are two poor fragile souls here...”

_what does he mean—_

The villain came to Killua, and hovered his hand over him like Illumi does. It looks as if he’s a natural at this, like that— ~~DONT TALK ABOUT HIM AUTHOR KUN~~

Killua found it harder and harder to breathe, like he was choked. Everything around him turned very dark and scary, like the torture room in his old place. 

Except... it was way worse. 

_ YoU cAnNot HaVe AnY FrIeNdS _

_ ThErE Is No FiRe In YoU, OnLy DaRkNeSs _

_Illumi?!!_

_ YoU cAnNoT eScApE mY gRaSp, KiLlu _

_ yOu KnOw WhAt To Do  _

_SHUT UP!!!_

_ YoU wIlL OnLy BeTray YoUr FrIeNdS... tHe OnLy ThIng ThAt sHoUlD cOncErN YoU iS wHeTheR tO KiLl HiM _

_no! No! NO!_

_ Oh, KiLlu... YoU mAkE sUch A GrEat AsSasin! Go, RiP oFf hIs hEaRt! _

_ ”Mom, no! I don’t want to! Why should i!” _

_ ”KiLlu... thAt’S oNlY pArT oF tHe cAreR... yOu ShOulD nOt fEeL cOmPaSsiOn...” _

_ ”But I do! He hasn’t done anything wrong, and I’m not ending someone and giving them pain for no reason! That is just sick! _

oH dEaR, Oh DeAr! My, mY! 

I just want to make friends and live like a normal kid! Is it really that hard?!!

oH, yOu MuSt... iF yOu DiSoBeY mE...

_I’M SORRY!!! I’M SORRY!!! STOP ELECTROCUTING ME!!! IT’S PAINFUL!!! DON’T—_

_NO! THE HELL I AM!_

_You ruined ten years of my life, of course i’m not sorry! All I wanted is to live like a normal kid and make friends!_

_ kIlLu... yOu KnOw WhAt HaPpEnS wHeN yOu DiSobEy M— _

_DO YOU HAVE TO COME AND DO THIS AT SUCH A TIME?!! YOU FUCKING DEVILS!!!_

* * *

“S-Stop it!!! I’m sorry!!! I’m sorry!!!” Killua yelled in extreme pain, although no physical damage was actually caused. 

He covered his ears and struggled very hard in an attempt to rid himself of his current state, but it was even worse.

”Y-You’re wrong!!! Shut up!!!” He continued yelling in agony as the pain got worse, due to trauma. Nobody could bear to see any of that. (Author-kun dared not to write it in great and full detail knowing full well that he cannot. He did not even picture the image.)

“N...n...no.... please...” 

Insecurity and fear covered him, as the darkness engulfed him even more and he was reminded more and more of his dark past, even feeling the pain of it.

Times when he resisted, but failed.

When he was thrown into the dungeon, chained, whipped and beaten up. 

When he was stabbed by ~~THAT FUCKING PIG! THAT DEMONIC OLD HAG! THAT... DON’T SAY HIS NAME!~~

When he was forced to kill and live a mindless life. 

But... he did not give in.

He did not give in then, nor will he now.

_I WANT TO BE A HERO!!! TO INSPIRE HOPE IN EVERYONE!!! SHOW THEM LIGHT!!!_

_NOT AN ASSASIN!!! I DON’T WANT TO KILL PEOPLE LIKE IT’S NOTHING, AND TO HAVE NO FRIENDS!!!_

“My power, trauma activation, allow me to put a person through his worst memories in the past and force him to feel the pain! the horror! the despair! The more traumatic your past is, the more you suffer!”

_And this will lure the second one out here... heeheehee_

* * *

The other three were transporting Aizawa to the entrance, when Izuku looked back and muttered concernedly. “Killua...”

_No...No!!! Killua!!!_

_You’re my dear friend! There’s still tons of thing I wanna do with you! And you did so much for me!_ Izuku thought as tears came out from his eyes. 

“As-“ “Kero?”

”I MEAN T-T-T-T-TSU!!! And Mineta too, please carry on carrying Aizawa-sensei to the entrance!”

”Midoriya, you can’t mean to—“

”HOW DARE YOU HURT MY BEST FRIEND LIKE THAT!!!” Izuku yelled and tried to blast his way to Killua, but was strapped by Tsu’s tongue. “LET ME GO!!! I CAN’T TOLERATE THAT!!!”

”It’s dangerous, kero!”

”Yeah!!! Do you want to get yourself killed?” 

“I DON’T CARE NOW!!! I JUST WANT TO SAVE HIM!!! DON’T STOP ME!!!” 

“Midoriya-chaan—“ 

“GAAAAAH!!! LEAVE HIM ALONE!!!” Izuku broke free from Tsu’s tongue and charged straight at the trauma villain. “HOW DARE YOU, VILLAIN!!!”

“Midoriya!!!” They yelled. 

“Well, let’s continue carrying Aizawa-sensei.”

“Ah, I have lured the other one out here.” 

”Wait, what—GAAAAAAH!!!”

The very same darkness engulfed Izuku too, causing him to tremble in fear, his legs shaking and causing him to fall.

* * *

For Izuku, it felt like whatever hell that bullies used to break, mock and torture him. And also... it’s very dark. 

The position he landed on was just next to Killua, almost back to back, but neither noticed each other as the darkness was too strong and painful already. 

He was reminded of the time when some people used to tuck him into a corner and beat him up till he’s half dead, do all sorts of experiments on him, or those when they—

(ugh, that’s too dark.) 

And there was also Kacchan and some others, who picked on him, blasted every single part of his body at least once, and did a lot of those stuff. There was no counting how many permanent injuries it left. 

And that’s... only a few of it...

_YoU qUiRklEsS fReAk!_

_YeAh, uSeLeSS nObOdy_

_I’m not useless!!! Seal your fucking mouth shut!!!_

_ StUpId DeKu!!! DoN’T cOmPeTe WiTh Me, yOu WoRtHlEsS TrAsH!!!  _

_ I-I-It’s not like I want to— _

_ sHuT yOuR BuLlShIt aNd DoN’T eVer ThInK oF bEiNG a HeRo!! _

_ B-B-But that’s m— _

_ DIE YoU FuCkInG DeKu _ _!!! _

_ If YoU WaNnA bEcOmE A HeRo So BaDlY, JuMp OfF tHe RoOf WiTh A sWan DiVe, AnD pRay ThAt YoU ArE BoRn WiTh A qUiRk In YoUr NeXt LiFe... _

_ Oh LoOk! DeKu Is QuIrKlEsS!  _

_ HaHa StUpiD FanBoy _

_ G-Guys... I-I-uhh... _

_ wHaT? YoU wAnT a BeaTiNg?  _

_ S-Stop that!!! Don’t—Ow!  _

_ HeH... cAnT eVen PrOtEcT hImSeLf... _

_ wEAk HeRo hIs AsS _

_NO!!! YOU—_

_ Ouch... that hurt... Kacchan, how did you do the ball trick, it’s amazing...  _

_ AwW... yOu rEaLlY CaN’T dO AnyThiNg pRoPeRlY, rIgHt IzUkU?  _

_ Eh...y-yeah... _

_ YoU kNoW, tHe WoRd iZuKu cAn AlSo Be PrOnOunCeD aS DeKu.  _

_ AnD DEKU mEaNs A pErSoN wHo CaNt Do AnYtHiNg. We’Ll CaLl YoU dEkU fRoM nOw On _

_ That’s mean, Kacchan! _

_NO!!! KACCHAN, I’M NOT!!! I’M NOT USELESS!!!_

_ Ow...Oww...t-that’s painful...how can you do that?!! _

_ ThAt WiLl TeAcH yOu NoT to StAlK Us Ag— _

_ I didn’t! I was just taking n— _

_ ShUt Up!!! Do YoU wAnT mOrE? _

_ AAAAAH!!! That hurts!!! I’m sorry!! I’m s— _

* * *

“Huh, it’s quite a surprise that they are still okay.”

”Why do you have such an opinion, my friend?”

”Kurogiri, I’ve been using my full power, and these two are still resisting... “

”Normally, a person with one fifth that amount of trauma would either have submitted to me, succumbed to darkness, or died painfully ,within forty-five seconds. In fact, a majority of them would have become twisted, corrupted, or at least coldened in the first place.” 

“And how about these two?”

”They... I’m not sure... but it seems that they not only have a huge amount of willpower, but also a strong sense of something. Plus, they seem to extremely undervalue themselves in the first place... so maybe... But there’s no difference. They’ll break eventually.”

* * *

Izuku held his hands over his neck and looked at the ground, crying and yelling hopelessly. 

Killua was doing the same except his hands were constantly moving instead, and his gaze was much darker. At least half of his face can be clearly seen.

It was like when he was facing the ant Rammot, but ten times worse. Both of them tried breaking free but the more they do, the more— **(i’ll stop, this is too much.)**

Kacchan, Gon and Kirishima just arrived at the scene, extremely dillusioned by what they see.

”What is happening to them?!! Oi, this doesn’t look good!!!” 

**“WHY!!!!! WHY MUST YOU LEAVE ME LIKE THAT!!!!! GON!!!!!!!! THIS CONCERNS ME OF COURSE!!!!!!! BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKA!!!!!!!”**

“No...No....No.... the horrible things I said to him before...”

**“I’M SORRY!!!! I’M SORRY!!!! KACCHAN!!! STOP!!!! IT HURTS!!!!!!”**

“D-Izuku... d-did I really...Did I really hurt him... so much...”

All three of them were extremely concerned.

Especially Gon, with a look of pure fear mixed with lots of regret and sadness, over how he went too reckless and hurt his friend’s feelings hard.

And there was Kacchan, who was too stunned to do anything. He just realized how much pain his childhood best friend was living through for ten years, largely because(but not only) of him. 

_Coming to think about it... was that... was that really... what did I even do that for..._

“I don’t know about you two, but I’m stepping in. If I die, I deserve it.”

“Me too. Kirishima, tell Killua I’m sorry and I love him—“

”KNEW IT, STUPID HAIR!!!”

”—HEY IM GON—as a friend, and he’s amazing. Tell Izuku the same, but omit the I’m sorry.”

”Well, tell that damn De-Izuku I’m sorry for whatever I’ve done, it’s really fucked up, go be the greatest hero, if the King Explosion Murder dies valiantly in battle and does not win.” 

“Bakugo...Gon... you can’t be serious! Don’t say stuff so gloomy!”

”No, we must. We will win, but prepare in case we don’t! Kirishima, I promise you, we will come back alive, with Killua and Izuku!”

”T-Then... good luck...” 

* * *

“H...H....help... s-stop...”

”NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!” 

The two were still yelling and crying in pain, and they were trying their best to resist the darkness and stay true to themselves, their goals, and their ideals.

Oh, and their friends too.

“They’re almost to be broken... hehehe... poor souls...”

“DAMN D—IZUKU!!! CAT FACE!!!! PULL YOUR SHIT TOGETHER!!!! THE IZUKU I KNOW NEVER GIVES UP, NO MATTER HOW HARD IT IS!!! AND CAT FACE, YOU FUCKING WON AGAINST ME, I STILL HAVE TO GET BACK AT YA!!! BE OKAY GOD DAMMIT!!!”

”KILLUA!!! IZUKU!!! ARE YOU OKAY?!!”

“K-K-K-Kacchan....?!!” Izuku’s crying started to cease, and he looked to where the yelling came from, with reddened watered eyes. “W-Wh...”

“Gon...” Killua, while still shedding tears, also looked towards them, but with a smile.

“Well, looks like I’ll have to die another time.” He turned to the villain. 

“DAMN—die!—NERD!!! YOU HAVE ANY—take it, stupid portal—IDEA HOW DEPRESSING IT WAS!!!” Kacchan continued yelling as he blasted his way to Kurogiri, and pushed his metal shell to the ground, threatening him with explosions.

“Ack! My body!” 

“Killua!!! You’re okay!!! And Izuku too!!!”

“Wait, you’re here this whole time?” 

“W-W-Well yeah...”

”Hey... thanks for looking out for me... I guess we really are best friends now... I do have friends, do I...” Killua said as lightning ignited his fingers, which snapped him back to reality. 

”Yeah, glad I got you.” Two of Izuku’s fingers turned broken as the power of one for all channeled through it, breaking him from the darkness. 

“What... they...they broke free... this place is not safe for moi” 

“DAMN NERDS!!! DON’T WASTE TIME DOING SMALL—“ Kacchan yelled, then stared at Shigaraki in horror. Plus, where the hell did the mind villain go? 

“I’m glad—KILLUA! IZUKU!”

“Yeah, I got your friends, they can’t escape. HAHAHAHAHA” Shigaraki monologued as he hovered his hand over the other two boy’s backs, closer and closer. 

The two boys turned around, then both shrieked in horror.

“LEAVE THEM ALONE!!!” Gon jumped at Shigaraki and landed a punch. 

”H-huh?!! WHA—“

”We will not let you.” A portal appeared in front of Gon, with him almost getting sucked into there. 

“DAMMIT!!! I LET THAT MISTY FUCKER GO!!!” Kacchan yelled angrily as he realized Kurogiri slipped away. 

“Gweheheheheheh... watch your friends fade away...one by one... you are powerless...”

”—Oh No!!! NO!!!!!”

**”GON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!”**

As they almost lost hope and were all about to have a bad end... 

...things took a turn for the better.

***BAM***

All Might was here. 

* * *

**Here’s the preview! Next chapter,**

**After X the X Storm!!!**

**Killua: *cries* Guys, before I die, I wanna tell—**

**Izuku: *cries* No! Don’t give up hope!**

**Kacchan: NO!!! DAMN NERDS, I HAVE TO PAY FOR WHAT I’VE DONE—**

**Gon: Look! We’re saved!**

**All: huh?**

**All Might: It’s fine now...why?**

**All: ALL MIGHT!!!! *cries* *cheers***

**All Might: Because I AM—**

**Everyone’s minds: _here_**

**All Might: PLUS ULTRA!!!!**

**All: WHAT?!!! THAT’S NOT FUNNY!!!**

**Todoroki: Oh don’t say that it’s a good dad joke.**

**Izuku: Dad...?**

**Todoroki: Isn’t he your dad?**

**All: NO!!! TODOROKI!!!**

**Endeavor: SHOTOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay... whoosh... making this chapter was really hard...
> 
> You know, I had to not make myself too painful but make it as realistic and as emotional as possible... 
> 
> But... THANK YOU FOR YOUR CONTINUOUS SUPPORT
> 
> GO BEYOND
> 
> PLUS ULTRA!!!
> 
> ~Author-kun (who is NOT Japanese)


	14. Prologue chapter 1: Kalluto x needs x a x hand

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No MHA until chapter 3 in case you curious
> 
> Crossposted on Fanfiction.net and Quotev
> 
> Disclaimer:  
> 1\. All characters are creations of Yoshiro Togashi and Kohei Horikoshi, not mine, unless otherwise stated.  
> 2\. Ships not final tags not final relationships not final.

Kalluto Zoldyck was extremely concerned. No, he doesn’t even know what the hell is going on with the world. 

He thought he was finally free from his manipulative oldest brother and that old hag, after all that obedient nonsense as a facade. Yes, it was all a smokescreen for him to escape, gain Killua’s attention and save Alluka from their family as well as the weird curse. The obedience was faked. Its not like he had any guts anyways.

To reinforce that, he even joined the Phantom Troupe so his family doesn’t mess with him. Best fucking plan. Even gained a family on the way. 

Everything seemed well until now. Phinks was like another dad to him (parental Phinks uwu), the other members were friendly and always provided help and advice whenever he needed it, and they’re now heading for the dark continent. 

But Illumi had to interfere with the Phantom Troupe. A shitty day for him.

And he did not expect this.

"Illumi, please introduce yourself and lend us your thoughts on what Hisoka's up to," says Chrollo Lucifer, the head of the troupe.

Chrollo's eyes flicker with guilt, like they have since Hisoka killed his friends.

Kalluto doesn't think anyone else notices, but he does. And Illumi does. Because they're Zoldycks, and as part of their family assassination training, they're trained in reading people's expressions.

Illumi waves his hand. "I don't have much information since we're in the middle of a game, after all."

Kalluto's ears perk up. _Game_ is a Zoldyck replacement for assassination.

"Kalluto and Killua are my younger brothers." A moment of pride shines on Illumi's face, and Kalluto almost forgives his brother his presence. 

"I've joined on Hisoka's request. He and I always thought we would kill the other in the end, and I'm here to make this reality. Basically, Hisoka has contracted me to kill him." Illumi's eyes glitter. "For our engagement ring, he gave me a pre-nup where even if he dies, I still get his inheritance."

_Wait... ENGAGEMENT? A WHAT?!!!_

Illumi surveys the room, as if he were discussing the weather and not his private life. "Hisoka and I are very serous about this, so I don't know where he is."

_SERIOUS?!!!! Oh shit this is not ending well..._

Later in the rooms

Kalluto thinks, no, he _knows_ he’s fucked up. First Illumi’s here, and will probably foil all his plans for escaping Zoldyck influence. And to keep his facade he’ll have to comply. He isn’t as brave as his brother.

Next, Illumi, his oldest brother is engaged, and to a creepy perverted Hisoka of all people. He does NOT want Hisoka as family. Illumi doesn’t give any regard to anyone else, even Killua’s opinion, let alone his. If that crazy weird man is a part of his family, he’ll be doomed, and it’s very likely that it will happen.

But who would care? Or who wouldn’t make it worse?

The troupe members are a no. He doesn’t want to trouble them with more shit like that. The troupe also hates Hisoka for killing their members. Yes, he does too.

Shalnark’s really friendly and he still remembers how he was one of the first ones who accepted him, the other ones being Phinks and Feitan. “You’re welcome here. From today, you’re our comrade! We’re your friends now!” 

He was also like an older brother.

Kalluto still remembers the time when he’s drowning in the thought that he was worthless. He thought he meant nothing. Nothing to his parents. Nothing to his brothers. Nothing to the troupe. All because he’s weak. Shalnark told him the opposite. 

“Is it okay if I stay here? I’m pretty weak after all, I’m nothing compared to you guys...”

“Huh? Why would you mean nothing to us? Forget those assholes, we all love you. Don’t look down on yourself, if you think you’re worthless then you’re worthless, so please don’t think so low of yourself! Remember that we care, and if you have any problems, you can always come to us!”

And Kortopi. He still remembers Kortopi as the generous old lady (nobody knows her age, lmao) who gives free ice cream whenever someone is depressed, to cheer him up. It cheered him a lot during those days. He didn’t mind that the ice cream were clones, because they were made with Kortopi’s effort. 

Everyone in the troupe meant so much to him.

He cried a whole day when they were killed mercilessly. He vowed to kill Hisoka with his own hands.

”No... this can’t end yet... NOT LIKE THIS! GET OUT OF HERE, ANIKI!”

“Kal, why...”

”JUST GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!” Kalluto slammed the door of his cabin. 

First, he can’t contact anyone in the hunter Association. They can’t do anything against them both, plus it’s likely that they’ll do something against the troupe.

Next, he can’t contact mom, dad and gramps. He doesn’t want to save Illumi( because he doesn’t need or deserve it) but he doesn’t want to see him go through hell either. By that logic, he can’t contact Milluki too.

They were in good terms with each other as they were the ones who recieved the least attention and were cast to the side, but Mil is very loyal to his parents. It is essentially the same as telling mom.

This leaves only one option. Killua. 

But Killua doesn’t care. The least thing he wants is probably to see Illumi or Hisoka. Plus he doesn’t care about him. But he still gave a try.

”hello?” No response.

”hello?” No response

”hello?” Still no response. 

He called Killua a lot more times but still no response. Its not working.

One other person came to mind. Gon Freecess.

Before he saw Gon, he didn’t understand friendship. He thought it was pointless. “Assasins don’t have friends” they say. 

After Gon came to his home in person and tried to save Killua, he was interested. He wondered “what are friends?” for the first time and decided to give it a shot.

So he left for the troupe and got one of the things he wanted. Friends. More like parents or brothers in his case but still fits. His best decision ever. Life out here was much better than Kukoroo. He’s not confined to the cage called the assassin profession anymore.

Sure he wanted to save Alluka and he had other goals regarding his family, but this was pleasant enough.

Gon gave Killua the same feeling as the troupe did to him, he thought. So logically, they trust each other and will always help each other.

Gon is scared of Hisoka and Killua is scared of Illumi. But Hisoka cares a lot for Gon (his potential I mean) and Illumi does the same for Killua, just in a toxic way. Gon, from what he’ve heard from Nobunaga, is very simple minded. Easy to talk through. On top of that Gon is really powerful according to underground gossips. Definitely helps.

Gon it is. Actually, more like Gon and Killua. They’ll always stick together.

”Aniki?”

”Kalluto? Is there anything I can help you with?”

”Yes, can you please give me the email address and phone number of Gon Freecess?”

”Sure but why?”

”Confidential. He’s Kil’s best friend and I need to get him to convince Kil about something important.”

”Understandable... have a great day! Bye, I’m off to play dragon quest!”

“Please... I really need your help. You both’s...”

”Uhh... I’ll try my best! See ya!”

Gon is confused. He can’t believe what he’s just heard.

_‘probably a fake’_ He thought.

But still, it wouldn’t hurt to tell Killua. He’ve been wanting to meet him for ages although he didn’t want to bother him. The perfect opportunity.

”Hey Killua... we have something important to discuss. Someone who claimed to be Kalluto contacted me...”

Gon’s off fishing instead of doing schoolwork. He still doesn’t feel like it. He’s trying to find a goal or a purpose in life, but he can’t. 

He’ve tried meditating every day in the quiet forests but there was no significant progress in regaining his aura.

He daydreamed for hours everyday but aside from finding his father he had no other goal he could think of.

In fact, he daydreamed so much he started reflecting upon himself. About whether he deserved Killua and whether he was a good friend. 

Fishing cleared his mind. He’d been fishing the king of the lake for the fifth time this month out of nostalgia. It was a breeze for him considering what he’d been through, but it qualified as mediating too.

The fish finally bit the bait.

”GOTCHA! Another one! “ He pulled the rod and concentrated on the fish, until he heard quick steps. That of running.

Startled, he lost hold of the rod and it fell into the lake.

”GON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!” Killua yelled, running his way towards him. Something is off. Or its just that they miss each other too much.

“KILUAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!”

They hugged each other tight like they weren’t letting go again as they ran into each other. “Wow... long time no see, I missed ya man! I’m really happy to see you again” Gon said as he embraced Killua’s sweaty body.

”urrrgh....bweh......krrrfh...errrr...” Killua was saying words incomprehensible to anyone as he panted heavily, his mouth being covered by Gon’s arms.

”huh?”

”Please let go of my mouth I cant speak...better, thanks. Gon, I was so worried dammit, how were you...”

”I’m good but empty, how ab...”

”wait look at this”

Killua showed Gon his incoming phone call record, with more than twenty calls from Kalluto Zoldyck. 

“Help...” Killua squeaks

”Is this related to what Kalluto told me on the phone?”

”First, I’m not sure if that’s the real Kalluto. Next, I’m more concerned about how he got your email address.”

” Probably that ‘piggy’ brother of yours”

”Huh, you have a point. Lets call Kalluto.”

”Hey Kalluto-san? Yes its me. Killua’s finally met up with me.”

” ITS ALREADY THREE DAYS AND YOU STILL HAVENT DEPARTED? PLEASE I NEED YOU GUYS QUICK”

”Uhh... I’m sorry but we separated a month or two ago... also he needs to vertify if its you...”

”oh...”

”anyways, I’ll explain the details again. Make sure Kil hears it. I’ve had enough of him ignoring me.”

”sorry” Killua said in a completely un-apologetic tone.

”NII-CHAN!!!” Alluka ran up the hill, looking even more tired than Killua. “Wait for me next time!”

”oh shit” 

“Oh thank god Alluka is here. Hey Alluka!”

”Kalluto!!!! I miss you bro!!!!”

”Yeah me too!!!! Okay anyways I’m in big trouble, otherwise we’d have a formal reunion so I’m sorry.”

”Wait Kalluto as much as you want to see Alluka please get straight to the point.”

”Oh shut up you” 

“BAKA! YOU REALIZE I CAN NOT C— GON, ALLUKA, WHY”

”Eh sorry for Killua’s antics he’s a little emotional these days...”

”HEY! WHAT DID YOU SAY ABOUT ME GON—AAARGH PUT ME DOWN—”

Kalluto tried not to laugh at what’s probably happening at their side but failed.

”KALLUTO, WHATS SO FUNNY ABOUT IT—STOP IT Y—“

”Okay anyways I’ll get straight to the point. Illumi is engaged to Hisoka. Their prenup is a death contract. 

To make things worse he’s joined the phantom troupe. 

Please stop them. Hisoka will listen to Gon and Illumi will listen to Killua.”

”They won’t.” Both boys said. “Plus, aren’t you like extremely loyal to Illumi and mom?”

”Oh that old hag? Of course not. In the past I thought it was my only choice, but after I saw what you and Gon did, I realized that there’s a way better choice than those clingy possessive assholes. Still, to not arouse suspicion and out of basic respect, I played along.”

”Baka, what are you implying with the term respect.”

”Kil, you have literally minimal respect towards almost everyone but Gon and Alluka.”

”yeah right...”

”No! He isn’t that bad a person! He respects a lot of other people too! Like Morel, and Ikalgo, and...”

”lets get straight to the point. I saw the perfect opportunity in the PT, in that I can escape them. At first I thought I’d be one of the stronger ones but—“

”baka” 

“—hey— turns out I still have a long way to go. But they still accepted me with open arms. Now they’re a second family to me. I did cry when Hisoka slaughtered Shalnark and Kortopi—“

”HE WHAT?”

”I’ll tell you later, duh. Anyways I’m sure you feel the same way towards each other. I don’t intend to leave the PT but Illumi here is a real threat. I don’t want him to send me home. But they really need help. I’m hoping that he leaves after his job is done but looks like it’ll take ages.”

”And why does it concern me?” Killua asked indifferently.

”Because he’ll come after us next.” Gon replied instantly. 

“Fine. We’ll come.”

”Thanks guys. By the way, if you tell mother and father I will fucking skin you. You BOTH.”

”I...I...I’m scared...”

”Huh, proves you’re the real thing then. Its a legit punishment used by our parents in case you’re wondering, Gon. Only us insiders know so no way you’re an impostor.”

”what...” 

“See you, bye.” ”Wait—“

Kalluto ended the phone call. 

“Shit. We need to stop Kurapika too.” 

“I don’t think he’ll kill Kalluto. He wasn’t there.” Gon replied.

”He will. “ 

"But – Illumi has to know if he marries Hisoka, there's no Zoldyck babies! It has to be a joke, right?"

Gon rubs his head. At least, he's been told you need a man and a woman for babies. However that works.

"No, because he's going to kill Hisoka, or Hisoka will kill him. He can marry someone and still later make Zoldyck babies." Killua balls his hands into fists, trying to unsee the random thought of Illumi (and Hisoka) with babies. “Help, I can’t unsee this weird shit.” 

”But if Hisoka kills him...”

”That’d be better for us if there’s killing. Illumi doesn’t exist now so we’re much safer. Hisoka will then be crushed by either my family or the troupe. Two birds with a stone.”

”Wha...” Gon felt bad for Hisoka for one moment.

”Meh, he’s just a fucking creep... no, I’m afraid Illumi is stronger.”

”Wait, Hisoka will die?” Gon asked, still feeling sorry for Hisoka.

”That’d be entirely possible. He might stay in the PT and give all of us trouble. On the plus side Kurapika can now deal with him, but on the other side Kurapika may get himself killed.”

"Do you think," Gon says slowly, "That Hisoka is to Illumi what you are to me?"

"What?" Killua cringes. Marry Gon? No. Yes. _No_ , he's just a kid. But they are best friends... 

“Nii-chan, you love Gon?”

”Yes..wait wh—“

”HE ADMITTED IT! OH MY GOD!”

”I-I-I mean I love him as a best friend and like a brother b-b-but not romantically...”

”Nii-chan, you can’t hide it!”

”I love you too Killua! You’re my best friend and like a brother to me, so of course I do! Alluka, don’t misinterpret this!”

”See, even Gon confesses!”

”what...” they both cringed.

”Anyways, I can't imagine wanting to kill you," Gon says, "but what if this is just their way of asking for help?"

"Even if it isn't, they still need help." Killua curses. "Ugh, sorry Alluka. I just don't want to see him!"

"Are you going?" Gon's eyes widen. "We're going, right?"

He doesn’t have his nen, but he’s still useful as a friend right? If any one of them is going, the other one is too. 

“Yes... let me think of a way to board the black whale...”

“Hold on... ain’t BOTH Kurapika and the Troupe on the ship?”

”Yeah, we’ve been through the risks... OH GOD... WHAT HAVE WE LANDED OURSELVES INTO...”

”No matter what it is, we’ll pull through together! We’re best friends, right?”

Killua almost said the baka line like he always does, but instead, he stopped and looked at Gon with slightly watery eyes. 

“Killua?”

”Y...y...yes... thank you Gon...” 

He couldn’t continue the sentence. He wanted to, but he just... can’t.

“Anyways, I’ll contact Milluki.”

”Gon, hug me please.” Alluka said out of a sudden. 

Gon did as Alluka said. In response, Nanika showed herself.

”NANIKAAAAA!!!!” Gon yelled. “Happy seeing you!!! Wait when did you and Alluka come...”

”you just hugged her...” Killua and Nanika sweatdropped. 

“I am happy to see Gon”

”eh?” “This is her way of showing that she cares.”

”Please make your wish”

”Eh... send all of us here to Kalluto’s current location.”

”Ai.”

They have no idea what they have just got themselves into. Not a single clue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heres the preview! Next time, Nasty x reunion !
> 
> Killua: Wait, Nasty, you don’t mean...  
> Kalluto: Kil, I’M SORRY FOR LANDING YOU TWO INTO THIS! I DIDNT MEAN IT! I THOUGHT IT’D END WELL!  
> Killua: its okay, not your fault. He’d come after us eventually...  
> Illumi: anyone called?  
> Kil and Kalluto: fuck  
> Phinks: CAUGHT YOU, NEEDLEFUCKER! Get out of here and don’t ever talk to me or my son again!  
> Killua: *sweatdrops* your...son...?  
> Kalluto: *blushes* I-I-I SWEAR IT ISNT WHAT YOU THINK
> 
> Weird shit boutta happen


	15. Prologue 2 | Nasty x reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Killua, Gon and Alluka/Nanika are on the black whale.  
> Kalluto gets more bombshells.  
> Major character death this chapter, although you and I agree that it is too unrealistic...

One moment, they were on whale Island, by a lake.

The next, they found themselves in a corridor. 

”Kil that’s quick” said a familiar yet rarely heard voice.

”Well, Nanika volunteered to help, so we did this the easy way. “

”Nanika?” Asked the same person. A girly looking kid wearing a kimono revealed himself, with a few other members of the troupe.

”The being that is currently with Alluka. I’ve came to the conclusion that I have to treat her as a little sister just like I do with Alluka.”

”But why? As long as she’s with Alluka it’ll bring her trouble? Look at what happened at home.”

”That’s also what I thought. But Alluka accepted her herself. They coexist and we can’t interfere. The least thing we can do is accept her and protect both her and Alluka. “

”Wait...her? Isn’t he our brother?”

”Nope, she’s a girl.”

”Oh... guess I have two sisters now.”

_First Illumi is gay with a horrible clown, next Alluka was a girl all along, then what?_

“Oh! It’s the energetic kids! My goodness Kalluto how did you get them here?” Three men came from the same direction as Kalluto did.

“Nobunaga, I’m starting to agree with you. We’re inviting them.” Said the yellow haired one. 

”I can’t wait to kill the green haired one, starting from ripping off the nails... I feel sorry though...”

Gon shivered in fear after hearing Feitan’s statement. 

“K...k....k...kalluto... y...y...you didn’t cover this...”

”T...this was not expected...”

”I’LL FUCKING KILL YOU IF YOU DO!!!!”

”what?” The short one snorted indifferently after receiving dissatisfied gazes from everyone else.

”that’s why they say we are coldblooded murderers...” the other troupe members sweatdropped.”

”Ehh... guys... I... how do I explain this...”

”Gon, what do we do... “

”Hey Nobunaga san, is it real that Illumi and Hisoka are engaged?”

”Stop being so—“

”Yes, I’m a little shocked by the idea that Hisoka has a boyfriend, but your brother did say that.” The swordsman replied. 

”I heard it too. Needleman has no taste.” 

”Anyways, Kalluto-san asked us for a little help.”

”Kalluto asking help from his biological family? Seems off to me. “ Phinks said.

”Dad, Kil is different from them. Actually, he’s the one who inspired me to find a future that I want and join you guys. When he was forced to return to the mountain, Gon and his other friends came in person and tried to save him. And he always went great lengths to leave assassin business.”

”I was interested so I gave it a shot, turns out it was completely worth it. I gained a new family in the troupe, one that we care about each other. So it’s not wrong to say that without Kil, I wouldn’t be here today.”

”Huh, thanks for for inspiring my son then—“

”WAIT, WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL EACH OTHER!!!!”

Killua, Gon and Nobunaga, who didn’t know about their close relationship were completely shocked.

”What? Jealous?” 

“D—Phinks they’re just shocked nothing much.”

”D-dad?!!” Killua and Gon exclaimed.

”Wait no we’re just really close and...”

”Phinks is my uncle now I’m doomed help...”

”You lucky it isn’t Hisoka...” Bolenov teased.

”You know what, I agree. Would you rather have mother and father or Machi and Phinks?”

”Huh, I suppose you’re right. Still that Feitan is such a creepy guy—“ “I will kill you.”

”You know your brother’s right.” Says Bolenov, who came from another corridor.

“I’ll kill you next Bolenov” ”Wait, my brother?” 

“Yeah... apparently Bolenov is a conspiracy theorist and he thinks Feitan is a Zoldyck...” Franklin, who just came, explained.

”Hey, think about it! Feitan is like super fast and he has all those assassination moves, he moves super quiet too.”

”Huh, you’re right. Killua moves without sound.”

”So you get it too. And you see how the zoldycks other than this kid have straight, black hair? Feitan has that sort of hair too. And sometimes Fei looks like the kid but with black hair.”

”Don’t associate me with him I’ll fucking kill you” Feitan and Killua said at the same time. 

“Kil, he’s right. You two have a lot in common. Like the bloodlust, irony and how you guys just said the same line at...”

”HEY SHUT UP WE DONT DO IT EVERYDAY”

”see?”

”Anyways, Nobunaga, why are you so keen on inviting these two to the troupe?”

”Because of Uvo’s last wish.”

”His what?” The spiders asked, the atmosphere becoming a little sad. Talking about Uvogin is a sad memory. They still haven’t gotten over it. 

“Uvogin? You mean that muscle man Kur—“

”Gon, don’t make Feitan kill us.” 

“So apparently he fought you two before he died at the chain asshole’s hands.”

”Yes?” The boys replied, Killua with a slight expression of sorrow. He still remembers how he “left” Gon, tried to commit suicide, and was saved by Gon. It was not the best memory, and he now knows that Illumi’s needle is the root cause of this. He’s gotten over it, but thinking about it again makes him really depressed.

Thankfully things turned out pretty well, and they’re here, alive and well. 

“Killua... promise me you don’t try to kill yourself again... “

”Kil tried to commit suicide?!!!”

”Please stop, I won’t. Gon, promise me the same.”

”I promise...”

“I...I hope we can continue... anyways... Uvo said you two impressed him. You’ll one day be something great and if he was to die, get the kids to replace him.”

”I didn’t believe him until I saw you guys. Your determination, your drive, your sass... everything about Gon reminded me of Uvo. Killua is literally a wholesome version of Feitan. No wonder Uvo said so.”

”See Feitan, I’m better than you.”

”But you’re still Feitan.” Bolenov points out

”Fuck you...”

”I absolutely agree with inviting them too. Paku approved.” Phinks said. “Plus these guys are gorgeous.”

”You guys realize we are friends of the chain user right?”

”Yes” They all said at the same time.

”Well then, I hope you guys understand we have our own concerns not to join. Don’t get me wrong I don’t want to kill you guys nor do I want Kurapika to go on a path of blood...”

”Bold of you, a former assassin to say this.”

”Don’t act like you aren’t the one with the highest kill count among us, Fei.”

”I hate you all...” 

“That’s precisely why I don’t want Kurapika to succumb to killing.”

”Yeah, it’s not good for all of us. And by the way, he’s on the ship. I didn’t tell him yet don’t worry—“

Gon’s statement that Kurapika was on the same ship with them was followed by a wave of combined sorrow, revengeful feelings, regret and hatred. The negative aura of nearly ten people combined with these mixed feelings is scary. 

“— nevermind. I should tell him to run for his life instead.”

“Kil... you’ve decided to come...” a creepy voice came from behind them.

”I...I...Illumi?!!” 

Killua knew he had to face Illumi once he boards the ship, but he wasn’t prepared enough. 

He was scared out of habit.

“Yes. Now come under my control...”

”Y...y...you... NEVER!”

”It’s no use Kil. What can you do against me? Your friend has to start over, the thing isn’t awake, I’m having the upper hand...”

”I...I...uh...”

”Killua... I’m sorry I landed you into this! This wasn’t my intention!” Kalluto apologized sincerely.

”Ah Kalluto, so YOU are a traitor to our family.”

”I can’t say I am one. I simply do not belong to you. I didn’t believe I had any other future than that my family planned out for me, but I was wrong. Kil and Gon inspired me, even though I’ve never had a chance to know Gon, and Kil ignores me. I’ve found a home with the spider and I’m staying.”

”You are going home too.”

”No! First you try to control Killua, then you try to control Alluka, now I can’t let more people fall victim to you!”

”Your needles. They almost ruined Kil’s entire fucking life if he wasn’t aware. To hell with your assassin bullshit, that’s just an excuse to control us, you manipulative freak!”

”Kalluto, no cussing—“

”You fucking remember how you stuck a needle into Kil’s head to control him and force him to run from slightly harder battles, and trying to force him into submission? Are we all puppets to you?”

”No—“

”ITS A LIE! A FUCKING LIE! I’ve have had enough of you and your antics! “

”Submit to me too.”

Illumi’s hands hovered above both Kalluto and Killua, but much closer to Kalluto.

”Care to take back what you said?”

”No! The outcome is same anyways! “

Just as Illumi was about to control Kalluto, he was stopped.

”LIKE I’D LET YOU!!!!!” Killua, Machi, Gon and Phinks yelled at the same time.

”Fuck off and don’t talk to me or my son again.” Phinks said he charged his punch towards Illumi. 

“You think it’ll work against us anymore? We’ve all had enough of you! I won’t let the same thing happen to Kalluto!” Killua activated his godspeed mode, ready for battle.

”Don’t you dare mess with Killua! He’s my best friend in the world!” Gon tried to activate Jajanken out of habit but it was only normal hatsu, thankfully a strong one. “shit, I forgot I had to start over.”

”I’ll tie you up if you dare mess with Kalluto!” Machi yelled.

”Looks like Machi’s my aunt now.”

”Killua... this is not the time for jokes!” Gon said, disapprovingly. Killua brushed it off with his signature cat face.

”Oh... a futile resistance... I will bring you all to your senses... and I’ll kill the green one.”

“Oh you don’t kill your replacement!” Nobunaga and Feitan also jumped out to protect them, only for Gon to quickly be knocked out with a near lethal blow, blood pumping out of his ribs.”

”Can’t risk anything.”

”I must admit that this is ridiculous. “

”Even Feitan says that... this is madness!”

”Also... I have company.” Illumi said, his father and mother coming his way.

”Oh Kalluto, you disgrace!”

”Oh shut up, you don’t deserve to even be his mom.”

”And who are you, filthy peasant?”

”Don’t you dare call one of us filthy!” Bolenov yelled.

”Now get out of the way and let us take them home.”

”We’re not going. Run from battles you can’t win they say. It’s pointless to fight, they say. It’s never pointless! If I die here, I don’t regret it!”

”Kil! You can’t die, not here and now!”

”Kalluto, you can’t too. I can’t let you die because of me! Not after you’ve stood up against Illumi! You’ve inspired me too!”

”Lets fight our last stand, then. Nobunaga, guys, go. Carry Gon and Alluka. Forget us. Tell Chrollo-dancho. Take him down.”

”No! YOU go! “

”But wai—“

”R-r-really...” Killua said as he picked up Gon quickly, but reluctantly. At the time, the ground was flooded with blood.

“Yes! Go! We’re stalling time for you guys! Escape!”

”In that case... Kalluto, jump on my back.”

”Wait what”

”Jump! Phinks, Machi, jump if you want, you’re important to Kalluto!”

”Wait...you sure you can carry me...”

”I DONT CARE! JUMP!”

And then Killua ran. With five people on him.

As he ran and ran, the noises of fighting were further and further away, but blood from Gon’s ribs were dripping as he ran. They can’t hide for long, Illumi can track them with that blood.

“Shit. I hope they’ve won. I think we should find a place to escape.”

”Killua, we’re going to die. There’s no way we can escape faster than father can go.”

“Have faith in your fellow spiders my son. Who said they can’t defeat your father?”

“I knew he had ulterior motives, but I never thought he’d go so far!” Killua said.

”Anyways, shouldn’t we find a place to stop?” Machi asked.

”Why?” Asked an impatient Kalluto.

”Because of a lot of reasons. Stop Gon’s bleeding. Contact Leorio and Kurapika. Find a way to fucking escape. “

”Huh. Forgot Alluka is here.”

”No, we can’t just waste the time your comrades, no, our comrades bought us. Alluka takes time to wake up. “

“Oh...”

A few minutes later.

”LEORIO!!!!!!!!!”

”Gon? Killua? Troupe assholes? Don’t you dare do anything to—“

”N-no, leorio, the troupe is helping us escape my brother. Its complicated. “

”Explain, anyone of you.”

”I’ll do the favors.” Kalluto volunteered.

”So it all started with Illumi joining the troupe due to his weird relationship with Hisoka! I didn’t want to lose my new family to Illumi, I don’t want to lose anything, so I asked Gon and Killua for help! “

”A-and then?”

”We came. We had a few quarrels and almost broke into a fight with the troupe. Of course some of them tried making peace. They weren’t as bad as we thought.” Killua continued.

”Really? Didn’t you describe Nobunaga and Machi as two Hisokas?

”We aren’t all like Hisoka ya know” Machi protested.

”I-I-I TAKE THAT BACK!!!!” Killua said as Feitan points his sword at his neck.

”And everything was finally going well until Illumi showed up. He tried to put me under control, which I had no resistance to. But I was fooled! Kalluto resisted even though he was more powerless than me! So when he was about to subdue Kalluto, we all jumped in.”

”G-G-Gon got into this state because of me! That needlefucker hit him really hard! He wanted to break Kil, so he targeted Gon! But even when he knew this, Gon rushed out to protect Kil, just as how da-Phinks and Machi jumped out to save me!”

”Wow... you guys are good people. Anyways let me treat Gon a little... done, this should stop the bleeding.”

”Thanks! Tell Chrollo, Milluki and Kurapika if you see them! Tell Morel, Shoot, Ikalgo or anyone reliable too!”

”Sure!” 

And they ran again. This time they left no trace.

Ten minutes later

”Guys... I feel his aura...”

”Same...” “We’re doomed...”

”I’m sorry! I shouldn’t have dragged you all into this! Not my friends in the troupe! Not Kil and Gon! Not Alluka!”

”I-Its okay... at least I die protecting Gon and Alluka and you...”

”Same! I have nothing to live for besides the troupe and you! “

”Hold on, what is this in my pocket...OH MY GOD”

”what is it? OHHHHHHHHHH WE’RE SAVED!!!!!!!!!”

An accompany card, straight from greed Island. 

“OHHHHHHHHHHHH”

As they screamed, however, Illumi was coming closer and closer.

”Shit, he’s coming, where do we go?”

”I don’t know! I dont have the binder!”

”G...guys?” Gon suddenly spoke.

”Quick Gon, use this card and send us to someone!”

As Killua was urging Gon, Illumi was only meters away from them.

”A...a...acc...accompany...”

Illumi launched himself towards Gon’s direction.

”o...o...on...”

Illumi was about to hit Gon as Silva pressed Killua and Kalluto to the ground. It’s only centimeters away.

*swing* *swing* *punch*

Illumi is no more. His body is now nonexistent, smashed to smithereens by Phinks.

”I-I-before I die, I’ll save you guys! Just this once! Don’t let my sacrifice be in vain!”

Silva leaped up, generated his purple energy orb, and was about to throw it on everyone. Phinks jumped up to intercept it.

”Dad no!!!!”

”Phinks-san!!!!!”

 _It all ends here._ Phinks thought. _Fly, my friends. Fly far and high..._

_No... Phinks-san did so much for us! He can’t die here! Where’s my energy? Please!!! Say anything!!!!”_

”It all ends now... guys...I don’t know...” Killua muttered his last words.

Kurapika, Leorio, Mizai and Cheadle rushed to the area from one passage. The spiders chased the Zoldycks from another. 

“Someone, stop this!!!!!” They yelled as Phinks was about to sacrifice himself.

Nobunaga and Feitan launched themselves towards Silva, while Bolenov targeted Kikyo. Shizuku cleaned up the pile of Illumi remains. Machi activates her threads and Franklin opened his fingers, ready to shoot. They were all about to avenge Phinks if he dies.

On the other hand, Leorio clenches his fists and punches. Kurapika unleashes his chains in a failed effort to trap Kikyo but it did help Bolenov a little. Mizai stops them both with his ability. They were all ready to end this here and now.

“...MY MOM!!!!!” Gon yelled with all his strength. He was already severely weakened, and he fell unconscious .

”—w-wait—“ Killua yelled but his voice was cut off.

The six of them were teleported away instantly, with a beam of light.

Silva’s ball explodes on the spot, followed by a slash from Nobunaga, a furry of slashes by Feitan, and a chain whack from Kurapika on the injuries. And he was unable to move due to Mizai’s barriers.

He died. At least it seemed like it. 

”NOOOOOO!!!!!! SILVAAAAAAAA”

”BATTLE CANTABILE, MARS!!!!!!” Bolenov yelled.

A ball of fire was threw on Kikyo, destroying her. 

“I have never shown this ability to anyone, so be grateful you die under it!”

“My goodness, this is such a mess.”

”Good sir, as much as we hate each other, I think we should have a temporary truce.”

”WHAAAAT? BOLENOV, THEY KILLED UVO!”

”I’m sure Uvo and Paku understands our decision. And our priority is Hisoka as well as cleaning the mess.”

”Yeah, plus we’re paying the kids some respect too! Lets at least make peace, I’m sure this is what Gon and Killua wanted. “

”I agree... let’s find your other member. “

Shizuku cleaned up the bodies, Kurapika headed back to Queen Oito’s quarters followed by Nobunaga, Feitan, Cheadle and Franklin. Mizaistorm, Bolenov, Leorio and Machi stayed there, dealing with any following incidents.

“Did I miss anything?” Chrollo asked, racing his way to the others.

“I could ask you the same!” Said Morel from a distance. “Mizai, care to explain?”

Following Morel are Killua and Gon’s friends. Knuckle, Shoot, Ikalgo, Meleoron, Palm, Knov, Wing, Zushi...

”Did something happen to Gon and Killua?” Bisky and Hanzo, who just came out of the elevator, asked. 

“Wait, wait, wait. Let’s explain everything in Queen Oito’s room. Hanzo-san, please show the way for everyone. Bisky-sama, please wait for us and bring us there when we clean up. “ 

“Sure, Mizai-san. I’ll expect nothing less from you.”

Nobody had any idea what was happening. Still not yet a single clue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No preview can’t think of one
> 
> I’m sorry for the bad notes and summaries.
> 
> Basically 3.5 Zoldycks in the same room, Gon and Phinks should be scared but they aren’t.
> 
> Illumi, Silva and Kikyo...dies?


	16. UPDATE TO THE STORY

Sorry for being inactive!!!

High School has taken a huge toll on me, and im pretty busy these days!

But anyways, the new chapter should be out before 2021.

In the meantime, please read my other fanfic, with the setting that Izuku is born in meteor city.

Thank you for your continued support, and wish you a merry Christmas!!!

btw its called “The Hunter who was a Hero” and despite it being clearly better than this one it has a much smaller rate of Kudos (😭)


End file.
